Fantasy
by The lunatic who cares
Summary: What would Spike do if he was offered someone else's love before he told Buffy he loved her? [FINSHED] Spinoff in Supernatural fic If You Go Down To The Woods Today.
1. Fantasy

**Title:** Fantasy

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, but if I could have Spike I would return him relatively undamaged.

**Notes:** I just had the question of what would Spike do if he was given an option of another's love. Yes okay so it took steps in the direction that hard core fans hate 'another character' but hey I can't see Spike getting down and dirty with anyone else on the cast but Buffy. NC-17 rating again but hey I like so who cares? No idea where the title came from.

This can't be happening. Spike thought morosely, staring into his drink, the fifth of the evening. "This _isn't_ happening!"

"What isn't?" asked a voice.

Spike's head snapped up,

"What?"

"You muttered into your drink 'This _isn't_ happening' and I wondered what," the woman sitting next to him replied.

Spike groaned. He hadn't meant to say it out loud.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"Mmm course," she nodded.

"Oh shut up," Spike snarled, without much conviction.

"Really put a lot into that didn't you?" the woman grinned and spun on her barstool to face him. "Come on I know you didn't mean to say that but you've been staring at all your drinks like you're gonna kill something, so clearly you need to talk."

"Piss off," Spike growled.

She shook her head,

"I know men aren't the ones to talk but, come on, talking to a stranger might help."

"I said piss off," Spike changed for an instance into his vampire visage in a hope to get this irritating woman to go away or at least shut up.

The woman didn't even blink so Spike did it for her. They were sitting in a human bar in Sunnydale because Spike could no longer frequent the demon ones and therefore he hadn't expected her to know about vampires.

"Got kicked out of Willy's as well huh?" she asked.

Spike regarded her for a moment before nodding curtly,

"Yeah the bloody idiots."

The woman smiled at his tone before introducing herself as Asara.

"Spike."

Asara knew his history but did not comment on it.

"What are you then?" Spike asked.

She cocked her on one side, studying the vampire,

"A shape shifter, but not of the lycanthrope type."

Spike shrugged, it meant little to him what she was. Asara bought Spike another drink when he'd finished his and he starting talking to her but he never answered her initial question. They covered a range of topics before Spike called a halt to the evening, needing to get back to his crypt before sunrise.

"See you tomorrow?" Asara asked, hope colouring her words, as they walked outside.

Spike paused, studying her face before a corner of his mouth jerked slightly,

"Yeah."

_Next evening, different bar._

"No way," Asara shook her head.

"Chicken," Spike grinned.

"Alright!" Asara stood up straighter from where she was leaning against the bar. "How much would it take for you for you to pull another man in here now?"

"Phhhhh," Spike snorted before frowning. "Depends on what he looks like."

"A decent looking one," Asara eyed the passing crowd.

"What constitutes a 'pull'?" Spike asked.

"A full on kiss," Asara replied.

"A tenner," Spike answered.

"Ok you're on!" Asara grinned.

"How you are you going to find me one? He has to be gay already otherwise my fee rises," Spike told her.

"Easy. Women have in built sensors when it comes to men," Asara sipped her drink before pointing at a man. "Him."

"You said decent!" Spike exclaimed.

Asara sniggered,

"Yeah, yeah."

Asara pointed out five more, which Spike all turned down.

"Grrr you're impossible!" Asara growled. "Last chance to earn a tenner. Him!"

Spike glanced at the new offering before nodding slowly,

"He'll do."

"Thank god!" Asara sighed before pulling Spike off his stool. "Get going."

Spike glared at her before straightening his duster and sauntering over to the man at whom he flirted shamelessly. Asara grinned, watching him get the guy's attention and then interest. Spike knew what he was doing Asara gave that and it wasn't long before she knew she would have to cough up the money. She watched the man lean over and capture Spike's lips to which Spike responded fully. Asara swallowed as she caught sight of tongues and she sat down, completely turn on by the sight.

Spike pulled away to view the dazed man's face and grinned. He still had it in him.

"Later," he said before walking back over to Asara.

She was gaping at him, almost drooling. Spike raised an eyebrow and thought,

Clearly she's not a clean cut lady.

Asara snapped her mouth shut so quickly she hurt her teeth then she dug her wallet out of her pocket. Fishing out the dollar bill she handed it to Spike who smiled happily before stuffing it into his duster.

"Pleasure doing business with you luv," he said, reaching out and snagging his drink off the bar.

"Really? Well it certainly looked like you enjoyed it," Asara commented offhandedly.

"So did you," Spike told Asara her expression had been very readable.

Asara flushed and buried her head in her drink causing Spike to chuckle.

"Your turn pet. Go flirt."

"Gonna pay me?" she asked, teasing.

"Nope," Spike grinned.

"Ummm no then," Asara shook her head.

"Scared?" Spike teased.

Asara looked at him before shrugging,

"A little, but really I don't know how to flirt. I can't say it comes naturally."

Spike looked utterly surprised,

"Well we're going to have to work on that."

"We are?" Asara looked taken aback.

"I think you'd be a big hit," Spike told her.

"And why's that?"

"Cause you aren't exactly not attractive," Spike informed Asara.

Asara was torn between embarrassment and surprise at the compliment but she didn't even think about the next thing said. It leapt from her mouth before she processed what it meant.

"You gonna teach me?"

"Most definitely," Spike grinned.

Asara swallowed audibly before smiling tentatively,

"How?"

Spike paused, thinking about it,

"We go back to mine and I teach you some moves that turn men on."

"I… er…" Asara finished her drink, trying to think of something to say.

Spike downed the remainder of his whiskey, jumped off his stool and caught the corner of her sleeve, tugging. Asara stared at him before surrendering to his demands and she following him to his crypt. Spike spent the rest of the evening and early morning pushing Asara around, teaching her how to stand, what to say, when to touch a man and where. Asara dissolved into fits of hysterical giggles when Spike swapped roles with her and tried to be a woman. He retaliated by tickling her, which changed the giggles into full blown laughter and both of them caught it when Asara tickled Spike back.

"Enough!" Asara had screamed, pushing him away whilst she'd tried to catch her breath. "I'm going to be going now!"

"Aawww," Spike wined.

She grinned at the pathetic tone, pulling on her leather coat and tugging the door open. Spike caught her arm,

"When can I see you again?"

"I'll come back," she promised.

And so she did. Asara came round many times and both of them enjoyed the time spent in each other company. She often turned up as the sun was setting so they could get the full evening out to kill demons. Spike discovered Asara loved the hunt as much as he did and could hold her own with skill and grace. Months passed and the pair became well tuned to each other, turning their moves into synchronised dances.

One evening saw the pair fighting four, grey Crasicley demons who stood seven feet tall with a reach to match.

"I hate these buggers," Spike yelled when one sliced his forehead open.

Asara agreed with him as she slammed into her two, pushing them to the ground. Pulling her axe out of its sheath on her back she swung it in an arc that cleaved the demons heads from their bodies. Twirling she turned to face the on going fight with Spike and the remaining Crasicley. She learnt long ago not to interfere when Spike was engaged in battle. He liked to finish off his own enemies without help and, Asara admitted to herself, it gave her time to study Spike when he wasn't looking and therefore wouldn't notice. Spike swept the demons legs out from under him and Asara knew the fight was over. She turned her hand over to inspect the deep cut running across her palm as Spike advanced towards her.

"You ok luv?" he asked.

"Yeah," she glanced at the wound on his head. "As much as you are."

Spike fingered the cut, wincing.

"We can get that fixed at mine since your crypt has no medical facilities," she cleaned the blade on her axe before putting it away.

"That's cause I don't need them," Spike answered.

"Uh huh," Asara nodded. "That's why you're blinking so quickly to keep the blood out of your eyes."

Spike loftily lifted his nose to ignore her comment and it made her smile.

"Come on Big Bad. Let's get us sorted," Asara linked arms with Spike and the pair walked out the abandoned warehouse towards Asara's house.

Half and hour later and the pair were bandaged up and relaxing in Asara's kitchen. She had even provided Spike with a mug of warmed blood, which Spike had been surprised by as he hadn't been there enough times before to notice she kept blood in her fridge. Asara was standing with her back to a counter watching Spike talk about something but she'd completely blanked what. She'd gradually lost her brain that evening as she'd watched Spike do the most boring, average things that had taken on a whole new meaning. When Spike had sipped at his blood and come away with some on his lip her mouth had gone dry, then he'd licked it away and Asara had been forced to grab the counter in support. Even the way he was sitting in the chair, displaying the toned muscles in his arms and chest, was turning Asara on. She was hoping Spike wasn't aware of anything unusual.

Get a grip girl. What the hell has got into you this evening? she thought.

Spike was becoming gradually aware Asara wasn't really hearing him and that she was all tense. He could see it in her shoulders and arms. Standing, which produced a small jump out of Asara, he placed his now empty mug in the sink and turned to Asara, crossing his arms.

She almost swallowed her tongue at that.

"Spike…er… How long before sun comes up?" she asked to fill the silence.

"Bout two hours," Spike answered. "What to get rid of me?"

"No!" Asara exclaimed quickly before realising how it had sounded. "Er no. Stay as long as possi… you want."

Spike caught the slip and took a step closer. Leaning in he watched the way her eyes widened and he could hear the increase in her heart beat. Now he could smell the arousal on her. Raising an eyebrow he smiled and said,

"So Asara what do you want to do now?"

She squeaked and received a vast number of visuals from her brain. Shutting her eyes she strove for control but couldn't stop herself answering Spike,

"I can think of a lot more things that require physical exertion if you're up to it."

"Oh I'm definitely _up_ for it," Spike replied, moving so his arms went around either side of Asara to rest on the counter. What the hell is bringing this on? And why am I so keen to see this through?

Asara was now flushed, her breathing heavy as she struggled for control over her erring body which wanted more than anything to throw itself at Spike. She was losing.

"Oh really? Got to say you don't feel up to it," Asara answered, referring to the small distance separating them. Oh shit! Shut up! She shut her eyes.

Spike watched her do that before leaning in. Asara's eyes flew open.

"Christ!" she swore before biting her lip. Asara was now very aware that she wasn't the only one in the room aroused by the proceedings.

"Asara, luv you do realise you're flirting with me," Spike told her, grinning at his achievement. "Quite successfully."

Asara fidgeted before stopping as she became aware all she was achieving was the movement of her hips against Spike's erection. Shit that felt good! Spike swallowed to maintain his control at that.

"What is this all about pet?" Spike asked when he could speak.

"I don't know," Asara whispered. "I can't control myself… I keep imagining us doing things…. Crap… then I say stuff out loud without meaning to."

"Doing things?" Spike wasn't going to let this go. "I know you watch me when you think I won't notice. I know you want me. I can smell it."

"No… don't…please…" she shook her head.

Spike tilted his mouth towards Asara's ear and began to suggest ideas of what they could be doing with their time and bodies. Asara shuddered in response to his words, clinging to the last bit of her sanity.

"…run my tongue…"

Asara's hands flew up to his chest to push him away.

"…thrust…"

Asara let out a strangled cry and her nails dug into Spike's chest, head falling back which caused Spike to stop talking. He wanted to know what word had brought out that cry and so he began to repeat them slowly in between licking at her exposed throat. Each word and lick brought out a soft moan until he hit upon the word which brought out a louder whimper and jerk of her body. Spike said it again and again, drawing her out. Asara lost her sanity then and let go. He slid his arms up her back holding her to him as he repeated the sacred word, sometimes whispering it, sometimes hissing it. Asara struggled to bring her head up so she could see Spike and one glance at his desire filled eyes pushed her over the edge. She climaxed and howled his name, hips bucking against the hardness of his body. Spike held her to him, revealing in the sensation that he'd made her come with only a word. God this girl's responsive!

Asara was still twitching in his arms and he frowned as she made a gurgling noise in her throat, head buried in his shoulder.

"Asara? Pet?" Spike pulled back to see her face.

Half her face seemed to run down her neck as her body shifted in and out of itself. Spike pulled even further back and Asara caught herself on the counter, breath loud in the silence.

"What the hell…?" Spike stopped when something cracked.

"Spike help me," Asara ground out. She could feel her whole body shift at different times into other body parts that should never be associated with each other.

"What is going on?" Spike was more than confused.

"Too early… not now… wrong," Asara slipped a bit and Spike caught her.

"Start at the beginning," Spike told her, trying to stay calm.

"Females of my kind have mating cycles…" Asara's breath hitched as she struggled for control. "We seek out a male to mate with for life and…" pause as her jaw disappeared then reappeared. "Not meant to happen until we reach 500. I'm only just over 300."

"There's something else isn't there?" Spike sensed something missing.

"Females die, torn apart by their own bodies," Asara confessed.

"You chose me," Spike said quietly.

"Yes… no… I shouldn't be doing this now. Will you help me?" Asara looked into Spike's eyes, then screamed wordlessly.

"Whoa!" Spike lost his balance as Asara's body jumped and twitched and they collapse to the floor. Cradling her to his chest he could hear her grind her teeth together and under that a mutter,

"…control…fight…no…can't…won't…"

"Luv," Spike began but got no response. "Asara."

She looked up.

"What do you need?" he asked.

She stared at him and he nodded. Asara hissed,

"Blood, flesh…something alive."

Her hand jerked and Spike caught sight of three monstrous claws instead of the normal five digits.

Do I want to let her rip into me? Spike thought, knowing even he would find it excruciating and there would be no way to turn it to pleasure.

Spike silently held out his arm to her and Asara shook her head.

"I'm holding on to the last bit of control if I do thak ic wkonc ccokcmakc…" Asara trailed off as her throat disappeared, taking with it her voice.

"Do it," Spike told her, his tone brooking no argument.

Asara snarled, lips raised, before her new hand sliced into Spike's forearm. He hissed in pain, vamping out and was surprised when the pain got no worse. Somehow, from somewhere, Asara had found the control to stop herself from ripping Spike's arm off and she was frozen, eyes locked on the blood running from the gashes.

Both jumped and skittered apart slightly when the door banged open to admit Asara's friends and housemates. All were shape shifters, but none were family and none truly trusted, or liked Spike. Asara's best friend tore her from Spike and wrapped herself around the shaking body. Spike was hassled out the way, face changing back to its human planes, no one taking any notice of his arm until Spike stood shakily and came face to face with Yimila.

"Get out _vampire_," she hissed, low and menacingly.

Spike nodded, too shocked to fight before turning and picking up his duster. Pulling it on he walked towards the still open door but stopped when a shaky voice called his name.

"Spike," Asara pushed herself out of the mass of bodies.

Spike turned to her, saying nothing.

"Will you think about it?" she asked.

Spike nodded and Asara smiled before blacking out. The group surged around her, doing what shape shifters did best communicating silently with looks and smells. Spike slipped out and shut the door after himself.

Spike walked quickly to get back to his crypt before sunrise. He could feel it itching across his skin, making him twitchy and extremely alert. If Spike hurried, his mind was running flat out but it kept battering itself against the problems running round his brain.

"Bloody hell! Why?" Spike muttered, slamming his hands into the crypt door, flinging it open. It opened so fast that it pinged off the wall behind it and slammed shut with a loud crash.

Why now? He'd spent much, make that all, of his undead life with someone; Dru, Angelus, random women who caught his eye, hell even Harmony. Spike hated being alone, he admitted that, but now he was caught between two women.

Spike pulled off his duster and dropped into his chair. Make that three, but Harm doesn't really count. Harmony was just a shag and not a particularly exciting one at that. No the real problem cropped up when he compared the Slayer and the shifter. Realising he loved the Slayer was a relatively new occurrence but he was still trying to deign it.

Spike, picking at the dried blood on his arm, shifted in his chair, suddenly uncomfortable when he remembered his reaction to the dreams. Trying to forget the tiny blonde whose skill he grudgingly admired, her sharp tongue, often directed at him, Spike had recently been drinking himself into oblivion or attempting to. That thought brought him on to Asara. She had stopped him doing that that evening and every evening after that and kept him company when the Slayer and her Scoobies rejected him. She didn't care he was a vampire, that his cold, dead body housed a demon, that he couldn't bite people. Spike frowned. She wouldn't care if I could.

Asara was just as much a demon as he was. He knew she'd killed and eaten humans before; she just didn't do it frequently because she said they tasted boring. Spike grinned at that. Asara had spirit and he got a kick out of being in her company, sometimes literally when they had training spats. Not to mention that she'd saved his butt a couple of times, namely from humans or demons with grudges. She didn't hold it over him like the Slayer would because she was his friend. Spike's eyes bugged at that thought. Had he really found a friend, a kindred spirit? Spike felt a warmth spreading in his chest and frowning he squashed it. He still had the question of helping Asara out to deal with. He could quite happily shag her because, as he had told her, she was attractive and Spike didn't even mind the mating for life thing. He and Dru had been monogamous for a hundred years, or at least he had been so he had it in him and just because Asara was going to be honourable didn't mean he had to be. And why the hell hadn't he liked that idea?

No the only problem Spike had with the idea of getting horizontal that'll do for starters with Asara was he'd never seen her true form. He wasn't stupid enough to think that the tall, leggy, blonde was 'natural'. From her desires for meat and blood and the fact that she kept blood in her fridge and those claws! Spike could hazard a good guess that the real Asara would have well developed fangs and claws. Could he deal with the base creature? Spike couldn't answer that question until he'd seen it…her but if he could cope…?

"Bloody hell," Spike muttered again, heaving himself from the seat.

Asara had been secured in her bed, still unconscious whilst her friends yipped unhappily. Asara's best friend, Juidon, was also the area's shape shifter specialist and she was extremely concerned about what was happening. Knowing Asara was in fragile state Juidon had attempted to usher the rest out of her room but had received stiff opposition from the others.

"No!" Yimila said vehemently.

"Yim please," Juidon pleaded.

"No she has a point," Esster'd came forward and laid a hand on Juidon's arm. "Tell us why we should leave her."

Juidon looked round at the six pairs of eyes and sighed,

"At the moment Asara is very precariously balanced. She could wake up and her body might demand its right to claim someone. Do you want her to do that to you and then regret it because she doesn't see any of us that way?"

The heads shook and Juidon continued,

"We could all smell what happened in the kitchen. Asara can't control herself."

"That's true," Esster'd nodded.

"There's no way she'd do that with a _vampire_ if she could manage with what she's feeling," Yimila curled her lip in disgust. Some of the others nodded in agreement.

Juidon looked at them and sighed mentally. If this was going to end the way she thought it was then they would need to get over their hatred for the vampire and get over it quickly.

"He might come back," Juidon said.

"He won't get to Asara!" Yimila hissed.

"We may have no alternatives. If he does turn up there are things I need to talk to him about so don't just throw him out," Juidon warned.

The group murmured and shifted restlessly but agreed.

"Now will you leave?" Juidon asked.

"Alright," Yimila agreed.

"What about you?" asked a quiet voice.

"Casve I know you're worried but she'll be ok. I promise," Juidon looked at the youngster.

The sad face nodded.

"I'm going to stay until she wakes up," Juidon told them and the rest filed out quietly. Juidon knelt beside the bed and took Asara's hand.

Asara had actually come round whilst Juidon was explaining and she'd attempted to open her eyes only to find them getting a close up of the pillow.

Weird. she thought before realising her eyes had slipped round to the back of her head, not that she'd been put face down on the bed.

Reduced to listening Asara had heard Juidon's comments about the kitchen and then Yimila's obvious revulsion at the idea. It hurt her to think that her choice may hurt her friends, her family for they were all she had but she couldn't think of any alternative and she didn't want to either. She heard the others leave and felt Juidon take her hand, as her eyes slipped back round to where they were suppose to be.

"I know you heard that," Juidon said quietly.

Asara opened her eyes and smiled weakly,

"Never could fool you."

Juidon smiled back before gaining the courage to ask the questions that needed to be asked.

"What happened?"

Asara told her, being more specific as the evening had worn on. She got to the moment when Spike had begun to suggest things, found that word and she had smiled, surprising Juidon.

"Asara? Why?"

"I knew deep down that I could probably stop him, should stop him but I didn't want to. It was wonderful Jui. I never thought… If I could play the evening out again it would be the same," Asara squeezed her friend's hand gently.

Juidon eyed her. She knew that Asara liked Spike but she never thought it would ever go this far or that he could ever mean as much to Asara as he clearly did.

"You know why I'm worried Asara," Juidon told her, determined to get her feelings out in the open. Her friend nodded, listening. "You know that he may not come back and even if he does he may not like you. He will want to see you properly Asara and you know it. It will drain you badly to force a change at this point and I won't be able to help you if he rejects you."

"I know," Asara said softly. "I have accepted what is to come. Don't blame yourself."

Juidon bowed her head, fighting her tears. Asara touched her hair, comforting without words until Juidon rallied herself again.

"You know what I'm going to say," she warned. "What you did was very dangerous. He dominated the first encounter and did something only truly intimate pairs are supposed to be able to do."

"We're doing it all backwards aren't we?" Asara smiled.

"Yes and you know you must lead to next encounter when he's with you," Juidon instructed.

"I know. My body is telling me I must… must see him in action under my command," Asara nodded. "When?"

"He'll come back," Juidon crossed her fingers. "In action? What we talking about here?"

Asara grinned slyly.

"Hand or blow job?" Juidon asked, knowing where this was going.

"Oh I think maybe both," Asara replied.

Juidon grinned, shook her head and whispered,

"Poor vampire."

"No telling the others, not yet. I want to," Asara caught her hand as she stood.

Juidon nodded. She knew Asara meant both alternatives. Asara was trapped between actually death and death as a lover and Juidon didn't ever want to know what that was like.

"Rest if you can," Juidon said, shutting the door as she left.

Asara winced as a particularly painful change rippled though her. Rest wasn't a real option.

Juidon avoided the others and wondered into the basement to think. Asara's life was hanging in the balance. She was to be judged by a vampire. Juidon wrinkled her nose and knew she'd have to get over her prejudices if this was going to be going down. Bad pun, she thought, pacing the room.

Even if Spike was a vampire he was a good match for Asara so much so she couldn't think of a single person, shifter or otherwise, that would be better suited for her. Being the shifter specialist had brought her into contact with a lot of different people and there were few Asara would like, let alone even consider mating with.

Asara had a tempestuous temperament but she also had her quiet moments, in which she liked nothing better than silence and just to be held. She was loyal to the point of stupidity but didn't let her dominating streak rule her or others. To match her she couldn't have a submissive partner or a dominating one. Juidon grinned, she probably end up strangling both. No she needed herself mirrored in another, male if we go with her preferences and that brought her onto Spike.

Outward appearance was a sham. A cocky exterior to hide his real emotions, but it did break occasionally. Juidon had seen anger, hatred, caring, a quiet thoughtfulness, possessiveness a mile wide, loyalty and she'd only seen Spike about five times. The Master vampire was an odd package and he seemed so much at odds with life that he didn't look like he'd ever fit.

So much like Asara! They even dress the same! No taste. Juidon thought, frowning before snapping back to more important matters. It looks like they're stuck with each other if Spike decides to do this. If Spike was so much like Asara and she'd fallen for him then it wouldn't a great leap in intelligence or faith to presume the same back. Except the Slayer complicates matters, Juidon recalled Asara telling her about the conversation she'd had with the depressed Spike.

Which will he choose?

"Slayer I need…"

"Oh god Spike just go away and leave me alone," Buffy moaned. Having had a hard day she was in no mood for anytime spent around Spike.

"Listen to me damn it!" Spike hissed, grabbing her arms.

"Let go!" Buffy snapped, pushing him away.

"I've got to ask you something," Spike tried to control his mounting temper.

"And the answer is no, not now, not ever," Buffy glared at Spike, arms crossed.

Spike ground his teeth together. He knew this wasn't going to be easy but the Slayer was in such a _mood_ this afternoon.

"This could change your life luv and mine!" Spike tried to show Buffy how serious he was.

"Nothing you have to offer me could do that!" Buffy snorted. "Except maybe your timely demise!"

"Not even love?" Spike asked quietly.

"Spike what are you yammering about? Wait I don't even want to know. Just go away or instead I think I can cope if you stay there," with that she turned and left.

Spike resisted the urge to step after. Stepping into the sunlight and ending his existence in a fiery ball was not what he'd planned for the day. Sighing Spike slouched against the wall behind him. This is not going well.

The Slayer hadn't even listened to him and somehow that made his decision both easier and harder. Easier because he knew that Asara listened to him and wanted him, harder because the Slayer still didn't understand and he didn't know what she truly felt. Am I deluding myself here?

"Bloody wanker," Spike muttered to himself, pulling out a cigarette. So that leaves me in the same place as before! Fucking brilliant!

With no answer from the Slayer that left the other woman and he still had to know what she looked like, what she felt like. Spike grinned. Oh he knew that already. With that thought urging him on he turned and descended into the sewers, knowing the back way into Asara's

Juidon smelt him coming and stood, partially hidden in the shadows to watch him push the grate, which covered their sewer access, away. She watched him pull himself into the basement and straighten out before he tensed and sniffed the air.

"I know you're in here," he's said calmly. Clearly he knew this wasn't going to be a simple matter of popping in and getting on with business.

Juidon stepped out of the shadows and confronted the vampire.

"Spike I know why you're here and while I don't exactly get the best feelings about this I know it's Asara's choice," Juidon sighed before muttering, "only choice."

Spike caught that and realised just how desperate the situation was.

"How is she?" he asked softly.

Juidon's head jerked. She'd expected him to say a lot of things but not that.

"Weak and fading. Look Spike I know you need to see her in her true form but understand this. If you reject her afterwards she will fade a lot quicker than she would otherwise and…" Juidon paused. "I might be able to contain my grief, my rage but the others would be out after your blood." Juidon smiled a jerky smile. "They still might if you take up with her."

"Caught between being torn to pieces and torn to pieces. How fantastic!" Spike said sarcastically.

Juidon grinned suddenly,

"Oh no the pack wouldn't get you if you take Asara as your mate. She'd defend you to the last. You've no idea how strong the bond is."

"I think I do. A Sire and Childe…." Spike was interrupted when Juidon shook her head. "No. Multiply take bond by about a hundred and you're still not close."

Spike sighed, running his hands through his hair.

Juidon surveyed him both smiling softly in the darkness,

"Go to her. She needs you."

Spike nodded and walked up the stairs, opened the door and stepped through. He just caught Juidon's last comment,

"I hope you slept well. You're going to need it you lucky vamp."

Spike grinned, hoping that meant what he thought it did. Whoa slow down mate. One thing at a time. Stop imagining her calling out your name when she's in your arms.

Stepping through to the hall and about to climb the stairs he was accosted by an angry whirlwind of Yimila.

"Have you spoken to Juidon?" she asked.

"Yes I…" Spike was grabbed and hauled back.

"Then get out! Now!" she hissed.

"I came to see Asara," Spike wrenched his duster out of her grip.

"Not while I'm here!" Yimila growled, face shifting to reveal an impressive set of teeth.

Bet they all work too, Spike thought as he vamped out, growling in return.

"Yimila! Spike!" Juidon's voice snapped and both yellow sets of eyes turned to find the rest of the pack staring at them.

"I have to go to Asara!" Spike put on foot on the stair and nearly got his hand bitten off. "Piss off!"

Yimila didn't answer but Spike could see she was working herself up to pounce.

"Juidon!" he hissed, hoping to get some aid.

"No Spike you're on your own. I'll stop Yimila at Asara's door but you have to get there," Juidon couldn't get involved, pack protocol prevented it.

"Fuck!" Spike swore low in his throat before diving out of the way of the enraged shifter. Knowing coming to blows with Yimila could lay him up for weeks he dodged her next charge and used her momentum to slam her into a wall. Using all the speed he was blessed with Spike hurtled up the stairs, Yimila close on his heels and noticing only one door was closed he guessed and hoped it was Asara's. Pitching headfirst at the door he grabbed the handle and shoved it open merely to be flatten by Yimila. She growled low in her throat and Spike knew he was about to have something chewed off.

Suddenly another growl pierced the air, but it came from directly in front of him. Looking up Spike saw Asara and then he blinked and did a double take.

"Get off him now!" her voice, low and rasping like sandpaper.

Yimila rumbled in her chest and flattened her ears. Asara answered with a snarl and Spike watched as a change come over her. Her body flowed round her and abruptly he knew this is what the real Asara looked like and to be honest he was impressed. Most shifters, in his opinion, were too hairy and not much to look at. Asara was different.

Asara had a light covering of black hair over her body but it hid nothing of her strong, muscled but still evidently female body and she rested on all fours. Her jaw was elongated, revealing, as Spike had guessed, an even more impressive set of gnashers than Yimila's and the three curling claws were back, making the total twelve. Her ears closely resembled a horse's but they were, at the moment, tucked close to her skull as she displayed threatened Yimila. Spike was surprised to note her eyes were still blue and he opened his mouth,

"Asara?"

That's all he got out before Yimila dug her claws into his back and he hissed low, lips drawn back. Asara stopped displaying and went very, very still. Yimila froze before she began grovelling and backing away from Spike and into the surrounding pack. Spike was stationary on the floor too, knowing he was in a very bad place physically. He knew that the pack around him had no Alpha because they were all to close but seeing that action from Asara and subsequent reaction by Yimila he knew that Asara could claim it if she wanted.

"Spike," Asara growled and Spike was surprised she could talk at all round her mouthful.

He looked at her,

"Yes?" His voiced sounded hoarse.

"Get behind me now," she commanded.

Spike managed an undignified scramble to put himself firmly behind Asara and in the room. Juidon approached Asara carefully before yipping at her. Asara relaxed a bit and yipped back prior to closing the door on the pack and turning to Spike.

"Here I am. What do you think?" she asked.

"Honestly you're scary as hell," Spike confessed, face sliding back to its human planes.

Asara shifted uncomfortably and Spike had never seen such an unusual display from a powerful being.

"But," Spike said as he dropped to his knees in front of Asara. "I know what it cost you to do that and I'm very grateful. I like you. I like the tall blonde who 'can't' flirt, I like the woman who fights like a possessed demon and I like the powerful shifter in front of me now."

If it was possible for a shape shifter to blush Asara managed to turn her black fur even darker before her body melted back into her human form.

"I'm glad. I like all of you too," and with that she collapsed.

"Bloody hell!" Spike swore as he caught her. "Asara? Come on pet, you're scaring me."

He felt for a pulse and was relieved to find one. Rocking her in his arms he waited for her to regain consciousness, knowing Asara was extremely drained after her performance that had been all to save him. Asara groaned and stirred. Spike waited until she began moving properly before asking,

"How you doing pet?"

"Ugh. Don't ask me to do that again. Not sure I can even manage the whole get to bed to sleep thing," Asara moaned, tired beyond belief.

"Do you need a pick-me-up?" Spike watched Asara raise her head.

"Be nice. I'd ask you to get something from the fridge but you're not leaving me," Asara told him firmly.

"On the whole account of being ripped to shreds," Spike glanced at the door.

"Oh they won't touch you now. No I meant that I didn't want you to leave me here… alone… without you," Asara stuttered.

"Oh. Oh!" Spike caught on and a grin spilt his face.

"If you don't mind…I mean if you came to tell me it's the Slayer you want I…I'd understand," Asara bit her lip.

"Holy shit girl!" Spike swore, cradling Asara into a sitting position. "Do you not listen? I said I like you!"

"You like Buffy too," Asara pointed out.

"Forget her! I have. Do you need to hear me say it? I want you more than the Slayer. I want to be here with you not with her," Spike resisted the urge to shake her.

"I…" Asara opened her mouth, shocked.

"Now about that pick-me-up," Spike balanced Asara on his legs and stripped off his duster and t-shirt.

"Spike?" Asara squeaked.

Spike picked up Asara's hand, having noted the claws were still slightly present as long, sharp nails, and he sliced open his wrist.

"Spike?" Asara squeaked again, swallowing as the scent of blood hit her.

"Feed. Go on," Spike held his wrist to her mouth.

Asara eyed the bloody wrist, Spike and then the wrist before she flicked out her tongue to catch a falling drop. Spike tensed then hissed as Asara's tongue licked over his wrist, ignoring the cut for the moment as she clean off the excess blood. With Spike watching her intently Asara fixed her mouth over the wound and sucked. The blood tasted powerful and Asara knew that too much would have her addicted. Pulling back she heard Spike moan slightly and she flicked her eyes to him and their gazes met and locked. Asara didn't look away as she lowered her mouth back down to his wrist and licked the cut with a long slow stroke. Spike moaned quietly then louder as Asara did it again before hissing with pleasure when she sucked hard on the gash. Spike's eyes to roll back in their sockets as she continued to worry at the edges but before long the vampire's healing ability meant no more blood flowed to the surface.

"Well I can say I feel a lot better," Asara commented.

"So do I," Spike answered and Asara caught the husky edge to his voice.

She became exceedingly aware she was naked because she couldn't change with clothes intact. Asara wiggled and then became exceedingly aware of how aroused Spike was.

Spike had begun to get hard when Asara's tongue had first touched his wrist and when she wriggled like that he dug his fingers into the carpet.

"Luv we know there was another reason why I came here," Spike told her, gradually becoming aware that she was naked and sitting on his growing erection. Ok so he had noticed she was naked before but he'd been preoccupied with getting her better. Now he wanted to _make_ it better, for all concerned.

Asara looked at him, saw desire filled eyes and heat came flooding back through her. Control!

"Before I lose it," Asara panted. "Tell me I'm not gonna force you into a relationship you don't want. I'd rather die than do that to you."

Spike's answer was to kiss her. It was a gentle, ghost of a kiss and he pulled back only to find Asara chasing him for more. When their lips met again there was nothing gentle about it. A passion burned in each of them and each touch made the flames burn brighter, hungry for each other. Spike ran his tongue over her bottom lip and Asara moaned, opening her mouth to him. Spike shuddered at the touch of her tongue against his and then she did something that made him cry out and unintentionally break the kiss.

"What the hell?" Spike asked, gasping for unneeded breath.

Asara stuck her tongue to reveal a fork. Spike hissed and was kissing her again, hands buried in her hair. She did what he had silently asked for and ran her tongue down each side of his simultaneously and Spike tried to climb into her mouth. Asara sat sideways in his lap but that didn't stop her trying to press herself closer to him, running her hands down his back. When her fingers encountered his jeans they hadn't hesitated in dipping below the waistline and Spike's hips had jerked appreciatively. She broke the kiss and Spike whimpered slightly before realising that Asara was gesturing to the bed. He growled and picked her up. Depositing her on the bed he made as if to join her but she'd stopped him.

"I want to see you," she's said, voice low.

Spike hadn't hesitated but his fingers had fumbled with the button and zipper. Calm, control. You're a Master vampire… whose thoughts go out the window when confronted by that! He stared at Asara whose gaze was locked on Spike's crotch, all inhibitions gone. She watched as the tight jeans had slid down over his narrow hips, muscular legs to pool at his feet. He toed off his boots and stepped out of the jeans.

"Oh yeah," Asara had murmured before he hand reached out the hard, jutting flesh.

Spike groaned as her fingers gently grazed over the tip of his penis. Asara liked the noise and so did it again, this time coming away with pre-cum on her fingers. Without thinking her fingers had gone to her mouth and Spike growled, low and hard when she'd sucked her fingers clean. He grabbed her and pulled her up for a searing kiss. She let her mouth be plundered as she rubbed herself against Spike, making him moan into the kiss, then this time he broke away.

"Stop it!" he'd hissed. "Or we won't finish this."

Asara wrapped a hand around him and Spike had closed his eyes.

"But you like it. I know you want it. You want it bad," Asara whispered, moving her hand down the length of his shaft.

Spike thrust into her hand and his hands curled into fists, nails digging into palms. Asara directed him onto the bed so he was lying on his back and she was between his legs, having never let go of him. She tested out the soft spots seeing what touches brought out which noises and she particularly liked the moan, buck and twitch that came when she fisted him hard and tugged on his balls. Once he tried to take control again but she simple evaded his hands and began to up the touching.

Spike was soon gasping out meaningless phrases, "…please, yes, like that, Asara…" His hands had grasped fistfuls of the sheets and came off the mattress at every touch, which suddenly disappeared.

"Asara?" he lifted his head in time to see all of his cock disappear into her mouth. He bucked wildly as heat engulfed him and he felt the forked tongue caress him.

"Oh god Asara!" he cried as she ran her teeth over him.

"More?" she whispered.

"Yes!" Spike begged.

Asara licked the slit before taking him in again and this time she deep throated him and began convulsive swallowing. Spike cried out, back bowing, feet braced on the bed as the heat seemed to close in even tighter, then she brushed the line between sac and anus. He came with a primitive howl, thrusting deeply into her mouth. Asara didn't choke and she swallowed every last of drop of cum before rising and kissing him. Spike tasted himself in her mouth and broke free with a possessive embrace that had Asara pinned to the bed with his head buried between neck and shoulder.

"Now we're even," she whispered in his ear.

Spike growled and pulled his head up,

"Where the hell did you learn half that stuff?"

"Been around long enough to see much of it in real life. I just wasn't involved," Asara shrugged.

"I hate to think what you'll be like with practice," Asara raised an eyebrow at his statement and he buried his head back into her neck, where he muttered something else.

"What?" Asara asked.

"You heard," he told her.

"Maybe. Say it again, just so we're clear," she grinned.

"I said you have a bloody talented tongue," Spike nipped at her neck.

"So do you. You used yours with such…" Asara shuddered.

"I love that word," he told her, kissing her softly.

"Mmmmm I think I do to," she murmured afterwards before yawning. "Sorry"

"Don't be," Spike rolled off her and pulled her into his chest so he could wrap an arm round her waist and bury his face back into her neck. "Sleep."

"Night Spike," she murmured.

"Night my little shifter," Spike kissed her softly.

Asara smiled at the pet name and whispered,

"Love you."

She closed her eyes and drifted off. Spike lifted his head and whispered back,

"Love you too."

He nestled back down and missed the smile on Asara's face. She had heard him.


	2. Consummate

**Title:** Chapter 2 Consummate

**Disclaimer:** Not mine damn it!

**Notes: **Thank you to spikeztruluv for the first review on Chapter One and for encouraging me to write more. I was torn whether to leave it as just a one off or make it a series but here I am… decided… very unusual for me.

"Don't look at me like that!"

"You shouldn't have let him in."

Spike blinked, awakened by the voices.

"And miss all that?"

"Sounded good didn't it?"

"Esster'd!"

"What? It did!"

"Yeah alright but we know only Spike came."

Spike did a mental double take on what the voices were talking about.

"So Asara is due… umm how to put this?"

"A good once over?"

"Jeez Esster'd what's up with you this morning?"

"Nothing…"

"You're jealous!"

"Er…"

"How can you be jealous of that? Of him?"

"I'm not jealous of him. I'm jealous of what they have."

"It's perverted."

"Yimila!"

"Well it is!"

Asara sighed and winced as her body reminded her she was not alright. Spike leant over her and smiled.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Morning," she answered before kissing him briefly. "So no morning regrets?"

Spike shook his head very firmly before lifting his eyes to the door were the argument raged. Asara sighed again. This was going to be hard. Spike looked back down at Asara before rolling her onto her back so he could see her face clearly.

"It'll be ok," Spike said seriously.

Asara stared at him.

"I know you heard that," she started. "Everyone is going to take time to get use to this but Yimila is going to do something. I think she might even go against pack hierarchy system to stop this."

"If I'm going to be a part of this bloody pack I think I need to know the rules. What system? I thought you people didn't have a leader," Spike lay on his stomach, gazing at Asara.

"Erghhh," Asara grumbled, knowing it was going to be hard to explain this. "Normally a pack have an Alpha male and female and then lots of subs and they have a complex pecking order. With us we're all outcasts who have lost their families or have been rejected by them and we have a decided lack of males, so no alphas. We're all good, close friends, family now but it's like a democracy. We vote then go with majority."

"Yesterday you did something against your particular rules didn't you?" Spike remembered the display.

"Yes. I demanded Yimila let you go and when she didn't I threatened her," Asara nodded. Something I vowed never to do.

"She didn't back down," Spike remembered the claws digging into his back. "Why did it all change went you froze?"

Asara dropped her eyes and Spike touched her cheek at which she looked back up at him.

"I've always been pack defender. I've got the most vicious streak, but loyal. I'm the best fighter and the others know it but Yimila has always been number two, always silently fighting me for that position. Last night it came to head over you and she backed off when I went still because that's my true mind when I fight. No posturing, no messing around, just the kill."

"Will she challenge you?" Spike asked.

Asara jerked,

"God I hope not!"

"That means something else to you doesn't it?" Spike hadn't expected that reaction.

"It means to the death Spike. Never say that unless you're out of options. If she does and I lose, which is a real possibility at the moment, you stand no chance," Asara grabbed his arm, suddenly worried.

"Hey!" Spike cried out before pulling Asara into his arms.

She relaxed, soothed by Spike's hand running down her back. He'd thought that Asara was better when she suddenly tensed and stared at him, eyes wide.

"What?" Spike asked.

Asara shook her head.

"What is it pet?" Spike asked, apprehensive.

Asara covered her mouth with her hand.

"Will you tell me what's going on in that bloody brain of yours?" Spike growled, getting pissed.

"Two dominate natures, two sexes," Asara whispered.

Spike frowned, trying to understand before he hissed his understanding,

"We've filled the Alpha positions!"

Asara buried her head into his chest. Spike hugged her to him, still frowning. Asara wasn't telling him everything. What's so bad about being pack leaders? Except I don't have a clue.

Asara wasn't telling him everything for a reason. She didn't know what was really going to happen when Spike met the pack as her mate and then even if they accepted him, there was the regional pack meetings and there was no way he'd be acknowledged there. Yimila's reaction would be the norm among the shifter population. God we're a prejudice race!

"Talk to me about something else," Asara whispered. "Please. I can't think about this now."

"Ok," Spike started petting her hair, thinking. He didn't get very far as his mind jumped straight onto what had happened the day before. He grew hard at the thought and knew to be classed as Asara's true mate they were going to have to have sex. And I really want to be her mate!

Asara was enjoying the strokes running through her hair. It was relaxing her when she felt Spike grow hard against her hip and then she suddenly felt anything but relaxed. Lifting her head from his shoulder, stilling his hand, she caught one glance of his face, they way it showed his every feeling. Or in this case his want, his need and shut up Asara and kiss him! She licked her lips, watching Spike's gaze fix on them before she leant in and pressed her lips to his. Wrapping his arms around her, Spike deepened the kiss, trying to find some revenge for the torment torment yeah right she visited on him the previous day. Running one hand up her back Spike caught the back of her head, holding her to him. The other hand ventured down to her arse and cupped a smooth white globe, pulling her into his erection. Asara moaned into the kiss, arching up against him.

Spike rolled her onto her back and stared down at her.

"So beautiful," he whispered.

Asara blushed, not use to the attention.

"So beautiful," Spike repeated dipping his head to kiss her neck. "So powerful." Another kiss. "So intoxicating." This time Spike bit down gently and Asara's hands flew to his head, encouraging him on. Spike sucked the skin over her jugular making a red welt appear on the skin before he began trailing kissed down her skin.

When Spike reached her breasts Asara yelped.

"Pet?" Spike lifted his head.

"Sorry," Asara mumbled. "Nature."

"Cry out whatever you like," Spike told her, tongue flicking out catching a pebble like nipple.

"Oh god," Asara moaned as he latched onto offendingly dry rosebud.

Just as Asara thought she'd burst from the encounter Spike stopped… and moved to the other nipple, where he used his teeth to pull a noise from her . Asara cried out meaninglessly before she began panting Spike's name over and over. Desperate for more Asara moved her hips, silently begging. Spike complied, moving his mouth down her body until he was suddenly grabbed and hauled back up her body by his hair.

"No!" Asara hissed, face sliding madly. "I don't have the control or energy to last that long. I need you in me, buried deep."

Spike nodded, kissing her deeply whilst his fingers sought out her entrance. Asara bucked as his fingers slid in,

"Spike!"

Finding her wet and ready for him Spike growled low in his chest and things in Asara's body tightened in response before she growled back at him. She spread herself wider and Spike positioned himself, tip just inside her opening. Their eyes met and he thrust home in one powerful stroke. Asara cried out, scoring his back without meaning to as her body adjusted to this completely new sensation of being stretched almost impossibly wide. Spike stopped the instance she'd call out and he waited, body shaking until Asara looked at him again.

"You ok?" he grounded out.

She nodded,

"This is… I don't have words."

Spike smiled a pure masculine smile before slowly pulling out of her and Asara's eyes rolled back in her head. He nearly came all they way back out before pushing back in at a frustratingly slow, deliberate pace. As he sank in the third time Asara thrust back against him, wrapping her legs around his and Spike groan as he was driven deeper. The pace grew faster as they couple tried to find each other's soft spots, each wanting this to be perfect for the other. They climbed higher until they stood on the very brink of pleasure and then Spike thrust down for the last time. Asara and Spike cried out each others names as they came together. He collapsed onto Asara, panting for unneeded breath before Asara shifted under him and Spike pulled back to look at her. Asara stared at him, eyes wide as it sunk home that the man above her was her mate, for life. Spike began to get a little worried when she didn't say anything and just as he thought he should say something Asara smiled.

Spike got a bit flustered by intenseness of it,

"What?"

"I just realised that your _him_," Asara replied.

"Him?" Spike frowned.

"You know… the one? You're my mate for life and I don't think there's anyone better out there," Asara smiled, perfectly happy.

"Oh," Spike had never been called that before and it made it warm inside.

Asara grinned as she watched him struggle before she kissed him and soothed all the tension out of him.

"Well I suppose that answers that," Esster'd grinned.

Juidon whacked her but didn't argue. The pack was lying in a sprawl on the specially designed lounge floor but they could quite clearly hear what was going on upstairs. Yimila kept quiet, knowing the others would gradually accept Spike into their lives but she would never get over it. It wasn't personal she'd just never liked vampires. Others have to be told she thought glancing at the ceiling.

"Spike," Asara prodded him. "Spike."

"Leave me alone," Spike mumbled into the pillow. He was tired because his internal clock was all screwed and he was all screwed.

"I'm hungry," Asara wined.

"Get your own dinner," Spike told her.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked.

Spike's stomach growled,

"No."

Asara laughed before pushing him out of bed and he hit the floor with a resounding thump.

"Bloody hell! What'c'ya do that for?" Spike asked, staring up at her from the mess of the duvet.

"We need to put in an appearance together," Asara told him, getting up and stretching.

Spike watched her with hungry eyes. Asara caught his eyes and grinned,

"Later."

Spike stood and hauled her close,

"I think now."

Asara kissed him hard, then pushed him away,

"Later."

Spike grumbled and walked towards the door.

"Er Spike?" Asara called out from behind him as he passed out of the landing.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Not that anyone will mind but umm about the lack of clothes," Asara followed him out.

Spike turned to face her and unfortunately straight into the oncoming path of Esster'd as she came out the bathroom. Esster'd stepped back, looked down, back up, down and then at Asara.

"Nice!" she grinned.

Asara was in too good a mood to be embarrassed.

"Yeah," she smirked.

Spike looked a bit edgy but he obligingly put on the leer for Esster'd, who eyed him again. Asara smiled. If Spike was indeed going to be Alpha male then he was going to need to deal with this because she could hear the others climb the stairs.

"Asara!" Juidon cried, raced over and hugged her.

Asara squeezed back just before the whole lot descended on her in an enormous group hug. Laughing happily Asara broke free and caught Spike's expression. He was torn between happiness for her, jealously at being left out and just a little bit apprehensive now everyone was here.

The others turned as one to stare at Spike who was getting more nervous by the second. He was perfectly comfortable with being naked but there something in the looks that worried him. The pack began walking round him, sniffing, touching and Spike knew he was being judged whether he was worthy. He lifted his gaze from the circling predators to look at Asara who smiled gently and Spike suddenly acted on instinct. Stepping forward which produced growls from the others Spike approached Asara, lifting his hands palms up. He knelt at her feet, bowed his head and waited.

Asara watched Spike supplicate himself and her heart skipped a beat. Laying her hands on his upturned ones she placed a kiss on his head and then knelt down in front of him. Spike said nothing but when she kissed him he responded, nothing could stop the call in his blood.

Suddenly they were pulled apart and Spike was prepared to fight when he realise the others were sniffing Asara. One by one they pressed their faces into hers and yipped quietly. Once this was done they turned to Spike who stayed still, letting them make the decisions. Juidon approached first and sniffing carefully first, she pressed her face to his and yipped quietly. Spike cleared his throat and surprised them all by yipping back. Even Asara raised an eyebrow.

The others quickly followed suit and Spike was welcomed into the pack. Asara touched Juidon arm and the woman shook her head. Yimila was gone. Asara bowed her head and tears rolled down her face and Juidon moved to comfort her but Spike beat her to it. Cradling her in his arms he just held her, watching the others, knowing exactly who wasn't here and why. The pack was losing one member and gaining another and they were very confused but one of their number was hurting. They moved in and touched Asara in comforting gestures. After a while Asara straightened and thanked the group with a smile and Spike with a kiss, then her stomach grumbled at being ignored and the others laughed, breaking the sad atmosphere.

Yimila had left the house as the others had gone upstairs. Changing as soon as she was clear of the house she had run in her true form as it was far quicker to get to her destination this way. She was going towards the nearest big pack and its Alpha who was one of the main reasons why the regions groups met. Yimila also knew that he didn't like any other demons but shifters and she smiled. Oh he'd have something to say about this, no doubt about it.


	3. La Fuente Del Ritmo

**Title:** C3 La Fuente Del Ritmo

**Disclaimer:** Not mine more's the pity

**Notes:** The Spanish translates as 'the source of the rhythm' and has nothing to do with the fic but I like the Santana song!!! I was struggling for ideas, asked Angel Leviathan who's answer was Bob! It was tempting!

"Yimila still not back is she?" Spike asked, already knowing the answer.

Asara sighed, not turning from her position at the window.

"I'd just wish she'd talk to me or at least one of us," Asara was worried. It had been three days since Yimila had fled and there was no word on her whereabouts.

Spike ran his hands up her back, rubbing, willing her to relax and soon Asara leant back against him, eyes shut. Wrapping his arms around her Spike drew her into an embrace which Asara reciprocated before she voiced her concern,

"Please don't go."

"I have to luv, you know that. Need to get supplies, check on things and you need to stay here in case Yimila comes back," Spike knew it was going to be hard to leave, even if it was for just a short time.

Asara was under his skin, in his blood and Spike was revealing in the sensations she caused in him. Spike was addicted to this woman and he constantly wanted to be touching her, learning more about her.

Asara knew what Spike said was true but she yearned for the feel of him and she knew some part of her would always walk with him wherever he went. Turning in his embrace so she could she his face Asara saw what she felt inside and she smiled softly.

Spike leant in and kissed her tenderly. It was the most caring kiss they'd shared and it just strengthened the bond between them. Breaking free Spike almost told Asara that he'd stay but he managed to stiffen his resolve before the words slipped free.

"I know. Go but be quick," Asara pushed him gently towards the door.

Spike nodded and hurried out the front door, mentally taking shortcuts.

"Miss you already," Asara whispered after him.

-

Spike pulled half of his stuff into a bag. He'd surprised Clem by asking him to take care of his crypt whilst he was away because Spike still wanted it as a retreat but didn't want it trashed or gathering too many cobwebs. Kill the mood, that would, Spike thought as he shut the door. Trudging across the cemetery Spike was privy to a scream that seemed to echo around him. Spike dropped his bag and vamped out, searching for the source of the scream. His sharpened hearing let him know that something was still whimpering in terror and only twenty metres away. Feeling like a bleeding heart Spike stalked closer until he could make out a vampire back up against a wall by a hairy, stocky demon. Shrugging Spike didn't interfere when the demon ripped into the vampire as he was not going to get involved with other people's problems. Disgusted he watched the demon eat the vampire's face off, wiping it of its identity before it suddenly stiffened and turned towards where he was standing.

"Bloody hell," Spike muttered as he recognised who it was. "Yimila."

She growled, hackles rising as she bared her gory teeth and she began to advance, closing the ground slowly. Spike braced himself for the attack and the distinct possibility of running when he caught a glimpse of something blonde shooting across the cemetery. Buffy ploughed into the middle of the scene, took in the body which now resembled a faceless human, Yimila bloody and snarling and Spike standing in a fighting stance. The Slayer went to attack the biggest threat but Spike grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"No!"

"What?" Buffy asked surprised.

"She's a… a friend," Spike stared at Yimila, who had stop growling.

"But she's eating someone!" Buffy snapped. "I get to kill her!"

"The dead guy's a vampire. Stake him if you don't believe me," Spike replied. "Or not." Yimila had moved to defend her kill.

"Ergh," Buffy grimaced. "Gross much!"

Ignoring the Slayer Spike stepped towards the silent shifter.

"Look Yimila," Spike began. "I know you don't like me but Asara and the others are really worried about you. Come home and at least show them you're alright."

Yimila was quiet before she answered, making the Slayer jump,

"Spike I need time to think. I can't get my head around what you've done. Tell them I'm ok. I just need time."

Spike sighed, head down.

"Well thanks for not trying to bite my head off again," he told her.

Yimila nodded brusquely and then turned to Buffy,

"Are we going to fight or do I get to eat in peace?"

Buffy blinked,

"You both gonna fight me aren't you if I attack her?"

Two heads nodded.

"Fine I'll go. You're not really a bad guy if you… kill vampires," Buffy shrugged.

"Humans taste boring," Yimila replied, making Spike smile.

Buffy did a slow double take, chose to ignore the comment and walked away. Spike looked down at Yimila and nodded goodbye. She made no move so Spike jogged to catch up with the Slayer, who was walking in the direction of where he dropped his bag. Buffy said nothing when he caught up with her but her curiosity got the better of her when Spike scooped up his bag.

"What's that for?"

"Putting bodies in," Spike said deadpan.

Buffy shook her head,

"Yeah you wish."

"'K Slayer. It has a few of my things in it," Spike didn't argue.

"Why do you need stuff? Leaving Sunnydale at last?" Buffy looked hopeful.

"Sorry to dash your hopes luv but I've got a proper place now. Running water, electricity and all that," Spike grinned.

"Who'd you have killed for that?" Buffy mocked.

"No one. Found this really great woman," Spike was still grinning.

"She must be one skanky whore to be anywhere near you!" Buffy didn't get that anyone could find Spike attractive

Spike growled, changed into his vampiric planes and grabbed Buffy hard.

"Never say that again! Or anything like it! Asara is not a whore! She is mine and I am hers!" Spike pushed his face into Buffy's.

Buffy broke free and pulled a stake free from her sleeve. Spike didn't back down but Buffy knew he wouldn't attack because he didn't want to make the chip go off. Buffy suddenly put two and two together.

"Asara! You told that hairy demon that Asara was worried about her! Is Asara like her? You're with that!!! And she said you did something. What?" Buffy looked disgusted.

Spike was still very angry at Buffy but he was careful about what he let slip,

"Not exactly. That was a shifter Slayer. There are lots of types and all can pull off human very well and what we did was none of your bloody business!"

"That looked nothing like Oz! He couldn't talk for starters!" Buffy retorted.

Spike ground his teeth together,

"Oz was infected by lycanthrope. Most shifters are born like that. You know genes and all the rot."

Buffy stared at him before snapping,

"Whatever!"

Spike watched her storm off before picking his bag and hurrying back to Asara.

-

Asara saw Spike walking swiftly down her street and went to the door to meet him, not caring what image she presented in her in her neediness. Spike ran the last couple of metres, dropped his bag and picked Asara up, kissing her passionately. She responded fully, wrapping her legs round his waist, trying to erase the time spent apart.

Despite being a shifter Asara still needed to breath and eventually pulled away from Spike panting hard.

"Missed you too," she grinned.

Spike grinned back before burying his head into her neck. Asara did the same, breathing in deep to inhale his scent that she loved so much and so caught another scent. Spike listened as she sniffed at him before she lifted her head back to study him and he knew what was coming so he set her down on her feet to wait for her words.

"I gather you saw the Slayer then," Asara said with presumption.

"Yeah," Spike nodded, not going to deign. "Bumped into her in the cemetery."

Asara tried to gage the truth in his words but she let the pause go on too long because Spike hauled her into his body.

"I don't want her anymore! This should be evidence enough!"

Asara could feel his erection pushing into her hip and she swallowed,

"I'm sorry… it's just I never had someone who…"

Spike kissed her and soothed away her fears.

"Something else pet," Spike whispered.

"What?" Asara asked.

"Yimila's fine. Saw her, we didn't come to blows, we bloody talked, she needs time," Spike relayed the information.

Asara gasped in surprise and questions flew from her mouth,

"You did? What did she say? Is she ok? How…"

Spike silenced her with a finger on her lips,

"Ssshhh. She's fine."

Asara smiled a small smile,

"Thank you."

Spike stroked her cheek and brushed a lock of hair off her face,

"Mine."  
Asara's eyebrows shot up at that. She knew it was a slip because Spike had a far away look in his as if he was deep in thought or lost in some memory, but she responded.

"Yours," she said clearly.

Spike snapped back to reality at Asara's voice and registered what she'd said, what he must have said out loud. He stared at her.

"Mine," she touched his chest, over his heart.

"Yours," Spike replied without hesitation. "Now where were we?"

Asara grinned and rocked her hips forward.

"Ah that'll be it!"


	4. Oaths

**Title:** C4 Oaths

**Disclaimer: **I hate this!! I know it's not mine!

**Notes: **Sorry this is a bit short but I didn't want to add what is now the next chapter to this because it wouldn't have been right. Yes ok please read and review.

Yimila paced restlessly, her mind in turmoil. Spike had defended her against the Slayer, said she was his friend, was worried about her…well cared that the others missed her. What she had done now seemed wrong against the fact that Spike had never said anything against her and… and Oh god what am I going to do? Yimila kicked out at the nearest tree.

"Yimila! Stop that!" a voice commanded.

Yimila whirled to answer back when she remembered she was no longer at home and the voice had belonged to the Alpha whose territory she was in. No longer a Beta, Yimila was forced to watch her every move and the fact she now lived in a what was a dictatorship to all intents and purposes, chaffed at her. She missed home and she missed her pack, the smells of comfort.

"Calm down. I know you miss your pack but we'll soon have it sorted then you can go back to life before this intrusion," the Alpha told her.

What if I'm wrong? What if this is supposed to happen? Yimila lowered her eyes to hide the tears glittering there.

-

"I think," Asara panted. "We should stop!"

"Stop?" Spike gasped. "You can't be serious!"

"Spike!"

"Spoil sport!" Spike muttered, relenting.

Asara regretted letting slip that she was ticklish because Spike used it at every opportunity to win a fight. Collapsing into a heap, legs turned to jelly Asara looked up at Spike's smug face and hissed,

"You're evil!"

"Better believe it pet," Spike nestled up to her and Asara snuggled into his embrace, happy.

Sometime later Asara spoke,

"Spike we need to talk."

"Bout what luv?" Spike stroked her hair.

"I got a message yesterday. We've been invited to go to the regional pack meetings," Asara moved so she could see him properly.

Spike stayed quiet, thinking about how far Asara wanted to take this. I don't want to hurt her. I will do that if I go and claim Alpha to the shifter.

It was like Asara had heard his thoughts,

"It will be hard. It'll be dangerous for us. The others won't be hurt but we might be attacked and if they do the other Alphas will order the subs in. As true Alphas we can't hurt the subs without the Alpha's permission or it's war."

"So we lie there and take it?" Spike asked.

"No. We can fight back as long as we don't break anything or draw blood," Asara replied before looking at him, a question on her face. "Will you come as my mate Spike? I don't want to force you and it's a big commitment to undertake. Pack leadership is a twenty four seven job."

"And I'll hurt you if I go as Alpha. I can't bloody do that."

"No you won't hurt me. I need the others see how much you mean to me and they need their eyes opening," Asara confessed

Spike thought about her, the others, even Yimila. Do I want to make a bloody claim on their lives? Are they mine to protect? Spike vamped out, raised his hand to his mouth and sliced open the pad at the base of his thumb.

"I Spike, also known as William the Bloody, do swear to protect my pack and all that live within. I take Asara as my mate and I will go every where with her, for forever," Spike held out his hand to Asara.

She knew what the vampire oath meant, even if it was an exotic blend of their two cultures. Having a Master vampire's protect was a huge deal in the demon community and no one would mess with their pack again. Our? Yes our! Asara bloodied her own palm and swore her oath.

"I Asara hear Spike's oath and accept it. I swear to defend our pack against all enemies and I will live at his side forever, mated soul to soul, demon to demon. We know no boundaries and accept none," Asara pressed her hand to his, mixing their blood.

Spike drew Asara forward and kissed her, tongue thrusting between both sets of fangs and the passion rose between them. Asara climbed into his lap and her hands traced the vertebra in Spike's back before they ran around the waist band on his jeans. She broke free and huskily demanded to be taken. Spike growled low as he pitched Asara off his lap so he could pull off his jeans and t-shirt and he grew harder as Asara mimicked his actions with her clothes.

There was no prelude. Spike flattened Asara to the floor and claimed her heat with a savage thrust which made Asara cry out and wrap her legs around his waist. She met his every drive forward with a lift of her hips, drawing him deeper. Asara drew blood on Spike's back with her nails and he hissed in pleasure, biting at her neck.

"Do it!" Asara managed to gasp out.

Spike plunged needle sharp fangs into her neck, making her moan and coppery blood rushed into his mouth. The power in it made him thrust faster and Asara couldn't stop herself returning the favour. She clamped down hard and drew her own blood from Spike which made him dig his fingers into the carpet.

Both lifted their heads at the same time and kissed. Asara tasted herself and came with a hiss and his name on her lips. Grounding Asara down into the carpet Spike one last time came with a cry of her name before collapsing onto her. Asara rolled them onto their sides but it was a while before either could speak.

"Wow. It's never been like that before," Asara shook her head.

"I think the blood did something," Spike raised his head from her shoulder.

"Base natures," Asara relaxed into Spike, pleasantly floppy.

"I liked it," Spike admitted. Hell I liked it a lot.

"Which bit?" Asara asked.

"All of it. When you said 'take me', when you drew blood, when I did," Spike grinned.

"Me too," Asara smiled before they lapsed into silence again.

They lay facing each other, arms and legs still entangled, and neither wanted to break into the contentment surrounding them. Asara freed one hand and ran her fingers over his healing bite. "You know this is scaring?"

Spike blinked and lifted his head to survey the bite he had given her.

"Yours as well," Spike kissed the spot where he'd laid his mark.

"They shouldn't do that cause of who we are," Asara pointed out.

"Vampires have a legend of sorts that says that true bonded couples will mark each other for all others to see," Spike frowned as he remembered.

Asara smirked,

"For them to see yours you'll have to walk around without your shirt on."

She had bitten him on the right shoulder rather than the neck, sinking her fangs into the muscle whilst Spike had bitten the soft flesh over her jugular on the left side of her neck.

On a sudden impulse Spike leant forward and kissed the white line running across the artery and Asara arched her neck up. Drawing back he stared at her. She's mine now and _no one_ is going to touch her. Spike ran his fingers down her cheek and smiled.

Asara shuddered slightly at the possessiveness she saw written there before she grinned and bent over to brush her lips gently over the messier mark she'd left on his shoulder. Spike's muscles rolled under her touch and Asara ran her tongue down the mark, making Spike moan quietly. She pushed him onto his back and continued to use her tongue on the rest of him to great effect until Spike couldn't stand anymore. Spike hauled her up to kiss her before he swore loudly as she straddled him,

"Bloody hell you're insatiable!"

"Yeah," Asara whispered.

-

"Guys? I wondered if…" Juidon stopped in the process of pushing door open. Spike and Asara were cuddled up, naked, together on the floor, never having made the bed. She lay on her stomach whilst Spike was wrapped around her, arm over her back and leg over her legs.

"Err… whether you have an answer for Wmor?" Juidon finished.

Asara lifted her head sleepily and looked at her friend.

"Yeah tell him to expect us all but don't tell him that I have a mate. Just tell him it's a new pack member. I need to have the upper hand over him," Asara was utterly serious.

Juidon nodded before she grinned,

"Having fun?"

"Yeah. She's a bloody inexhaustible bundle of pheromones," Spike muttered.

Asara blushed slightly.

"Must have a lot of stamina to wear a Master vampire out," Juidon teased.

Asara turned an even deeper shade of red which spread down her body.

"Thanks Juidon!" she glared at her.

Juidon bowed before backing out and shutting the door.

"You are so for it mister!"

"You've said that before luv."

"Yeah and you enjoyed your punishment didn't you?"

"Hell I think I need a refresh."

Juidon grinned. Oh and we all know what that's going to be! Neither one of them was particularly quiet in the bedroom and the rest of the household knew exactly what they were up to and when. Well at least they're happy and enjoying themselves.


	5. Encounters

**Title:** C5 Encounters

**Disclaimer:** Not mine but maybe one day… not likely!

**Notes:** I had an intense need for violence like I do in most of my fics but I think it's intergral to the way demons live so… Pack details will be at the end of this fic so I don't give anything away, but you can look to get a clearer picture. Thanks to Leigh/Frosteh for all the pack information! She's my resident genius!!! She also picked the title as well! Rated so high due to violence and language

Spike fiddled nervously with the edge of his coat, mind refusing to process what he was doing. Ok so maybe that's all it was doing but it wouldn't do anything else but whisper he was walking into a death trap. It'll get me some violence! Not if you obey the rules. Bloody hell! My mind is arguing with itself. A hand closed over his and Spike looked up at Asara who smiled encouragingly at him. Taking a deep, unneeded breath Spike calmed his nerves and nodded back but the way his thumb ran across her hand betrayed him. Glancing down he saw that Asara's knuckles were white and then he realised just how hard she was squeezing his hand. Asara was just as scared of what was to come as he was but he had seen no other outward sign of her nerves. She's becoming a bloody leader before my eyes. Spike mused.

Asara was aware how tight her grip was but she needed his strength and a little bit of tension eased out of her when he gently squeezed back.

The car they were travelling in slowed and pulled off the road into a lay-by. One by one the pack got out in silence and stretched to ease their aching muscles. Normally the pack would have walked here, taking their time in natural form but Spike couldn't come out during the day so they travelled together, later.

Esster'd sniffed at her clothes,

"God we stink of the car."

"We'll need to hide that. We can't give anything away too soon," Asara replied.

"Oh goodie!" Esster'd grinned. "I get first choice!"

Esster'd grabbed Spike and began to rub herself against him.

"Err Essy?" Spike used her nickname. "What are you doing?"

"We need to hide the scent of the car so we use each other's scents to cover it," Asara replied as she began to rub at Casve.

All the pack worked their way round each other, taking special care with Spike. He was the one who had to smell most pack like to hide his own unique vampire scent for a little while. Spike had spent enough time with his girls, as he called them, to pick up a great deal anyway. Asara left Spike until last but it was worth the wait. Certain areas were left to her as she was his mate and no one had claim to them.

Asara kissed him deeply as her hands shot down his trousers. Spike's eyes widened before his hips jerked forwards and he grabbed Asara's arms, fingers digging in. They didn't stay long but when they came back up she rubbed her face into her hands, covering herself with odour d'Spike.

"Mmmm," she breathed in.

The others watched with something akin to jealously in their eyes as Spike returned the favour with Asara and covered his face with her scent.

"Right," Asara cleared her throat, breaking out of her daze. "Now we walk."

The others nodded and the group ranged out into a proper pack order. Asara and Spike took point and Juidon had taken Beta position since Yimila had left, so she was rear guard. The rest of the pack were strung out between them, the stronger protecting the weaker. They walked for some time and gradually the trees grew closer together until they were walking through a dense forest of pine trees.

Spike could smell nothing expect the pine as it was so strong and perhaps the lingering aroma of Asara from his face. Glancing to his right he sneaked another look at Asara, who looked like she was in her element. Despite all the trouble they were walking into she had a slight smile on her face and her nose and ears were quivering with excitement at the new smells and sounds.

"This guy Wmor owns all this?" Spike asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Asara nodded.

"You want this or something like it," Spike guessed accurately.

Asara smiled shyly,

"All this space? You bet ya!"

They continued on until Asara held up her hand and the others recognised the signal. This was it, no turning back because in the next instance they stepped into a clearing. They pooled into the glade and Spike let the others surround he, hiding him from slight for the most part, even though he knew his bleached blonde hair would stand out. Once they were all present a voice announced their arrival to the Alpha whose territory they were in.

"Pack Insiown."

Asara nodded at Wmor who sat on a dais at the other end of the clearing and he returned the greeting before gesturing them on to their provided area.

"So far so good," Asara murmured as they took their places.

A few gave Spike curious glances but none ask any questions, not yet. They waited until the last packs arrived and Wmor stood and officially welcomed all packs to the annual, regional gathering. The talks about territory, hunting rights, human encroachment and other demons were just some of the topics covered in the meeting.

After some long and loud 'debates' had raged Wmor stood again and called the Alphas forward. Spike stiffened, having had this bit explained in minute detail. The female Alphas and male Alphas would leave the packs and each have private conversations about governing the packs and any problem members. The long standing Alphas came forward first, already recognised and then the newer members of the elite stood to be recognised.

"Ready?" Asara asked.

"As I bloody ever will be," Spike replied before both rose and stepped forward.

"Asara. This is a new development. Does the unusual Insiown pack now to have an Alpha?" Wmor raised an eyebrow. It was well known that the all female mixed shifter outcast pack was a democracy.

"Yes Wmor. Pack Insiown presents two Alphas and wishes that they be recognised," Asara intoned formally.

"Is that so? You'd better tell us your names," Wmor looked way to calm for Spike's liking but Asara continued without hesitation.

"I would stand as female Alpha for the pack Insiown and my mate Spike would stand for male Alpha for the pack Insiown," Asara's hand went out to Spike's arm, confirming who he was.

Wmor stood and walked towards them until he was nearly breaking Asara's personal space.

"I've never had a problem with you Asara. I have wanted you stand for Alpha before now, you know that but you have always wanted to wait for a mate." Wmor began before turning to Spike. "But _you_ I have never seen before and I am unsure of you. Clearly you've been living with the pack for some time as you smell of them and…"

Suddenly he stopped and Spike knew the game was up.

Wmor hissed,

"You're a vampire!"

The whole gathering tensed, waiting for Spike to deign the statement.

"Yes I am," Spike replied, calmly.

The clearing exploded as the shifters cried out in amazement, horror and, as Asara had feared, disgust. Wmor backed away from Spike and turned his outraged face to Asara.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"We wish to be recognised as Alphas for…" Asara was interrupted as Wmor broke in.

"Alphas? Alphas! He's not even a shifter, let alone the same sort as you!"

"Spike is my mate," Asara replied.

"I won't believe that. It can't…" Worm froze as Spike pulled off his t-shirt and turned his scared shoulder towards Wmor. "That… that could of happened before you were turned."

Asara tilted her head to one side, swept the hair back and revealed her mark,

"What about this?"

"No! It is wrong! I would not expect _him_ to know of our customs, culture but you Asara! You were brought up by shifters. You know this is an insult to all we hold sacred." Wmor broke into her personal space, betraying her.

"Insult? No I never meant it as that Wmor. I simply fell in love with Spike and he stopped me dying. We chose this because we wanted it, not as an insult," Asara replied before her voice hardened. "You know I was hardly raised in Pack society. My parents could hardly wait to be rid of me. I have seen more of the rest of the demon community than the rest of you put together."

"I wasn't told!" Wmor hissed so low only Asara and Spike caught it and they shared a worried look. Wmor turned on his heel and strode back to his dais. "Yimila! Get out here now!"

Asara bit her lip as her friend and Beta appeared. Yimila looked well apart from the red rings around her eyes and Asara was hurt to see the way she cringed away from Wmor.

"Why didn't you tell me about the marks?" he bellowed at her.

"They hadn't done that when I was there," Yimila replied.

Wmor raised his hand to strike Yimila when Asara shouted,

"Hold! She is still part of my pack Wmor! Do not start a war over this."

Wmor stayed his hand, glaring at the woman at his feet.

"Yimila," Asara said softly and the other looked up.

Asara stepped towards her before sinking down on her knees, which earned more startled cries from their audience. An Alpha never supplicated themselves for a sub but here was Asara doing exactly that. Yimila crawled off the stage towards Asara but didn't touch her. Raising her head Asara begged,

"Please Yim. Come home. We need you safe with us."

"But our pack will turn into this now you're an Alpha," Yimila said softly.

"No. This is just so we can get better treatment from the other packs. No at home it'll always be the same. I promise," Asara held out her hands.

Yimila looked at them, then at Spike and then at Asara's face before she burst into tears,

"I've been such a fool! Can you forgive me?"

"Yimila there's nothing to forgive!" Asara folded the other woman into her arms and picked her up.

Asara carried Yimila back to the remaining members of her pack and let them get reacquainted. She brushed a lock of hair off Yimila's face before going back Spike who had not moved from his position in the centre of the clearing. Wmor had gone back to his dais and was now talking in hushed tones to his Beta. Asara and Spike watched as the Beta nodded and drew back off the dais, disappearing into his pack. Spike did some mental calculation and knew that Wmor's pack by itself could wipe their small pack of ten off the map. The silence was oppressive but eventually a different Alpha cleared his throat and stood forward.

"I know this is hard for everyone to comprehend but we must come to a decision tonight. We must hear the whole story and the views of the other pack members."

"Yes thank you Torc'a," Wmor waved him back. "Not that the subs will every say anything against their chosen Alpha."

Juidon suddenly stood and strode forward.

"You are not an Alpha. You have no say here," Wmor reminded her.

"No perhaps but I'm also your best healer. Remember that gives me a higher rank than my Delta status does," Juidon stood her ground. She was well respected amongst the packs and had often had offers from other packs to join them. Wmor said nothing so Juidon continued,

"Maybe we, as subs, won't say anything against our Alpha_s_ because we are not meant to question our leaders but what if we have nothing to say against them?" Juidon shrugged. "I have seen many pairings, more than my fair share, that are not built on love but on status, power or simply because the match got an Alpha out of trouble. This pairing," she gestured at Asara and Spike, "is one of those things that only death would break. I used to hate the idea as much as you did but then I saw Spike's loyalty to Asara in the face of everything and it changed. I saw love and you know what I thought?" Juidon turned to look at everyone. "Do you? I was jealous!"

The packs were mesmerised by her speech until Torc'a broke in again,

"What do the rest say?"

The rest of the pack came forward and gave their views. Casve was hesitant in front of so many people but she gained in confidence as she told her story.

"Asara was sick… We thought she might die and… and I was very scared. No one has given me what Asara has. Juidon promised me it would be alright and it was. It all hung on Spike…his decision… He showed up and he made Asara better. I've never seen her so happy before. She seems to glow," Casve finished shyly, head ducking.

"Have none of you got anything to say against them?" Wmor ground out.

"Well maybe one thing," Esster'd came forward and Spike tensed. "They don't let us get any sleep anymore because they're so noisy when they get going. I mean it's like the discovery channel or something."

A few chuckles drifted round the clearing and Asara went a bit red. Spike glanced at Asara, smiling, well aware that she spoke the truth. Esster'd grinned at them before she sat back down.

"Not quite what I meant," Wmor spat and the laughter disappeared like water on a hot day. "Tell us what happened! Why does your pack keep saying you were dying?"

Asara and Spike exchanged glances before they began to tell their story and a number of views changed. Some felt pity for Asara because to them it looked like she'd had no alternative but to take Spike as her mate. Some knew what love felt like and they could see it between the couple. Some were torn; should she have let herself die or mate with a vampire? Unfortunately the vast majority still didn't like the idea and Wmor was one of them.

"Enough!" he barked. "We vote. Those in favour of letting this…_union_ stand, place your votes."

The Betas of supporting packs went to stand with the Insiown pack and this in turn swayed some of the indecisive when packs saw their allies step forward. In all some twenty packs rallied behind Asara and Spike but against the fifty still remaining the odds were not good.

"Those who remain neutral show yourselves," Wmor continued.

The Betas filed out and stood between the dais and the 'for' group, looking a bit guilty. The odds dropped to twenty forty.

"Bloody Switzerland," Spike muttered under his nonexistent breath.

"Now against," Wmor's voice was low and rough.

The Betas went to stand beside Wmor and he smiled evilly,

"I think it's safe to say the majority wins. Isn't that how you play it Asara?"

Asara nodded before she turned to the Betas.

"Go back to your packs," she told them.

They shuffled indecisively.

"As an ally you must see me as an Alpha and therefore I out rank you. Go back," she commanded.

The Betas drifted slowly back, confused and worried why they were being dismissed. Their Alphas welcomed back and soothed them, knowing exactly what Asara was doing.

"My pack stays safe," she turned to Wmor.

He narrowed his eyes.

"They stay safe," she repeated, voice soft and Spike recognised the shift in her posture.

Wmor nodded brusquely,

"Safe whilst on my lands."

Asara accepted his word as her pack swarmed to her.

"No we won't leave you!" Esster'd grabbed her hand.

"I won't lose you again after I've just got you back!" Yimila cried. "This is all my fault!"

"This would have happened anyway and you never lost me," Asara reassured. "And you won't this time. Now go sit back down."

The pack was torn but they followed her orders. Asara was glad they were safe but the one person she cared for the most was still in the most danger. Turning to Spike she could see it written in his eyes that he knew what was coming and she held out her hand to him. He came quickly to take it and stand pressed against her before they both turned to the triumphant Wmor. He sneered at the pair,

"You know what's going to happen Asara. I hope your pet does too."

"My mate and I are fully aware of what you will do now," Asara projected an outwardly calm posture but Spike could feel her hand trembling.

"Then let us proceed with this parting," Wmor gestured at his pack. "You know if it's like Juidon said then you'll die tonight."

Asara clamped down so hard on Spikes hand he struggled not to show the pain.

"Then we'll die together," Asara replied.

"Oh no. _He_'ll die but you get to watch it," Wmor grinned.

The Betas, Deltas and all other strong subs from the 'against' packs came forward and surrounded the pair.

"Like old times hey?" Spike joked, moving so they were back to back.

"Yeah," Asara agreed before swallowing. "Spike promise me one thing. If you die, wait for me."

"Forever pet," Spike raised her hand and kissed it. Asara could feel his fangs behind his lips.

"No I doubt it'll be more than an hour before I follow you," Asara whispered, knowing she wouldn't survive without him. She would simply fade away, pining or she'd kill herself.

Then there was no more time for thinking as the tide surged over them. Keeping the shifters at bay was at first easy because they were wary but eventually the numbers began to tell as well as the fact that neither Spike nor Asara could draw blood from their opponents. Both knew they'd simply be overwhelmed but they had worked together for so long they knew how to hold for an extensive amount of time. Each knew what the other's strengths and weaknesses were and since their bonding they could tell when the other stumbled without seeing it. They had become a formidable pair in battle but all it took was one mistake.

Spike made it because he was simply not as use to shifter tricks as Asara. Someone moved to punch him and he caught the fist before it connected. Another followed, then another and soon the shifter was punching at Spike with all his limbs. Unable to guess at the movement of every one Spike received a blow to the side of his head that knocked him to his knees. Asara moved to cover him, to buy him time to gain his feet but she was caught by the leg, pulled down and into the pack.

Spike howled and moved after her. Punching into the pack, still following the rules, he fought to be by her side but he put his fist right into a shifter's mouth. The shifter wasted no time in biting down hard, breaking the bones in his hand. Jerking on his hand Spike tried to free it but it was too late. Other bodies hit him, pushing him down, biting at his throat and Spike wrapped himself into a ball to defend his head and heart. His hand was still trapped so his left arm was extended, defenceless and the shifters ripped into it, tearing through muscle, tendons until the bones showed through. Spike's back was also exposed and many sets of teeth were buried in it and Spike's mind fought against the pain, refusing to cry out, to show weakness.

Suddenly a wounded cry sounded over the noise of growling and Spike knew it was Asara. Forgetting his own pain and injuries he exploded upwards, knocking the shifters away until he could stand. He tunnelled into the people surrounding her, fighting to be with her. Bursting through the wall of people Spike was confronted with a wave of smell. It was the smell of sweat, blood…all of it Asara's blood.

When she'd been grabbed Asara had reacted much like Spike and curled up to protect her soft belly, but again, like Spike, she was unable to fold all her limbs in. Her left leg was ripped to shreds from foot to hip and the pool of blood was still spreading. Asara was grappling with a shifter who had buried his fangs into her throat. He hadn't quite got her enough to make a killing blow but he was close and Asara knew she'd have to be quick about her decision. With fingers outstretched she poked him firmly in his eyes and the shifter jerked away, howling in pain. The shifter knocked the other one that was onto top of Asara off and Spike moved quickly to cover her with his body.

"Spike!" Asara hissed before shifting him slightly so a downward blow missed him.

Spike held her gaze, ignoring the pain rained in from above.

"No," Asara shook her head and rolled them over. "This is my fault. My trouble. You are mine to protect no-one else shall touch you!"

Spike struggled to turn back over but Asara kept him pinned.

"Please don't," Spike ran his good hand through her hair before his eyes hardened. "Not your trouble. Ours together! Remember our oaths? I'm not letting you go!"

Asara shook her head before wincing,

"Spike I want to go recalling the good stuff. Please?"

He gazed her before he kissed her gently. Forget where we are pet, Spike whispered in his mind. Asara started crying but didn't let go of him. Forever.

Neither noticed when the attacks stop. Unaware that the packs had drawn back and they were now alone in the clearing Spike and Asara continued to kiss. Asara drew back her head and said, loudly in the silence,

"I love you."

"I love you too pet," Spike replied, smiling.

Asara smiled at him and then they both noticed the absence of more pain and looked around.

"Erm what the hell is going on?" Spike asked.

"It seems we're not dying," Asara commented.

"Yeah got that bit. It's the other that had me," Spike replied.

Wmor cleared his throat, drawing their attention,

"It seems the subs won't attack you when you're engaged in other activities. They feel insulted that they're not good enough to keep your attention."

"So?" Asara wasn't sure what was going on.

"So it seems that you well get to stay you know like that…" Wmor was very embarrassed.

"Oh come on Peaches spit it out!" Spike snapped, tired.

"You are recognised as a mated pair and accepted as Alphas for the Pack Insiown," Wmor hissed, angry at being outsmarted.

"Oh," Asara had never really thought they could actually succeed. She turned to Spike,

"That's nice." Then she collapsed.

Spike panicked as he listened for her heart beat and it was so faint it didn't do much to reassure him. He rolled her off him, grunting in pain as he tried to use his bad arm. Hands helped him with the last bit and he discovered the rest of the pack was gathered round them, worried frowns on their faces. Juidon was ripping Spike t-shirt into strips and tying them as a tourniquet around Asara's leg.

"Yimila fetch my bag out of the car and hurry," Juidon ordered without looking up and Yimila shot off in a cloud of dust.

"What's going on?" Spike asked, cradling Asara's hand in his.

"Her femoral artery is badly torn and all this blood should be pumping around her body not onto the floor. If we don't stop the bleed, even with her advanced healing she'll die," Juidon replied, applying pressure over the tourniquet. Come on Asara.

Yimila stormed back into the clearing in her natural form, bag handles clasped in her teeth. Esster'd tore it from her and began handing Juidon the equipment she needed and Juidon began digging in Asara's leg for the ends of artery. Spike watched with horror at the harsh way Juidon manipulated Asara leg and muttered curses at the offending blood. Having stitched the big bleeder together Juidon moved on to the rest of the leg, patching up the worst before sighing and shifting back. Esster'd and Casve began to bandage the whole leg up from the tip of her toes to well over her hip.

"Your turn," Juidon said, pulling Spike round to her.

"She's ok?" Spike asked.

"We'll see. She's tough," Juidon smiled then she took a really good look at Spike's arm. "Jeez I'm surprised you're still conscious."

Spike glanced down at his arm and was surprised at its condition,

"It only hurts when I try to use it."

"Fuck," Juidon said eloquently. "That means damaged nerves."

Juidon began to sow Spike back together and as she did so the feeling began to return and it brought its friend pain.

"Bloody hell," Spike muttered.

Juidon glanced up quickly,

"What?"

"It bloody fucking hurts now!" Spike ground his teeth together, making his fangs more pronounced.

"Well this is gonna hurt more," Juidon warned him before she tugged a muscle back into place, having to pull it tight to make it work. Spike screamed and passed out.

-

"Christ what the hell did she do to me?" Spike muttered

"Made you better I hope," answered a voice.

Spike opened his eyes and found Asara looking at him.

"You're awake! You're ok!" Spike went to sit up and nearly tossed his cookies. "I ask again. What the bleedin' hell did she do to me?"

"I'm not surprised you feel so ill. You had very little blood left in you but that doesn't kill vampires. We gave you some shifter stuff as a transfusion when we got you back home but I don't think it sits right with you in large quantities," Juidon answered from the end of their bed.

"Oh right," Spike muttered before trying to rub his eyes. "Er…"

"Three rules for you two," Juidon told them, standing. "One no moving the injured limbs. Asara no walking, Spike no picking things up. Two no feeding off each other. You are both very weak at the moment."

"Yes Doc," Spike mumbled. "Hey wait you said three rules!"

"Three no sex," Juidon left before they could argue. Even so she heard the explosive shouts,

"What? No way!"

Spike sighed,

"This is just too much."

"At least you can walk places," Asara complained.

"I can't move my arms! Why has she strapped both up?" Spike asked, surveying his arms.

"We both had our backs ripped into. Mine affects my legs, yours your arms. Juidon hoped everything will heal in time but until then. Proper strapping," Asara nudged the memories back to the surface. "Look."

Asara lifted the covers to show Spike her lower half. Spike craned his neck to see the dressing cover her from waist to toe.

"Bloody hell that's a big bandage," Spike muttered.

"I'm not sure we could even have sex at the moment," Asara told him truthfully. "I can't…"

"Asara what?" Spike wanted to reach out and touch her, reassure her.

"I can't move anything down there very much. When I was protecting you someone ripped into my spine in my lower back. I'll heal but I won't be able to do things for a while," Asara admitted.

"I'm sorry luv," Spike shook his head.

"Not your fault," Asara touched his cheek before she tried to pull him towards her.

"Damn it!" she swore when it didn't work.

"Hold on," Spike manoeuvred his legs to drag himself across the bed to her side. The bottom half moved but his shoulders stayed stubbornly in place.

"Stay," Asara told him and she positioned herself into the curve of his body, arms round his waist. "I'm very glad we didn't die."

"Me too luv," Spike answered, kissing the top of her head.

"Sleep now," Asara murmured.

"I love you," Spike whispered.

"You know that's the third time you've told me that," Asara commented.

"Third?" Spike blinked.

"You thought I was asleep on our first night," Asara smiled.

"Does it matter how many times I've said it?" Spike asked.

"No I just like hearing it. I love you Spike," Asara lifted her head and kissed him.

"With all my heart," Spike returned.

"Gross dead, unbeating thing," Asara teased.

"Sleep you ungrateful wretch," Spike glared at her.

"Mmmm," Asara agreed.

That was the last thing either one said before they fell asleep.

-

Pack Notes

Packs always have names. Asara's pack - Insiown

Alpha – name for dominate leader of a pack. Both female and male called Alpha. Examples – Asara, Spike, Wmor, Torc'a.

Beta – name for the member who is second in charge, normally male. Asara's pack is all female so Yimila takes over that role.

Delta – name for the third in command. This is Juidon. She got promoted to Beta when Yimila left because the gap needed to be filled. Juidon also holds a special rank as Healer and often this allows her loop holes in the rules.

Gamma – fourth in line – Esster'd.

The other members have no particular rank but they know where they stand. The lowest ranking member is often called Omega but Asara's pack doesn't have this term. Youngsters like Casve have yet to reach maturity and so are not yet ranked and they are highly cared for.

Alphas in most packs have complete rule over the others and the packs members are often related and mixed sexes. Asara's pack is unusual because all her members are female outcasts having lost their families or been rejected by them and so they vote on decisions rather than have an Alpha. Alphas are the most dominate among the pack and often rise to the rank through the pack in fights. If someone is challenged then the fight is to the death and not much will get them out of such a fight.

In my world shifters have a complex society. Each pack is extremely territorial but they all have the sense to meet before things blow out of hand between the packs. These meetings are often regional so some packs have to go to more than one if they lie on the border between two boundaries.

Alphas rarely attack each other unless they are trying a hostile take over of the pack or are dealing with a problem. Subs are under their Alphas protection and an attack on them is often thought of as a direct attack on the Alpha. Wars between packs start because of this. The only time a sub can be hurt by someone outside their pack is when they have caused an insult and are often handed over for punishment to the offended party. Alphas obey a strict rule not to hurt subs belonging to another Alpha, but hurt is considered to be blood drawn or something broken. (NB Wmor nearly broke this when he went to hit Yimila). Asara and Spike therefore couldn't do this to the subs when they got attacked because they knew they were outnumbered and wouldn't have survived a war with the other packs.

Any pairs in the pack can mate and breed but often the Alphas are the only ones to do this.


	6. Freedom

**Title:** C6 Freedom

**Disclaimer:** If you hadn't gathered by now…

**Notes:** Thanks to SurvivalHorror for the idea of Buffy vs. Pack. I had a vague thought like it and it's just been confirmed!! Ok so it's not a show down cause I don't want to kill anyone and I think that would happen big time if they fought, so more a sort of… well read and find out! 'Hold Me' by Four Star Mary off the album 'Welcome Home' (and yes I'm aware of the irony!).

Asara picked at her bandage, wishing it was off. She was glad that it was smaller than it had been but she still couldn't get around very much and she'd been strictly ordered to stay inside or at least with someone else. I can't even go out and kill things to alleviate my boredom! Thankfully the bandage was limited to one leg now but it still pissed her off more than she let on. Unable to bend her knee and so not walk properly chaffed at her freedom and her leg was heavy and clumsy. Since sex had been allowed back on the menu Asara and Spike had encountered many difficulties. He couldn't put any weight on his injured arm and hand and she couldn't bend her knee which ruled out a lot of positions and just thinking about it was turning Asara on.

"God damn it!" she yelled, hurling her pillow across the room.

"You alright pet?" Spike muttered from his pillow.

"Yeah. This is frustrating as hell you know that?" Asara sighed, still angry.

"I get it," Spike sat up as well. "How long do you reckon?"

"Juidon wants this bandage to stay on for another week," Asara replied.

"Same for my hand," Spike waved the offending limb.

"I don't think my patience is going to wait that long," Asara growled, fingers going back to her leg.

Spike knew he should stop her but he hadn't seen her leg since the fight and he was curious. Plus if she took it off he could take his off as well. Asara had pulled the tape off the top of her leg before she glanced up at Spike, bemused,

"You not gonna stop me?"

"Hell no luv. I want mine off too," Spike told her, setting to work on his.

Asara watched him struggle to do it one handed prior to brushing his fingers away and doing it herself. Spike watched the way Asara gently pulled the strips off and revealed his arm, then hand. Both were very bruised but well on the mend.

"What's the hand like?" Asara asked, knowing pretty much every bone in his hand had been broken.

Spike slowly made a fist, wincing slightly,

"It's stiff."

Asara offered up her own hand,

"Squeeze. That'll be the big test."

Spike braced himself for pain as he took Asara's hand and was glad he had done.

"Bloody hell," he swore.

Asara didn't need to ask.

"My turn," she said turning to her leg.

Spike flexed his injured limb, strengthening it again as he observed Asara undo her bandages. She struggled when they passed her knee and Spike carefully lifted her leg onto his lap and finished the job. Asara leg was heavily bruised as well but she still had faint white scars trailing all over her leg. Both knew they would fade in time but Spike was still shocked at how much damage Asara had sustained and survived. Instinctively Spike bent down and gently kissed her leg. She hissed and he raised his head, eyes questioning. Asara shook her head and lifted her leg bending the knee. Spike watched her bite her lip as the leg rose, foot closing in on her thigh and he knew it hurt her to do it. Then he caught sight of her fingers digging into the bed and knew it hurt a lot more than she letting on.

"Asara stop. You don't need to prove anything," Spike touched her shoulder.

Asara shook her head again and slowly lowered her leg back down. When it reached the bed she let out a pained breath. Spike glared at her, letting her know it was a stupid idea to push herself that far but she glared back.

"You're so stubborn woman," Spike growled.

"Yeah so what you going to do 'bout it?" Asara crossed her arms.

"This," Spike answered before he kissed her.

Asara moaned happily, pulling him in close and deepening the kiss. Spike cupped the back of her head with his bad hand whilst his stronger arm moved Asara into his lap, legs either side of his waist. He broke the kiss,

"This ok?"

Asara lifted her hips experimentally and curled her good leg round behind him. Spike stayed still, good arm bracing her back and he would back off at any minute if Asara couldn't do this. Asara put her hands on his shoulders and grinned,

"Very ok." Then her face changed and her voiced dropped, "I want you Spike. Now!"

Spike groaned and thrust upwards into the tight heat he'd missed.

-

Spike dropped out of the second floor window and landed neatly on the ground outside. Asara followed him, landed on her good leg, wobbled and Spike steady her. Grinning at their success the pair moved silently out onto the street and into Sunnydale proper.

-

"God I've missed this," Spike said, spinning round.

Asara smiled at his exuberance as he bounced around the graveyard, spoiling for a fight and clearly glad not to be housebound anymore. Spike knocked down a crypt door, rushed in and then back out when he found it empty. All he has to do is start singing… Asara thought the instant before Spike broke into 'Hold Me'. Both liked the small American rock band and so Asara joined in, her voice blending well with Spike's but Asara preferred his voice so she changed her throat. Spike paused for the instrumental parts and Asara filled them with the correct noises, scaring Spike the first time but he was soon bouncing enthusiastically.

A vampire heard the noise and ventured over to see what was going on. He got neatly dusted by Spike in time to the music as Asara moved through all the songs on the album. They kept attracting demons this way so the pair kept it up, taking it in turns to kill. Spike was hopping from headstone to headstone when he caught sight of a familiar blonde head.

"Slayer," he muttered.

"Where?" Asara asked from her tomb.

"Coming this way," Spike answered, watching her progress. "I think she's spotted me."

Asara sat up and turned face the direction that Buffy was coming from and hoped they liked each other. Spike may not of admitted it but he missed 'the scoobies' and Asara wanted to combine their two lives so that they got the best of everything. Just a little meeting with the ex-love of Spike's life. Nothing to worry about!

Buffy had indeed caught sight of Spike's bleached head in the moonlight and as she hadn't seen him in nearly a week, was curious to see what he'd been up to. Walking over she was quite close before she noticed the woman sitting next to Spike, watching her approach warily. Buffy could sense that the woman wasn't human and wondered if this was the Asara Spike had talked about.

"Slayer," Spike greeted her before jumping off the grave marker, placing himself between her and Asara.

"Spike where you been?" Buffy asked, ignoring the other woman for the moment.

Asara slid to her feet and limped to Spike's right side, where she waited quietly, watching the Slayer. Spike took her hand and she smiled softly.

"I've been living with Asara. I told you that," Spike answered.

"Yeah but I normally see you skulking around town. No show this last week," Buffy pointed out.

Asara's hand tightened in Spike's when Buffy castigated him but he warned her not to do anything by squeezing back.

"We went away. Family business," Spike waved his hand.

Asara grinned, so happy he thought of the pack as family but Buffy spotted his hand.

"What happened? Run into some demons you owe kittens to or just some humans," Buffy mocked.

Spike growled.

"Oh come on," Buffy laughed. "I noticed her limp as well."

"It's what happens when your species is racist," Asara informed Buffy.

Buffy frowned,

"So who are you then?"

"My name is Asara," Asara nodded, maintaining eye contact.

Spike caught the signs. Asara considered Buffy an equal, an Alpha, a predator but she wasn't frightened by the Slayer. Buffy didn't get the display and continued,

"So you're like that other one I saw?"

"Yimila?" Asara asked, remembering what Spike had told her.

"Sounds bout right," Buffy nodded.

"Not quite. Yimila is a Souswit shifter whilst I'm a D'ewain but we are both pack, family," Asara explained.

Buffy blinked. She hated names but she could deal with violence,

"Let me get this straight. You left on family business so that's pack business and got beaten up by your species?"

"Yeah. We went to a meeting with our pack and the rest of the shifters there objected to Spike being my mate," Asara nodded.

"Whoa. Back up a bit! Mate? Spike? What are you on?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"Yeah Slayer mate. As in for life," Spike answered smugly.

""This is way too weird. I've so got to tell Giles! He'll freak!" Buffy turned on her heel and left.

"What you think luv? What to hear this?" Spike asked turning to Asara.

She snuggled up to him,

"Yeah. I think we night need to explain it again."

"Mmmm," Spike agreed.

He kissed Asara deeply and they stood for a moment, lost in each other before Asara broke free and Spike cleared his throat.

"Right. We'd better be going otherwise we won't get there in bloody time to save our arses," he stepped after the Slayer.

Asara grinned. He was going to be ruing that kiss all evening and Asara was feeling cruel enough at the moment to play on it. Well just until she was just as uncomfortable. Asara caught up with Spike and took his hand, leaning into him to help keep her stride even.

-

"And it's so wiggy Giles. I mean Spike has a mate!"

Asara pushed the door to the Magic Box open so Spike wouldn't have to let go of her hand and they both heard the Slayer's statement.

"Yes thank you Buffy. We heard that the first time," Giles motioned at Buffy to sit down before he turned to the newcomers. "Well I can see that some of the garbled story Buffy has told us is at least true."

Spike sat himself down on the table, feet resting on the bench and Asara sat between them, slightly tense so he rested his hands on her shoulders.

"So the Bleached Wonder has a woman," Xander commented from the other side of the room. "Would have said gotta see it to believe it but now I see it, still not big with the believing."

"Well you'd better start believing whelp," Spike glared at him.

Xander glared back before grinning slightly,

"Alright Spike I'll give you something. You've got great taste in women."

Spike grinned back,

"'Course I have."

Anya looked puzzled,

"Xander you are not looking at another woman. I give you good orgasms."

"Yes Anya," Xander soothed her feelings.

Asara was smiling at the complement but she didn't say anything, just watched the group carefully. Her senses picked up on the power emanating from the two witches in the corner and also took note of the prepared stance that most of the group had fallen into.

"So what's the Slayer mucked up this time Watcher?" Spike asked, casually.

"Buffy was trying to explain why we hadn't seen you in so long. I'm afraid I got lost when she started on the names because I don't believe she was saying them right," Giles sighed.

"Near enough!" Buffy complained. "Asara is a Dewayne and the Ymila is a Sooit."

Giles looked at Spike and Asara.

"Partially right," Asara was hiding her smile at the mispronunciation. "My name is Asara and I'm a D'ewain and Yimila is a Souswit shifter."

"Ahh so you're descended from the Cainemon and Yimila from the Feliemon," Giles understood now.

"Yes. Not many people know the true roots of our heritage," Asara frowned slightly at the man standing opposite her.

"That comes from having ones roots buried in the Watcher tradition," Giles replied and Asara grinned.

"For the less knowable here," Xander held up his hand. "She's what now?"

Spike grinned suddenly, forestalling Giles's answer, and leant forward to whisper in Asara's ear. She listened before shaking her head,

"No my leg is isn't healed enough for that."

"Just the face and hands then," Spike tried.

"Ok that I can do," Asara nodded before standing and turning to the group. "I'm not going the whole hog here. Just a quick preview."

Asara took a deep breath and let go of the control every shifter wore when in other form. She started with her hands, losing the five digits, regaining her normal three and she watched the shock and surprise pass over their faces. Spike grinned at her, liking the consternation she was causing and she shifted her face. Her jaw lengthened and deepened to take the new teeth before the top of her skull pulled back and her ears grew longer, picking up above her hairline.

Buffy had grabbed a dagger when the claws had appeared and now she bounded across to Asara, acting on instinct. Before she got there Spike knocked her aside, growling as his face slipped into its vampire planes and Buffy stood ready against both of them.

"Touch her and I will kill you," Spike swore.

"How? Chip would stop you," Buffy pointed out.

"I'd find a way," Spike said in a low voice.

"I'd dust your ass first," Buffy told him.

"Try it and you're dead," a voice growled.

The group turned their eyes back to Asara who had spoken. She was hunched over, claws out and teeth bared.

"Buffy don't," Giles called out. "D'ewain are known to be very protective and because they are descended from Cainemon they are partially vicious about seeing it through."

Buffy glared at the couple before answering Giles,

"So you're saying she's dangerous?"

"Only to the wrong people," Giles walked towards the three of them. "Asara is simply protecting Spike and he her, which makes me believe they are mates. I have made no threats towards her or Spike so if I…" Giles held out his hand, palm up showing her it was empty.

Asara sniffed it before shifting back into human form and nodding,

"Again you know our customs."

"I think I would worry the younger generation if I'd greeted you properly," Giles smiled slightly.

"Worry us how?" Xander asked. "You gonna sniff butts like dogs do?"

"Xander," Giles warned him.

Asara watched him,

"Your status as Watcher gives you the rank Keeper in my society and you know it."

Giles accepted her point.

"What's a Keeper luv?" Spike asked, moving to her side, face smooth again.

"Elder known to be clever, collector of information. A bit like a human Watcher. Like Juidon Keepers are highly prized because there aren't a lot around," Asara filled him in.

The door burst open.

"Speak of the devil," Spike muttered.

Juidon swept down the steps and angrily attacked her Alphas,

"I've been looking everywhere for you. I told you not to leave and then you leave without telling anyone! Let me see what damage you've done to yourselves."

Asara stepped away from her and spread her hands,

"Juidon. We're sorry. We needed out."

Juidon ignored her as she grabbed Spike and manhandled him into a chair after pulling off his duster. Xander snorted at the 'Big Bad' as he complained but still had to suffer the probing of his arm. Eventually she relented when she found nothing damaged but then she turned on Asara who shook her head.

"Ah ah. Not here," Asara refused to let Juidon take off her jeans. She wasn't bothered by the nakedness but she simply knew Juidon wouldn't find anything and it was hard work getting trousers on.

Juidon frowned and crossed her arms,

"We are going home and I will tie you two to the bed if necessary."

"We can manage that by ourselves," Asara retorted without thinking.

"Anyone else suffer that unwanted mental image?" Buffy asked.

"Right there with you," Willow grimaced.

"Juidon I'd like you to meet some people," Asara interrupted their thoughts by turning Juidon to them. "This is Juidon and she is part of my pack."

"What sort of shifter are you if you don't mind me asking?" Giles questioned.

"Caratter," Juidon answered.

"Equinemon then," Giles said to himself.

Juidon glanced at Asara, surprised at his knowledge but kept quiet as the others introduced themselves. Buffy settled down when Asara and Juidon didn't act threateningly towards her friends and actually began to warm to the new comers. Juidon was fielding a question for the moment and Asara took the opportunity to whisper in Spike's ear,

"I like them."

"Good," Spike kissed her cheek, still listening to Juidon.

"… Alphas are…"

"Alphas?" Giles raised his head sharply.

"Yeah. They are my Alphas," Juidon nodded at the couple.

"You accepted Spike as your Alpha?" Giles frowned.

"Yes," Juidon nodded. "Well our pack did but some of the others didn't."

Asara stiffed in Spike's arms and he thought it was the mention of Wmor so he began stroking her back soothingly but her hand snaked round and stilled his.

"Pet what is it?" Spike asked worried.

Asara sniffed the air and Juidon copied her before they exchanged glances. Standing Asara grabbed Spike's hand and began to pull him towards the front of the shop. Juidon followed them and the rest of the gang frowned at each other confused by the strange behaviour. Spike followed Asara's gaze out the window and snarled when he saw and understood. Asara pulled her coat off and Spike copied her wordlessly before they filed out the shop.

"What is going on?" Buffy asked of Juidon's back as she stood in the doorway, clutching her Alphas coats.

"I hope it's not what I think it is," Juidon whispered.

Giles moved to her side, having heard her,

"What do you think is happening?"

"A take over bid," Juidon cast worried eyes up at him before they turned back to the four standing outside.

The rest heard her words as they came up to see what was going on. As there wasn't enough room in the doorway they stepped out onto the pavement but Juidon warned them to go no further. Buffy tried but Giles caught her arm and told her this wasn't her fight. They stood behind Asara and Spike watching as a man and woman approached them. Neither Asara or Spike let the cold chill of the wind bother them and neither did they talk as Wmor and his mate, Shaneewa, approached them.

"So we find you here," Wmor sneered, stopping. "With the Slayer and her lackeys. Trying to find some allies in the weaker species since you deserted your own?"

"What do you want Wmor?" Asara asked, tired of him.

"We couldn't kill you at the meeting so I'm trying a different tack," Wmor told her before straightening. "We are here to claim your pack."

"You will not have them," Asara was very still and quiet.

"You're going to stop me?" Wmor sounded sceptical.

"We are going to smear you across the floor," Spike promised.

Wmor's mate growled low in her throat and Spike switched his gaze to her,

"I can't believe you're mated to this cruel, useless piece of meat."

She snarled at that and her face and hands transformed into her natural form. Spike shot a look at Asara who was facing off against Wmor.

"Any advice?"

"Everything goes. This is for your life," Asara answered.

Spike nodded and Shaneewa attacked him. Acting on instinct, realising this was the only way he would win the fight, Spike dropped back and let the shifter sail over his head before he rolled to his feet. The woman skittered to a halt, turned and pounced again and this time Spike only managed to defect the attack partially and he received a deep score across his chest. Thank god I took my duster off!

Asara and Wmor circled each other slowly getting closer until Wmor lunged in, transforming in that blink-of-an-eye instance and snapped at Asara's throat. She neatly avoided it, losing out over her face and hands as well before head butting him away as his attack had brought him in close. He blinked but stayed on his feet and out of Asara's grasp. Asara had seen him fight before and knew he was a vicious opponent and cunning schemer. Wmor outweighed Asara by nearly a hundred pounds but that made Asara quicker on her feet and she knew he would tire sooner, if her leg didn't give up first.

The shifters and vampire moved with blurry speed and their watchers were blinking as they tried to keep up. The fight was quickly turning bloody as the rivals scored hits but none of them could gain the upper hand so the fights were lasting longer than anticipated.

Spike lashed out with his right foot and it caught Shaneewa's attention, just as he had hoped and it gave him time to smash her head into the floor. Rapidly Spike flattened her whole body to the floor, pinning her down and keeping out the way of her jaws and claws. Shaneewa bucked up, her animal instinct lashing out against the imprisonment and Spike didn't weigh enough to keep her down. She sat up, trying to shake him free but Spike clung on, legs round her waist and arms locked over her shoulders. Biting at his bad arm, which she could reach, Shaneewa sensed it was his weakest point and Spike knew he had to act quickly. Shifting his good arm he jerked her head back by the hair and buried his fangs into her neck. Shaneewa screamed in pain as her neck was bent back at an impossible angle. She whimpered for her mate.

Wmor heard the scream and looked for his mate. Seeing her vulnerable and defeated he howled and moved to attack Spike but Asara blocked him.

"We've won Wmor," she told him.

"No!" he snarled.

"Spike," Asara said simply and Shaneewa cried out as Spike tightened his grip.

"Stop!" Wmor ordered but Spike growled at him, sound muffled.

"We have you," Asara stepped in front of Wmor, blocking his path but not his view of the pair. "If you value your mate's life, back down."

Wmor stared at the terror in Shaneewa's eyes and was torn. He wanted this abomination to be stopped, even it meant killing Asara as well but he loved his mate. Everyone knew he was a bully, tyrant and egotistical bastard but he and his mate were the true thing and he wouldn't see her die if he could avoid it. Wmor stepped back and lowered his head but Asara gave him a warning rumble from deep in her chest. She wanted the whole thing. He stiffened but still dropped to the floor and supplicated himself at her feet, begging for her mercy. Asara watched him but didn't let the show go on too long as Spike couldn't hold Shaneewa indefinitely.

"I want you to leave my pack alone Wmor," she told him.

He raised his head, surprised,

"You… I can keep my pack?"

He had expected to lose everything. Pack rules dictated that overthrown Alphas gave up their pack but if the challengers didn't succeed then their pack was at the victors mercy. Normally the winner took the pack to be part of their own.

"Yes but you will always back me up Wmor. Try anything else and I will kill everyone you hold dear," Asara glanced meaningfully at his mate.

Wmor nodded. He had no choice.

"I will honour everything you ask of me, unless it orders my pack into death," Wmor answered.

"I do not do meaningless death, you know that. Besides where would you go?" Asara asked. "You know you would be forever outcast, no territory, no home."

Wmor dropped his head, defeated.

"Spike let her go," Asara turned back to her mate.

Spike slowly raised his head and uncoiled from around Shaneewa. She didn't move, except to wrap her hand round her bleeding neck, as she knew she was no longer their equal and was at their mercy.

"Go home," Asara ordered.

Wmor moved to his mate's side and helped her up before they stumbled off into the night. Silence reigned as they watched them disappear but when they were gone the tension broke and Juidon ran to them. She dropped the coats and yipped happily as she was reassured by her Alphas. Both rubbed at her, comforting her with their touch and smell before she grew professional and began tending to their wounds. Buffy led the others out onto the street but was at a loss as to where to begin and so was everyone else including Giles. Unfortunately Spike and Asara were content not to say anything and were too tired to care if they were leaving everything hanging unexplained.

"We're going home now and you two are going straight to bed," Juidon broke the silence. "The rest of them are going to pester me to death about what has happened to you two."

"It's alright. Just tell them we'll give them a blow by blow account tomorrow," Asara smiled softly.

"I can't take this any longer!" Buffy broke in. "What just happened?"

"We fought for dominance with another pair of Alphas over our two packs and now we've come to an 'agreement' over our situations," Asara told her.

"Huh?" Buffy blinked.

"They were the bad guys Slayer. We beat 'em and now we own their arses," Spike summed it up crudely.

Silence greeted the remark until Xander grinned,

"Cool."

Spike grinned too. Somehow the boy wasn't as bad as he'd once thought. Asara shook her head at the rough statement and shared Giles' look of despair.

"Well it was nice to meet you Asara," Giles nodded. "You too Juidon."

"Yeah. Hopefully I'll see you again sometime," Asara looked round the group.

"We could go to the Bronze sometime," Willow perked up suddenly.

"Ohhh what sort of club is it?" Juidon asked.

"Well usually a band is playing and you can dance. There is also pool tables, food and drink," Willow listed the Bronze's better features.

"They have these really neat onion flower things and Buffalo wings," Spike joined in.

"Plus it's a great place to pick up vamps before you dust them," Buffy grinned.

"Sounds great!" Juidon almost bounced. "Can we all go together?"

"Yeah sure. Just let me and Spike sleep first," Asara smiled. "You tell the others and get it organised."

Juidon loved going out and was already arranging things in her head. They all said goodbye and spilt up to go home. Asara and Spike walked, arms round each other whilst Juidon walked ahead, planning and watching for danger. Asara yawned sleepily and Spike kissed her forehead.

"Mmm," she mumbled. "That's nice."

"I'm glad that's over," Spike murmured softly so Juidon didn't overhear them.

"Me too. Now we're much safer," Asara lifted her head from his shoulder.

"It's been rough, being round you," Spike commented.

"Sorry," Asara glanced at the floor.

"Hey pet look at me," Spike waited until Asara had done what he'd asked. "Don't do that. I love you and I have to say it been a bloody bit more exciting being round you than turning into the bleedin' pouf in my crypt."

"Love you too," Asara smiled, happy he was ok with what had been happening.

Spike smiled before he kissed her. Both stopped walking as the kiss deepened and they pressed themselves together, moulding their bodies to each other.

Juidon paused and glanced over her shoulder, alerted by the silence and heavy scents coming from behind her. She grinned at the couple standing under a street light, oblivious to the world around them. Walking back to them she coughed loudly causing Spike to lift his head and glare at her.

"You know I love it when you guys start but wait 'til we're home alright?" Juidon grinned, not phased by Spike.

Spike muttered something before Asara whispered in his ear and he brightened.

"Right! Home it is!" Spike set off quickly, Asara glued to his side.

Juidon rolled her eyes at the quickly disappearing pair as she followed them. Got to remember to call the sound proofing people tomorrow or we really won't get any sleep.


	7. Stolen

**Title: **C7 Stolen

**Disclaimer:** If I did own Buffy Joss wouldn't and it wouldn't have ever existed!! Glad I don't own it now.

**Notes:** This was a pick out of lots of choices what happens next. I think (hope) that all the ideas will get into the chapters but we'll see how energetic I'm feeling. Due to what Rini is studying at the moment she got to choose one of the ideas. Title taken from a Kelley Armstrong book as I was lacking ideas. Sorry for the delay but I had the mumps and so not up to much right now.

-

The trees streamed passed Spike as he ran, branches whipping at him but never catching. He flowed over the ground, moving too quickly to make sense of the scenery flashing by. Attention fixed on the scent that was leading him to his prey, Spike was closing the gap. The distance would never have been this big if Destch hadn't disturbed them in the first place but Spike wasn't angry with him. He was enjoying the chase. It felt so much like before. Before the chip, before Sunnydale, before demons started calling him the Slayer's pet. Anger lent him more speed and soon he could see his prey's fleeing back.

A howl ripped through the forest, followed by dozens more as the pack closed in on their targets. Spike dodged round a tree and used a fallen log to help his speed as he launched himself at the deer. It had been months since his first hunt with the pack and Spike had perfected the trip manoeuvre. The deer went down with a bleat of terror before Spike swung himself onto its body and sank his teeth into its neck. The doe bucked and struggled to rise to her feet, to shake her attacker off but it was too late. Half of the pack surged in and sank their teeth into the soft underbelly and the deer died as she lost too much blood to keep her terrified heart beating. Spike raised his head, blood dripping down his chin as the deer hitched her last breath, distracted by something momentarily. The rest of the pack were still feasting as they ate the flesh rather than just drink the blood. It may not be human blood but it was a sight bit better than pigs blood. The deer had been pushed to her limits and it made the blood taste sweeter and Spike savoured the taste as he wondered how Asara was doing.

The pack always split as there was not enough meat on one deer carcass to sate them all. The two Alphas led their respective groups and made the killing blow before the others could feed. Asara had taken Spike out alone and taught him the skills to be a lead animal in a hunt. It hadn't been hard for him to grasp what he had to do and even the trip manoeuvre didn't push at his skills.

Sitting back from the feeding Spike cleaned his chin and thought about Asara. The others didn't know but Spike and Asara could sense each other when they were parted. Closing his eyes Spike traced the invisible line between them and found nothing. His eyes snapped open. The only time that happened was when she was asleep and Spike seriously doubted that Asara would have dozed off in the middle of the hunt. Asleep equalled unconscious and either the hunt had gone very wrong or there was something else the matter.

"Juidon," Spike called as he stood and the woman came to him without question, even if it meant her losing her place out the buffet.

"Spike?" she asked quietly when he said nothing.

"Have the others made their kill? Can you tell?" Spike was looking into the distance.

Juidon frowned but closed her eyes and sniffed the incoming breeze.

"It's hard to tell so close to our kill but I don't think so," she shook her head, beginning to worry.

"They should have by now," Spike muttered.

Juidon noticed how tense Spike looked and she frowned again. Somehow her Alphas always knew what the other was doing but now Spike was clearly lost. Shifting back to her human form she drew him away from the others and made him look at her,

"What is going on?"

Spike sighed,

"Asara and I have a connection. We know what the other is doing, our feelings. I can't get through at the moment which means she out for the count, asleep or…"

Juidon stepped back, tipped back her head and howled for Asara, a direct message. Silence answered her. She bit her lip before trying again. This time Yimila answered her and her howl was full of worry,

"Why isn't Asara answering?"

"I don't know. Where is she?"

"We lost track of her in the hunt. We can't find her."

"Stay there. We'll round up the rest of the pack and look for her. Spike thinks she might be unconscious."

"You know how hard that is."

"Yes," Juidon broke off and switched her gaze to Spike. "We look. We don't stop until we've found her."

Spike nodded, turned back the pack who had stopped feeding at the howls and spoke,

"Asara is missing. We will find her but we need to search the area."

The pack silently spread out, searching through smell and they kept in contact through barks that told everyone that they were alright but that they'd found nothing.

-

Asara ran silently and quickly but she was comfortable. The pace was exactly what she wanted, fast but weaving as the deer tried to trick her in the dark. Unfortunately for the deer Asara had excellent night vision and never lost sight of her chosen target. It was also her exceptional sight that allowed her to catch sight of a glint of silver as she ran. Silver on a long shining tube meant only one thing and Asara switched her direction, away from her pack, away from the hunter. She could take a lone man in the woods with a gun but in Sunnydale they rarely came alone and so she was going to see how many there were. The woods had become safer since Buffy had threatened the werewolf hunter after Oz's pelt but they were becoming more common again.

If they were pelt collectors they'd shoot to kill and Asara would be damned if she'd let that happen to her pack. Slipping away through the trees she got far enough away to double back behind the man and her pack, who would continue to hunt because it would not alert the hunter. Closing quietly up on the last place she's seen him Asara could tell someone had joined him and they were crouched together.

Suddenly Yimila howled and the pack answered her, caught up n the chase and the men flinched slightly. They began whispering and Asara crept forward to hear what they were saying.

"The pack is still hunting."

"Yeah but not for long. They'd spilt up too. Did you see? It'll make it much harder."

"All we want is the Alpha female. She's worth so much more than the others."

"Rare breed too."

Asara lifted her head, eyeing the men. She could take them out before they could cry out but something in the way they had spoken indicated that there were others out there. Asara was torn between killing them and getting the pack or just getting everyone out of the wood before something happened.

The whine of something heavy slicing through the air was the only warning Asara got and so the blow didn't miss her. Three prongs cut her back as she leapt away and she winced in pain as she spun to find her attacker. Her bound away from the missile had put her dangerously close to the first two men and Asara itched to move away from them but she didn't know where to go. She moved in one direction only to have a man step forward, gun raised so she switched her weight back and spun around. Another man strode into the clearing with his gun pointing at her and Asara snarled as more men surrounded her.

She waited for them to shoot her but nothing happened. Staying silent Asara watched the men shift slightly as one more appeared and he held a different weapon that Asara didn't recognise. He smiled at her and raised his weapon to brace it against his shoulder.

"I'm not going to let you just shoot me like that," Asara growled.

The man said nothing but continued to aim at her. Asara reacted with the speed she was blessed with and tore at the man to her right. He didn't have time to shoot her but dropped straight down so he wasn't a target for the others. The leader shot Asara in the back and she snarled in pain as it hit her spine and dug in deep. Moving to attack the leader Asara's legs faltered and dropped her to the floor.

"I think you'll find the machine in your back has buried into your spinal cord, preventing use of your legs," the man stepped forward before crouching down in front of her.

Asara flashed fangs before using her arms to propel her at him. He swore loudly as he teeth snapped shut inches from his throat prior to clubbing her round the head with the butt of his gun which knocked Asara to the floor, head bleeding.

"She's still awake."

"I'm not touching her!"

Another butt whacked her head and Asara hissed in pain but didn't pass out. Soon the whole team were hitting her head and eventually she grew faint, slumping down. Spike she thought before she lost consciousness.

-

Spike slammed his fist into the tree next to him, frustrated, tired and worried for Asara and the tree shook under the impact, raining down pine needles and cones. Where was she? Spike hadn't been separated from her for more than six hours at a time in the six months they had been together. Glancing up at the lightening sky he knew that he would have to find shelter soon and that it had been more than five hours since anyone had seen Asara. Spike was just about to attack the tree again when Casve yelped loudly. It said only one thing, 'I've found something'. Spike ran to her to find her whining, nose to the floor and as he crash into the small clearing and slid to her side she looked up. He had never seen her look so scared. The smell hit him next and it was a one he knew well, that of blood and even more so Asara's blood. There was small smattering of the red stain on the leaves at his feet and Spike's hands clenched into fists as he spotted a footprint next to it. The foot was too big to be Asara's and she had been in natural form anyway. Then he spotted the rest of the disturbance in the clearing, the tracks, scuffle marks, even three gouge marks in the floor where Asara's claws had dug in. Anger made him see red but he had no one to direct his rage at so he stormed around the clearing searching for clues that would lead him in the right direction. The rest of the pack arrived in stages because some had been far away, ranging the massive forest. Yimila appeared, carrying something in her hands as she had transformed back to her human self to pick it up.

"What's that?" Esster'd asked.

"I don't know," Yimila replied, holding it out to the pack. "It has Asara's blood on it."

The rest were gathered round her in an instant and they watched as Juidon took it off Yimila to examine it. She turned it over in her hands and sniffed it carefully before frowning,

"I don't recognise it but it has the look of something technical, maybe medical, about it and it has one man's smell on it."

Spike received it off her and sniffed the object. His head jerked up and he spun round to the blood on the floor, dropping to his knees. He traced the print next to the stain as Casve sat down next to him, breathing in the smell of the item. She bent down and sniffed the print before hissing at it and sitting back up.

"It's the same!" Casve growled, upset.

"Casve you have the best nose here. Can you follow the scent?" Juidon requested.

"I'll try," Casve responded, nose going back down to the print.

The pack watched as she scanned the forest floor, searching for the one scent they knew could lead them to Asara. Casve led them through the trees, eyes fixed on the ground and occasional scuff marks and tracks showed that she was on the right path. Eventually they came across a dirt track and Casve whined as she lost the scent.

"It's ok honey," Juidon comforted her. "Look tyre tracks. They must be linked."

Having no other choice the pack followed the ruts in the track until it reached at main road and tarmac. The dirt trail lasted a little longer but soon ran out, leaving them stranded and without a lead they couldn't continue.

"Now what?" Esster'd looked around the group, searching for ideas.

"We get some help," Spike answered. "I bloody hope the Watcher knows what this is."

Everyone looked at the metal object in his hand and nodded. They knew that they were going to have to try all their connections, call in all their favours to get Asara back.

-

"We need more customers Giles. The lack of money is very worrying," Anya announced from the till.

Giles just sighed as he catalogued books before jumping and dropping one as the Magic Box door smashed open. The pack streamed in, Spike in front.

"Don't you sleep?" he asked of the pair in the shop.

"Spike what do you want?" Giles questioned, tired.

"We went round your place but no you decided not to bloody be there! Nearly got my backside singed off out there!" Spike ranted angrily.

Juidon glanced at Yimila before they grabbed Spike and made him sit down but he didn't stop muttering. Juidon smiled at Giles and started by apologising for Spike,

"I'm sorry we've had a bad night. Something happened in the woods and Asara is missing. We think… know a big shot took her but we don't know whether it's bounty hunters or someone else. The only thing we have is something we can't identify. Could you look at it?"

Giles picked up his book and set it on the shelf as he answered Juidon,

"Of course."

"Spike," Juidon held out her hand.

Spike pulled it out of his pocket where he'd kept it, hand wrapped round it, feeding his anger, and passed it to Juidon who gave it to Giles. Frowning Giles turned it over, careful not to touch the dried blood.

"The blood is Asara's," Juidon said quietly.

"Anya will you call the others please? This may need some research," Giles asked absently.

Anya frowned but picked up the phone anyway.

"This is interesting. It seems to be a variation on an old weapon," Giles remarked to Juidon who was standing next to him.

The rest of the pack was watching from where they had curled up on the floor round the table and Spike, making the floor very crowded. Some of them were back in human form but clothed because they'd been home to pick up clothes but the rest were still in their natural form, too nervous and stressed to maintain a human shape. Casve was lying on the table and Spike was mindlessly stroking her head, trying to calm her. The other youngster and relatively new pack member, Destch, was curled round his feet, needing the touch of his Alpha. All were waiting for Giles to come to a conclusion and whilst he worked the rest of the gang arrived in dribs and drabs. All of them did a double take at the bodies on the floor as they'd never the seen the whole pack together before and certainly not in natural form but they eventually they settled down.

Willow went to Giles' side to see what he wanted her to research on the web whilst Tara looked round for somewhere to put the laptop down and set it up. There was no room except on the table next to Casve so Tara carefully picked her way through the pack to set the laptop down. Spike glanced up at her and Tara had never seen him look so alone, sad and lost. She nodded at him, a slight movement of her head and Spike nodded back, a jerky movement of his head before shuffling down the bench to leave room for her to sit down. Tara booted the computer up and called Willow over.

Buffy was still on edge as she could sense the anger blended with sadness floating off the pack. She was surprised at being called to Spike's aid. Giles probably hated Spike more than she did but here he was, busy, researching, even looking at Willow's computer.

"So G-Man what's the what?" Xander asked, pushed to it by boredom.

"Xander how many times must I ask you not to call me that?" Giles asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Lots I'll reckon," Xander grinned.

Giles glared at him,

"Thanks to Juidon and Willow we have discovered this a modern version of a thoke, which was used in wars to break the enemies backbone when fired correctly."

"It's really neat!" Willow chirped. "I mean now it's got moveable parts and I think due to the way that the internal legs don't meet that it's been redesigned to stop signals flowing up the spinal cord rather than sever it."

"So whoever fired this missed the first time then," Yimila broke in.

"The first time? What makes you think there was another shot?" Willow frowned.

"Asara would need to be at a disadvantage, a severe disadvantage to be taken like that," Yimila answered.

Silence reigned after the comment as everyone looked at Spike who glared at them before jumping up and pacing to a quiet corner, knocking Casve and Destch away.

"So…" Xander broke the quiet. "What's the plan of action?"

"Action? There isn't going to be any action," Buffy was even more surprised by Xander. He had always been the President of the 'hate all vampires' club but now he wanted to help _Spike_ of all people.

"Why not?" Xander flicked his gaze to her.

"Because it's Spike!" Buffy exclaimed, throwing up her hands.

"What about us?" Esster'd asked quietly.

"I…"

"What about Asara?" she continued.

Buffy was silent but the pack didn't need her to say anything to know what she was thinking.

"We know you hate Spike but he is our Alpha, our protector and so is Asara. Do you truly not trust us that much that your hatred of Spike would not let you help us? It cost Spike a lot to come here and ask for your help even though he'd deny it," Juidon kept her voice low, not wanting to lose her temper.

"Buffy before you start yelling can I just say that I'm gonna help. I may not be much help but I'm willing," Xander jumped in.

"What?" Buffy exploded. "You hate Spike!"

"I use to. He's not so bad once you look past the whole undead, evil, soulless thing," Xander admitted.

"I'd never thought I'd hear that from you Xander," Giles looked at the young man.

"Neither did I," Spike seconded him.

"This doesn't mean we're best buddies Bleached Wonder," Xander sniped.

"What the hell changed?" Spike asked, curious.

"Asara. She's a good, sorta evil woman and maybe I have this thing for demon women but Asara has done something to you…" Xander shrugged.

Spike maintained eye contact for a minute before nodding his thanks and agreement. He switched his gaze to the Slayer and wondered how he could have ever loved such a selfish, self-centred girl.

"Are you going to help Slayer?"

"I don't see what it has to do with me," Buffy replied coldly.

"What if it was wolf boy with the same hunters after him again?" Spike cocked his head. "Red there wouldn't hesitate, and neither would any of you, to save his pelt. Why is Asara any different? Oh wait cause she bloody fell in love with the wrong person! That's not her fault! I'd give you the whole 'love isn't brains children' speech again but you already know I'm right."

Buffy glanced around at her friends and one by one they nodded. Anya even spoke up,

"I like Asara. It is nice to have another woman around who remembers the past. No offence Spike but you remember male things not the important stuff."

"What about us?" Juidon asked.

"You're not as old as she is so you don't remember the things that we do," Anya answered.

Yimila, Esster'd and Juidon shrugged, knowing that was true, before silence fell again as eyes moved to Buffy, the only one who hadn't consented to help. Willow moved the pressure off Buffy as the atmosphere started to get tense by saying that she would look online for sales of the modern thokes and then if that didn't work she and Tara could try a location spell on the Asara or the hunter using the thoke as a guider. Spike simply couldn't stay still long enough to wait for her results so took off through the sewers to beat up some demon contacts that might know of the new threat in town.

He was back three hours later having found no one who knew anything and he had killed a few to frighten the rest but still no one was talking. Willow had found nothing on her search through the internet so she and Tara had moved onto the spells but something was blocking them out.

"It's like a magical force field," Tara explained. "When we draw close to origin of the source that we're looking for someone else pushes us away. We can give you a general location but looking at a map it's a highly populated area and would…would…"

"It would like looking for a needle in a haystack," Giles finished for her.

"I'm sorry Spike," Tara told him.

"We're not going to stop looking, not ever," Spike swore.

-

Asara gradually came round. Her head was pounding and felt like it should be twice the size but it was imprisoned inside her skull. It made her head feel heavy and pain shot up and down her neck as Asara lifted her arms. Blinking she focused on her paws and wiggled her claws, checking everything worked, before changing one back into a hand to prod her head. A several cuts were healing over her face and Asara sighed as she ran her hand down to her neck to massage the stiff muscles. Asara froze. Her fingers encountered a thick metal band running round her neck and, if that wasn't bad enough, a bar ran into her skin at the nape. She got a bad feeling that if she attempted rip the collar off she'd pull her spine and brain to pieces.

"Well I'm pleased to see you have the sense not to pull at the collar," a voice spoke up.

Asara turned her head to see a man in a white coat standing nearby. He was smiling at her and making notes in a book.

"Most patients tug at the collar. Instinct I guess but it doesn't do them a lot of good. Quite the opposite," he continued as he walked towards Asara. "Now how are you feeling?"

"Shitty," Asara answered. "My head is pounding, my neck is stiff and I feel all hot. What the hell is this?"

"Hmmm… What? Oh that's a control collar. We put one all slaves though you did get a special gold one which means you're highly expensive," the man said offhandedly as he made more notes.

Asara froze as her mind went into overload. Slave? She was a slave? She… but… How did they expect a simple metal band to hold her prisoner? Make her serve others? What sort of serving…? Asara had heard of people, women in particular, who had been forced into the sex trade but it got worse. She truly hoped that she never got in deep enough to see the snuff side of the business because people were realising that demons could pull off a realistic human death but still be 'available' to do another scene and another and another.

"How do they work? The control collars?" Asara asked.

"Ahh well they're very technical but the simplest explanation I can give is that the control pad, that your owner will have, gives the control collar signals that tell you what to do, hurt you or whatever is decided," the doctor explained before picking up an instrument. "Now hold still I haven't finished my tests."

Asara let him do most of the tests but when he got too personal she fought back and received the most painful shock of her life. She cradled her head and let the doctor continue.

"Oh sweet Jesus honey. I get what the chip feels like now," she whispered to herself.

The doctor clearly wasn't happy with some of her results and spent a long time looking through books and asking her questions before seeking someone else's advice.

-

"I got it! Hello?"

"Hello Juidon."

"Golhan. It's been a long time. How are you?" Juidon grinned, enjoying talking to another professional.

"I am good. I have a new job and I've actually hit a problem with one of my patients and I was wondering whether you could help," Golhan answered.

"I'll try but you've got a wider range of expertise," Juidon frowned as she sat down in the study.

"Well it's actually your field. I have an Alpha female D'ewain and she is running a high temperature and as far as I was aware this type of shifter doesn't catch diseases," Golhan summarised.

"They don't," Juidon frowned again as her brain put together the pieces. "Hold on. Let me check my books."

Juidon pulled a book from it's shelf and flicked through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

"I take it your female is sexually active as she is an Alpha," Juidon began, knowing the answer.

"Yes so I am told," Golhan wasn't giving anymore away.

"Well the answer to your problem is that she's pregnant. She'll have a fever for a few days but she'll get over it by herself. Now for future reference D'ewain's produce litters of more than one pup so you'll have at least two pups on your hands in three months, three weeks and three days from conception," Juidon told him.

"But that's impossible!" Golhan exclaimed.

"Why?" Juidon asked, her mind having already reached that conclusion.

"Her mate is rumoured to be a vampire therefore undead and therefore unable produce viable sperm," Golhan explained.

"Hmmm… well however it's happened it's happened," Juidon answered, deliberately not helping.

"Would you continue to look into it for me? The research would be extremely valuable," Golhan pointed out.

"Yes ok. Give me your number and I'll ring you if I have any ideas," Juidon wanted a point of contact for Asara.

"Well thank you for your help," Golhan told her the number before putting down the phone.

Juidon turned off the buzzing handset and went to find Spike to break the news to him that she thought she knew where Asara was via the area code, that it'd be almost impossible to get her out and that he was going to be a father.

-

Asara had only heard Golhan side of the conversation but she'd been overjoyed and worried when she knew he was talking to Juidon. Overjoyed because she knew Juidon would make the connection to her and worried because Golhan had a direct line into their home. She hid her emotions but was unable to stop the frown that creased her forehead when Golhan mentioned viable sperm. She watched the doctor note something down on his pad before he walked over to her. He told her to roll over onto her back as he began to set up a scanner and Asara watched, detached but confused, as he began to use the instrument on her lower belly.

"This is impossible," he muttered at the screen.

"You said that before," Asara pointed out.

Golhan glared at her,

"Your mate is rumoured to be a vampire. That's not true is it?"

"Yes it is. Why the hell would I make that up?" Asara asked.

Golhan sighed.

"What is going on?" Asara couldn't sit up I her natural form so she couldn't see the screen.

Golan didn't answer but Asara wasn't to be put off,

"Ok look I heard you talk about viable sperm and now you've asked me about my mate and the fact that he's a vampire, and you're using a scanner that's used to see inside people. I'm not stupid. Talk to me."

Golhan slumped slightly before pushing the screen so she could see it. Asara frowned at the blurry black and white image before picking out four small, roundish balls. She frowned as her mind put everything together before she rolled over and sat back on her haunches, hand and paw going to her belly.

"You're not going to say this is impossible?" Golhan asked, astonished.

"Well ok I'm struggling with the biological possibility but I'm pregnant! Carrying Sp… my mate's babies! I'm more ecstatic than anything else at the moment," Asara admitted.

Golhan stared at her before turning to his phone and calling his boss to inform him of the new development.

Spike's babies! This is just so perfect! The timing sucks and I need to get out of here a lot quicker because my children are not being into slavery. Asara was now more determined than ever not to let herself become derogated by the system.


	8. Saudade

**Title:** C8 Saudade

**Disclaimer:** Every time? I have to do this every time? Grrr rub it in that it's not mine!!

**Notes:** Saudade translates as a certain type of longing for someone… No idea what sort but I like the word and the song by Chris Rea. Has anyone been struck by my attraction to music? Alternative title was Auction. To Leioa15 thanks for your review, it made me smile cause it's nice to know someone cares that much to think up questions. Yes I will hopefully answer all your questions in the up coming chapters and maybe create a few more knowing me!

Spike downed his fifth drink of the evening and let his mind drift so that he didn't think of Asara. He couldn't think about her, the babies, the fact that it had been two weeks since he'd seen her, two weeks since he'd held her, two weeks… Spike had never seen two weeks pass so slowly, so painfully and they were no closer to getting her out. Slavery was not something Asara would willing submit to. Hell she wouldn't submit to anything most of the time but Spike knew that the new collars that slaves wore were designed so even the most stubborn would behave.

"…gold collar and everything apparently…"

Spike blinked. Something…

"Apparently? No definitely. It's such a rare thing. Imagine having a shifter like that at your beck and call… and it's female!"

Spike's slightly lost mind gradually surfaced, connecting information as he swung his head to survey his neighbours.

"Mmmm anything you want… Have to wait for the pregnancy to be over though but you could sell on the offspring."

"Meaning to butt in," Spike interrupted the two demons. "But what are you talking about?"

The two glared at him before shifting on their seats and deciding something.

"Haven't you heard?" the nearest leant towards him.

Spike narrowed his eyes, clearly showing he thought that was a stupid question.

"There's a big buzz going round the town cause there's a new special slave on the market," the other told him.

"Yeah heard the rumour and thought it was a load of bollocks," Spike replied, affecting disinterest.

"Oh no," the first demon replied. "Got some real proof yesterday. I talked to a dealer and she's definitely real and up for sale."

"Yeah?" Spike got another drink before asking his next question. "How much they asking?"

"Running into thousands of dollars or whatever you trade in," the second shook his head. "Way too much for us to afford but hey a demon can dream right?"

Spike pulled thoughtfully on his drink and the first demon noticed his expression.

"Are you seriously considering this?" he asked. "There's no way you can afford her."

Spike slanted a look at the demon that spoke volumes and also said that he knew jack shit about Spike.

"Whoa pal!" the second demon grinned, a bizarre show of tusks and loose skin. "I gotta get you in my good books."

Spike knew he had them now,

"Try me. Talk."

So the two demons told them everything they knew including the location of the sale that was happening in four days time. Spike drained them dry before standing to leave.

"Hey!" the second demon cried. "Unfair. Tell us something!"

Spike eyed him before deciding on the spur of the moment,

"Want to know why I'm so interested?" the heads nodded. "That shifter is my mate."

Spike yanked his collar and t-shirt down to reveal the scar before leaving in a swirl of black leather.

-

"Four days!" Spike yelled as he smashed the door open.

"Jeez Spike," Esster'd shook her head. "Four days 'til what?"

"Asara gets put up for sale," Spike was pacing, trying to think.

"How'd you find out?" Esster'd asked.

Yimila got up and push him off her favourite, expensive rug before he wore a hole in it or ingrained even more mud into it. Spike didn't even bother to raise an eyebrow at her but he didn't answer Esster'd's question either.

"Spike," Esster'd warned.

Still no response.

Juidon rolled her eyes, got up, strode over, grabbed his upper arms, physically picked him up and shook him.

"Bloody hell!" Spike swore, having been started out of his thoughts.

"How do you know this?" Juidon annunciated carefully.

"Put me down," Spike wiggled unsuccessfully.

"Only if you tell us what is going," Juidon told him.

"I'm your bloody Alpha! Put me down!" Spike snapped before sighing. "I was going to tell you anyway."

"We know," Juidon put him down. "It's just the pacing, ignoring us, it's about Asara meant we couldn't wait."

"Yeah sorry," Spike ran his hands through his hair, messing it up even more. None of the pack had seen it smooth since Asara had been taken because of all the worrying Spike put it through. Spike sat, slumping, as he told the pack what he had learnt. The pack was even tenser by the time he'd finished.

"Oh god there is so much interest in her we'll never be able to get her out," Juidon thumped her head back on the settee.

"Maybe be we could steal her off the new owner?" Casve looked up.

"No!" Yimila shook her head. "We might lose her if she goes somewhere else."

Spike frowned before leaping off the sofa and hurrying to the cabinet. He flung it open and began pulling the contents out until he found what he was looking for.

"Spike what is going on?" Juidon frowned at the mess.

"Casve is a genius," Spike spun round. "She said steal and this is how!"

The pack looked at the waving video and frowned. Destch stood up and took the video off him, noticed the front cover, turned it over and grinned.

"Oh yeah!" he glanced up at Spike. "I thought you didn't like Farscape."

"I never said I didn't like it," Spike protested. "Scratch 'n' Sniff is a good episode anyway."

"Are you saying we blow out the lights and steal her from the sale room?" Esster'd eyed him.

"Basically," Spike nodded.

"It's mad!" Yimila exclaimed.

Spike frowned,

"But I thought you'd…"

"Hey not done yet!" Yimila interrupted. "It's mad, it's suicidal, it's downright idiotic with all that security and that's why they'll never see it coming! I love it!"

Spike grinned. He'd thought up a plan that people liked and it wasn't too stupid. Wait scratch that. It was so stupid Spike was surprised he hadn't pulled this stunt earlier.

"We gonna call in the back up?" Yimila asked.

"Wmor won't be pleased but I'm sure Spike can veil his threats enough to get him here," Esster'd slanted a glance the vampire's way just in time to receive a glare.

"Buffy and co would be useful too," Juidon continued.

"That one's trickier," Esster'd chewed on her bottom lip before glancing at Casve and Destch. "You two want to use your big puppy eyes trick?"

The two youngsters grinned and nodded. They loved their ploy but it didn't work too often at home because the pack was growing some immunity against 'Puss in Boots' style big round eyes. The duet had seen the movie and perfected the look within hours and the pack had seen it work with devastating accuracy.

"You'll leave first thing and try it on everyone though I expect Red might be more susceptible," Spike instructed before saying everyone should sleep on the idea.

The pack nodded but they didn't leave the lounge because they'd all been sleeping on it's special floor together since they'd lost Asara. The need to be close had been running strong so the pack slept in a huge pile of intertwined limbs, safe. Spike watched them bed down before wandering off; mind still full and he knew he'd never be able to sleep. Stepping into the bedroom he had shared with Asara Spike had sunk to the floor next to the bed and shut his eyes, exhausted but worry refused to let him rest. Oh god Asara, Spike thought.

_Spike?_

"Asara?" Spike's head jerked up.

_Spike!_

Spike was almost overwhelmed by relief, both his and hers and he knew their connection was open. He sent the feelings of love to Asara and tried to hug the feeling of her to him. Asara reciprocated and then he felt the tears.

"Hey luv no crying. It'll be alright," he whispered, wishing he could do more.

Gradually Asara got a hold on her tears but she could feel Spike's fear like a sour taste on her tongue. They couldn't really talk to each other, just their names and their feelings. She was sitting in her holding cell and she tried to reassure him with love and happiness. Spike didn't believe her but let it pass as he was trying to tell her that they had a plan to free her. Asara frowned and Spike caught the puzzlement emanating from her and tried again. He thought of happiness of seeing her and the pack together before moving onto the anger of seeing her being sold and combining the two together. Asara caught both emotions and Spike could sense her puzzling it through prior to catching four bursts of sadness and anger. Spike sent them back, hoping it meant four days. She was quiet for a moment but he was catching snatches of hope, worry and subtle anger.

Suddenly he got a huge wave of fear from Asara before the anger. Unsure what was causing it he sent back the feeling of calm and love but knew he could do nothing else to help her.

Asara on the other hand had backed away to the furthest corner of her cell as she watched what had been brought to her. They had threaten to do this but now the time had come and Asara was frightened. She fought and was subdued by a simply pressing of a button which she suddenly realised Spike had felt as she sensed pain from him. Desperately she fought to close their connection but she'd never done it before and didn't know where to start.

Spike could sense her pulling away, knew why and fought to keep it open. He didn't care about the pain, he just wanted to stay with to try and understand why she was afraid. He knew the others had heard his yelp at the unexpected pain that was so much like the chip but he stayed where he was.

Asara watched the events unfold and something gave in her. She stopped fighting, she stopped seeing the outside world but it was too late and she knew it. Unable to stop what was about to happen to her she just laid there and felt Spike beg her to fight. She sent him love tinged with a bit of regret and then began cutting the connection with Spike, who fought her. He gained some ground until he felt pain rip through Asara and then him. Gasping Spike stopped fighting and lost the connection but the pain wasn't like before. It was low in his belly, spreading upwards, burning a fiery trail and Spike wondered what they were doing to his mate.

The door was flung open as the pack came to investigate what was going and Spike told them what had happened but for some reason he didn't let on about how the pain was different from the first time. Spike wanted to find out from Asara. He had to know why she'd given up and stopped fighting at that moment. Why was it different?

-

Asara ran her fingers through the blood on the floor of her cell and sighed quietly. She'd seen too much of her own blood recently and it was getting to her but what was worse was the slavers had upped the ainty about getting her ready for the sale in four days time. Knowing she wasn't ready had led to some intensive sessions like today but today was different and now Asara couldn't face seeing Spike again. Worry gnawed at her as she remembered that they were going to try a rescue at the sale and she didn't want them to try it. If one of them got hurt or worse, killed, she'd never forgive herself.

Asara sighed again. The contrary thing that she was made this difficult. She wanted freedom, she wanted her children to have a loving family around them but she didn't want her pack to hurt themselves freeing her and she wanted to hide from the disgust she imagined on Spike's when he found out that… Maybe he wouldn't… Oh he'd find out alright because he was Spike.

-

"No!"

"But look…"

"No!"

"Ah you're no fun Giles," Buffy muttered, sitting back down.

Giles heard but ignored Buffy's comment as he heard the shop bell ring. Turning to face the door Giles opened his mouth to greet the customers before shutting it when he realised who it was. He waited until they'd come further into the shop and were staring at him with pleading eyes. He broke,

"What can I do for you two?"

"We were wondering whether we could have your help?" Casve asked.

"For what?" Giles looked cautious.

The pair looked even more lost, pleading and, if Giles was honest with himself, cute.

"Asara is getting sold in four days. We are going to try getting her out of the auction but we need as many people as possible to help us," Casve fiddled with her sleeve.

"What's going on?" Willow asked, looking up from her book. "Hi you two."

Two pairs of big, round eyes met hers.

"Awwww," Willow immediately fell.

"They want our help to get Asara out," Giles swept his glasses off his face and rubbed his face.

"They want what?" Buffy asked. "Are you mad?"

"Please," Destch almost whispered.

"Buffy we can't not help!" Willow couldn't look away from the pair.

Tara shared her feelings as the eyes were turned full force on her.

"I gotta say," Xander began as the eyes moved to him. "As much as I want to help isn't out of the auction room a bit risky?"

"Scratch 'n' Sniff," Destch told him.

"What?" Buffy jumped up.

"Ahh," Xander nodded. "Ah!" Xander got the plan.

"What is he implying by that?" Anya asked.

"It's umm actually a Farscape episode name and it's the plan right?" Xander looked at the youngsters who nodded. "It's a good plan too."

Everyone looked at him.

"In a suicidal way," he shrugged before explaining the scheme.

"No!" Buffy shook her head.

"Why not?" Willow asked.

"It's too dangerous," Buffy told everyone.

"But look…" Willow pointed at the pair still standing on the steps.

"No!" Buffy almost left the floor. "Don't you see Spike sent them to manipulate us?"

The group considered this and the youngsters glanced at each other.

"Even if he didn't we still would have come," Casve began. "We don't know…"

"We don't know how else to ask," Destch finished.

"So you're saying he did tell you to come here and make moon eyes at us?" Buffy glared at them.

The pair dropped their heads.

"See? What did I tell you?" Buffy said triumphantly. "It's _Spike_ who's asking for our help!"

"But he's done some good things for us in the past," Anya pointed out and received everyone's looks. "Yes there have been many occasions when he has tried to kill you and you could see this as him making up for that but when does that stop? When has Spike equalled the balance?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"He's a vampire! Dead, soulless bloodsucker," Buffy argued.

"So what are we then?" a small voice asked.

"Buffy don't answer that," Giles warned her.

"Why not?" Buffy retorted.

Giles rolled his eyes,

"Oz was a werewolf and he was your friend. These two have never hurt you and are asking for your help."

"Yeah but they eat people," Buffy crossed her arms.

"Umm actually we haven't," Casve raised her hand. "I trust Asara when she says they taste bad and Destch doesn't eat much stuff like that."

"Asara has eaten people then and … Yim…," Buffy replied.

"Over two hundred years ago for Asara and nearly that for Yimila," Destch told her.

"We're still not helping," Buffy felt like she was losing and refused to give in.

"Please don't hit me for saying this Buff but you can't stop us… well me helping so maybe you should come to look out for me," Xander pointed out.

The group eventually said they'd help and Buffy grouchily announced she was only coming to keep an eye on them. The pair were smiling now and kept saying thank you in between going over the plan with them. Buffy had sat silent until realising she had no idea how many people would be there.

"Hold on a second. Just how many people… demons are going to be there?"

"We don't know. Lots," Casve answered.

"Lots of lots," Destch agreed.

"Just as I'm allowed to kill things," Buffy muttered.

"Well actually if they saw the Slayer things might not work so we were kinds hoping you'd stay outside and keep our getaway clear," Casve grabbed Destch as the Slayer exploded out of her chair.

"What? You want me do what?"

The pair fled, yelling their goodbyes and thanks.

"I can't believe this. First I'm helping Spike and now I don't even get to kill things," Buffy sat back down.

"Look on the bright side Buff if things go wrong, as they often do, there will be more slaying than anyone could want," Xander patted her arm and got whacked by both Willow and Buffy.

"Don't say that!" Willow warned.

-

_Four days later_

"Ready?" Juidon asked.

"Yeah. Did I mention I don't like this plan?" Xander wriggled his fingers on the collar of his stiff clothes.

"Yeah I know but Spike's gotta make an entrance and he needs something extra," Juidon tried to comfort him.

"Rather than his brash, cocky, annoying self," Xander noted.

"Yes and that'd be you," Juidon nodded.

"Gotta say though Spike was right," Esster'd grinned at Xander. "You are a nummy treat, especially dressed like that."

"Yeah thanks but why me? Why not one of the girls?" Xander still didn't get this.

"Because Willow and Tara are doing the magic, Buffy can't go in, Giles is already going and you wouldn't let Anya in," Juidon sighed.

"Yes I know, but the clothes?" Xander wiggled.

Esster'd and Juidon glanced at each other,

"Let's hope it doesn't go far enough we find out why."

"What!?!" Xander didn't like that expression one bit.

Spike came strolling over, looking for all the world like the Big Bad and glanced at Xander,

"You clean up nice monkey boy."

"Don't you…" Xander was cut off by Spike.

"No _you_ don't. Remember the act and the bet!"

Xander glowered at him before lowering his head an acting like he was suppose to, a slave. The girls nodded and spilt, Juidon heading for Giles who had, surprising, agreed to 'belong' to Juidon for the night. They needed his expertise in there and humans would not get in by themselves so the rest of the Scooby gang was outside waiting, hidden. Willow and Tara were waiting for their signal to blow the electricity with magic, making sure the back up power didn't come online. Yimila, Casve and Destch were already inside along with the rest of the pack. Only Spike, Esster'd and Juidon waited to go in. They had decided against asking for Wmor's help in case he betrayed them. It was too much of a fragile situation to risk that.

Juidon moved into the queue, Giles at her heels and quickly came to the front where a demon was checking for illegal items like weapons and alcohol. The atmosphere was to be kept as contained as possible under the circumstances. He checked Juidon and then Giles before laughing at him,

"Need a new one huh?"

"Always but this one is essential for these outings. Brilliant mind remembers everything and doesn't even need a collar," Juidon praised her 'slave'. "The package isn't always everything as you should know."

With that passing shot Juidon moved inside, Giles fighting to keep a smile under wraps as Juidon moved like she owned everything she saw. Spike noted her entrance and moved out of cover and into the queue, Xander following like an obedient dog, determined to win the bet that Spike had set.

_Flash back_

"Bet you can't!" Spike taunted.

"Alright you're on!" Xander snapped. "Fifty bucks says I can manage the evening and do everything you say like a proper slave would!"

Spike grinned and held out his hand,

"Done!"

_Present_

"Get off me!" Spike snapped at the check demon.

"You have to be inspected!" the demon held his ground.

Spike glowered but allowed the search, glad the demon was quick about it. The demon moved to Xander, but in reality there wasn't many places Xander could have hidden a matchbox let alone anything else. Spike watched the demon take a few liberates with the whelp but to hand it to him he didn't move so Spike acted like the possessive owner and growled at the demon who quickly stepped away. Spike swept inside and Xander privately admitted that he looked calm and that he was enjoying every minute of this when he knew, from the brief moment that Spike had talked to him, that the blond vampire was scared shitless for everyone here.

The atmosphere was relaxed and demons mixed, chatting about what they were going to buy, but mostly they talked about the star item. It made Spike want to grab everyone who talked about what they'd do with Asara and beat them bloody or tell them he'd beaten them to it but he held his anger in check. Nodding at each group as he saw them until he stood in his position, close to the stage, ready to grab Asara when the lights went out.

A man appeared on the platform and the audience hushed in expectation. The man looked round the gathered masses before announcing the start of the auction and the first slave was led up onto stage. It wasn't Asara.

Hours drifted by and Spike was sure he would have worn a hole in the floor by his pacing if he was allowed but that would have drawn to much attention. Being with the pack had brought out his instinct to comfort himself by touching so he unconsciously began to pet Xander's hair but Xander didn't stop him, ask him to stop or even look up at him. He was well on his way to earning fifty dollars and Spike knew he'd have to pay up, when he realised what he was actually doing.

"Last up is the one most of you have been waiting for," the man announced and the tension in the atmosphere climbed up a notch or two. "Our last item is a gold collared, D'ewain, Alpha female who is pregnant with four offspring and …"

The rest of the speech faded away from Spike as he registered the number four. He almost squealed, very un-Big Bad like, but he kept a lid on it until Asara was led up on to stage and Spike growled. She looked so tiny up there and Spike could see she was broken, even if it was such a small break, and he hurt inside. He also resisted the urge to race up onto stage and rip the collar off her.

Xander made a tiny noise of pain and Spike relaxed his grip on his hair which he'd clenched tightly when he'd seen Asara. It hadn't hurt Xander but it was a warning not to tighten his grip and hurt himself because that may well blow their cover. Spike dropped his hand so he didn't do anything accidentally and watched Asara look round the room. She stood in human form, hands clasped in front of her but they shook slightly when her eyes met Spike's before she quickly dropped her gaze.

The man began the bidding far above even the combined assets the pack had and Spike signalled to Xander to give the go ahead. The human slave would not be watched as closely as the demons would be so, shielding his motions, Xander fiddled in his tight suit to break a small charm hidden within the belt system. The break would cause a burst of light from a crystal Willow had and therefore indicate for her to begin.

The bidding began to slow down and the man clearly wasn't pleased, so he began encouraging the audience by getting Asara to do things, thus demonstrating the sort of power that they would have over her. Giles whispered something to Juidon who nodded and called out in a loud, imperious voice,

"Shifters like her have the ability to change their voices to suit anything. I want to hear her do that! I want a full opera on stage from one mouth."

The man frowned at her, annoyed she'd interrupted the bidding but realised it might help so he ordered Asara to do as she was bid. Asara took a deep breath and launched into her favourite piece, The Ride of the Valkyries, even though strictly speaking it wasn't opera as she wasn't singing. The bidding sprung up like a trap shutting over an innocent creature.

Spike counted the seconds in his head, willing Asara to stay where she was so she'd present an easy target to be grabbed. Three minutes after the signal the lights went out and some demons shrieked in the most pathetic way Xander had ever heard. Spike was trusting him to watch his back while he got Asara even though both knew Xander was almost blind in the near dark. Leaping up onto stage Spike caught Asara's wrist and tugged at her, knowing she recognize him but she pulled back, shaking her head before disappearing off. A small yelp sounded and Asara was back, clutching her controller to her chest. Spike pried it off her and put it in his duster as he dropped off the stage to stand next to Xander, who jumped slightly when Spike touched his arm. Asara landed softly next to them and Xander prised a cloth off his waist and gave it to Asara who wrapped it round her neck, hiding the collar. Spike set off, keeping Asara close behind him and Xander latched onto the back of Asara's clothes so he wouldn't be left behind. Everyone was praying that in the confusion no one would miss Asara as well as not look to closely around them as most could see in the dark.

They made the door at the same time as Juidon and Giles, the rest of the pack was already outside. The security was a mess so bypassing them was easier than Spike hoped. They stepped outside and Giles motioned to Xander so they could slip away and get back to the rest. Both knew if Asara was noticed that the pack would run and there was no way they could keep up. Two humans would not be noticed in all the chaos so Spike knew they were safe and he moved off, Juidon pulling a cloth over Asara's head in a stylish way to hide her face that was so well known. No one asked her to change her looks because that would draw more attention which they couldn't risk. The pack melted through the crowd until they were together before they began the difficult business of getting away as pulling out of the crowd would draw attention to them.

The pack had almost made the trees when a voice called out to them,

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Keep going, same speed. He's not talking to us," Spike hissed.

"You with all the women and bleached hair, stop!"

"I guess he is talking to us," Esster'd muttered.

"Run!" Spike ordered.

So they did. They disappeared into the trees and gradually the pack peeled off, disturbing the trail, until Asara and Spike were left.

"Come on," Spike pulled at Asara. "We're nearly there."

Asara glanced at him before stepping up the pace and they rounded the corner to come across a motorbike. Spike pulled the keys from another pocket, climbed on and started up the powerful engine with a roar. Asara sat behind, arms round his waist and Spike set off, still dodging trees before they hit the road and Spike really stepped on it. He hurtled across town to the reservoir where he stopped the bike and gestured to a rope.

"Climb down. I'll be down in a minute," Spike told her.

Asara grasped the rope and swung herself over the edge, descending to a cave in the cliff wall. The bike roared as it shot over the edge and Asara watched it hit the water with splash before disappearing. Wondering how Spike would get down Asara watched the rope tense, go slack and then tense. Spike flew in and crashed inelegantly against the wall. Picking himself up he hid the rope which he had cut at the top to stop followers and led Asara down into the sewer system. She trailed him as Spike confidently led her home, via some scent disturbing things until they surfaced in their street. Checking no one was around Spike helped Asara up through the manhole and into the house where he made her sit down on the sofa and wait for the others.

In small groups the pack came back in and rushed to Asara's side, whimpering and yipping as they sought out her touch. She smiled her first real smile in weeks and reassured them with contact and words until they were calm and happy. Spike watched her with them and smiled before a feeling inside broke it. She hadn't spoken to him yet, she had barely touched him and she had never made eye contact with him. What had happened?

Asara knew Spike could tell she was avoiding him, avoiding talking to him and she wanted him to go away. Hold me, make me forget. she thought. She was so torn and it built up until she couldn't take it anymore and she stood.

"Guys, please. I'm really tired," she felt guilty about using the emotional blackmail ploy.

"Of course! God we're sorry," Esster'd apologised.

"No. No it's ok. I needed that. It's just…" Asara lowered her head.

"Yeah of course," Juidon stood and led her to the door.

"I thought…" Asara looked at the floor.

"Not tonight. You need proper rest," Juidon told her, eyeing Spike.

"I…" Asara gave up and went upstairs.

Spike watched her go but made no move to follow.

"Spike? She needs you," Juidon looked worried.

"Does she?" Spike asked. "She hasn't talked to me. She… she's cutting me out and I don't know…"

"She's had a rough time," Juidon took his arm and led him to the stairs. "She's in love with you. Never doubt that."

Spike nodded and climbed the stairs. Entering their bedroom he found it empty so he hung up his duster on the back of the door. It clunked and Spike remembered the control pad. Digging it out he sat down on the edge of the bed and examined it closely.

"You gonna use that?" a voice asked and Spike jumped.

Asara was standing in the doorway, looking at him.

"No!" Spike denied fiercely.

Asara regarded him with sad eyes and Spike shot off the bed.

"You have it if you don't trust me," Spike thrust it into her hands.

"Giving a slave the keys to her chains?" Asara looked at the pad.

"Asara you are not a bloody slave!" Spike wanted to shake her.

"Really? What about this?" Asara's fingers went to her neck and the collar it sported.

"It's something that can be broken, fixed, removed. Being a slave is up here," Spike tapped his head. "And in here," Spike patted his chest.

Asara was silent.

"Pet what happened?" Spike asked quietly.

"News flash I became a slave! Where were you?" Asara spat angrily.

Spike was grateful for the show of the emotion before guilt crushed him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I bloody hate it that I couldn't protect you," he shook his head.

Asara glanced down,

"I didn't mean that."

"And you know I didn't mean that either," Spike told her. "What happened four nights ago?"

"I…I can't," Asara pushed past him into the room.

Spike shut the door.

"Please luv, talk to me," he pleaded.

"I…" a shudder went through her body and she turned her back. "I wasn't co-operating. They tired everything, knives, the collar, leg irons but it didn't work."

"Course not," Spike smiled and Asara turned back to him.

"I let slip that… that… and they used it against me," Asara sunk to the floor, dropping the control pad.

Spike sat down in front of her,

"What did they do?"

"They used another slave, wiped his mind, he didn't have any choice," Asara buried her head into her knees so all Spike could see was the top of her head but he pushed her, knowing she needed to tell someone, let go.

"What did he do?"

"I'm dirty!" Asara suddenly burst out. "I promised myself I'd be loyal, never be with someone else and now it's broken gone…" she began crying.

Spike put it together. The pain being so low in him, in her, the slave was male and now Asara was talking about being dirty and having broken promises. It had all the hallmarks of a rape.

"Asara did he rape you?" Spike hated saying it.

Asara froze before she started muttering,

"Dirty slut… Made a promise… Broke it… Don't deserve him… Dirty…"

Spike stared at her for a moment as he realised she was blaming herself for something that was out of her control.

"Christ no pet! Asara look at me. Look at me!" Spike waited until she did what he asked.

"You are not responsible for what happened. They forced you into it. You are _not_ dirty, you did _not_ break any promises and _I_ don't deserve _you_," Spike stared at her.

"What…?" Asara stared blankly at him.

"I have the love of a woman who is the strongest I have ever met. She cares for everyone, fights like nothing on earth could stop her and is so beautiful it makes me hurt inside," Spike stroked her hair back from her face.

"So you don't think I'm disgusting?" Asara asked, confused.

Spike smiled a small, slightly sad smile,

"No pet. Never."

"But I'm…" the look on Spike's face stopped her. "It's different now."

"How?" Spike asked, softly.

"I'm… I feel dirty, like I shouldn't be here but…" she stopped Spike interrupting her. "But all I want is for you to hold me and make me forget. I've missed you so much but every time I see you I see… feel _him… it_ again."

"Try it," Spike whispered and Asara stared at him.

Spike opened his arms and waited, feeling slightly vulnerable. Asara was still for a brief moment before she threw herself into his embrace and hugged him to her so hard Spike was glad he didn't breathe. He tightened his arms round her and rocked her as she began to cry again. Whispering against her hair and stroking her back Spike waited for the pain to subside. After what seemed like an eternity Asara raised her head and whispered,

"Thank you."

Spike smiled and wiped the tears on her cheeks away,

"Let's get you to bed."

Asara nodded and Spike helped her to her feet but took two steps back and waited for Asara to decide whether she wanted to go back to sleeping like before, with no clothes.

Torn Asara looked up at Spike and saw that he was not going to do anything until she did. She gathered her tattered courage, stripped and climbed into bed but frowned as Spike just stood there.

"Spike?"

"What do you want me to do?" Spike asked her though every muscle was straining towards Asara.

"Come here, hold me and … I want to feel all of you again," Asara couldn't bring herself to say 'strip'.

Spike nodded and pulled his clothes from his body. He tried not to rush it but it did come off a bit like that and it made Asara smile. Spike climbed in behind her and wrapped an arm around her, drawing her back against him.

"Sleep," Spike whispered.

"No I…" Asara took Spike's hand and placed it on her belly.

Spike smiled and decided to risk it. He kissed her shoulder, gently, lightly and was glad when Asara didn't tense up or pull away.

"Four?" he asked.

"Yeah," Asara tightened her grip on his hand on her belly. "You ok with this?"

"Better than bloody ok luv. I want this," Spike kissed her shoulder again before asking. "What about you?"

Asara rolled over slightly to see him and smiled,

"Me too."

Spike couldn't stop himself. He leant forwards and kissed her properly. Asara paused and then was kissing him back, hard. The kiss went on until Asara pulled back to breathe,

"Jeez I've missed you," she snuggled into his chest.

"God yes!" Spike muttered as he held her close and listened to her drift off to sleep. "I've missed you so much."


	9. Combinations

**Title:** C9 Combinations

**Disclaimer:** This is becoming challenging to think of new things to say… Considering what has just happened in this story I don't want to own the characters (I don't think they like me).

**Notes: **Alternative title was Biology so hopefully that's enough indication to tell what's going to happen in this chapter. The cheese is for Pete and the number of times we've stood in Sainsbury's cheese section whilst trying to find the biggest packet. I don't work in metric because Spike probably wouldn't and doctors still work in imperial (sometimes).

Spike woke, warmed through and completely relaxed. He had Asara back and _no-one_ was _ever_ going to take her away from him again. She was _his_ and Spike silently vowed to be there before she needed him despite the fact that he knew that was like promising a vampire he could safely walk in the sun. Leaning up on his elbow he surveyed Asara, noting how thin she looked but also how peaceful she looked, asleep in his arms. His hand was still resting on her belly, protecting the children from harm, but her hands had risen to her face, like she was hiding from the world. Spike smiled. Asara loved to sleep like this so he knew she was easing back into life.

Rubbing her belly he wondered what his children would be like. Vampire and D'ewain physiology… Spike frowned. He couldn't picture that at all so what would Asara give birth to? Would they be human baby size or… or… Spike pulled away from Asara who whimpered slightly before going back to deep sleep.

Dragging on some jeans Spike padded off to find Juidon and get some answers. He found her in the kitchen, reading her mail and eating so he sat down opposite her and waited for her to look up.

"You ok?" Juidon asked.

"Yeah. It's all better… sort of, on the front," Spike sighed. "Jui what will the children look like?"

"Ah," Juidon said.

Spike raised an eyebrow and Juidon rubbed her eyes.

"Ok look I'm going on best guesses and I'm going to have to talk to Asara to confirm some of this but I'll do my best," Juidon stood up and led him to the study. She pulled out a book and opened it.

"This is what a human pregnancy looks like," she pointed to a cross section diagram of a woman.

"I think I bloody know…" Spike was cut off.

"Gimme a second ok?" Juidon pulled another book from the shelf. "This is what a dog's pregnancy looks like." She pointed to a similar picture before pulling out another book.

"This is a normal D'ewain pregnancy," she laid it in between the others.

"So it's like a combination of human and dog then," Spike eyed the pictures.

"Yes. Now human babies can weigh anything between a couple of pounds to twelve, sometimes more, but D'ewain's normally weigh from between couple pounds to about five so the female can cope with the extra pups," Juidon explained.

"You keep saying normal," Spike pointed out.

"Asara will give what you see but because you were originally born as a human, a baby, you'll still carry that in you but your demon will have some impact on what you contribute to the pups. I don't know what they'll look like or what they'll be able to do," Juidon shrugged. "They should, if we give maths a try, weigh roughly… six or seven pounds each."

Spike's brain calculated the numbers and his eyes widened,

"You mean Asara will be carrying two bloody stone around with her?"

"Something like that," Juidon sighed. "She's undernourished at the moment because of the captivity and it'll detract from her strength. The pups have higher metabolic activity so all the nutrients will pass straight to them not to Asara."

Spike realised that getting Asara pregnant was not the best idea in the world but neither of them knew it was possible and Spike was determined to fatten Asara up a bit. Juidon watched his face and all the emotions that flittered across it.

"Spike?" he looked at her. "You do realise that we have about three months left before the pups arrive."

"What?" Spike stared at her like she'd grown an extra head.

A crash echoed from the kitchen and the pair went to investigate. Asara was half buried in the fridge but she looked out when she heard Spike and Juidon. She had a steak in one hand, cheese in another and a blood bag between her teeth. Spike wondered about the bag before asking,

"Pet what you doing _in_ the bloody fridge?"

Asara frowned and talked round the bag,

"I wass hungerry."

"So you decided to eat my lunch?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

Asara nodded, drained the bag and put the cheese in her mouth. Whilst she chewed she dragged out another bag and threw it at Spike before filling her hand with a chocolate bar. Spike caught the bag, dumped it in a mug and put it in the microwave to heat it. Juidon rolled her eyes at Asara and pulled out a tray to put stuff on so that Asara could get out of the fridge and back to bed. Esster'd wandered in, saw Asara, gaped a little, dash back out and returned with a camera.

"This is classic!" she laughed as she got the pictures.

Asara on the other hand was not pleased about the camera and demonstrated that she had spent too much time round Spike.

"Piss off," she snarled at Esster'd between mouthfuls.

Esster'd merely laughed as she snapped more pictures. Juidon dug food from around Asara before waving the tray under her nose. Asara unfolded out of the fridge and followed it. Spike took the tray off Juidon, Asara caught up with them and stole a sausage. He got moving before she could take anything else, tray in one hand, mug of blood in the other. Esster'd was still taking pictures but now Spike was in the photos.

"This is such good blackmail!" Esster'd grinned.

"What? You better bloody not," Spike warned. "I look like a fucking manservant!"

"Yeah perfect," Esster'd told him.

Spike growled but had no free hands to take the camera as well as not being able to stop because of the voracious Asara following him. Eventually Spike got away from Esster'd and her camera and into their bedroom. After dumping the tray on the bedside table Spike wrestled Asara back into bed. She complained before he promised to feed her and Asara settled down.

Full, quiet and sated she fell asleep an hour later and Spike sat watching her sleep until his legs went numb under him. Standing he swept a lock of hair off her face and kissed her gently, making her squirm slightly and smile which made Spike smile as well. Taking the tray downstairs he dumped it in the kitchen before heading back to Asara. As he walked pass the phone it rang, making him jump then glare at it before he realised it was still ringing.

"'Lo?" he said into the receiver.

"Not your best opener," Xander greeted.

"What the hell you calling for?" Spike asked, surprised.

"I just wanted to see how Asara was doing," Xander replied, not put off by Spike.

Spike sighed. He had spent sometime with Xander since he'd been with Asara and somehow she'd brought them closer together, so they only bantered in jest rather than anger now. He opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch which was shielded from the sun so he could go outside during the day and not worry about bursting into flames.

"She's been better," Spike sat down on the seat the pack had bought for him.

"Well sure. It won't have been fun," Xander answered. "The pair of you really have a lot in common now don't you? The chip and the collar, both of you getting imprisoned against your will."

"Mine's was never as bad as hers."

"What happened?" Xander asked.

"The good or the bad?" Spike needed to talk to another bloke.

"The bad, get it over with," Xander braced himself.

"You are never to tell anyone this," Spike made Xander swear. "The pack doesn't even know yet."

"Yeah Spike I promise," Xander could hear it in Spike's voice, the edge of fear and desperation that could make a man do anything.

"She was raped," Spike said bluntly.

"Fuck!" Xander swore. "Who the hell did it? They're going down."

"Isn't that my line?" Spike smiled slightly.

"Yes but…" Xander waved his hand before realising Spike couldn't see him.

"It was another slave. Asara said they made him do it so we can't hurt him but the slavers are still going to die," Spike had already decided that.

"Aren't they human?"

"Some of them but I don't care. It'll be worth it," Spike couldn't give a shit about the pain.

"Count me in. What's the good?" Xander asked.

Spike really smiled this time,

"She's pregnant."

"You mean…? But how's that good news?" Xander frowned.

"No idiot," Spike shook his head. "_I'm_ the father."

"You're a vampire," Xander told him, like it was big news.

"And you're just realising this?" Spike teased.

Xander could picture the raised eyebrow,

"No moron it's just you're dead…"

"Undead mate."

"Yeah whatever. So how can you father anything?"

"We dunno. Juidon's working on it but it's bloody science, not really my scene," Spike shrugged.

"No it's not is it?" Xander got off a shot.

"Ha! You can talk," Spike settled into the light banter.

"Yes I can. Many words," Xander rejoined.

-

"Asara," Juidon shook her gently.

A mumble issued from the sleeping form.

"I know you're tired but I need to talk to you," Juidon persisted.

"Juidon? What…?" Asara blinked and rubbed at her eyes.

"I want to talk about the pups. I need to work out everything so I can help you through this," Juidon began.

"Hold on. I'm still half asleep," Asara yawned and sat up. "'K fire away."

"Right," Juidon took a deep breath and dived into territory she really didn't want to go into. "When do you think you conceived?"

"Ummm probably three days before the hunt," Asara thought back.

"Why do you think then?" Juidon asked.

"It was kind of intense that night. I wanted Spike… not that I don't normally but… Something inside me," Asara blushed slightly. "Down there was hungry almost like it wanted to eat something."

"And that something was Spike," Juidon eyed her friend as she nodded. "Go on."

"The sex was electrical. Everything seemed to stand on end," Asara frowned. "I think Spike's hair stood up for a moment."

Juidon puzzled this over before moving on,

"What have you felt from the pups? You'll be showing soon so they're well on their way and that'll begin to tell on you."

"Well sometimes my right side feels colder but like all the blood has run there whilst my left feels really hot," Asara admitted. "But only on the inside."

Juidon sat quiet, Asara watching her and she could almost see the clogs whirring inside her head.

"What do you think?" Asara asked after a while.

"On which bit?" Juidon looked up.

"Let's start with what I'm worried about most; the pups."

"I think the pups will be slightly bigger than normal D'ewain's but with human and vampire characteristics," Juidon counted off the facts on her fingers. "The feelings from inside you are probably in connection to which pups are showing the most tendencies, so the ones on the right have a higher percentage of vampire DNA whereas the pups on the right have more D'ewain genes."

"Okay so you reckon I'm going to have two pups of each then?" Asara questioned.

"Probably," Juidon nodded. "My biggest concern is the later pregnancy and birth. You are weaker due to… what happened and so, because the pups are heavier, you'll tire more and then comes the birth. I don't like how the odds play out Asara."

"I'll be alright Jui. Just get me there and get ready," Asara smiled slightly. "Do you know how I conceived?"

"I think so," Juidon explained her theory.

"Gonna share it with Golhan?" Asara asked.

"Asara I wouldn't talk to him again. Not after what he did," Juidon shook her head.

"What if I wanted you to?" Asara cocked her head to gauge her friend's reaction.

"I…" Juidon didn't know what to say.

"What if I said he's the only man we know that can get this collar off me?" Asara continued.

"But you…" Juidon was interrupted.

"What if I said he could take Spike's chip out?" Asara whispered.

"He can?" Juidon was surprised.

"He said it didn't sound so complicated or different to what he did to me," Asara shrugged. "We talked about the Initiative and how he'd like to get his hands on the technology."

"Then I'm going to talk to him and get him to come round to look at some 'data'," Juidon stood.

Asara grimaced,

"Make it sound better than that."

"Of course," Juidon smiled.

"Jui we will have to kill him if he comes here," Asara didn't want her friend to lose a friend but the pack needed its security.

"I know and I can't say he doesn't deserve it," Juidon left her to rest.

Juidon met Spike on the stairs and smiled at him,

"How you doing?"

"Better but I'm worried about Asara," Spike admitted.

"She's doing fine," Juidon patted his arm before carrying on downstairs.

Spike knew Asara hadn't told Juidon and hurried to her. Asara was still sitting up in bed when Spike walked in.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Luv I know you don't want to talk about it but you need to tell the others what happened," Spike sat down next to her.

Asara stiffened before sighing,

"I know. Give me some time."

"Not too long though otherwise you'll never be able to do it," Spike laid his hand over hers.

Asara stared at the hand on hers prior to snuggling up to Spike and letting him hold her. Spike stroked her hair, just letting her be close and still loving every minute of it. After a while Asara raised her head and whispered,

"I've missed you."

"So have I. I've missed holding you, laughing with you, kissing you, everything," Spike gazed at her.

"Yes but I've missed _you_. I want you," Asara murmured.

She pulled his head down and kissed him. It was a soft, tender thing and Spike returned it, cradling her face between his hands. When Asara's hands dropped to his jeans he pulled back, breaking the kiss and he stared at her, wondering.

"Asara are you sure?"

"More than I've ever been. I need this. I need to forget, move on. I love you and I want this, you, here, now," Asara kissed him again.

Spike didn't hold back because Asara's words had cut straight through him and he knew them so well. He had wanted to say them to her but had restrained himself, fearing to push her after all she had been through. Now Asara had broken down the barriers between them and was now running her fingers along the top of his jeans, dipping slightly below them every so often. Spike couldn't stop the instinctive jerk of his hips towards her fingers and he felt Asara smile into the kiss. She popped the button of his jeans open and slowly pulled the zipper down, freeing him.

Spike moaned when she completely ignored his throbbing ache and just rubbed at the hollows in his hips before tugging at his jeans. Standing he pulled them off then joined her back on the bed, kissing her mouth and rubbing her shoulders but letting her lead the encounter. He deliberately ignored her neck because of the collar but he knew she'd notice because of his fascination with it normally. She laid down, drawing him down with her so he lay propped up on his elbows above her, not wanting to squash her or the babies. Asara ran her hands slowly down his chest and stomach causing Spike to lean into her hands.

Spike was took his time to re-explore her body, remembering everything as well as finding new things like her now showing ribs and the hardness of her belly. He laid four kisses on her stomach before venturing lower, making Asara moan and weave her fingers through his hair, arching up towards his mouth. Spike loved the sounds he could pulled from Asara and was determined to blow her mind, to help he forget like she had asked but he needn't have worried.

Asara had stopped thinking after Spike's mouth had descended over her body and when he'd gone down on her she'd began to babble meaninglessly.

"SpikelikeohgodyesmorewantpleaseSpikerightthereuhhh."

Asara's body began bucking and Spike pinned her hips to the mattress, drawing out her orgasm so she came howling his name. Spike waited until she'd got her breath back before covering her body with his. Asara kissed him hard, relearning how to breathe through her nose, whilst her tongue took an extended tour of his mouth. With Spike already between her legs Asara rolled her hips rubbing herself down his length, causing him to hiss and thrust against her.

Growling he broke from the kiss and stared down into her eyes. A pair of bright blue eyes met his. In them he saw lust, love making them dilate until the blue was almost gone and Asara blinked slowly as if drugged. Spike positioned himself but waited, body shaking, for Asara to tell him it was what she wanted from him.

Asara wrapped her hands round his hips and arched up towards him, begging silently. She felt empty inside and needed him to fill her again. To want him so much did something to her and suddenly the fear that she had carried inside since her capture, her rape, was gone.

Spike saw a change in her, the old confidence was back and he smiled before surging into her. Asara moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him deeper and closer. Spike was kissing her again and all he could think was how he could of forgotten how hot she was, how tight and how willing. Thrusting deep but slow Spike took his time but soon he was close and he could tell Asara was too. Dropping his head back to hers he kissed her before breaking free to whisper,

"I love you."

"I love you," Asara got out before her body jerked and clamped down around him.

Spike powered down into her once more as the shudders took him over and he collapsed sideways onto Asara, trying to keep off her but just lacking the strength or coordination to do so. Asara seemed to understand and wrapped her arms around him, stroking his back as he panted needlessly.

"I think," Spike raised his head from her shoulder. "That I've missed you way too much."

"Ditto," Asara grinned. "It's good to be back."

Spike knew what she meant and rolled off her so they could hold each other. Oh ok snuggle. Spike gave up on being the Big Bad when this was so much better than that. Asara made a small noise that sounded incredibly like 'humph' and Spike pulled back slightly to see her,

"Pet what was that?"

"It was a humph," Asara answered.

"I thought as much. What was the humph for?" Spike asked.

"Humph in crossness that I can't make up my mind," Asara was frowning at her fingers.

Spike smoothed her creases flat with his thumb,

"'Bout what luv?"

"Whether to eat, sleep, shower or have sex next," Asara looked up. "I need all four options."

"Well how about we both take a shower now, have hot passionate sex in there, eat then sleep," Spike nibbled at her ear.

"Sounds like the best thing ever, way better than anything I thought of," Asara wrapped her arms round his neck and Spike sat up, pulling her up too. Taking advantage of the free ride on offer Asara wrapped her legs around his waist before Spike shuffled off the bed. He'd taken two steps then Asara attacked. She kissed him hard, her tongue claiming his mouth and Spike stopped, arms going round her waist, blood rushing straight down to his groin. Minutes past and suddenly Asara broke the kiss, making Spike groan.

"Shower remember," she told him.

"No," Spike shook his head, eyes fixed on her swollen bottom lip.

"Walk," Asara instructed.

"Tease," Spike said as he set off. "I'm going to have to punish you."

Asara's eyes glinted,

"Good."

Spike growled and was kissing her again, one hand opening the door. He was moving on autopilot, hoping his legs knew the way well enough not to walk into any walls.

"Guys did you…" Esster'd ground to a halt.

The pair continued past her without registering her presence.

"Shame I put my camera away," Esster'd sighed.

"I don't think that taking pictures now would be a good idea anyway," Juidon answered as she caught the show from her room.

"Damn good blackmail," Esster'd replied.

"I don't they'd see 'em like that," Juidon grinned.

The pair watched Spike fumble with the bathroom door before getting it open and walking inside, still heavily engaged with Asara. The door thumped shut as Spike leant back against it and Esster'd burst into giggles.

"What?" Juidon wanted to know what the joke was.

"I didn't know a bloke's dick could carry a woman all by itself," Esster'd snickered.

"You have a very crude and dirty mind Essy," Juidon told her.

"Yeah I know," Esster'd eyed the bathroom door, listening to the shower door open and shut before the water started up.

How Spike had managed Asara would never know but by the time it registered that they were in the shower Spike was punishing her so she gave up thought and went with sensations. With water running down both of them all that was keeping them up was Spike's braced legs and practice.

"So glad we tried that before now," Asara gasped from the floor when it was over.

"Hell yes," Spike muttered, getting flash backs.

"Washing, soap, water," Asara reminded him as she noticed the dazed look in his eyes.

Spike climbed to his feet and hauled Asara up before passing her the shampoo. She squirted some on her hair before handing him the bottle so he could wash too. Eventually, after a few heated moments, they were clean but Asara's stomach was rumbling like thunder, making Spike's do the same.

"Food?" Asara pleaded.

"Food," Spike agreed.

He opened the door to be greeted by Esster'd who grinned.

"You know it's not nice to ignore people," she told them.

"What the hell are you on about?" Spike growled at her, hunger making him short tempered.

"Earlier when you walked past me without so much as a hello," Esster'd was still grinning.

"They were a _little_ busy," Juidon shook her head. "I warned her not to."

"You saw us?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

"My camera…" Esster'd didn't get to finish as Spike strode towards her.

"What about the bloody camera?" he asked, voice quiet but Esster'd knew he was learning that from Asara.

She squeaked and fled. Spike gave chase.

"Spike!" Asara called after him. "Your clothes!"

"Too late," Juidon sighed.

"It's not that any of us mind. It's just if he answers the door naked one more time I swear no one will deliver us anything," Asara pulled on a camisole and sweats.

"I think the Chinese woman was quite taken with him," Juidon pointed out.

"Yes but I blew that if you remember," Asara set off down the stairs.

"Ah yes. Growling at her wasn't the best idea," Juidon grinned.

"Tarty little slut," Asara muttered.

Juidon sniggered quietly behind her back before Spike appeared carrying Esster'd over his shoulder. She was surprised Esster'd wasn't complaining but as Spike walked past both woman could see Esster'd eyes were fixed on his arse.

"Esster'd," Asara warned.

"Yeah yeah I know but it'd be a shame to waste it," Esster'd answered.

"That's true," Asara agreed, ogling with her until Spike turned round. She kept on staring as Spike asked,

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just the perfection that is your body and most particular that of your backside," Esster'd's voice said from behind him.

Spike preened slightly before frowning and dumping Esster'd on the floor. She yelped at the unexpected movement but Spike was gone, up the stairs to put on some jeans. He came back down with an old, worn pair on and they rode low over his hips which, for Asara, wasn't much of an improvement. She glared, he smiled, took her arm and led her into the kitchen where Yimila was standing, hands on hips.

"We've come for food," Spike announced.

"Well you can have some but there's not a lot left for anyone else," Yimila was not happy.

"Yim I'm feeding five mouths here," Asara pleaded, her stomach backing her up.

Yimila sighed,

"We're going to have to go shopping soon and twice as often now."

Juidon grinned,

"Any shopping's good by me."

"Jui calm down. I was just on the phone and Asara has lost her job so there is less money coming in," Yimila told them.

"Crap," Esster'd swore.

"Damn my ex-boss to hell!" Asara joined her. "We needed that money. We're gonna need it even more when the pups are born."

"Right first things first," Esster'd clapped her hands together. "We work out how much less we have to spend, don't buy the fun things and then take away the items we don't need or that can live without and put that towards food."

The rest of the group nodded and set about their respective tasks, Juidon being given the unenviable task of calculating their spending. Spike got food out for Asara and they guiltily decimated the supplies but she was yawning before they'd finished. He been all for going to bed then but remembered what Juidon had said and made her eat everything she could. Asara nodded off on the table as Spike turned to get some more food and ended carrying her back to bed.

-

One week later and Asara was back on form again, looking better and certain had more stamina. Definitely more stamina! Spike grinned. She was also showing her pregnancy a lot more now and he was still stunned at how quickly her belly expanded. Spike had actually asked if it hurt and Asara had said she didn't notice it happening, it just did. They had talked about the pups and she had shyly suggested that Spike named the two with the most vampiric tendencies and she named the other two. Spike had agreed enthusiastically but made Asara agree that they both had to like the name before it was decided. She had also found enough courage to call the pack together to tell them about what had happened.

"I know you're all wondering what this is about," Asara started, standing just in front of Spike, whose hand she was clasping for dear life. "I want to tell you something about what happened to me when I was captured."

The pack was silent. A feeling was telling them that this was serious, that Asara needed to get this over with and they all met her gaze as she looked round them.

Asara took a deep breath, Spike squeezed her hand encouragingly, and said in a quiet but reasonably stable voice,

"I was raped."

Silence reigned for about 0.3 seconds before the pack exploded, demonstrating two reactions. Anger, deep hatred that seem to boil round the room and fear, especially from the younger and new pack members. Asara dropped to her knees and opened her arms. Casve was the first to move, throwing herself into the embrace, crying.

"It's okay now," Asara soothed her.

Casve sniffed and Destch joined her at Asara's side. He looked up and opened his mouth to talk,

"…M…m… mummy?"

Asara burst into tears at that and the pack came to her but as always, Spike had her back. No matter how rough the pack got Spike was always wrapped around her back, never leaving her. Destch was staring at Spike over Asara's shoulder and he summoned up the courage.

"Daddy?"

Spike was stunned. No-one had ever called him that before and he felt utterly lost, unsure of what to say until he saw Destch face fall.

"Kid… Destch I… I am honoured that you think of me like that," Spike answered honestly.

Destch smiled,

"I've never had parents, never been safe but you make me feel safe, happy and wanted."

Casve sniffed before grinning suddenly,

"You'll have competition soon."

"No not competition, more family, brothers and sisters," Destch said firmly.

Asara smiled and twisted to see Spike, who was staring at her with wonder on his face. She kissed him and that wonder was mixed with happiness.

-

_Next day_

"Asara!" Juidon yelled. "He's here!"

"Who's here?" Spike shouted back.

"Come downstairs and find out!" Juidon bellowed.

Asara watched Spike climb to his feet,

"Coming pet? She did call for you."

"Yeah I know," Asara sighed before following.

Spike could sense the tension rolling off her and wondered who was at the door in the middle of the day. He took her hand and just that touch seemed to strengthen her resolve so she went to meet the guest with a high head.

It all disintegrated when she saw the man standing in her hall. Asara had known this was coming and had tried to prepare herself but now that he was standing here, memories came screaming back in technicolour, leaving her shaken. Spike could smell the fear pouring off Asara in waves and turned to the man who had provoked this reaction from his mate, still unaware of who he was.

At six foot he stood taller than Spike with dark black hair, brown eyes and a case clutched in his hands. Spike sniffed the air and knew the unwelcome man wasn't human but struggled to place him so he glanced at Juidon.

"This is Golhan, a Glozer demon. He's here to remove Asara's collar," Juidon told Spike.

"And how would you know how to do that mate?" Spike asked quietly.

"Because I put it on her," the man answered, putting his foot straight into it.

Spike snarled, features descending, as he grabbed Golhan round the throat and slammed him back against the wall.

"Erghh… If you kill me I can't help Asara," Golhan gasped.

Spike growled, pressing his face into the demon's,

"It's just as well that you're useful cause I have every right and wish to use every organ you possess as some sort of sports equipment."

The demon swallowed, or attempted to, but wisely said nothing more until Spike dropped him.

"Why would a vampire take do much interest in a shifter?" he muttered.

Spike was back into his personal space instantly,

"My _mate_ is nothing to do with you so get on with you job."

Golhan blinked and fumbled,

"So you're the father of her… erk!"

Spike picked him up by the neck again,

"Where do you want this tosser?"

"In the infirmary," Juidon answered before prising him off Golhan.

"Juidon!" Spike hissed.

She wrapped her own fingers around Golhan's neck and glared at Spike,

"You calm down and go to Asara!"

Spike looked over to where Asara was standing, shaking would be more accurate and went straight to her side.

"Luv what's the matter?" Spike crooned, facing slipping back.

"It's all come back… He's back… It…" Asara's eyes were fixed on the door through which Juidon had dragged Golhan.

"Yeah but he'll make it better," Spike reassured her.

"I'm putting myself back into his hands Spike. The hands that did this to me in the first place," Asara whispered.

"If he puts a foot or finger wrong I'll rip his head off and the kids can use it as a source of amusement," Spike promised.

"You won't be able to tell if he's doing it wrong," Asara looked up at him, a ghost of a smile hovering around her lips at the image.

"That's what Juidon's there for," Spike stroked her cheek.

"I know," Asara murmured.

They stood for a few minutes until Asara started and grabbed Spike's hand.

"What is it pet?" Spike asked, startled.

"Here, feel," Asara laid his hand on her belly, just in time for him to feel another kick from one of inhabitants.

Spike gazed down in amazement and Asara smiled before kissing his forehead. Jerking his head up Spike blinked at her, mind having taken a small vacation. It came back in time to kiss her tenderly back so that could face this together. Taking her hand Spike stepped forward, unconsciously shielding her from whatever lay ahead until they came to the door. Asara passed him, glancing at him to tell him she needed it to appear that she was fine with this and that Golhan didn't scare her, and into the room.

Juidon had covered her table and some of the operating equipment she owned was out. Golhan was pulling complicated technology out of his bag and setting them out on a spare table, muttering under his breath as he did so. Asara went to the table, boosted herself up and swivelled her gaze to Golhan.

"How we gonna do this?" she asked.

"Well it would work best if you were unconscious," he looked up.

"Three points. One, drugs don't work on me cause I'm a shifter, two, you are not pumping me full of useless drugs that won't work on me when I'm pregnant and three, I am not being clubbed unconscious," Asara ticked the points off on her fingers.

Golhan sighed and accepted her points before asking her to lay face down on the table. Asara swung her legs up onto the table, Juidon handed her a pillow and she smiled gratefully. It wasn't comfortable to lie face down on her stomach anymore so the pillow went under her to cushion the bump. Resting her forehead on the table Asara waited for Golhan to get on with it, nerves only showing in the tension of her shoulders. He swept her hair off the back of her next and examined his own work, hand going out to a scalpel.

Spike growled,

"You're not just going to cut into her!"

"Spike there is no other way," Juidon explained. "Why do you think I banned the rest from being here?"

Spike rumbled low in his chest, grabbed Asara's hand and pulled up a seat. He rested his head next to hers and could just see the corner of her right eye staring at him through the back swept hair.

"Try and relax," Golhan told her. "This will be easier if you're relaxed."

Asara snorted.

"And most definitely do not move," the scalpel touched the skin.

Spike squeezed her hand and yelped. Everyone looked at him. He shook his head and Golhan continued cutting into Asara's nape. She showed no signs of pain but Spike could feel it travelling down their connection, and it was like a pressure building at the base of his skull. Golhan cleared enough room so he could cut the metal band from her neck and pull it off her. Without warning white flashed before his eyes as Golhan followed some of the thin black wires into her spine.

"Bloody _fucking_ hell!" Spike muttered, knowing it was worse for Asara. "No cutting me off do you hear?"

Asara couldn't answer but the connection stayed open if blurred with pain. Spike watched as Golhan peeled back enough of Asara's skin to get enough access to the main control buried deep inside. Bone showed white through the blood which Juidon was cleaning up so that the worksite didn't drown. Black lines traced their way around the bone and disappeared into the tissue beneath. Golhan snipped them free one by one and pulled them from her, each also drawing forth a scream, muffled by the table and clenched teeth. Almost twenty wires later Golhan set about working the main component free but when he called for Juidon to hold the spine whilst he pulled Spike lost it. Juidon reacted quicker than anyone else and had Spike pinned on a wall a second later but she was struggling to hold him there as he fought her.

"Get a grip or you wait outside!" Juidon reminded him she could pick him up.

Spike subsided quickly and Juidon let him go. She went back to her place at Golhan's side and Spike went back to holding Asara's hand. Asara whimpered as Juidon wrapped her hands around her spine but the whimper turned to a scream that escaped all the muffling as the pair tugged. Nothing budged.

"How did you get it in so deep?" Juidon asked.

"I didn't. It looks like the bone has been trying to grow around it," Golhan probed the opening.

"Spike can you hold her head down and don't let it rise off the table," Juidon instructed as her hands went back to their original place.

Spike placed one hand on each side of Asara's head and gripped it firmly. Golhan curled his fingers around the little cube in her neck and counted them in,

"One, two, heave!"

Asara screamed and there several sharp cracks echoed around the room. A split second after Asara screamed Spike did, hands shooting to his own head as the pain shot down his spine and through his brain like a lightning bolt. Golhan was holding up the control box up and Juidon was patching the now unconscious Asara back together. Spike whimpered before hauling himself up from the floor, where he had sunk to, to hold Asara's hand again and was subjected to a curious stare from Golhan.

"What the bleedin' hell are you staring at?" Spike ground out, still in pain.

"I was wondering why you screamed," Golhan placed the bloody cube down.

"'Cause I felt that! Everything you did to her that hurt I felt, so piss off!" Spike snapped, angry.

Golhan opened his mouth to say more but Asara picked that moment to come round with a groan. Spike gripped her hand tighter and whispered,

"It's ok luv. It's all over, done, finished."

Juidon put the last stitches in, bandaged her neck and slowly helped Spike to roll her over on to her back. Asara blinked before opening her mouth,

"Whsys casn'st Is fesels mys bosdys prsopersly?"

"We fractured your neck getting the collar control box out and that's also why you can't talk properly. Your spine is damaged but I don't know how badly," Juidon answered.

"Will she heal?" Spike asked, worried.

"Yes Asara's had a broken neck before," Juidon pulled Asara into a sitting position.

Her head lolled a bit but otherwise she managed to hold herself fairly upright. Spike scooted her off the table and picked her up to carry her to bed

"Noss," Asara slurred in his ear. "Thes chasirs."

"You have lie down pet," Spike said gently but firmly.

"She wants to stay for your operation Spike," Juidon told him.

"My operation?" Spike frowned.

"You haven't told him?" Juidon asked Asara.

"Wasntesd its tos bes as susrprise," Asara looked a bit guilty.

"I think you managed that," Juidon shook her head before looking at Spike. "Golhan has promised to have a go at taking your chip out."

"What…?" Spike proved to be an expert at impersonating a goldfish.

"Freess," Asara whispered.

"Really?" Spike glanced around the people.

"Yess," Asara tried to kiss his cheek but ended up nose-butting him instead.

Spike gently set Asara down in a chair, propping her against a wall so she didn't slide out the chair by accident. He turned to the table and only then registered what Asara had done to it in her pain. The far end had six holes punched in it from her claws and the head end had a severely crumpled corner where she'd crushed it. Spike tested it by pushing down on it. The table creaked but remained upright and stable so Spike hopped on and stretched out. It reminded him of the time he 'borrowed' the Initiative doctor but he could only hope it this time it ended better. Golhan picked up a needle and syringe and Spike eyed it suspiciously.

"Local anaesthetics work on vampires which I would have thought you'd prefer," Golhan told him.

Spike shot a glance at Asara and agreed whole heartedly. Golhan frowned as he worked out where to stick the needle to numb Spike's head. Eventually he injected the syringes content into Spike's neck.

"You have a fetish with necks," Spike told him.

"Pot. Kettle," Juidon prodded him.

Spike blinked,

"That stuff works quickly."

"Yes wonderful when you add Acain saliva to the mixture," Golhan nodded.

"You stuck saliva in me!?!" his head felt like it was wrapped in cotton wool on another continent.

"Yes now hold still," Golhan began by cutting a patch of his hair away before picking up Juidon's heavy duty drill.

Spike wasn't a wuss but he shut his eyes. There was something about that drill taking pieces of his skull off that just wasn't appealing. Like before he could feel everything going on in his head and he had to say it was still the weirdest experience he'd ever had. Well that and Woodstock. Golhan hummed under breath as he found the small black, penny-like object and Spike frowned as he Golhan pulled on a wire.

"Not meaning to spoil the show but that felt like you were trying to pull my eyeball through my skull," Spike informed the pair.

"Hmmm," Golhan muttered. "We may have to leave the wires in and just take out the main control."

"Wills its stops thes chips froms firings?" Asara asked, sounding a bit better.

"Should do," Golhan picked up some clippers and set about freeing the chip.

Five minutes later Golhan held up a bloody object.

"It's really quite fascinating," he examined it.

"Lovely. Now would you sow up the vampire showing his brain?" Spike asked sarcastically.

"Of course. Just getting to it," Golhan put the chip down and began fixing the piece of skull he had removed back into place before sowing the skin together. Juidon wrapped a bandage round the back of his head and let him sit up and collect his brain that still felt a little lost. Asara smiled at him and he grinned back,

"Now I can kill the bastards that did that to you without having to worry about them being humans."

"Bes carefuls alrights?" Asara looked a little worried.

"Not going alone. Xander wanted in," Spike slid off the table and walked to her.

Asara smiled a sweet little smile that said she was touched by what Xander was offering for her. She tried to stand and discovered that her legs worked fine, it was just her arms and face that didn't obey her. Spike steadied her and she smiled at him, relief clear. They were free again, back to how they used to be, then Asara frowned. She had never met the Spike before the chip and she wondered how different he would be.

Yimila walked in. She had been allowed to stay in the house whereas the rest of the pack had been ordered out but she had to stay away from them until they were done.

"What do you want me to do with him?" Yimila nodded at Golhan.

"The body cannot be found. Nothing left," Juidon answered.

"What?" Golhan hadn't known about his imminent death.

"No we need him," Spike answered.

"For what? You're both fine so…?" Yimila raised her eyebrows.

"There are other families out there with collared relatives. We can be owed a hell of a lot of favours if we make demon doctor here take all the collars off," Spike had met up with some seriously disgruntled demons recently.

"Neat," Juidon nodded. "Yim? Leave you in charge of keeping him safe?"

"Got it," she grabbed Golhan, who was on the verge of panicking.

He panicked.

"What's going on? I thought I was coming here then going back to work," he fought Yimila's grip.

"You'd know where we live so no living," Yimila tightened her grip and lifted him off the floor. "Come on we've got people to see."

Yimila walked out the door still carrying Golhan. Spike helped Asara up the stairs to bed where they both collapsed and slept for the next three hours. Asara only woke up then to eat before going back to bed where Spike was still sleeping undisturbed. Life was looking up and Asara couldn't wait for her neck to heal so that she could take Spike out and celebrate.


	10. Genesis

**Title:** Chapter 10 Genesis

**Disclaimer:** Anything owned by Joss and Mutant enemy isn't mine obviously but things that aren't are mine! Confused?

**Notes:** Another title option was Birth… drum roll. Sorry if everyone's reviews went away (they should be back now) but I had to delete the whole story because mixed it up when I uploaded chapter 9. If you can identify the song lyrics used in the talking I'll give you a cookie! To WayWard Childe thanks for the review and I hadn't actually thought about it like that but now you mention it I totally agree Spike would mess up a completely different species for pretty much any reasons.

_2 weeks later (after the end of Chapter 9)_

Spike walked out of the bedroom and held his hands out, displaying himself.

"Be still my heart," Asara muttered.

"What do you think?" Spike asked.

"Give me half a chance," Asara swallowed.

Spike had said they were going out to a new club and proceeded to dress to kill as he was wearing a tight fitting black shirt that showed off his pale skin and tight Oh so tight! leather pants. Asara felt plain beside him.

"I was being good," Asara complained. "I wasn't going to tease you this evening but if you're going to wear that I'm changing!"

With that Asara fled past him into the bedroom and Spike wondered what he'd got himself into. She came back out wearing the same low hipster embroidered black flare jeans but the top had changed. Now, instead of the straightforward mock Japanese shirt she'd had on, she was wearing a black low cut top that was designed for pregnant women. It flashed cleavage and was spilt down the front to show off sizeable bump Asara was now carrying. Spike swallowed and shifted causing Asara to grin.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Spike's gaze was firmly fixed on the top but Asara only laughed in reply.

-

"Had a good night?" Spike asked.

"One of the best," Asara snuggled into his side. "Got to say it's about time Sunnydale had a proper club."

Spike kissed her and they continued walking home. Worried to start with Spike hadn't wanted to wear Asara out but Asara had gradually showed that she had the energy to last an evening without falling asleep. The food was still a problem and she had eaten all the Chicken McNuggets and BBQ sauce from McDonald's before arriving at the club, Carrera, but once there, she and Spike had danced the night away. The club had been designed for all the clientele that Sunnydale could offer but humans were protected there so there was no unofficial snacking going on. Dead bodies were too much hassle. Asara and Spike had received several offers from others at the club and Spike had firmly put everyone in their place, making Asara laugh and kiss him. They drew crowds of admirers when they danced and applause when they finished but in truth they only had eyes for each other.

Content in the silence Asara smiled as Spike ran his hand over her belly. Suddenly that hand disappeared as Spike was hauled backwards and Asara turned, a growl rumbling in her chest. Five vampires had had hold of him but Spike remained calm, eyes on Asara as one guy, clearly the leader, sauntered over to her. Two vampires took her arms as the boss looked her up and down appraisingly before vamping out. Asara laughed and peered over his shoulder at Spike,

"Honey yours are more impressive than his!"

"Well if mine are then his must be toothpicks compared to yours," Spike agreed.

"Shut up," the leader growled, put off by his victims' apparent unconcern.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" Spike shook his head.

The vampire spun round and bullied up to Spike, who continued,

"I mean you pick_ us_ out of everyone else."

"Well I fancied your woman and I'm sure you're vamp enough to find another," the leader prodded Spike's chest.

"Well luv he showing some promise of brains," Spike told Asara.

"Not much though considering," she replied.

"Will you two shut the fuck up!" the leader was losing his cool.

"Shall I run through all the problems?" Spike lifted an eyebrow. "First you're trying to take someone off a master vampire. Secondly that someone is my mate. Thirdly my mate is pregnant and expectant mothers will do anything to protect their young. Fourthly you got your priorities all screwed 'cause everyone bloody well knows you take out the biggest threat first."

"I got you didn't I?" the vampire looked smug.

"Hardly," Spike replied. "And I'm not the biggest threat."

"You're saying _she_ is?" the vampire's expression turned to disgust.

"Bloody hell did you lose your sense of smell along with your life?" Spike had finally had enough.

The leader opened his mouth to reply when a very undignified squeak sounded from behind them and turning he found the two vampires that were meant to be holding had backed away from her.

"What are you two doing?" he snarled.

"But she…" one started.

The other pointed,

"She… she did something."

Asara smiled innocently.

"She couldn't throw a punch you wimps," the leader stepped forward to grab one of them and Asara demonstrated the perfect left hook.

The vampire hit the ground with a stunned expression on his face.

"She can't punch huh?" Spike smirked.

Asara crouched down and licked a finger,

"Wanna see a trick?"

His eyes narrowed,

"Trick?"

Asara held out that finger and it morphed into a long, slightly curved claw. The leader's eyes widened and he stared at her.

"What did I tell you?" Spike shook his head in pity and shame for his race.

Asara flicked her wrist and the head bounced once before exploding. She stood up, finger transforming back and turned her gaze to the vampires still holding Spike.

"Did you hear about the two who took on the slavers and won?" she asked.

The vampires exchanged looks before nodding.

"Well one of them was Spike," Asara pointed at Spike.

Disbelief coloured their faces.

"Spike… he…" one stuttered.

"He did it for me so let go of my mate," she ordered, voice quiet but deadly.

The five released him like he was on fire and stepped back. Spike grinned, attacked and Asara smiled as she watched him massacre the rest. After the chip had been removed Spike fought with renewed vigour even though the chip had never lessened his ability to kill his own kind. Asara knew he was making up for lost time in simply being able to beat anyone he liked up and she had to say she liked the new Spike. He wasn't much different just, perhaps, a little more confident in what he did but he still showed every loyalty to her as well as being willing to curtail his life style for her. Spike had asked whether she wanted him not to kill anyone and she'd been shocked that he'd asked. Feeding off humans was his nature and the chip had only stopped him being natural so she said she never prevent him doing that ever again but warned him to be careful as she didn't want the Slayer killing him or knocking down their door to hurt the pack. Spike agreed and rarely killed, just drained them up to the point where they wouldn't remember what happened to them.

-

"Mmmm love you," Asara murmured, snuggling into Spike's side, resting her head on his chest.

"Love you too," Spike kissed her.

Somehow, even pregnant, Asara could still exhaust him even with vampire stamina. Well if I was human I'd have been shagged to death a while back. Spike thought as she pressed her rounded belly against his hip. He started slightly when he felt a kick from one of the inhabitants as he still wasn't use to it but now he smiled. Asara drifted to sleep beside him and Spike listened to her breathing deepen and even, a thing so familiar that he had it memorised but this time it was different. Shuffling out from under Asara he placed an ear on her chest to listen to her breathing and Spike could hear the wheezing and wet gurgling from within. Jerking his head back from her he stared at her, worry on his face but Asara slept on peacefully. Carefully Spike extracted himself from her, making her whimper and he stroked her hair until she calmed and he could leave to find Juidon.

Bring her back Juidon proceeded to listen to Asara's breathing before standing and looking at Spike, her expression serious,

"She has a mild Pulmonary Edema."

At his blank expression Juidon explained,

"That's a fluid build up in her lungs."

"But don't people die from that? Why has she got it?" Spike frowned. "It was on ER but they were mangled in the neatest ways."

Juidon hid a smile,

"Yes humans do die but shifters don't. She should be fine, no more symptoms if she rests so make sure she doesn't overwork herself and cut down on the energizer bunny routine."

"She won't like that," Spike looked down at the sleeping form.

"And you don't either I know but take it slow. I'm not gonna say cut it out completely cause that would be pointless but slow down," Juidon was blunt.

"Yeah ok," Spike nodded before glancing up sharply. "Aren't you going to tell her?"

"If she asks tell her but there is no point in worrying her if she's fine, which by the looks of things she is," Juidon nodded at Asara.

Spike sat down next to her and Asara moved in her sleep, going to him without waking. Juidon smiled at the pair before leaving quietly but she was glad Spike hadn't picked up on her worry and that he hadn't discerned a lack of answers. He'd been too anxious himself to notice but Juidon had never heard of a shifter getting a Pulmonary Edema so she was worried just what was going on with Asara, defying every that made her what she was. Going through her mating cycle two hundred years too early, mating with a vampire, getting pregnant with a vampire's children and now getting ill with problems shifters did not get. It was giving Juidon a headache.

-

_One week later_

Spike worked hard to make sure Asara rested but he couldn't be with her twenty-four-seven as he went out and got a job. Yimila gave him a reference from her bodyguard job and he got a reasonably well-paid job as a bouncer outside Carrera. His vampire status gave him enough muscle to deal with the demons and his reputation gave him the 'oomph', as the boss called it, to scare people into behaving. His job brought in well-needed money to the pack, so much so that Juidon announced they could build an extension for the pups' bedrooms and Spike had been teased at work that he lived in a mansion. He retorted that someone slept in every bedroom and just because there was twelve going on sixteen pack members didn't mean that it was a mansion. Everybody laughed and Spike made some friends.

One night whilst on duty with a humanoid demon called Larus Spike caught sight of Xander and Anya heading their way. When they got closer Xander recognised Spike and grinned.

"Who'd have thought? The Big Bad working," he smirked.

Spike shrugged,

"Need the cash. What you doing here? Wanna get eaten?"

"We thought we try the new club," Xander replied.

Spike glanced at his partner-in-bouncing and asked,

"Hold the fort a moment?"

"Sure, nothing else happening," Larus nodded.

Spike led the pair away a bit before Anya piped up,

"I want to go inside and dance vigorously."

"Do you two know what sort of club that is?" Spike glanced at the pair, wondering why he was doing this. He could just let them walk in and he'd love the surprise on their faces but something warned him this wasn't such a good idea. He still owed Xander.

"A club where you dance, drink and have fun," Xander rolled his eyes.

"With demons?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

"Ex-demon… Plural?" Xander caught the last part.

"Yeah dumb ass, as in that's a mixed club. Everyone allowed but humans rarely go in without some sort of protection unless they're looking for something to feed," Spike jerked his head at Larus.

"Vampire?" Xander asked.

"No but you know what happened with soldier boy. Same thing here," Spike nodded. "You can stick your head through the bleedin' door if you want."

Xander glanced at Anya,

"An what do you think?"

"I don't want you to get munched on by a stronger person so we should go home and make up for the spoiled evening with lots of sex," Anya replied.

"Sounds good to me," Spike drawled.

"Hey!" Xander exclaimed before grinning. "Does doesn't it?"

"My Xander is a Viking in the sack," Anya answered proudly.

"An," Xander said pained.

Spike rolled his eyes at the pair before going back to his post.

"What was that all about?" Larus asked.

"They didn't know I was a mixed club," Spike told him.

"So?" Larus frowned.

"They're the Slayer's lackies mate. Didn't want to lose my job if they got munched on," Spike slumped back against the wall, annoyed that he couldn't smoke on the job.

"Good point," Larus nodded, eyeing the big demon coming down the street. "We're up."

-

_1 month and 3 weeks later_

"Spike?"

"What is it pet?" Spike looked up at Asara standing in the doorway.

"You know we're having four children," she began hesitantly.

Spike nodded when she stopped, wondering where this was going.

"Well in this form I can't um… feed all of them at the same time and so to stop me changing form every time well I've… compensated?" Asara was a little red.

"Compensated? What the hell are you talking 'bout?" Spike frowned.

"I er… umm…," Asara took a deep breath. "I'm in the process of growing another pair of breasts."

Spike was silent for a moment,

"You're saying that you're going to have four breasts?"

Asara nodded and Spike pictured it and was instantly turned on. She noticed and her eyes widened,

"I knew men liked them but you like them that much?"

Spike's answer was to stride across to Asara, kiss her and pick her up,

"Let me show you how much I like them."

-

_1 week later_

Asara yawned and snuggled her face deeper into Spike's lap, still watching the TV, and Spike stroked her hair, engrossed in the episode. She put up with Passions and Spike put up with Star Trek so they could carry on enjoying each other's company. When Asara squirmed a bit Spike thought the babies were kicking again and moved his hand onto her belly, loving the feeling of them moving inside her. All was quiet on the front.

Some half an hour later Asara squirmed again and Spike felt muscles ripple under his hand and he frowned.

"Pet what was that?"

"I don't know," Asara shrugged. "Didn't really bother me."

Spike relaxed. If it hadn't bothered her then he had nothing to worry about but another thirty minutes later Asara stiffened suddenly.

"Luv?" Spike got out before the muscles under his hand rolled downwards and inwards. "Bloody hell what was that?"

"That," Asara said after the pain passed. "Was a contraction and fuck!"

"Contraction?" Spike gaped a bit before his brain snapped into action. "Juidon!"

Asara winced at the volume but it had the desired effect as Juidon came running in.

"It's started," Asara beat Spike to any explanation.

"You're a day too early!" Juidon exclaimed before frowning. "Not what I'd hoped for. I did _not_ want you in labour for a day. You aren't up to it but it can't be helped. Spike carry her upstairs whilst I get the sheets."

Spike nodded and scooped Asara up. Even with the added two stone that the pups weighed Asara had only made it up to her normal weight which meant she was not up to a long and exhaustive labour. Spike had just got into their bedroom when Juidon came hurtling in and laid the special 'clean' sheets on the bed on which she instructed Spike to put Asara on. After that they both helped strip the bulky Asara and Juidon checked her over before announcing that he did indeed have a full day ahead of her. Asara groaned and waited for the next contraction.

They waited half an hour for the next and it continued like that for the next three hours but after that they dropped to twenty minutes, ten until they were tearing though her body every five minutes. Asara had hold of Spike's hand and was gradually mangling it with the amount of strength behind each push with a contraction. Spike was completely oblivious to the pain as he was utterly absorbed in what was happening to Asara and he was convinced he had never seen anything so painfully wrong as this.

Juidon stood, smiled at the pair before saying,

"Your turn Spike."

"What…?" Spike gaped at her.

"Remember what we discussed? I can't be here. The pups must see, smell you first to make that bond with their parents," Juidon explained again.

Spike looked a bit startled but made his way down the bed. Juidon went through the procedure of cutting the umbilical cord and where to clamp before explaining she'd be right outside if there was an emergency. Spike eyed Asara who was laid on her side after the argument with Juidon who had insisted that Asara change form. Asara had refused, saying that she'd conceived in human form so in that form she would give birth. Juidon only relented when Asara allowed herself to be positioned into the typical D'ewain birthing arrangement, on her side, leg up and braced on the wall but both Asara and Juidon had agreed on one thing: Spike. He was to feel no pain and he had to help when the time came.

Spike had argued about the pain until it was pointed out he would be wielding scissors around he pups and one slip could end their lives. He accepted that point before releasing that he was meant to deliver them. Panicking, something he later denied, he had it explained to him several times by both Asara and Juidon.

Now he watched Asara strain with a contraction, completely forgetting he was meant to be counting with her but got overenthusiastic when he saw a pup's head.

"You're nearly there!" Spike called up before he paused. "Is it meant to be that slimy and squished looking?"

Asara laughed, a short panting sound,

"Yes Spike."

Asara gritted her teeth at the next contraction swept through her and pushed. A wet, sticky noise accompanied the first pup into the world and Spike gaped a bit before some deeply buried instinct roused him into action. He pulled the pup towards him to give him better access to the cord, which he clamped about two inches from its belly before cutting it. Lifting the pup up in both hands Spike stared straight into a pair of blue eyes that regarded him quietly before a pink tongue flicked out and licked his hand. Asara lifted her head to watch Spike and smiled at him before he looked up past the pup to her and she felt a wash of emotions.

"Can I?" she asked.

Spike crawled up the bed on his knees, cradling the pup gently before carefully passing her the bundle. The pup regarded its mother as it had Spike before the little tongue appeared again and Asara responded by licking the pup back, cleaning its black fur. Asara recognised a greater proportion of D'ewain features as the pup had three digits, just like her when in true form, the same shape skull and ears.

"She's beautiful," Asara smiled at Spike.

"She? How can you tell she's a she?" Spike eyed the clean fuzzy shape.

"I just can plus," Asara flipped the pup over, earning a yip from her. "No extras."

"Right," Spike nodded before retrieving the pup, wrapping her in a blanket and putting her in a box readied for the pups.

He kissed Asara on the way past and she nodded at him to say she was ready, just before a contraction ripped through her. Caught off guard Asara cried out, pushing, despite the fact she shouldn't and Spike grabbed her arms.

"Breathe! Asara!" he ordered.

"You breathe!" Asara snapped as the pain subsided. "I'm sorry."

"S'ok luv. Hormonal time and all that," Spike grinned.

Asara growled at him,

"Do not tease the woman giving birth!"

On the next contraction she was allowed to push, she strained and a crack appeared in the wall. Spike eyed it, worried and impressed at the strength behind her leg before his attention was drawn back to more important events. The next pup came quicker than the first and was born with the third contraction, a wet black bundle. Spike quickly cut and clamped before picking up the pup to look at him. A pair of dark brown, almost black eyes regarded him before another little pink tongue appeared and licked his hand. Spike smiled and crawled up the bed to Asara to hand her the new arrival. The same process was repeated as she cleaned her new child and she answered Spike's unspoken question.

"Boy," she suffered the pup the same indignity as she flipped him over.

"He's different to her," Spike nodded at the first pup.

Spike was right. The boy had five digits on his paws and a more developed brow ridge on his skull and Asara saw the vampire strain showing through.

"More of your genes in him," Asara explained.

Spike picked the pup up and nestled him in next to his sister in the same blanket. The pups rubbed noses and licked each other's faces like old friends becoming reacquainted with each other. Both parents watched, smiling, and Asara had a big urge to say 'Awww' but the next contraction stopped her and all that came out was a panting as she remembered to breathe through it.

The next pup was born two contractions later and Spike went through his procedure; clamp, cut, pick up. A pair of rich brown eyes met his and Spike could have sworn the pup smiled before his hand received its third lick. Asara watched and waited, hiding the fact that she was now exhausted and clinging to consciousness by a thread. Spike handed her the pup and both had noticed that the pup was slightly smaller than the eldest two pups. Asara cleaned the rich brown fur, noting the five digits and brow ridge but as she opened her mouth to tell Spike the sex he interrupted,

"I know. It's a girl."

Asara smiled and Spike put the second girl in with the others and the pups greeted their new sister with licks and nose rubs. Asara flopped back down onto the pillow to wait for the next contraction. It didn't disappoint.

"One more to go," Spike tried to encourage her.

"Two, still have to deliver the placenta afterwards," Asara gasped between contractions.

"What? Bloody hell nobody told me that!" Spike swore.

Asara winced and pushed hard, willing the last pup from her body, knowing that if she passed out with the pup inside her it could die so with all her strength she forced the pup out with that contraction. Spike immediately noticed that this pup was smaller still but he clamped and cut quickly so he could lift the pup to eye level. Another pair of blue eyes stared right back at him before the pup happily licked his hand. Spike saw something familiar in the eyes but he couldn't place it. Passing the smallest and youngest pup to Asara Spike watched her as she cleaned her pup with such gentle caring that Spike knew she'd be a good mother. The blonde fur was soft and clean and the pup was nestled amongst his brothers and sisters after Asara told Spike it was a boy.

"Two of everything! Neat!" Spike grinned at Asara

She smiled tiredly before her eyes shut and her head thumped back down on the pillow. Spike, startled, shook her shoulder,

"Asara wake up we haven't finished yet."

When Asara made no response Spike yelled for Juidon.

"Are all the pups born?" she asked from the doorway.

"Yes but the placenta out and she bloody won't wake up," Spike glanced up, worry on his face.

"I thought this would happen," Juidon checked Asara's pulse. "Actually I'm surprised she lasted this long," Juidon glanced at the now sleeping pups, oblivious to their mother's problems. "That's mothers love for you."

Spike was almost tearing the sheets up in barely contained worry and impatience so Juidon moved down to Asara's belly.

"Good the contractions are still going but we need her to help this," Juidon looked up at Spike. "You're going to have to wake her up."

"And how the hell am I meant to do that?" Spike almost snarled.

"You're her mate, bonded partner for life. I'm only her best friend and doctor. Do what you must, what you think is right but only do it quickly," Juidon urged.

Spike stared at her before looking down at Asara. Her head was laid to one side, revealing the pale sweep of her neck and Spike saw the scar he had left from their blood bond. They had bitten each other countless times after that but none left any marks save this one. An idea gradually dawned on Spike and instinct told him he was right. Vamping out Spike bit down on his wrist, drawing his blood to the surface before he lowered his wrist to her mouth and opened their link, ignoring the instance pain of contractions he felt.

Please let this work! Spike thought.

At first nothing happened and Spike's blood trickled from her mouth but suddenly Spike felt a tiny brush from her tongue. Willing her strength Spike felt the suction on his wrist increase as Asara slowly came round. Gathering her into his lap he rocked her gently but when her hands moved to grab his wrist Spike prised his hand away. She opened her eyes and made a small whimpering noise.

"No pet you can't have it back," Spike told her as she licked her lips. "You still have the placenta inside you. Remember?"

Asara growled slightly.

"Asara talked properly and push with the next contraction," Juidon ordered from down the bed.

Asara growled again. Spike's blood had brought her animal nature to the fore and it was reacting to the pain of the contractions and it certainly didn't do logical thinking.

"Asara! Please just push," Juidon begged.

Asara bared her teeth, which were slipping into their natural state.

"Spike make her push. She's not listening to me because I'm not a dominant but you are," Juidon knew, even on Spike's blood, Asara didn't have much strength.

Still bumpy Spike leant down, awkward in his position, until his face was pressed to hers and a deep rumble started in his chest. She responded instantly and kept it up until she ran out of breath at which point Spike broke off and pointed at the pups. Asara moved to go to them but Spike and Juidon easily held her down.

"If you want to be there for them then you have to bloody well push!" Spike told her.

Asara regarded him then the pups then back to him. Her base instincts understood him and she pushed with the next contraction. Soon a sticky red mess made an appearance and Asara could relax. Juidon cleaned up the mess and instruments as Spike washed Asara down with a damp cloth and by the time he was done the woman he was used to was back, if so tired she was nearly out of it again.

"Sleep," Spike kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," Asara whispered before blacking out.

Spike curled up next to her, the box placed between them and watched the five most important people in his life sleep. The pups had automatically and instinctively moved into that category when he knew Asara was pregnant but now he had held them they were even more firmly lodged in his heart. Spike realised the huge amount of trust Asara was putting in him. She was trusting him to watch her whilst she was defenceless but more importantly, to keep the pups safe from harm. Spike knew, more clearly than he had ever felt before, that this was home, this was where he was truly meant to be.


	11. Come ti chiami

**Title:** Chapter 11 Come ti chiami?

**Disclaimer:** Again I'll say the Buffy characters aren't mine.

**Notes:** Sorry for the delay but I was at home with the dodgiest internet connection ever (it dials S. Pacific!). Lani – pronounced Larnee (just in case there's some confusion). Okay this was meant to be a short chapter… Diana Gabaldon syndrome I think.

Asara opened her eyes to see Spike asleep next to her, one arm wrapped around the box containing the pups and his other hand holding hers. She smiled and yawned, still tired beyond belief but something had woken her and knowing it was important she had followed the summons. Spike has the high side of the box pressed against his chest so the cut down side faced Asara and she examined her pups more carefully now she was rested.

The eldest two were wrapped around the youngest as if they knew already that they needed protection. The black fur framed the brown and blonde fur, ruffled as the pups moved in their sleep but, as if aware of their mother's eyes, the pups awoke and for the first time Asara came under the scrutiny of four pair eyes. Asara immediately recognised herself in the eldest girl and Spike in the youngest boy but couldn't place the middle two. Her parents had the same colouring as she did so that didn't explain their colouring which meant that they had to have Spike's family genes. The eldest suddenly mewed and Asara recognised it as a hungry noise, a noise that every mother would recognise but she was surprised when the small noise woke Spike. She knew in that instance, despite any insecurities he had, that he would be a terrific father.

He started awake, unsure of what had woken him and his eyes swung round the room, checking for danger but as soon as his gaze met Asara's he calmed. Spike's hand reached out and cupped her cheek.

"You're alright," he said roughly.

Asara smiled but before she spoke another pup mewed hungrily, drawing their gazes.

"That's what it was," Spike guessed.

It was as if the dam had broken because all the pups started then and began crawling towards Asara. She reached out, picked up two and put them next to her milk swollen breasts. Spike caught on and placed the other two down with their siblings and instinct unerringly guided four mouths to the source of food. Asara frowned slightly at the sensations before relaxing and glancing at Spike whose gaze was firmly fixed on the suckling pups.

Spike looked up at Asara to see a deep smile creasing her face and he grinned in return before leaning across and kissing her gently, careful not to squash the children.

"We have to find names now," Asara began.

They had waited until the children had been born because both had agreed some names wouldn't suit them and they had wanted to match names to faces.

"Yeah," Spike looked down again, fingers stroking the pups backs. "Looks like we get a boy and girl each then."

Asara smiled,

"You get these two."

She stroked the middle two, a black and the brown prior to moving her fingers to the eldest and youngest.

"And I get these two. Would you mind if I called the little boy Will?"

Spike glanced up sharply,

"Why?"

"He reminds me of you so much but I don't like the whole Junior thing Americans are so fond of," Asara explained.

Spike looked down at the blonde fur of his smallest child and wondered if he wanted reminding of his human years. He had been a sap but life hadn't been too bad back then, whilst he was a child.

"No I don't mind but I have a similar question for you. Would you mind if I named the brown Drusilla?"

"She reminds you of your Sire?" Asara asked.

"Something 'bout her. I swear she smiled at me the same way Dru used to," Spike admitted.

"I like the name, especially Dru," Asara agreed.

"So that leaves us these with the other two then," Spike rubbed he black bodies.

"Well one if you like the name Sasha," Asara looked hopefully at him.

"Sasha… Sounds good to me," Spike nodded. "Why Sasha?"

"I like the name," Asara shrugged.

"Leaves me with a boy's name to find then."

"Does he remind you of someone?" Asara questioned.

"Well yeah but I am not naming him after the sodding poof," Spike shook his vehemently.

Asara laughed,

"He reminds you of Angel?"

"Same bloody colouring, same soulful eyes. It's weird," Spike muttered.

"'Specially since Dru reminds you of your Sire and he reminds you of your grand Sire. Makes me wonder whether your demons are actually related and you pass on family genes," Asara pondered.

Spike's eyes widened as he thought about this,

"Lets not go there."

"So name?" Asara raised an eyebrow.

Spike frowned thoughtfully as he moved through his history, trying to find someone he admired, someone's name he liked until he hit on it.

"It's not exactly a normal name," Spike started.

"And everyone we know has a normal name?" Asara snorted.

"Point," Spike agreed. "Knew a bloke once, good fighter and we were friends of sorts, saved each others arses in tight spots so I'd like to name the last boy after him."

"Sounds like a good idea," Asara nodded. "What's the name?"

"Lani," Spike told her.

Asara looked down at the boy suckling at her breast,

"Lani. It suits him."

The pair lapsed into silence as they watched the pups enjoy their first meal. Asara dozed, lulled into sleep by the sensations, glad the pups didn't have teeth because that would hurt. Spike watched his small family, enjoying the feelings swirling around him, love, pride, joy but above all he was content and he was gradually becoming aware of the number of people milling around outside the door. He ignored them for now and waited until the pups had finished, were back in the box and they and Asara were asleep again. Leaving her curled around the box Spike slid out of the bed, changed into clean clothes and went to the door. Stepping out he held up his hands to forestall the questions and led them away, from the sleeping mother and babies, downstairs. As soon as they were in the lounge he was bombard by questions.

"One at a bloody time people!" he ordered.

Juidon went first,

"How is Asara? Tell me about the first feed. How did the pups take to it?"

"Asara is fine, tired and will be very hungry when she wakes up. The pups are all asleep, well fed and they took just fine," Spike answered.

"What do they look like?" Esster'd asked.

"The eldest is a girl who looks exactly like Asara. The next is a boy with black fur, brown-black eyes. The youngest girl has brown fur and brown eyes and the youngest is a boy with blonde fur and blue eyes," Spike told them.

"Do they have names yet?" Casve piped up.

"Yes, just. Sasha, Lani, Drusilla and Will," Spike ticked off the names.

"I like those names," Casve smiled happily.

"When can we see them?" Yimila questioned.

"When Asara's back on her feet. She wants to do the intro properly," Spike remembered Asara being very firm about this.

Some more questions were asked and Spike answered them all before hassling the pack out the way to pick up Asara's food and get his own meal. He hadn't eaten in nearly twenty four hours and was grateful that Asara had insisted on keeping fresh packs of blood in the fridge for him. Heating up his blood in a mug that said 'Vampires are hunters. Humans are rabbits' Spike loaded up a tray for Asara, picking out her favourite food. The microwave beeped at him and Spike drained the mug before setting off back upstairs. He set the tray down within reach of the bed and wrapped himself around Asara, propped up on his elbow so he could still she the pups.

-

"Food?" Spike greeted Asara when she woke.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Asara worshipped.

"Maybe," Spike grinned and passed her the tray.

"Remind me to show you later," Asara said around a sandwich.

"Somehow I don't think you'll need reminding," Spike's grinned widened.

Asara grunted, attention on the food and less than five minutes all of it was gone. Spike cleared the tray away and Asara fell back asleep for another five hours until the pups woke her up, demanding to be fed again. Asara obliged them before hauling herself out of bed to shower. The pack swarmed her when she got out the door but left her alone when they reassured themselves she was alright. Spike stayed with the pups even though he had clearly wanted to help his weaken mate and it touched Asara that his loyalties were already so strong.

When she got back from the shower she fell asleep again and only woke to feed her rumbling stomach. Another four hours past and then the pups wanted feeding again. Asara had laughed when Spike had commented that the pups had their mothers appetite but this time when they were finished Asara didn't go back to sleep. She was rested enough that she wanted to introduce the new arrivals to the pack so she got up and dressed. Asara asked Juidon to gather the pack in the lounge and Spike picked up the box of sleeping pups to follow Asara downstairs.

The pack watched their Alphas enter the room and were instantly hit by two things: the four new, baby smells coming from the box and the unconscious protective stances Asara and Spike had fallen into. The parents sat on the sofa, box between them and the pack could see four bundles of fluff within it. Following the strict pack protocol Yimila, as Beta, approached first. She reached them and greeted them in a traditional manner; nose to one of their hands before throat was bared in submission. Alphas responded by touching their noses to the offered throats.

Yimila sat down in front of the box to find the pups had woken up and were watching the proceedings with interest. She introduced herself by name and rank before offering her hand for the pups to smell. They greeted her in chronological order, their ranks already worked out and Asara said their names as they licked the offered hand.

Each pack member went through exactly the same process until the pups knew every person by name, rank, smell and sight. When they were done the pups fell asleep almost immediately. They were only just over twenty-four hours and they tired easily. Asara was not much better off and after Juidon checked her and the pups over for problems they were all ordered back to bed, where they went willingly. Spike wasn't tired but he wasn't leaving either so he went back upstairs with Asara and the pups.

-

Within a week the children grew milk teeth and Asara toughed the skin on her nipples to stop them gnawing holes in her.

Within two weeks the pups were developing what Juidon called 'milk claws', blunt claws that gave them purchase to crawl quicker. Spike had wanted to know why they had bothered and got told normal litters in normal packs were very vicious. The claws were used on siblings.

Within three weeks they were walking unsteadily, causing everyone endless amounts of trouble as the pups would go anywhere. Down the stairs, through tiny spaces and at one point under the fridge.

At one month they were making more noises and communicating their feelings to everyone, just short of actual words.

At five weeks they were talking and scaring Spike who was astonished at their rate of growth.

At six weeks they could handle the stairs without sliding headlong down them and were sure and steady on their feet.

At seven weeks they were getting people to show them shifting but were strictly forbidden from trying it. On of the main deaths of young shifters was changes going disastrously wrong because they had attempted it too early.

At the two month mark the began to grow their proper sharp adult teeth and claws and Asara immediately began weaning them. No matter what she did they bit her now and drew blood which was great for them but Asara had to watch that they didn't get too carried away. It also turned Spike on no end which she didn't mind but the children always asked annoying 'two year old' questions as Spike put it. 'Why is Daddy biting you?', 'What are you doing?', 'If you can bite Mummy why can't we?' until Spike had exploded and told them that Mummy and Daddy were trying to have sex. Asara had dissolved into laughter which hadn't helped Spike's mood but the questions stopped until Juidon asked them why she'd had to explain mating to two month old children. That had set Asara off into peals of laughter again and Spike had, somewhat guilty, admitted what he had said.

When the pups were four months old Asara was willingly to let them try a change, but only a partial one. An argument then ensued as what exactly they would be shifting until Dru had asked whether they could do what Daddy did. Spike vamped out to show them again what it looked like as well as explaining what it felt like to get there. Asara had frowned and tried it herself, producing a pretty good effect and the children had all tried it. Sasha and Will failed to get any results but Lani and Dru got some changes. Dru produced her fathers yellow eyes, elongated canines and more pronounced forehead, still in her natural form. Lani got the bumps and fangs but his eyes bled completely black instead including the irises and whites. Asara and Spike had been shocked but praised the efforts. Keeping quiet Asara was sure she recognised the completely black image her eldest son produced but where from eluded her.

Next they tried claws. Lani and Dru had five shorter claws compared with Sasha and Will's longer three claws. Asara demonstrated retracting the claws in and out, effectively making a hidden dagger that popped out when needed. Every pup managed it, though Sasha and Will could pull it off faster than the other two could.

Over the weeks they tried gradual changes of hands and faces but Asara left off full body changes until Juidon had given them detailed internal biology lessons. The internal organs stayed the same during the shift. It just involved some shuffling round but the bones cause explanation difficulties. Every shifter approached changes differently, suiting the process to themselves and so the pups would have to experiment but they had to wait until they were six months old before Asara would let them try it.

-

The door bell rang and Juidon opened the door to reveal Xander and Buffy. She looked angry and he shuffled on his feet, hiding a guilty expression.

"Hi can I help?" Juidon glanced backwards and forwards between the two.

"I'm looking for that pathetic excuse for a vampire," Buffy snapped.

"If you hold on one moment I'll…" Juidon was interrupted by Buffy.

"You were lucky I didn't kick the door down so no I am not waiting," and with that she pushed past and into the house.

"Sorry 'bout that," Xander apologised.

"She hasn't been told has she?" Juidon asked, gesturing for Xander to come in.

"You seen her recently? No way am I going to tell her there are Spike juniors running around," Xander shook his head.

"Good point," Juidon grinned before heading for a door Buffy hadn't opened in her search for Spike.

She opened it and Asara yelled,

"No Juidon don't!"

Sasha shot through the opening and into the hall.

"Get back here madam!" Spike shouted, drawing Buffy's attention.

Sasha darted up to Xander's feet, sniffed his boot and set off again.

"Hello to you too," Xander sighed as the pup, who was now the size of a small dog, headed for another door.

The door that Buffy was coming through. Sasha skidded to a halt and froze at the Slayer's feet. Buffy reacted without thinking and Sasha was hauled roughly off the floor to be held at arms length.

"What is this?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy you don't want to do that," Xander began, just before the first door burst open.

Asara came out with Will cradled on one arm and Spike had Dru and Lani in his arms. Sasha whimpered, sensing the power in Buffy and Asara reacted quicker than anyone could follow. With her free hand she smacked Buffy's wrists together hard so her grip faltered before Asara snatched Sasha free. Once safe Sasha buried herself into Asara's neck, seeking comfort, and Asara crooned softly whilst glaring at Buffy. Will crawled up to Sasha in a reassuring gesture and Buffy watched all this with wide, puzzled eyes.

"She ok?" Spike asked.

Asara nodded slightly, stepping back from Buffy and disappearing into the room that she had come from, knowing that Sasha was scared of the Slayer. Dru and Lani struggled to be released so Spike set them down and they scampered off to Asara, jumping up onto the sofa where she sat, Sasha buried in her lap. Spike went over to rub Sasha behind the ears to let her know he was here before turning back to Buffy and Xander.

"What the hell do you want Slayer?" he snapped.

"What is going on?" Buffy's temper flared back into life.

"Apart from you scaring one of my children?" Spike shot back, control long gone.

"Children? You… Wait this is you messing with my mind again. You're a vampire, sorry neutered vampire, so you can't have any children," Buffy narrowed her eyes.

"You might want to take that back Slayer," Spike warned.

"Which bit?" Buffy asked, squaring off against him.

"All of it," Spike growled.

"No you are pathetic, useless and dead!" Buffy's fingers crept to her stake.

Spike punched her hard enough to knock her back a few steps and as her hand went to her nose he grinned.

"The chip…" Buffy said faintly.

"Long gone girl," Spike answered.

"How long?" Xander asked.

"Eight months now," Spike was still smiling.

"You back to your old ways?" Xander frowned.

"Course he's killing again Xander. How can you ask?" Buffy spun on her friend.

"Actually I haven't killed any humans 'cept a couple that pissed me off trying it on with Asara," Spike answered, drawing a couple of incredulous stares.

"You saying you don't hunt now?" Buffy clearly didn't believe him.

"I didn't say that Slayer. I just don't kill 'em anymore. Don't bother if I don't need to," Spike shrugged.

"I don't believe you Spike," Buffy pulled her stake out. "You are a vicious killer again and I should have done this years ago."

Buffy suddenly found herself flattened against the floor with a snarling Asara on top of he, hands and face lost in the transformation. Claws dug into her shoulders and teeth were scant inches from her face despite the fact that the stake was digging into her chest. Buffy pushed against her but found even her strength couldn't knock her off and trying just made Asara dig her claws in deeper.

"You do not touch him ever again," Asara growled. "Got it?"

Buffy didn't answer.

Asara made a rumbling warning noise in her chest in warning.

"Slayer you're breaking the rules," Spike crouched down beside them.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy didn't take her eyes off Asara.

"She sees you as an equal to her but at the moment she has the upper hand over you. Asara wants your promise or your death," Spike explained.

"You saying Buffy has to promise never to stake you or she dies?" Xander beat Buffy to it.

"Let me tell you something," Juidon suddenly spoke up. "Asara is a good guy and doesn't want the Slayer dead but her mate is more important to her. To all of us."

"I… we would like to have both Mummy and Daddy for as long as possible please," a small voice said and everyone looked at Will.

Buffy eyed the small, blonde, furry thing sitting next to Spike and she just had to ask,

"Mummy and Daddy?"

"Mummy has you pinned because you threatened Daddy," Will explained patiently.

"Spike is your Dad?" Buffy still didn't… couldn't believe it.

"Buff," Xander knelt down next to Spike. "This is hard and I didn't believe it to start with but there is no other explanation."

"I… Hold on! You saying you knew this before now?" Buffy twisted her head to look at Xander. "And you didn't tell me?"

"And that have done what exactly? Put you in the same bloody place you silly bint," Spike shook his head.

Buffy scowled at him but grudgingly admitted that she couldn't think of any alternative either.

"So you gonna let me up or what now?" Buffy glared at Asara.

"I haven't had your promise yet," Asara growled.

"And you're not going to get it 'cause you see despite your blind attraction to the idiot not everyone feels the same," Buffy told her. "I'm not going to promise to not stake Spike in case I have to one day and that would mean breaking my promise."

Asara was silent as she thought before saying,

"Fine you don't kill him. You bring him to me and I'll deal with the problem."

Spike eyed her warily, wondering what she was on about until it clicked and he grinned. He loved Asara's methods of dealing with 'problems'. Her punishments were right up his street.

Buffy frowned. She didn't want to have to promise Asara anything regarding Spike but it would get her out of here.

"Alright," Buffy sighed. "Now get off me!"

Asara flashed teeth slightly at her tone but climbed off her. Buffy sat up, scooted clear and stood, arms folded as she tried to look imposing. Asara transformed back and stood as well, neatly facing off from Buffy without threatening her. Spike and Xander glanced at each other before standing as well.

"So what brings you to my neck of the woods?" Spike asked.

"What were you doing two nights ago?" Buffy questioned.

Spike glanced at Xander, eyebrow raised. Xander coughed slightly, shuffled his feet and mumbled something incomprehensible. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Would you care to explain or shall I?" Spike grinned.

"Xander what's going on?" Buffy frowned.

"I… er… was with Spike that evening so he couldn't have done it Buffy," Xander admitted.

"And you didn't tell me this earlier because…?" Buffy spread her hands.

"That would lead to questions," Xander answered before wincing, instantly regretting it.

"What exactly were you doing?" Buffy looked slightly concerned.

"Nothing!" Xander exclaimed. "Nothing like that!"

"Like what?" Buffy wondered where Xander's mind was going.

"Slayer look at it like this. The boy has no male friends and hanging out with women twenty-four-seven can do a bloke's head in so we had a guy's night in," Spike explained.

"A guy's night in?" Buffy glanced between the two but neither answered. "Doesn't that usually involve naked women and beer?"

"Big time," Asara grinned. "And mustn't forget the pizza and sex afterwards."

"Eeewww! Too much information," Buffy pulled a face. "Wait hold on sex?"

"No!" Xander shrieked. "Not with Spike! With women… with Anya and Asara… but not together… separately… in two completely different houses not together!"

Everyone stared at Xander after his outburst before Spike began laughing.

"Oh the look on your face was priceless!" he snickered.

"Spike honey what me to add to the torment?" Asara asked sweetly.

"Go for it ducks," Spike missed the implication.

"Do you remember what Xander had to wear when you broke me out of the auction?" Asara smiled.

"You noticed?" Xander was surprised.

"Hell yes!" Asara nodded. "Well the reason behind that…" Spike grabbed Asara to shut her up. "Was that Spike…"

"Shut up!" Spike clamped his hand over her mouth.

Asara's eyes sparkled merrily at him.

"I would really like to know what's going on," Buffy prodded Spike.

"Me too. I have always wanted to know why I ended up wearing that," Xander prodded Spike as well.

"You're just going to have to wait in bloody suspense then," Spike snapped.

Asara pried Spike's hand off her mouth,

"Spike has this thing…"

Spike wrestled his other hand back onto her mouth.

"I could tell you," Juidon piped up.

"Don't you dare!" Spike looked at her in horror. He didn't have enough hands to cover everyone's mouths.

"Though Esster'd would love to tell that story. She has the best spin on it," Juidon mused.

"Anything but that!" Spike exclaimed. "Xander you do not want to hear this! Trust me!"

"Trust you?" Xander cocked his head. "Since when have I done that?"

Spike groaned before looking at him,

"Will you if you decide this is a bad thing to hear afterwards?"

"Maybe," Xander shrugged and turned to Juidon. "So spill."

Juidon grinned before sauntering over to Xander, going up onto tiptoe and whispering in his ear. Spike slumped, wondering what Xander would do. He wasn't scared of the boy but, as he had said, a bloke needed male friends and in this house the men were outnumbered six to ten. Three of those guys were kids and the rest kept deferring to him because he was their Alpha so Spike wanted a friend outside of the pack and thus Xander fitted the bill perfectly.

"I had heard that about vampires," Xander commented.

"You're not running for the next state," Spike stated, surprised.

"Spike anything you do has long since stopped shocking me," Xander smirked.

"You saying I becoming predictable?" Spike scowled.

"Predictable as a not so magic 8-ball," Xander nodded.

"What is going on!" Buffy almost yelled.

"Just teasing the vampire… which thinking about it is such a good idea," Xander eyed said vampire, who flipped him off. "Ah there's the evil undead guy we all know and hate."

"So Slayer what big bad is going down?" Spike asked.

"Just another apocalypse," Buffy shrugged.

"Which you thought I had a hand in," Spike grinned.

Buffy glared at him.

"That's so sweet!" Juidon cooed, earning two glares and two smiles. "You think Spike could pull of an apocalypse in the midst of child raising?"

"Oi!"

"As if! He's a man. No multi-tasking on that front," Juidon shook her head.

"Hey!"

"That's what horses eat sweetie," Asara patted his arm.

"Bloody women! I swear you plan this!" Spike glared at the pair.

"Well I didn't know anything about that but it looks likes you're off the hook," Buffy said before turning and leaving.

"Looks like I'm going to say goodbye," Xander nodded at them and followed Buffy out the door.

"Was that the Slayer Daddy?" Drusilla looked up from Spike's feet.

"Yes luv. That was the Slayer in all her blonde, stuck-up bitchiness," Spike picked up his youngest daughter.

"Spike," Asara warned him.

"Yeah, yeah. No crassing," Spike rolled his eyes.

"No not that," Asara walked to the door. "Remember I'm blonde too."

"Not a natural," Spike grinned.

"You saying the Slayer is?" Asara raised an eyebrow.

"Hell no. Seen her roots lately?" Spike tutted.

"No," Asara glanced back over her shoulder. "Seen mine?"

"Children… show Jui your new trick," Spike dumped Dru in Juidon's arms and disappeared off after Asara.

"Just like horny teenagers," Juidon shook her head.

"What are horny teenagers?" Dru questioned.

"Less trouble than your parents."


	12. Strangers

**Title: ** Chapter 12 Strangers

**Disclaimer: **Blah blah… you know the drill.

**Notes:** I have actually seen and heard some of this in real life so… 'scuse the language!

"I'm going on the swings!" Sasha yelled as she saw the park up ahead.

"Me too!" Will pelted after her.

Drusilla and Lani refused to be left behind and so raced each other to roundabout. Asara glanced at Spike and smiled,

"I'm so glad we got that charm for you to come out into the day with us."

"Knew the whole people owning us things was a good idea," Spike kept his eyes on the children.

The children were about a year old now and had mastered full body changes. They were allowed out to interact with humans if they kept one shape of a human child for a set length of time, which they all proved quite capable of doing. Spike fingered the crystal on its leather cord dangling round his neck and smiled. He hadn't truly missed the day but he loved seeing his family bathed in the golden light. If anything he thought Asara looked even more beautiful, especially when her hair caught the light and shone. Sasha's did exactly the same but Will's was a darker blonde so his didn't catch the light in the same way.

Sasha helped her smaller brother up onto the swing's seat before climbing up onto the one next door. They both kicked their feet in an effort to start moving but in the end Asara ended up pushing them both. Drusilla had left Lani and was now talking to a group of children, leaning over something on the floor. Spike moved so he could hear what they were saying and tried not to laugh.

"It's a caterpillar. It'll turn into a Monarch Butterfly soon," Dru explained.

"I don't believe you," one boy said. "You're making it up!"

"No I'm not!" Dru exclaimed.

"Liar, liar. Your pants are on fire," he crowed loudly.

"Crude and completely inaccurate," Dru shook her head at him.

The larger boy stopped and frowned, not expecting such a response. Normally his victims cried, ran away or physically fought back.

"You're so boring!" he called out before dashing off to pick on someone else.

Dru shrugged prior to a girl asking her another question. Spike watched the bully run off to the sand pit to kick sand at some of the younger kids. Noticing the father do nothing to stop the behaviour Spike grew angry at him. His son was a big boy, knew it and was clearly accustomed to getting his own way and it seemed to please him.

Sasha had grown bored of the swings and was now scrambling around the climbing frame like a monkey, with much better grip and balance than a normal human should have. She called Asara over to watch a trick so Will was left alone to keep up the height on his swing, which he managed quite well until the bully noticed him.

Picking up a stick the boy stuck it out and it caught the swing chains, making it swing wildly to one side. Will grabbed hold of the chains tightly but didn't lose his balance and fall off. The swing ground to a halt and the boy pulled Will off the swings.

"You shouldn't be on the grown-up swings. You're a baby so you should be on the baby swings," he pushed him away towards said swings.

"I'm sorry but I don't fit in them so I'm big enough to go on these," Will answered, not at all fazed by the bigger boy.

"Well this swing is mine," the boy told him.

"I'll use the other one then," Will smiled happily.

"That's mine too!" the boy grabbed both the seats.

Will frowned slightly before smiling again,

"Ok I'll go play on the roundabout then."

The bully watched him go, thwarted for a second time.

"Daddy will you push the roundabout and make it go really fast?" Will grabbed Spike's hand.

"'Course, but you have to hold on really tight," Spike told him.

"'K," Will bounced and pulled Spike over to the empty equipment.

Spike banished the bully from his mind when Dru joined them and soon the two were squealing happily as they spun so fast the world blurred.

Lani watched all this happen from his perch on the fence bordering the park. He didn't play very well with people outside the pack and was more content to watch, listen and learn. A man joined him, leaning against the fence from the outside and he wore a dark fedora, pulled low over his face.

"Hello Lani," he greeted.

"How do you know my name?" Lani spared only a glance at the stranger before turning back to watch his siblings.

"Didn't your parents tell you not to talk to strangers?" the man asked.

"No just to be wary of them," Lani answered.

"Ah good, good," the man nodded. "In answer to your question I know your name because of what your future holds."

"And how do you know what my future holds?" Lani wasn't put off by the answer.

"My job…a gift or curse depending on how you look at it," the man surveyed the park.

"Why my future?" Lani questioned.

"Has your mother not explained where your paths lie?" the man glanced sharply at him.

"No," Lani replied.

"Then I am surprised and that does not happen often," the man straightened. "I expected more from Asara considering her past. Ask her and also ask her who the Black Assassin was."

And with that he melted away into the trees.

Asara had spotted the pair of them and had been on her way over when the man disappeared.

"Who was that?"

"A stranger," Lani looked at his mother. "Mother who was the Black Assassin?"

Asara drew in a sharp breath,

"It has been a long time since I heard that name. He was a ruthless killer for hire."

"What does he have to do with me?" Lani was sharp enough to see the connection.

"The Black Assassin was a D'ewain and as the name suggests he was black. Everything about him was black," Asara realised why she had thought Lani's vampire transformation had been so familiar.

"Like me," Lani jumped down off the fence. "Why would a stranger tell me that?"

"I don't know Lani. I don't know," Asara glanced back at the trees behind them.

"He also said that you should have told us where our paths lie," Lani took his mothers hand.

"He's right," Asara wondered about the stranger. "When we get home I'll explain what he meant ok?"

Lani nodded.

Spike watched the roundabout slow and two faces turn to him.

"More please Daddy!" Drusilla cried out.

Spike grinned and stepped forward to grasp the bar to speed them on their way again when a chunky body hit his leg. Whirling on his attacker Spike discovered the bully climbing onto the roundabout and pushing Will off. His son let him but walked round and climbed back onto a different part. Will was a gentle, friendly, innocent boy who saw the best in everyone, regardless of what they did but in situations like now it meant people took advantage of him and Spike refused to let it go.

"Hey you leave them alone," Spike pulled the bully off his daughter.

The bully instantly called for back-up,

"Dad!"

"You leave my son alone!" the father pushed at Spike.

Spike let the boy go and swung to face the bigger threat. The man stood at six foot five and therefore had a seven inch advantage over Spike, not that that had ever bothered Spike. He was balding, had a tattoo across one bicep and was deliberately intruding into Spike's personal space.

"He stops picking on my kids I'll leave him alone," Spike folded his arms, refusing to be intimidated.

"My son can do whatever he likes and what's a short little fucker like you going to do about it? Nothing," the man prodded Spike in the chest.

"I bloody beg to differ," Spike snorted.

"Yeah a gay dick-sucker like you would beg," the man laughed.

"Takes one to know one mate," Spike replied dryly. "Bet your old woman hasn't had a decent shag since she's known you."

"You leave my wife out of this!" the man tried to be more intimidating.

"You reckon I'm a poofter? Let's solve this shall we? Where's your wife?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

"At home cooking dinner like a woman is supposed to," the man replied smugly.

"Yeah the fat old hag!" the boy sniggered from behind his father's leg.

"Asara!" Spike shouted. "Let's see whether your opinion is justified."

Asara appeared, followed by Lani and Sasha. The man eyed her,

"She's not your wife. Bet she's your nanny or some such crap."

Asara raised her eyebrow but waited for Spike to deal with it.

"So what wouldn't she do if she was a nanny?" Spike asked.

"Touch you intimately," the man leered at Asara.

"I beg to differ," Asara laughed before stepping over to Spike, pushing the man away.

She pressed the full length of her body against his, wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him, hard. Spike's instinctively went to their usual places; bottom and back of her head as he kissed her back. Asara broke off with a growl and rotation of her hips not missed by the man.

"I think you sodding well lost. Now piss off before you start drooling all over my wife," Spike glared over Asara's shoulder at the man.

Asara set to work on Spike's neck, not caring that they were in a children's playground and Spike realised Asara wasn't just playing for show.

"Pet we'd be done for indecent exposure again," Spike warned her.

The man started slightly at that and Asara laid off slightly,

"We are going home _now_."

"Kids you heard your mother," Spike counted four heads before they set off.

Asara caught the sad expressions on the children's faces and yelled,

"Race you home!"

With screams of delight the five set off.

"You too O gay English wonder of Sunnyhell," Asara shouted at Spike over her shoulder.

"Come here you stupid bint!" Spike bellowed. "You are so in for it now!"

"And don't I know it!" Asara called back over her shoulder.

Spike grinned and ran faster. Asara had a good lead on him but wasn't running her hardest so the children had a better chance. Like young wild creatures the kids were almost as fast as their parents and so it was a proper race.

Sasha got to the door first and proclaimed herself the winner. The rest were so close on her heels that she was soon pounced on by her siblings. Asara drew up and let Spike catch her. He spun her round and kissed her.

"That's for cheating," he whispered in her ear.

"What about the name calling?" Asara murmured back.

"Later," Spike promised.

Asara grinned before running her hand down his face,

"Thank you for not spilling blood today."

"But I thought you would have preferred that," Spike looked at her questioningly.

"Sometimes but it's good for the kids to see there are other ways to solve things like using your head," Asara smiled.

"Not so much," Spike admitted. "More the first thing that came out of my mouth."

"Works for me," Asara thanked the witty mouth and sharp tongue.

"Mama," Dru tugged on Asara's trousers. "Lani said you had something to tell us."

Asara grudgingly broke the kiss and looked down,

"Yes Dru I do."

"What is it?" Sasha asked.

Asara looked up at Spike who stared back at her,

"Luv you'd best get on with it."

"Lani met a strange man today who told him some things and one of them was about where your paths lie but because of your mixed heritage I had wanted to wait," Asara sat down on the grass and everyone sat down next to her. "When D'ewains are young their parents watch them and decide where they think they will end up. Sometimes parents get it wrong or sometimes fate changes destiny but I will tell you what I think. Sasha I think you have the makings of an Alpha female and will probably take over leadership from me or find your own pack. Dru I see only one thing for you; the title Keeper. You love to learn and already know a vast deal more than many your age. Will if your sweet generous nature lasts it means that you will never hold a high rank but everyone will probably see you as their best friend and you'll never be alone," Asara sighed before turning to her oldest son. "Lani you have two paths and I can't see where you will end up. If you stay with this pack you will probably be given the title Protector."

The four children gasped. They knew the meanings of all the titles and to be called Protector was one of the highest honours but Protectors often fell from their high positions.

"I don't think another pack would accept you as Protector and I fear if you stray you will become an Assassin," Asara met Lani's gaze.

"Like the Black Assassin," Lani said quietly and Asara nodded.

"Who's the Black Assassin?" Spike asked.

"Think Special Ops, then add supernatural to the mix followed by no remorse and even less attachment to the world around him," Asara took Spike's hand.

"Sounds like Angelus but bloody worse if that's possible," Spike ran his spare hand across his son's hair.

-

"It worked. Well done."

The movement of the fedora hat was the only sign of acknowledgement the speaker got but he knew it was enough.

"It is written in the strands of fate," one of the speaker's sisters spoke up. "We control the strands but we do not make them to start with."

The man looked up,

"But to be dealt a hand so cruel…"

"If they are as strong as their threads then they will be safe," the youngest sister answered.

"And my contract?"

"Done," the eldest made a motion with her free hand. "We will no longer call upon you."

"The Powers That Be are not pleased," the man told them.

"We know," the eldest nodded, dismissing him.

"We do not care," the second informed him.

"They will not touch you," the youngest smiled slightly before the three vanished.

The man stood on a quiet street in London and sighed,

"I hope you Sisters of Fate know what you're doing."

-

"Angel we got a call from the PTB," Gunn yelled across the lobby.

"Did Cordy have a vision?" Angel hurried to the offices.

"Yes," Cordelia appeared, fingers massaging her temples. "I wonder what made you think that? Could it be the pain I'm in?"

"What did them upstairs want this time?" Gunn asked.

"You're not going to like this Angel," Cordelia looked up. "The problem's in Sunnydale."

"So is it bigger than Buffy can handle then? Or she doesn't know it's there?" Angel frowned.

"No and no I think," Cordelia held up a hand to forestall questions. "It's just one demon but I have a feeling that Buffy already knows of its presence."

"Why hasn't she killed it then?" Wesley puzzled.

"I have no clue. Visions are not that helpful," Cordelia wrinkled her nose.

"To Sunnydale it is then," Angel sighed.


	13. Pawns

**Title:** Chapter 13 Pawns

**Disclaimer:** If I could rhyme this would be pretty.

**Notes:** I read Robin Jarvis and fell in love with Norse mythology.

"We haven't heard or seen anything since we got here," Gunn hissed. "What's the point?"

"Of hiding behind this bush? Hiding? Life?" Cordelia glared at him.

"Hiding!" Gunn neatly clipped a leaf off the bush. "Why can't we just ask the Slayer where the demon is?"

"'Cause Mister Broody over there doesn't want to run into his ex on her patch," Cordelia flicked her fingers at Angel.

"Will you two be quiet!" Angel had heard every word. "We'll never catch this demon if we're not quiet!"

Everyone fell silent only to jump when Wesley's phone began ringing.

"Sorry," Wesley silenced the noise but answered the call. "Any information?"

"Who's on the phone?" Fred asked.

Gunn shrugged.

"Not going to help us? Why not?... A promise!... This is ridiculous," Wesley clearly wasn't having much luck.

He said goodbye tersely and shook his head at everyone. Angel sighed and stared out across the cemetery,

"Oh you have got to be joking! What is he doing here?"

The group looked up and saw the distinctive bleached blonde head of Spike as he made his way across the cemetery. Angel was up and out from behind cover before anyone could say anything and rapidly closing the distance to Spike.

Spike noticed a dark body move out of the corner of his eye and reacted on pure instinct, rolling away to the right. He stood straight into a fighting stance but Angel was ready for him and the two traded blows. Evenly matched neither one could gain the upper hand.

"Clearly you're glad to see me," Spike said sarcastically in a break in the fight.

"What are you doing in Sunnydale?" Angel watched Spike closely.

"After my next Slayer," Spike grinned, deliberately provoking Angel.

Angel growled.

"Temper temper Deadboy," a familiar voice tutted.

Angel recognised Xander's voice and didn't turn round so Xander walked up to his side.

"Hope you're beating him," Xander grinned.

"As best I can," Angel glared at Spike.

"No not you, you nonce," Spike snorted.

"What?" Angel glanced at Xander.

"My question exactly," Cordelia appeared with the rest in tow.

"Cordy still the Queen Bitch?" Xander greeted his ex.

"Of course. Now what is going on?" Cordelia folded her arms and looked at the three men in front of her.

"I'm going to kill Spike!" Angel fingered his stake.

An eerie howl sounded through the graveyard.

"Oh bad move Deadboy," Xander shook his head.

"And why's that?" Angel glared at Xander and then at Spike when he lit up a cigarette.

"That howl announced the arrival of a very pissed woman," Xander sat himself down on a gravestone.

"What are you talking about?" Cordelia was losing her temper.

"Why don't you ask the bloke who knows the most?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

"Unlikely to be you now is it?" Angel had lost his temper.

Suddenly he was flattened by a blur of motion and found himself pinned face first in the dirt. The others reacted and pointed their weapons at the woman plastered over the top of him but Spike and Xander just grinned.

"We'd like you to meet Asara," Xander announced.

"Just exactly what is going on?" Wesley asked, crossbow levelled at Asara.

"Nah ah. You first," Xander waved a finger. "Or I'll call Buffy over."

"We have come to Sunnydale following one of Cordelia's visions seeking out a demon," Wesley explained.

"And by the looks of things you're not here to ask it to dance the samba," Xander eyed the impressive array of weapons.

"What's this demon look like?" Spike asked, curious.

"About the size of a small pony, hairy, lots of teeth and three claws on each paw," Cordelia summed up.

Spike sniggered,

"Asara pet come off my wanker of a grandsire."

Asara stood and let a very disgruntled Angel up. She was watched by the others closely as she moved to Spike's side.

"Talk," Angel glared at the obvious couple.

"Where to start?" Spike pondered the question. "We know where the demon you're looking for is but you can't kill her."

"Her?" Fred blinked. "Why not?"

"Most definitely," Spike wrapped an arm around Asara's waist. "Well 'cause I expect you couldn't. Luv what do you think?"

"Probably not though… hedgehog here might be a bit of a challenge," Asara eyed Angel.

"Hey! What did I do to you?" Angel's hand unconsciously went to his hair.

"Let me count the ways… Threatened my mate would be the best place to start," Asara narrowed her eyes.

"Mate…?" Angel glanced between the two.

"You and Spike?" Cordelia wrinkled her nose. "What do you see in him?"

"More importantly why couldn't we kill her?" Wesley held up his hand.

"'Cause she'd seriously kick your butts," Xander said.

"You know her?" Gunn eyed the young man.

"Yeah," Xander nodded. "I kinda consider her a good friend in the 'I'm an semi-evil demon' way."

"In the same breath hey and awww," Asara replied.

"You're friends with a short…" Cordelia was interrupted by Asara.

"'Excuse me."

Cordelia glared,

"Ugly…"

"Watch it!" Spike butted in this time.

"Monster?" Cordy finished.

"What Spike?" Xander grinned.

Spike flicked his cigarette butt to hit Xander smack on the end of his nose but Xander neatly caught it, dropped it to the floor and squashed it with his heel.

"He's getting too use to that honey," Asara sighed. "Think of something new."

"You're friends with Spike now?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow.

"How else would I be out with two demons patrolling if I wasn't friends with them?" Xander asked.

"Two demons?" Wesley tightened his grip on his crossbow. "You're a vampire?"

"No," Asara shook her head. "Look fun as it has been we need to get home before the rest of our pack kills our children."

"Pack?" Fred glanced between Spike and Asara. "That howl…"

"Children?" Angel stared at Spike.

"Yeah forgot to call. You're a great granddad," Spike grinned.

"But… but…" Angel shook his head as if to clear cobwebs.

"Wanna come meet the kiddies?" Spike cocked his head.

"We should be out looking for the demon," Angel replied.

"Bloody hell there must be too much gel up there!" Spike held up a finger. "One this is family, two I will not let you kill her and three she's standing right in front of you!"

Silence reigned as Spike's words sank in and all eyes moved to look at Asara.

"Thanks a bunch," Asara said dryly.

"She looks nothing like…" Gunn trailed off as Asara threw up her hands.

"Oh for cryin' out loud!"

Asara stuck out one hand and, without ceremony, changed it into its alter shape. Most of the watching crowd took a tiny step back before they caught themselves and stood firm. Yawning, as if bored with the entire thing, Asara revealed her fine and numerous teeth prior to her body snapping back to its human form.

Wesley squeezed the trigger on his crossbow and Asara grunted as the bolt hit her shoulder. Spike snarled but she caught his arm before he tore Wesley's throat out and with her other hand she pulled out the bolt. She dropped it to the floor and moved her shoulder to test the pain. Asara winced and Spike left off glaring death at Wesley to check her wound. It was small and already healing but that didn't stop Spike from running his fingers over it to check.

"You're off the invite _mate_," Spike growled at Wesley, pointing at him to emphasises his decision.

"Spike stop waving bloody fingers around," Xander said disgusted.

Spike stopped waving them and put them in his mouth, which gained him several 'eewws' and grimaces but one low rumble. Turning back to Asara Spike caught her low, heated look and slowly pulled his fingers from his mouth before stepping closer to her.

"No!" Xander exclaimed. "No no no! I've just eaten!"

"That was stupid," Spike didn't take his eyes off Asara. "You knew you were out with us."

"If you two are about to do what I think you two are about to do, don't do it," Cordelia instructed.

"I have one question," Fred looked round. "Why would the Powers That Be sends us out to kill a demon that looks… well friendly."

"We have not determined that yet," Wesley hadn't let down his guard.

"Eraghhh," Asara said exasperated. "Look I'm a relatively good person. I haven't killed a human in two hundred years except in self defensive and does anyone here know what your demon is?"

"We did research and we couldn't find any mention of the demon so we thought it might predate the written word," Wesley shrugged.

"Hold on a bloody second. Nothing? So how the hell does Giles know so much?" Spike glanced at Asara.

"Jui said he had a contact," Asara answered. "Your demon… me… is… hold on. How big is your demon?"

"In metres?" Cordelia snorted.

"No… could your demon get its mouth around someone's head?" Asara suggested.

Cordelia shuddered slightly before answering,

"Yes probably."

"So me then," Asara looked grateful but only Spike truly understood why.

Casve was a D'ewain too but as a juvenile she wasn't fully grown yet and Asara was well aware of the sizes adults grew to be and what they could do. Her example was not spur of the moment imagination, with Asara it rarely was.

"You are…?" Gunn waved his axe in the silence.

"A D'ewain shifter," Asara answered.

"Except she's really not is she?"

The Sisters of Fate appeared to answer the Powers That Be. They were three to the Powers' two but even if the Fates were outnumbered a hundred to one they were still have more power. They could bring around their Ragnarök, but The Powers had frozen time so that the group would not be witness to this.

"Why do you say she is not?" the eldest, Urdr, stepped forward and began walking round the group.

"She has done things her species cannot," the male speaker continued.

"She has existed when she should not," Urdr brushed a stray hair from Asara's face.

"Why do you say that? Surely _you_ knew her fate," the female spoke up.

"Yes she was meant to die within her first three hours of life," the second sister, Skuld, admitted.

The Powers exchanged looks,

"She does not exist within the Tapestry."

"No but her children do," Verdandi, the youngest stopped in front of Angel. "Why him?"

"That is not important now," the female said. "If she does not exist within the Tapestry of Life then you cannot control her and therefore she is not the one to do this."

"She does not need controlling," Urdr turned to the female. "Unlike your chosen Champion."

"Control is important or events may become out of our hands," the male answered before making and holding eye contact. "Even out of yours."

"So what makes you think your Champion can handle the problem?" Skuld asked. "He has complicated ties to the Slayer which will always colour his decisions regarding her safety."

"And your Champion has never done some for the greater good," the female sneered. "How can we be sure that she will remain loyal when we cannot control her?"

"She will do anything for her family. That is insurance enough," Verdandi turned her gaze to Spike.

"We will see her memories," the male stepped forward and raised his hand.

"You do not ask permission," Urdr said coldly.

"Hide her memories and we will fight this even more," the male told them.

The Powers That Be may not have the Fates power but they still had enough to hurt the Fates and that which they protected. All three sisters knew that the Powers first move would be against the Well of the World and the World Tree, Yggdrasill and that could lead to a catastrophe.

"We do not need to hide her memories," Skuld stated. "Just as we no longer need to hide our presence. Let them decide."

She waved her hand and time moved forward again in it's relentless pursuit of the future.

"A D'ewain shifter? They're…" Wesley trailed off when they noticed the five others standing with them.

"Now we see," the male said as he and the female stepped to Asara's side and raised their hands.

"Hold on just a bloody minute," Spike growled.

The pair didn't even look at him as they lowered their hands towards her head. Asara twitched and then frowned. Spike surged forwards before jerking to an abrupt halt,

"What the hell?"

"You are not to interfere," Urdr told him.

The Powers That Be placed on hand on either temple and Asara's eyes widened the instance before she screamed. Her spine bowed backwards and her eyes showed white but the Powers kept her from falling. A mist formed in front of them and eventually the colours made pictures and Spike instantly recognised the scene as their children's first birthday. It changed to the blood oath Spike and Asara had taken then to the first time the couple had met all seen as if from Asara's eyes.

"What's happening?" Angel asked.

"The Powers That Be are viewing Asara's memories to verify whether she is good enough," Skuld elucidated.

"PTB? Those guys?" Cordelia looked the pair up and down.

"It is just a corporeal body. They do not truly look like this," Verdandi explained.

"Who are you then?" Wesley questioned curiously.

"The Fates, the Nornir, the Loom Maidens, the Spinners of the Wood, call us what you will," Urdr answered, eyes staying on Asara.

The group got fast forward shots of pack life and intimate moments with sex included. The Powers were ignoring them now as they searched deeper in her memories, looking for something else that would explain her current situation. Everyone watched in silence except Spike's muttered threats as the Powers tore through the memories, but Xander couldn't keep quiet for long.

"Does it have to be so painful?" he glanced at Verdandi who was standing next to him.

"No," she smiled sweetly at him. "It is simply another challenge for her to undertake but it is good to know you care."

Xander sighed. He was in the presence of higher beings and knew he couldn't do anything to help Asara but if Spike kept muttering then the tic showing on the males cheek was going to hurt Spike in a big, explosively painful way. Xander walked over to Spike's frozen side and laid a hand on his shoulder. Spike was allowed enough movement to swivel his head to look at Xander and he snapped,

"What?"

"It's a test Spike and you know Asara always passes them," Xander knew he'd never be able to calm Spike down or allay his fears but he could distract him a tiny bit.

A scene appeared that Spike didn't recognise so intrigued he kept quiet to watch. The Powers let the memory play out in real time and even boosted the sound level so everyone could hear it. All present could see how similar Asara looked to the people in her memory and Urdr decided it was time to explain what they were seeing.

"This is the last time Asara saw her parents and brother over two hundred years ago when they made her leave their pack."

"They knew then that she wasn't right," the female said, voice misty through concentration.

The memories cycled on back through Asara's past and Spike put new people to the top of his list to kill brutally as he saw how bad her past had been. They had rarely talked of their histories and all Spike had known was that is hadn't been a happy time for her, but then none of the pack had a happy childhood.

"The bastards are going to scream," Spike growled and Xander's hand tightened momentarily on his shoulder in understanding.

"It should never have happened," Verdandi shook her head.

"Got that bloody right!" Spike exclaimed.

The Powers pulled their hands away and Asara slumped to the floor. Spike was allowed to move and he pulled her into his lap, head cradled on his shoulder as he murmured to her.

"What the Sisters meant was that Asara was fated to die on her first day of life yet somehow she is here now," the male looked down at the recovering woman in question.

"She has not done anything to warrant this task," the female announced. "Whereas our Champion has."

"Some could say all your Champion is doing is atoning for past sins," Urdr reminded the Powers of Angel's chequered history.

"That does not mean that he cannot and will not do this," the male answered.

"And the same could be said for our Champion," Skuld turned their logic round.

"Erm excuse me," Xander stuck his hand up. "Just a mere mortal here but what _is_ going on?"

Five immortal eyes stared at him.

"Okaaay," Xander dropped his hand.

"But Xander has a point," Angel nodded at him and Xander looked startled. "It seems that we were brought here for a purpose when Cordelia was given a vision from the Powers That Be telling us to kill Asara."

"They should be told," Verdandi looked at her sisters then at the Powers.

"Agreed," the male nodded before turning to Angel. "As you know you have been chosen to be our Champion against evil."

Angel accepted that, with it so far.

"There is an evil coming to this dimension from another and the Slayer is destined, once more, to stop it," the female continued.

"So if the Slayer's got this job why do you need tall and forehead?" Spike frowned from the floor.

"The Slayer will be taken and held by the evil's allies so that she cannot defend this place so someone needs to retrieve her," Urdr looked pointed at Asara then Angel. "And we are disagreeing about whom."

"Whoa," Asara staggered upright, Spike steadying her. "Me? I'm not… a… a champion."

"You are our Champion," Skuld stated.

Asara looked panicked and gripped Spike's arm.

"So it's a contest between Angel and Asara then," Fred was unsure who she wanted to win.

If Angel won then there was a chance he'd die which was bad but the same went for Asara and Fred knew she had children. She didn't know Asara but she knew Angel would want to save Buffy even if it cost him his life.

"We would let them fight but there is not enough time so we must find another way," Verdandi frowned as she thought.

"Why can't they both go?" Gunn asked. "Safe guard if one fails."

"What happens if they both fail? Then this world has lost three of its strongest warriors," the female shook her head. "We cannot let that happen."

"So why not guard Buffy to stop her being taken in the first place?" Xander asked.

"It is too late," the male said simply.

"What?" Angel crossed to him quickly.

"She's gone," Asara whispered.

"How do you know that?" Angel whirled on her.

"I can't smell her anymore and she was in this graveyard so I should be able to," Asara answered.

"How can we trust you on that?" Angel leant in to her.

"Back off!" Spike pushed him back. "She has a fucking amazing sense of smell so piss off."

Asara pulled free of Spike and walked to Urdr.

"The portal is still open but it won't last will it?" Asara made eye contact.

"No," Urdr said softly, glad that she did not have to explain this to Asara.

"How long?"

"Thirty minutes," Urdr replied.

"Will I be able to come back?" Asara swallowed, fear in her eyes.

"It is possible but we do not know if you will," Urdr spoke truthfully.

Asara nodded before turning back to Spike and laying a hand on his cheek.

"Take care of them," she murmured.

"No," Spike grabbed on her hand and held it to his face. "You are not going. Angel can go."

"It is not written that he would go," Skuld told them.

"So this was a pointless argument?" Angel frowned.

"No we have changed people's fates before," Urdr admitted. "But we were sure here."

"See?" Asara kissed his hand gently.

Spike hauled her in and kissed her hard, emotions pouring into her. Asara broke away, tears rolling down her face.

"Don't, please," Asara begged.

"I love you," Spike said hoarsely, eyes bright with unshed tears.

"I love you too," Asara took a step backwards.

"I can't let you go," Spike refused to relinquish her hand.

"Please," Asara whispered.

"If you are set on this I'm coming with you," Spike said determinedly.

"No," Asara shook her head. "What if something goes wrong? What if we couldn't come back or… or if we died? The children would lose both of us and I can't let that happen."

Spike swallowed and dropped his gaze, fighting to think of something.

Verdandi looked at her sisters, resolve on her face and they knew what was going to happen. As the youngest she was the one still clinging to the hope of an everlasting love.

"If one of you doesn't make it we will bring the other back here," she told them.

Spike looked up at her,

"Thank you."

"What happens if we are going to succeed? Could you wait?" Asara looked up too.

"Yes but one of you at least is coming home alive," Verdandi promised. "You will have to live with the decision that if it prevents you from bringing the Slayer back then this world is surely doomed."

Spike nodded and Asara looked at Spike, torn. Something in life, not the Fates, had given her Spike and he was more than she ever thought someone could be. She felt both pleased and worried that he was insisting that he wanted to come with her and silently pleaded that nothing would hurt him. Turning to Xander she grasped his hands,

"Will you tell them what's happened here tonight?"

Xander nodded. He was going to be telling a lot of people bad news tonight and not just the pack. Asara smiled gratefully before taking Spike's hand and setting off to the portal, nose unerringly guiding her towards it. The rest hung back slightly to give the couple time to talk and to talk themselves but by the time they had crossed the cemetery silence hung heavy on the air. Everyone could see the torn ground, broken headstones from Buffy's fight, lit by the light coming from the pulsing swirling circle of blue light.

"It's beautiful," Fred whispered, taking a step towards it.

"And bloody deadly I'll bet," Spike gritted his teeth. "Any clue where we'll come out?"

"Another dimension but it'll still be earth," Urdr replied.

"Well looks like our time has come," Asara said tone of voice belaying the important of her words.

Angel stepped to their side and coughed slightly, embarrassed.

"What?" Spike could have snapped but he saw Angel was trying to be nice.

"Thank you," Angel stuck out his hand.

Spike froze momentarily before shaking it and grinning. Angel smiled slightly and held out his hand to Asara, which she took.

"You're good for him," Angel told her.

Asara smiled softly and glanced at Spike.

"Bring her back," Angel told them, dark eyes a swirl of emotion.

"We intend to," Asara nodded.

Angel waited for Spike's sarcastic comment about the Slayer and was surprised when he didn't. Spike noticed and said quietly, for Angel's ears only,

"I have Asara now. I know how you feel."

Angel nodded and stepped back as Spike turned back to Asara and the portal. He took her hand and squeezed it. Asara took a deep breath and together they stepped forward into the light. For a brief instant they were illuminated in its glow but in the next second they were gone.

"I hope they'll be alright," Fred said in the silence.

Suddenly a rushing wind picked up and everyone had to brace against the strong wind that rushed into the portal.

"Now it starts," the male stated before the Powers disappeared.

The portal swelled for a moment, growing bigger in size, twice as bright before it collapsed in on itself, crumpling like a piece of paper in a fire. Each person blinked and turned to the Fates.

"What now?" Angel asked.

"You wait," Urdr told him.

"Wait? For how long?" Wesley questioned.

"Look for the signs," Skuld instructed them.

"Oh goodie research," Xander muttered sarcastically.

The Fates moved towards each other so they stood in a triangle, just like when they had appeared.

"Wait!" Angel strode over to them. "If it wasn't in my destiny to do this and it wasn't in Asara's, was it in Spike's?"

"Yes," Verdandi said before they vanished.

"But Spike hates Buffy…" Xander trailed off.


	14. Destined By Fate Planes

**Title:** Chapter 14 Destined By Fate - Planes

**Disclaimer:** Buffy and Angel characters aren't mine but I can claim others!

**Notes: **I'm going to try to use my brain but that'll hurt so bear with me! Thank you all for the reviews. I love reading them and they tell me that my writing's good enough for people to like

Spike was still holding Asara's hand when they passed through the portal and was instantly grateful as he stumbled, doubling over. Asara crashed down onto the rocky ground on her knees, fighting not to throw up, whilst never letting go of Spike's hand.

"Spike," she dry heaved. "Don't you dare vomit mister. You do it so will I and I don't when I'll next get something to eat in this place."

"And you're saying I will?" Spike locked eyes with her.

"You've got me," Asara explained.

Spike forgot his nausea, like everything, when she mentioned feeding him, hauled her off her knees and kissed her hard. Asara didn't hesitate in responding and they stood through the portal closing, battling for supremacy with their tongues but Asara suddenly wrenched away.

"Buffy!" she cried.

"I didn't see that coming," Spike commented. "Something you want to tell me luv?"

Asara hit his arm,

"We're here for her so we need to start looking."

"Well we know she was here," Spike wrinkled his nose.

"Yes but which way did they go?" Asara glanced around, noting the thick mist.

"That way," Spike pointed straight ahead of them.

"How'd you work that one out?" Asara asked.

"Check out the pavement pizza," Spike showed Asara the puddle of vomit.

"Guess the Slayer couldn't hold her stomach," Asara commented. "She must be in a bad way but I can't say I feel sick now."

"Definitely not," Spike growled. "But I can feel something else."

Asara shot him a look,

"Leave it Mister Horny Vampire."

"Fine," Spike grumbled. "But when we get home I'm going to shag you so hard you can't see straight let alone walk."

Asara stumbled slightly as she walked away, mind savouring the image but she drew to a halt when a body appeared out of the mist. It was huge but surrounded by blood and internal organs.

"Looks like the Slayer managed to get a few before they got her," Spike wandered right up to the cadaver. "It's been dumped here rather than left behind in Sunnydale."

Spike kicked the carcass and yelled in surprised when something burst out from within it. It raised its head and swung it round to look at Spike. Well Spike presumed it was looking at him because if that was its arse Spike didn't want to know what it was intending to do with that.

"That's an Amorbis!" Asara called out.

"A what now?" Spike bellowed above the horrendous din the heavily plated worm was making.

"An Amorbis!" Asara repeated louder. "A scavenger in the astral planes which is where I think we are."

"Are they dangerous?" Spike shouted at Asara who was now standing at the other side of the corpse.

"I can't…" Asara began just before the worm buried itself back down into the body.

"No then," Spike was glad the noise had stopped.

"Err Spike?" Asara glanced at the ground before screaming. "Run!"

Spike obeyed, trusting Asara but he hated running especially when he didn't know why.

"Why are we bloody running?" he caught up to Asara's side.

The ground answered him.

"It burrows?" Spike asked.

"Remember Tremors?" Asara picked up the pace.

"Oh bloody hell! You saying that's where the writers got the idea from?" Spike glanced behind him.

Asara was about to answer when suddenly the rocky road they were running on abruptly ended. Asara teetered on the edge, supernatural balance all that kept her from falling into the inky blackness and she grabbed Spike to stop him.

"Looks like we're going to have to fight," Spike turned round.

"What are we meant to fight with exactly?" Asara questioned.

Spike didn't have time to make a reply because the ground erupted at their feet and both were forced to leap away. The Amboris snapped at them with its mandibles before hauling itself completely out the ground. The worm swung its head, searching for them, undecided who to go for as the pair had split up when they had jumped.

"It doesn't stick to the rules!" Spike cursed.

It set off towards Spike when he talked so Asara stalked quietly after the worm, hands transforming into her long claws and Spike understood the plan.

"I hate being the sodding bait!" he told at Asara who grinned but the worm just slithered faster.

Spike waited until it struck at him before dodging away but as the Amboris' head hit the floor he knew that its armour would protect it against most attacks. Maybe it has a soft belly! Spike thought, waiting for the worm to raise its head.

"Damn," Spike swore when his fears were realised.

The worm moved in quickly, head drawn back like a snakes before it strikes, but this time as Spike leapt away it followed and Spike was knocked to the ground. He turned over as the Amboris rearranged itself for a better angle to strike from, blocking Spike's view and he reacted with feral strength. Flipping onto his feet Spike barrelled into the worms neck bending it back to find Asara on its back, one hand in one eye the other in its mouth and the worm screamed. A high pitched noise that made Spike want to cover his ears and Asara grunted as she dug deeper, seeking the Amboris' brain. She found it after her arms disappeared up to their elbows into the worm and it shuddered, collapsing forward so Spike ended up jumping out the way. It pitched Asara off and Spike caught her neatly.

"Thanks," she grinned, changing her hands back.

Spike kissed her. What was it about her in a fight? Spike thought as he pulled her flush against him. Asara ran her hand up through his hair, holding him to her whilst her other hand dipped below the waistband on his jeans. Spike thrust forward against her hip and she scratch her way up his back, making him growl. He pushed her back until she bumped into the worm and Asara pulled back slightly, staring at him.

In his bright blue eyes she could see the yellow flecks as lust got the better of him but the look of pure lust, shot through with love that was on the vampire's face was what made Asara smile and kiss Spike softly before it grew more passionate. Spike unfastened her jeans, pushing them and her underwear down. He found her sensitive spot and Asara's head dropped back onto the curved shell of the Amboris as her hips arched towards to his probing finger. Making her fingers work somehow she tugged at his jeans, pulling them down so his throbbing erection jumped free and wrapping them around him.

Spike groaned and thrust forward into the warm, if still slightly messy, circle of her hand. He watched Asara lift her head, eyes heavy with desire and she rasped out,

"I want you."

Spike hissed, removing her hand and his fingers to position himself at her entrance. Because of the jeans on both of their legs neither could spread their legs for balance or access but they had done this enough times before to know that it was worth every minute. Spike drove into the waiting warmth and Asara cried out in pleasure at the invasion. Spike moaned as he found her wet and tight before pulling back and thrusting in again. They fell into a hard fast pace, neither having or wanting the control to last.

"Spike," Asara called his name as she came, bucking against him.

Spike drove himself down into her spasming body as he climaxed.

"Asara," he hissed before collapsing against her, head falling down onto her shoulder.

Asara's head thumped back against the worm as she fought for her breath.

"I can't believe we just did that," Asara muttered.

"What?" Spike asked from the crook of her neck, lips moving against her skin. "Need another re-run pet?"

"No not that," Asara smack him lightly on the back of his head. "I meant having sex on something we just killed when we're meant to be fetching the Slayer."

"Ah that," Spike still didn't move. "We seem to have a problem though. Since there's no more road where the hell did she go?"

"Got that worked out," Asara answered. "Look up."

Spike lifted his head and saw the road continued just over two storeys above their heads. Rolling his eyes he stepped back from Asara and pulled his jeans back up whilst she did the same. He calculated the distance he could jump, even with a run up and came up lacking.

"Need a boost?" Asara asked after watching his face.

Spike grinned and walked off a short distance. Asara shook her head and climbed up onto the worm's back so they had extra height before crouching down, cupping her hands. They had done this earlier except they tended to aim along not up but all Asara had to do was stand up.

Spike ran at her full tilt, first leaping up onto the worm and then putting one foot in her clasped hand, pushed up. Asara stood, lifting him up and Spike shot through the air, overshooting the road before crashing back down onto it. Wincing Spike climbed to his feet and peered over the edge to find Asara waiting to see whether he had made it safely. Asara nodded to him and Spike stepped back from the edge to look round. It was the same as before; misty and rocky.

Asara crouched down, legs storing energy coiled springs before leaping straight up. Her hands caught the edge of the road and she hauled herself over the edge. Standing she looked around for Spike but the mist was limiting her vision and every sound was muffled.

_Spike?_

Asara used their connection to find him. She located him through the anger he was radiating and sent a questioning feeling to him. All she got back was annoyance but she used that to track him down. When she knew she was getting close to him Asara slowed down, wary, and even so nearly bumped into him. Spike was glaring through the mist at something so Asara narrowed her eyes and peered ahead. Through the mist she could just pick out a faint blue light and she realised it was another portal and the way out of the Astral planes. Frowning she wondered what Spike was cross at.

Spike could feel the puzzlement emanating from Asara and he sighed. He got here in time to see the Buffy disappear through the portal so he knew it was the right one but that wasn't what was pissing him off. He come with Asara to keep her safe and get her back home but the twenty huge, well armoured demons was something they couldn't handle alone.

"That's our portal," Spike took her hand. "Next stop alter dimension Earth."

He led her towards the portal and the pair stood on the edge looking in despite the fact that they couldn't see past the blue pulsing light. Spike knew they were close behind Buffy so they could emerge right into the middle of the demon group. He raised her hand and kissed it before stepping forward into the light.

Asara took a deep breath just before she hit the event horizon and clung to Spike's hand. The trip from astral planes to Earth was different but Asara couldn't decide whether it was worse or not. There was much to be said for the feeling of something trying to pull your brain out your nose. Asara kept her feet this time and pushing her free hand at her head, eyes shut. At least it's warm here. she thought before her head jerked up.

Spike had reacted almost the same way as Asara to the pain and only looked up when her pure shock and fear overloaded his system. The sun was rising in the sky, having breached the horizon over two hours ago. He looked for shelter whilst pulling his duster over his head. The land spread away from them, flat and barren in all directions. Panic threatening to overwhelm him he was surprised when Asara grabbed him and stared at him curiously.

"Don't you normally smoke?" she asked.

"You suggesting I have a ciggy _now_?" Spike knew it calmed him down but this was ridiculous.

"No I meant you literally smoke in the sun," Asara explained. "You haven't here. Does it feel different?"

Spike thought about it. His initial natural response had taken over his actions and he hadn't stopped to see whether alternate dimensions were physically different.

"It does a bit," Spike agreed. "It doesn't burn."

Slowly he lowered his duster and waited for the telltale feeling but when he didn't come he grinned. Spike rubbed at his hand and frowned,

"It itches like it should burn but doesn't."

Asara tilted her head up and sniff the air. On the air currents she could smell so many things. Spike was the strongest but there was also the hint of the demons and Buffy leading away to the west. Even deeper than that was the scent of the place in which they stood. It was a deep musty scent that spoke of age, history and mighty oaks but over all that lay infinite sadness.

"This place was beautiful once," Asara said softly. "A beautiful oak forest full of life."

"Then evil came," Spike knew the story.

The pair smiled at each other, took a hand and began walking, following the trail. The trail was immediately obvious on the dry ground but traces here and there of blood and scuff marks gave the game away as well as the fact that both could trace their prey through scent. They had been walking for some three hours when a citadel reared up in the distance. Without pausing the couple took in the city with its high walls, guards and began increasing wary as they looked for attack. They stopped on a small rise and watched the group of demons carrying the Slayer enter the fortress after a huge inspection.

"We'll never get in there through the front door," Spike sat down, back against one of the few trees remaining.

"We wait 'til dark then scale the walls," Asara curled up next to him, head on the swell of his chest.

Spike began running his hand through her hair, fingers rubbing at her scalp. Asara yawned but fought the feeling, knowing they were far from safe, exposed in the open.

"Sleep luv. I'll keep watch," Spike kissed the top of her head.

"Wake me later. You need to sleep too," Asara mumbled as she drifted.

Spike knew as her breathing deepened he wouldn't wake her. He loved to watch her sleep and was always loathed to wake her so he'd stay up the rest of the day. It didn't bother him as he was still on Sunnydale time.

-

"I'm sorry," Xander looked round the pack, eyes settling on the four children.

"Thank you for telling us," Juidon took his hand.

Outwardly she presented a calm appearance but as she squeezed Xander's hand he could feel the tremors running through it. He smiled softly at her, trying to reassure her,

"They'll come back. You know Spike, like a bad penny he always turns up."

"And where ever he is Asara is never far away," Esster'd finished.

Xander nodded then bid the pack good night. He still had to call a Scooby meeting to tell them what was going on and so headed for Buffy's house. Angel and the others had phoned everyone and told them to meet at the Summers household immediately. They had argued where to hold the meeting until Xander pointed out Joyce and Dawn needed to know as well, if not more.

Xander was not looking forward to this one bit.

-

"The future of the world rests with two demons who waste their time seeking comfort in each others bodies," the female turned to the male, disgust on her face.

"What were we to do? We could not force the issue," he male answered. "Everything will work."

"I'm going to make sure," the female narrowed her eyes.

"The rest of the Powers That Be will not stand for this again," the male told her.

"We will see," the female left him.

The male did not spend time on speculating what she would do. He acted and told the rest of the entities that made up the Powers That Be his suspicions.


	15. Destined By Fate Citadel

**Title: **Chapter 15 Destined By Fate - Citadel

**Disclaimer:** The poster of Spike that I can see right now is mine! The rest is not.

**Notes: **To be clever… to be clever. Thud is for Jess and I dedicate the sewer bit to Mike in the light of the 'incident'. If you want castle defs ask me.

Spike watched the sun set behind the city, outlining it in a blood red colour. Whilst he appreciated the irony his main thought was Show-offs. Bet that's deliberate. The suns descent acted like an alarm call on Asara because she woke when it disappeared and sat up.

"You were meant to wake me!" Asara looked worried.

"I'm rested pet," Spike reassured her. "Now 'bout those walls. Do you reckon you can scale them?"

Asara turned to look at the walls. Spike knew them intimately as he'd studied them all day. She tilted her head and he watched her work out paths up.

"Yeah I can manage but what about you?" she turned back to him.

"Just about but I'll be slow," Spike admitted.

Asara nodded, plan forming in her mind when she heard dead grass whisper as someone walked through it. She silently pulled her feet under her and gestured up the tree to Spike who nodded and climbed up. Neither wanted to alert the citadel's guards to their presence so that meant no fighting, only hiding, or so Spike thought. He watched Asara slip off through the grass, stalking whoever was walking towards the city and despite the fear thudding in his chest, almost like a heartbeat, he kept quiet. A small demon appeared under his tree and sniffed the flattened grass where Spike and Asara had sat before glancing towards the city. Spike watched the demon sit down in exactly the same place, fold his hands in his lap and softly say,

"I know you are both there. Please I will not hurt you nor will I inform the Riddell's guards that you are here."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Asara's voice whispered out of the darkness.

"You don't," the demon, recognisably male by his voice, answered. "My name Fxaul and I live in the last remaining forest in this realm. Most people think that the forest is weak, that it has lost its magic but all the magic has fled here and is stronger than ever. The Riddell knows this and pretends he can hold this power. Many, like myself, know different."

Asara showed herself, still clearly wary but willing to trust him enough to come forward. Spike dropped out of the tree, trying to make Fxaul jump but the small demon simply smiled and asked him to sit. The couple moved so they were next to one another and some distance from him but still close enough to talk comfortably.

"May I ask what you are doing out here?" Fxaul questioned.

"Waiting," Asara said simply. "Who is Riddell?"

"_The_ Riddell is his realm's ruler. He is a powerful Afrit demon, cruel and full of black magick," Fxaul wasn't at all put out by Asara's uninformative answer. "But for you not to know that means you are not from this world."

"We're from Earth," Spike stated, knowing it could taken two ways.

"Earth?" Fxaul looked surprised. "The dimension The Riddell is trying to conquer? What are you doing here?"

Asara and Spike exchanged a look and both decided to take a risk.

"What do you know of the Slayer?" Spike watched Fxaul closely.

"She has just arrived, captured from your dimension to lessen your chances of fighting The Riddell," Fxaul remembered seeing the blonde fight as she was lead to the city, pass the edge of the forest.

"We're here to take her back," Asara explained.

"Just the two of you?" Fxaul looked utterly startled.

"They didn't want to risk more people in case we failed," Asara confessed.

"You two must be great warriors for the good back on Earth," Fxaul looked humbled.

"Bloody hell no!" Spike grinned at Asara. "Probably quite the opposite."

"You are not great warriors?" Fxaul looked confused.

"No we are sort of considered the bad guys," Asara smiled and Spike sat up indignantly.

"Sort of? I'm evil luv and don't you forget!" he prodded Asara.

"You are not warriors for good?" Fxaul glanced backwards and forwards between the two.

"Well," Spike sat back. "For this trip I suppose we are."

"How did you get the job then?" Fxaul was a clever, well spoken demon who had spent years teaching himself everything he could but these two were beyond him. He could see their closeness and if he looked through his third eye he could see their auras mingle together so he knew they shared more than their bodies.

"I was…erm told to," Asara shook her head, still puzzled by that.

"And if she was going so was I," Spike said possessively.

"I see," Fxaul stared down at his hands, contemplating the information in silence.

Spike raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Asara. He rolled his eyes and she tried to stop her lips twitching into a smile by frowning at him. Checking that Fxaul was still thinking Asara snatched a quick but passionate kiss, startling Spike. She batted her eyelashes at him and he growled at her which got Fxaul's attention. In the brief moment Fxaul had to observe them before they turned back to him he saw private emotions and it helped him make his decision.

"I have decided to aid you in your quest," he announced.

"That's very kind of you," Asara said, glancing at Spike.

He could see that she didn't what to accept his help in case he betrayed them or they got him hurt.

"But we wouldn't want to…" Asara paused.

"Hell mate we don't trust you," Spike was brutally honest.

"Yes I would not expect you to," Fxaul nodded. "But let me ask you this. What were you planning to do with the Slayer if you get her out of the citadel? She will be weak and injured."

"We'll manage," Spike knew the demon was right.

"I have a place you can stay that no one else knows of," Fxaul told them, standing. "The forest protects it and hides it from unwanted eyes."

"So how will we get in then?" Asara asked as she rose, followed by Spike.

"I am the guardian," Fxaul explained. "I will wait for you and if you want my help I will be here."

With that he strode back off to the trees. Asara looked at Spike and shrugged,

"In case of emergency?"

"Works for me luv," Spike stared down the valley towards the city. "Time to go."

The pair set off, quietly slipping through the night, cloaked in darkness until they stood at the foot of the enormous wall surrounding the city. Spike had led Asara to what he hoped was the best spot to climb the wall without being spotted. She pulled off her boots and hid them under a clump of grass. Asara developed shorter claws on hands and feet to aid her with the climbing and set off up the wall, slithering from crack to slightly protruding blocks.

The wall had been well designed when it was built but that was over two hundred years ago so weather and age had taken its toll not to mention the numbers of battles it had stood through. Spike eyed her climb before setting off, digging his steel toe capped boots into the fissures and crumbling parts of the wall. He hauled his body up the wall through supernatural strength rather than through safe, well positioned grips.

At just over the half way mark Asara looked down, searching for Spike and found him only a quarter of the way up the wall. Making up her mind she climbed quicker until she was just below the parapet and listened for the sounds of the rotating guards as they toured the wall walk. As soon as one had passed she hauled herself over the top of the crenellations and started looking for a rope to pass down to Spike, saving him the trouble and them the time. In the end she had to venture some distance to find any and that made the return journey tricky as she was walking against the flow of the guards.

She had nearly reached the point where she had climbed over when her luck ran out. The guards had changed patterns and she walked straight into one. Both jumped in surprise but before the demon, who stood at seven feet tall, could call out the alarm Asara had ploughed her hand through his well armoured chest and ripped out his heart. The demon dropped without a sound and Asara mouthed an expletive as she examined her hand. It was hard to tell how much blood was hers because it was covered in the guards blood but it hurt enough to tell her that some of the bones were broken. Asara uncoiled the loops of rope off her shoulder with her good hand, tied it to a merlon and dropped the end over the side to Spike.

Spike looked up in time to see Asara disappear over the top and instantly began worrying. He climbed faster when possible but after several near misses he decided it would be better to get to the top in one piece. Spike was three quarters the way up when a rope smacked him on the shoulder and he lifted his head to see Asara's. He grabbed the rope and walked up the wall, leaning his weight backwards to gain more purchase for his feet.

Asara extended her hand when he reached the top and hauled him over. Spike saw the body and raised an eyebrow. She motioned throwing the body over the wall and Spike nodded, grabbing the guard's shoulders. Using her good hand Asara caught one of the demons ankles and together they lifted and threw the body, and now fully detachable heart, over the side of the parapet. It hit the ground with a dull thud.

Noticing the way she was cradling one of her hands to her chest Spike untied the rope and curled it around his body, securing it with a figure-of-eight. Together they jumped off the wall walk that ran round the inside of the main wall onto a roof of a house situated inside it. They made their way across the town on the inside of the citadel, towards the impressive palace, Buffy's scent always leading them. Both knew it well enough to find it in the myriad of smells assaulting them at every turn. When the got to the wall of the palace they rested and Spike insisted at looking at Asara's hand.

"It's fine!" she hissed as Spike ran his fingers over her knuckles.

"Those are broken," Spike muttered. "I need to see…"

Spike bent down and gently licked her hand clean to reveal white edges of bone sticking through the back of her head, just below the knuckles.

"Fix 'em," Asara gritted her teeth.

Spike jerked her hand without warning, pulling her fingers forward and the bones slid back under the skin. Asara breathed out loudly through her nose but it was the only sign of her pain she showed. He tore a strip off the bottom of his t-shirt and bound her hand tightly to prevent the hand from healing crooked. She smiled gratefully at him before both looked at the second wall looming above their heads. Spike ran his fingers over the rope and started calculating distances and length in his head. Grinning he undid the knot and tied one end round Asara waist.

Asara let him do it without question and when he tied the other around his waist she knew what his idea was so backed up on the roof. Spike followed her. After nodding at Spike Asara sprinted to the end of the roof and leaped for the top of the wall, Spike close behind. She hit the wall hard, both hands just grabbing the edge of the battlement but even so she nearly fell because of the pain that shot through her injured hand. Digging her claws into the wall she pulled herself up until she lay with her stomach on one of the crenels before looking around for guards.

Spike hit the wall on the next crenel over and hauled himself through the gap, knowing they had to move quickly and that Asara was watching for the guards. He untied the rope from his waist, helped Asara onto the wall walk and freed her too. Wrapping the rope around himself again as they crept Spike followed Asara down a flight of steps to the courtyard. Spike watched Asara look at and dismiss any doors they came across until she found a small grate that they could both fit through. She crouched down and stared past the bars into the room beyond before standing and stepping back. Spike bent down, grabbed the bars, braced his feet and tugged on it sharply. The metal screeched as it slid over its stone housing and Spike increased his efforts to free it.

Asara extended her senses, searching for anyone who was coming to investigate the noise. She heard Spike free the grate and slip through the hole into the space beyond. Never letting her guard down she crawled through the hole backwards and dropped quietly down next to Spike, feet splashing into a puddle.

Spike wrenched the grate back into place to cover their tracks and then vamped out to look round the room better. He discovered the room wasn't a room at all but that they were in fact standing in the sewers for the palace. That would explain the smell. he thought, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Hate to think what it's doing to my Docs. Asara lead him through the sewer, her sensitive nose leading her to where she wanted to be. Spike trusted her to find Buffy because all he could smell was shit and urine.

Asara hoped Buffy was being kept in the dungeons and they would be situated in the deepest, darkest part of the palace along with the sewers. She was looking for a garderobe drop that came from there but she was not going to tell Spike that she wanted them to climb up the shaft. A small glint of light caught her eye and she trudged over through the slime to investigate. Placing her hands on the wall she leant forward and peered upwards. A draught brushed over her face, bringing with it different smells than could be found in the sewers.

"Here," Asara whispered and Spike came to her side.

"Up there?" he asked, making sure his voice didn't carry.

Asara nodded and dug her claws into the masonry. The shaft itself was narrow and Asara's back scraped against the wall as she climbed up. Spike followed her, legs wedged on opposite walls as he couldn't dig his boots into the slippery surface. Looking up Spike could see Asara highlighted in the minimal light and despite their conditions he admired the view. Asara felt the heat through the connection and she shook her head. Trust him to think like that Asara thought.

Asara slowed her ascent when the current of air became stronger and she cautiously peered over the edge of the garderobe into the small chamber it was situated in. Noting the lack of the door she listened for any noises from beyond the garderobe chamber and picked up the faint sounds of the guards and prisoners. Putting both hands on either side of the rim Asara levered herself out of the drop, tucked her feet up and swung them forward so they touched the floor without making a sound. Creeping to the empty frame Asara shot a quick glance round the edge to see into the next room. In it was a guard by each of the two other doors and another behind a desk which was against one wall.

Spike hooked his elbows over the edge but failed to get a grip with his boots to push himself up. He stayed put until Asara turned back to him and raised an eyebrow at which he glared. She came over, hooked her arms under his and lifted him straight up and out. After setting him gently on his feet she gestured to the door and held up three fingers, then two. Spike frowned and Asara rolled her eyes. She held her three fingers and bared her teeth before holding up two and swinging her hand backwards and forwards. This time Spike grasped her meaning and responded in a similar fashion. Raising three fingers he covered two with his other his hand and left one alone. Asara grinned and nodded.

Both went to opposite sides of the door, both knowing that they needed to do this quickly and quietly without the guards giving the alarm. Asara crouched down, legs shortening and Spike knew she'd was going out low, hard and fast. Spike felt an explosion of excitement surge down their connection just before Asara blasted out of the doorway and into the chamber.

The first guard, standing by the main door, died before he knew what had hit him, throat ripped out. Spike was on the second in the next instant, hands wrapped around the demons head and all the guard could manage was to open his mouth before his neck was snapped. Asara had leapt off the first demon onto the one behind the desk, clearing the desk in one motion but this guard had seen his colleagues die so he was more prepared.

Asara was on the receiving end of a set off razor sharp claws to her upper chest. Unable to dodge the blow completely Asara had only been able to drop her shoulder so the claws didn't go through her heart. She still hit him with enough force to topple the chair over and retaliated through the pain by ramming her hand through his chest. Unfortunately because of his claws that were now all the way through her chest she couldn't use her left arm and therefore good hand. She been forced to use her still broken hand and it had crunched under the impact. The demon howled in pain and Spike was there gagging the sound with a broken table leg.

Spike had felt the flare of pain from Asara when the demon had stabbed her and reacted by ripping the table leg from the desk. When the second flash of pain had rippled through him he'd been hard pressed not to ram the wood through the demons head. He stopped any noise the demon might make and pressed his face to the guard's.

"You're going to answer out questions," Spike stated flatly.

Asara hissed and Spike saw the demons hand twitch under its leather tent on Asara's back. Spike punched the demon hard, breaking his nose. The guard's head whipped to the side under the impact but Spike knew he couldn't fight back. He'd effectively lost the use of one hand by stabbing Asara and she'd immobilised his other arm like he'd done to her. If it'd just been the two of them it would have been a stale mate but Spike tipped the scales. The demon knew he was trapped but he'd been in service to The Riddell for over twenty years and he didn't get to be the head of the prison guard without being tough.

Asara, from her unique view point, saw a determined expression set on his face and smiled. The guard's eyes widened at the evil glint but it was Spike who made the noise. Pain ripped down their connection and it was so unexpected that he swore. Asara and the guard were engaged in a battle that involved them searching for each others hearts. Spike grabbed the demons arm and squeezed, hard. The table leg broke in half.

"Where is the Slayer?" Spike growled.

The guard hissed, pain colouring his voice,

"I will not tell you anything."

"You're talking aren't you?" Spike smiled. "Now you were going to tell us where the Slayer is."

"No," the demon's eyes closed briefly.

"Did you know," Spike leant forward. "I learnt how to make people babble in so much I had to rip their tongues out to stop them?"

"I've heard worse," the guard wasn't impressed.

"Oh that's nothing," Spike shook his head. "That was before I met her," Spike nodded at Asara. "The woman straddling you is my mate and you are hurting her. Can you imagine what I'll do?"

"I've got a good idea," the demon sneered.

"Wrong answer," Spike tutted. "You have no bloody _fucking _clue what she makes me capable of. Now where is the Slayer?"

The demon was silent.

"Do it," Asara hissed low and hard.

Spike locked eyes with her then nodded. Normally he'd hum. Normally he'd smile. Normally he'd love this but now he was silent, cold and the demon suddenly knew that these two were going to do whatever to get the Slayer back.

"I will tell where she is on one condition," the guard stated.

"We are not letting you go," Spike stated flatly.

"I'm not asking you to," he answered. "I asking you to kill me."

Both of his captors looked shocked.

"Would it truly be that bad if The Riddell found out?" Asara asked quietly.

"Worse," the demon said simply.

"How do you want to die?" Spike raised an eyebrow, treating it as a last request.

"Heart out, head off. I can't be brought back then," the guard replied.

"Deal," Spike nodded.

"Down the prisoner corridor, through the third door on the left and then fourth on the right," the demon gave them the directions.

Spike moved behind Asara and lifted her off the guard. Asara cried out in pain as the guards hand came free and Spike gently placed her on the floor. He tried to check her wounds but she waved him away, gesturing to the guard who hadn't move. Spike stepped over to the guard and as he looked down at him, he felt a twinge of sympathy.

Asara watched Spike deal with the demon with a detachment she knew he kept for times like these. She struggled to deal with her wound. Her left arm didn't work properly and her right hand was completely smashed. Having managed to tear her top off she set about trying to stuff it into her wound. Spike interrupted her but she shook her head,

"Go get Buffy. We won't be alone for long."

Spike was worried but went anyway. He had to kick down each door on his way to the Slayer and when he bust in the last door he was very glad he didn't breath. The room stank of old blood and urine. The Slayer was curled up in the corner, clothes torn, covered in blood but she was awake and she looked up when the door crashed in.

"Spike?" she croaked.

"It's me Slayer. Come on," Spike went to her side and hauled her to her feet. "Think you can walk?"

"Maybe," Buffy took a few wobbly steps but slowly made her way to the door.

Spike caught up with her and, with his help, she half ran. They got back to the main room and Spike nearly dropped the Slayer when he saw the huge pool spreading out from under Asara. The cloth was soaked through and no longer absorbed any blood. Buffy saw Asara and gasped,

"Oh god is she alright?"

"Go through there," Spike pointed to the garderobe. "Go down the shoot and wait for us."

Buffy stared at him before nodding and setting off for the doorway. Spike hurried to Asara and knelt at her side. She was so pale Spike panicked but she smiled just a bit and Spike managed to control himself.

"Get her out of here. She's all that matters," Asara whispered.

"I am _not_ leaving you!" Spike picked her up.

"My blood will lead them to us," Asara warned.

"Our scent will anyway," Spike refused to be swayed.

Asara bit her lip and stopped talking, her breathing becoming harder with each passing minute. One lung ripped to shreds, most of her blood gone and her heart working overtime meant she wasn't going to stay conscious for long. Spike got to the garderobe in time to see Buffy disappear down it so he set Asara on the edge and waited for the sound of Buffy hitting the bottom.

"Slayer!" he yelled after the noise came. "I'm sending Asara down. Make sure you're out of the way."

He swung her legs over the edge, flattened her out and dropped her down the shaft. Spike heard Asara hit the ground and winced, knowing it would aggravate her wounds. He followed the women down the drop, controlling his descent more than they had and managed to avoid stepping on them. Buffy was cradling Asara's head on her lap and she looked tired and worried. Spike ignored her, picked Asara up and waited for Buffy to stagger to her feet before he led the way back to the grate.

Buffy knew Spike couldn't get both of them out so she ignored her own injuries when Spike stood in front of the grate, struggling to decide what to do. She stepped up to it and pulled it free with a seemingly horrendous amount of noise. Buffy crawled through the hole and Spike passed Asara up to her then followed himself.

Spike led the way back to where they'd got over the wall and told Buffy what do. She did what he asked without question and neatly jumped to the roof below. Spike leaped to but Asara's dead weight meant he stumbled and fell on landing making Asara cry out with pain. Whispering his apologises to her, he led Buffy over the roof tops.

Half way across the city the alarm was raised in the palace and Spike picked up the pace. Buffy fell slightly behind but stuck to his path. When he jumped to the wall walk so did she but he stopped in his tracks when he saw the drop and it was like he'd forgotten that this obstacle was here. Buffy pulled the rope off him, tied one end to a merlon and dropped the other over the wall.

"What about…?" she began but Spike cut her off roughly.

"Go."

Buffy climbed over the edge and set off down the rope. It didn't reach the ground but it made the drop to the floor non-lethal. Spike stared at Asara and she knew what was coming.

"Do it," she hissed. "It won't kill me."

"It won't help either," Spike answered before kissing her hard.

She wanted to respond but lacked the strength to do so. Spike took the final step to the edge and dropped her over the wall. Buffy saw Asara plummet past her and heard the sickening crunch as she hit the ground. Spike could hear the guards coming and swung himself over the wall, praying that the rope wouldn't be spotted right away. Buffy reached the end of the rope, muttered a small pray and let go. She hit the ground hard and rolled, dislocating her shoulder with the move.

Spike was only half way down the rope when it was found. The guards began to pull it back up so Spike made a split moment decision and decided to take his risks with the ground. He broke his leg on impact and couldn't stop the scream that the pain tore from him. Spike looked up to find Buffy tying Asara's boots round her neck, getting rid of evidence, right arm hanging loose and Asara lying at an unnatural angle on the ground. Crawling to her he touched her cheek at which she opened her eyes.

_Get to Fxaul. Get to the trees._

Spike heard every word in his head and it shook him to the core. Struggling he picked Asara up and stood. Buffy climbed to her feet and roughly supported him with her good shoulder and the three made their way up the hill towards the forest. The city gates opened when they were half way there and Spike tried to run but his broken leg wasn't going to co-operate.

"Run Slayer," Spike ground out. "Get into the forest, look for a demon named Fxaul. He might be able to help you."

"I'm not leaving you," Buffy hissed.

"Bloody white hat," Spike snapped. "You're the only one here that can run so bloody run!"

"I'm not leaving," Buffy shook her head, glancing behind them.

"Listen to me," Spike got her attention. "The demon that had you captured is going to wage war on Earth. You are the first line of defence. The world needs you to save it again."

"I…" Buffy stammered, glancing between trees and army.

"Save my children," Spike had a desperate note in his voice.

Buffy saw tears in his eyes and it broke something inside of her. She ran.

_You can move quicker if you don't have me._

Asara's thoughts cut through him. Spike gritted his teeth, tightened his gripped and kept going.

_Our children need one of us._

_For forever remember?_

Spike mentally argued with Asara as the army closed in on them. He was torn but not because of what Asara had asked. After he had sworn he'd always be there to protect her Asara had never been seriously injured. Spike always taken the hit, the fall but now he had failed, was failing. It almost felt like dying again.


	16. Destined By Fate Forest

**Title:** Chapter 16 Destined By Fate – Forest

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon owns Buffy not me.

**Notes: ** This could have gone two ways… I may post the other later. Thanks to everyone who listened to me whine. Thanks to all you that have reviewed. To Wayward Childe… intense huh? Neat!

Buffy ran. She ran with tears streaming down her face from both the pain of injuries and hurt she felt by leaving her rescuers. With many a backward glance Buffy gained the safety of the trees and began searching for Fxaul.

"Please," she begged the silent trees. "Please help them."

The trees considered her plea. Buffy was growing desperate and began yelling Fxaul's name.

"Please," the little demon appeared by her elbow, making her jump. "I do not want The Riddell to know that I am helping you."

"Help them!" Buffy screamed at him.

"Do you value them so much?" Fxaul asked, puzzled. "They said they didn't normally fight for the good."

"I owe them," Buffy looked ready to bolt back out into the army.

Fxaul nodded,

"I will help them. Follow this path. It will lead to a small cottage. Please wait there for us."

Buffy assessed him for a moment before nodding and setting off. The path disappeared behind her, hiding itself from the enemy. Fxaul placed a hand on the nearest tree and a sigh ran through the forest.

-

Spike tightened his grip on Asara. He couldn't put her down and therefore he couldn't fight so all he could do was try to stay ahead of the quickly advancing army. Locking his eyes on the trees he began counting his steps, a meaningless activity but it stopped him from screaming aloud in anger, frustration and hurt.

When the trees shimmered he thought the pain was blurring his vision but when the whole land shuddered he knew something was happening. Then he could smell it. A magickal energy swept down from the trees above him on the rise and the whole world stilled into a single smell. Spike remembered the smell from his childhood when he'd visited the country in the spring.

_Life._

Spike shot a glance at Asara's face but it was slack and pale.

_Come on luv._

Suddenly an answering magick of death swept out from behind them and Spike shuddered as the magicks fought around them but he made it past the first tree. Then the next until the forest swallowed them into its heart and the pounding of magicks stopped. Spike staggered, swearing as he caught his broken leg on a branch and Fxaul appeared at his side, stopping him from falling. He tried to take Asara from Spike but got a growl for his trouble. Nodding, Fxaul supported him whilst leading him to the hidden cottage and they found Buffy waiting outside.

"Come in," Fxaul ushered them in. "Put her there."

He pointed to a cot against one wall before sitting Buffy down on another. Spike laid Asara out and looked down at his body in shock. His t-shirt was soaked with Asara's blood and plastered to his chest and abdomen. Blood dripped off his duster and ran down his jeans to pool on the floor with his left leg swollen and the shin sticking out at an odd angle from the break. Despite this he sat down next to Asara and tried to tend her wounds.

Fxaul put a box next to him and pushed Spike to one side. This time Spike co-operated and moved. The demon set about pulling Asara's remaining clothes from her body, making Spike flash fang but he remained quiet as Fxaul remained professional. He started by cleaning off the excess blood and bandaging the front chest wound before turning her over.

Spike had not seen her back after being forced to drop her over the Citadel walls. He leapt off the cot, swearing at himself, forgot about his leg and hit the floor when his leg collapsed under him. Buffy helped him back up with her good arm and guided him back to the bed and his mate. She paled and quietly laid her hand on Spike's shoulder.

There was a hole punched through her left upper back, smashing the shoulder blade and her other shoulder blade had taken the brunt of the fall so that was crushed. Her lower back, just above the curve of her bottom, had landed on a boulder and was indented deeply, much more than normal.

"That's broken isn't it?" Buffy whispered.

Fxaul nodded, concentrating on the shoulders and open wounds to start with but to fix the shoulder blades he had to cut her back open and pick out bits of bones, broken beyond repair, before bandaging her up. He had to be very careful not to pierce her one working lung. Fxaul and Spike switched places so that Fxaul had better access to her back. Spike ran his fingers over her face, brushing hair from her face, watching her swallow breathing. Fxaul cut her back open and began pulling her backbone back to where it should lie and everyone was glad that she had lost consciousness.

Once he'd finished that he turned Asara back over and pulled the blood soaked, torn scrap off her hand. Fxaul reset it and bound it tightly before turning to Spike.

"I need to sort your leg," he said, cleaning his hands.

"Slayer first," Spike said shortly. "More important."

"Did I hear you right?" Buffy grinned, trying to cheer him up but he didn't respond except to pull a blanket over Asara.

Fxaul shrugged and took Buffy back to her bed where he popped her shoulder back in and looked over her healing wounds before announcing she needed rest. Buffy looked down at her torn and dirty clothes and sighed.

"I have nothing that will fit you but I can wash those if you want," Fxaul nodded.

Buffy narrowed her eyes before nodding,

"Thanks."

The demon turned back to Spike as Buffy undressed and crouched down next to him. Spike pulled his jeans down as far as he could without moving his injured leg and Fxaul got his boots then the jeans off the rest of the way. Bracing Spike's foot against his leg and his foot on the bed, Fxaul twisted the bone back into place but Spike was so numb he didn't cry out. Spike dragged off the rest of his clothes and climbed into the cot, gently wrapping himself around Asara. Fxaul gathered up all the bloody clothes and took them away to wash them.

After about an hour Fxaul came back and watched the three sleep. Actually the two youngest slept but Asara's eyes were open and staring at him. Quietly he crossed the room to her side before bending over Spike and touching fingers to her temple.

_Have I done this right?_

Asara, somehow, knew he could do this so she wasn't shocked.

_In what way?_

_Everything._

_Yes. You have done the best you could do._

_Will you survive?_

_I will try but I don't know._

Spike stirred slightly and Fxaul pulled back.

-

Spike was woken by the smell of food and he opened his eyes. The first thing he did was to check on Asara and Spike found her like before, swallow breathing, eyes closed. Kissing her softly Spike swung his legs out of bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He made eye contact with Buffy across the room and she smiled wearily at him. Spike looked away to see Fxaul bringing in a tray from outside and he could tell it held more than just solids on it. Fxaul set the tray down on the lone table between the cots, took a plate off it and gave it to Buffy. She looked down at what was on it and didn't recognise anything but her stomach told her that wasn't important. Fxaul nodded in satisfaction as she began eating and turned to Spike who was watching him with cautious eyes.

"I did not know what you can digest here," the demon brought a plate over. "Humans went extinct a long time ago."

Spike raised an eyebrow but took the plate and looked over the cups on it. Some he instantly dismissed by smell but the others didn't smell too bad so he picked one up at random and stuck his finger in it. He put the bloody digit in his mouth to taste it and spat the offending liquid out. Spike discounted several this way until he settled for one that tasted the best and drank the contents of the cup quickly. Fxaul watched his actions and brought him some more of the chosen blood until Spike told him to stop.

Buffy finished had her meal and sat regarding Spike as he stretched his leg. She had blushed for the second time when he'd thrown back the covers and she'd seen he was naked. Spike seemed completely oblivious to the fact that he was and Buffy wasn't surprised. It was just slightly off putting to see your mortal enemy naked. Well more a sort of mortal-enemy-that-saves-your-life, Buffy frowned. Wrapping her blanket around her, toga fashion, Buffy made her way outside to sit in the sun. She found their clothes drying in the sun and fingered the rips in them.

"Would you like some thread?" a voice behind her made her jump.

"I'm not too good with needles unless I ca, kill something with them," Buffy answered.

Fxaul smiled,

"Neither was I once upon a time."

Buffy nodded before cocking her head to one side,

"If you don't mind me asking, since you've done everything else for us why are you letting me patch the clothes?"

"You want something for your hands to do as you think," Fxaul produced a needle and a spool of thread.

"How do you know that?" Buffy asked.

"Experience," Fxaul gently pressed the objects into Buffy's hands and left.

She stared at the his back before sitting down cross-legged and picking up her trousers. Frowning in concentration she threaded her needle and started at one end of a rip but her thoughts strayed to the couple in the cottage at her back. They had come to get her and she had treated them like dirt, bugs to be squashed. Guilt swam through her and she cursed herself but Buffy still didn't understand why _they_ had come to get her. Why them? Why didn't my friends come? Was there a choice? Buffy wondered. Were Spike and Asara here because they had been threatened rather than coming just for me? Spike had said that she was the first line of defence for earth against the demon that had taken her so did that mean Spike was a good guy now?

There was so many unanswered questions running round her head that she wasn't getting anywhere. She finished her trousers and started on her top, muttering to herself as she tried to resolve her doubts. Buffy worked her way through all their clothes, stitches getting neater without her noticing.

-

Spike winced as he rolled his ankle but watched Buffy leave, knowing that she'd have a lot of questions later after she had time to think. He ran his fingers down over his shin, checking to see whether he could feel the break.

_You ok?_

Spike's head snapped up and he turned to Asara. Her eyes were open and she regarded him with worried eyes.

"I'm fine luv," Spike stroked her hair and face, reassuring himself.

Asara's lips twitched as she tried to smile and Spike asked her a question,

"Hungry?"

_No._

"You should eat something," Spike instructed.

_How?_

Spike frowned. Asara lacked the strength to chew, swallow. His eyes alighted on the blood which sat next to his feet and a brainwave struck him.

"I'm going to base this on my tastes," Spike explained, picking up the full one that Fxaul had brought him but that he hadn't touched.

He dipped one finger in and Asara opened her mouth enough to let him slip it in. Asara sealed her lips around the finger and Spike pulled it through them so that the blood was left behind. It was all the energy Asara had in her but Spike was patient and kept at it. They managed to work their way through half of the pot before Asara slumped back, eyes shutting as she struggled for breath. Even that little bit of effort had worn her out and Spike was scared for her, knowing that what she had taken wasn't enough to sustain her, let alone heal her.

"Asara luv? Will you do one thing for me?" Spike laid a hand on her cheek. "Stay awake."

_I will try._

Spike put the cup down, slotted an arm under Asara's neck and tops of shoulders before pulling her into a sitting position. Her eyes didn't open but a muffled cry came from between her lips and Spike bit his lip, hating himself just a little more.

"I sat you up so you wouldn't drown," Spike explained, careful not to jostle her as he picked up the cup. "I just need you to finish this cup."

Asara opened her eyes to look at his worried face and wondered whether he knew that she couldn't feel anything but pain. Her world had shrank down to the different sorts of agony it was in. Sharp piercing pain where rough edges of bones cut into her, grating pain where bone rubbed together, deep aching pain of bruises and the worst one of all, the tearing pain of seeing what all this was doing to Spike.

He brought the cup to her lips and Asara hoped this wouldn't be the last time she'd feed. Spike watched Asara tilt her head back slightly before her lips open so he could start pouring the drink. The blood ran into her mouth and down her throat, triggering the gag reflex, but Asara simply didn't have the energy to cough so her body gave up and let the blood continue on its descent to her stomach.

Buffy came back in at this point and stopped in the doorway, dressed, to watch Spike care for Asara. She saw a new side to him. Normally all she saw from him was a cocky, brash man who deliberately made her life difficult, loved violence, smoking and sex but now she could see the emotions he usually kept hidden written across his face. Tenderness, love, worry as he cradled Asara. Buffy could just pick out the soft whisperings he was saying to the woman in his arms and she swallowed, praying for the first time that Asara wouldn't die.

Knocking the last drops of blood from the cup into Asara's mouth Spike set the cup down and knew he should lay her back down but he wanted to hold her. Asara's eyes were closed and her breath seemed to rattle in her lung but she was still awake. She had done what Spike had asked. Spike couldn't stand it anymore and buried his head in the crook of her neck and Asara could feel tears dampening her skin.

_Spike, please, don't._

Spike fought his tears and raised his head.

"I love you," Spike kissed her gently before he hardened. "Don't you bloody die on me you hear?"

_I hear._

Buffy walked over to Spike and he looked up at her, just a tiny bit of hatred flashing across his face before he blanked his features. She said nothing, just put their clothes, her blanket on the cot and wandered back to her bed. Spike reluctantly laid Asara back down, pulled on his clothes and covered Asara with two blankets. He bent down and kissed each closed eyelid,

"Sleep."

He watched her until Fxaul walked in. Fxaul asked Spike and Buffy to come outside so he could show them something. Spike argued against leaving Asara but Fxaul promised she would be safe and that they really did need to see this. Eventually Spike agreed and Fxaul led the pair, Spike still limping slightly, to the edge of the forest from where they could see the citadel without being seen themselves. Over the plain and hill floor lay the army. It hadn't been dismissed, it hadn't gone back in the citadel and it was still very ready for war.

"I think we pissed him off," Spike remarked.

"Indeed," Fxaul nodded. "I believe I can get hold of what you need to open a portal to the planes and then Earth."

"Surely that means a lot of magick and the ability to control it," Spike frowned. "Neither me nor the Slayer are that way inclined."

"Opening portals requires little more than some words and herbs," Fxaul explained. "Closing them, on the other hand, requires a great deal of power. Portals draw energy from both the sides that they open onto so they want to remain open. Closing them means you have to break the bonds they have made but you will need to shut the one to Earth or you will have a backdoor in for The Riddell."

"You think Red can handle it?" Spike asked Buffy.

"Maybe, with Tara and Giles to help her out," Buffy shrugged.

"It'll have to do," Spike ran his fingers through his filthy hair, hating the fact that he couldn't shower.

"Very well" Fxaul nodded. "I will gather the ingredients."

They set off back to the hidden den but Spike decided to ask the one question that had been nagging at him for some time.

"Why are you helping us?"

"You do not deserve to have your world decimated like I have," Fxaul ran his fingertips over a tree trunk.

The forest sighed around them.

"Do you want to come with us?" Buffy questioned.

"It would take too long for me to gather the trees," Fxaul smiled sadly. "I will not abandon them."

"The trees would come?" Buffy frowned.

"Yes," Fxaul nodded. "In this world the trees never stayed silent. They talked to us, walked with us but people hated them for their knowledge and gentle spirits so the trees have withdrawn from them."

Spike and Buffy exchanged a look but wisely said nothing. Fxaul continued,

"Each one of you will have to learn what to do to open the portal. It requires two of you to cast together and Asara is not well enough to learn."

Spike shrugged,

"So we bloody learn."

"You will have to learn the incantation," Fxaul told Spike. "You cannot carry the ingredients. Only someone who lives can keep the ingredients fresh enough."

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"A living person is an endotherm," Fxaul said, as if it was obvious.

"A what now?" Buffy blinked.

"Endotherm," Fxaul glanced between to blank faces. "An endotherm regulates their own body temperature, an ectotherm does not. The ingredients need to be kept next to a constant warm source like a body but vampires do not produce heat because they are ectotherms."

"Riiight," Buffy rolled her eyes. "I really needed the biology lesson in vampire physiology."

-

A day later Asara was breathing with two lungs and didn't look so pale. She summoned enough energy to eat the meat that Fxaul brought and Spike prepared for her. With the extra nutrients in the meat Asara healed quicker and Spike stopped fussing so much when she started talking.

The next afternoon Spike was sitting on the cot next to Asara, jeans rolled up as he checked the mending break. Asara watched him before using her good hand to brush his fingers away.

"Fingers aren't sensitive enough," Asara shuffled over, still awkward with her shoulders unable to rotate.

Spike watched her squirm but knew well enough not to help. She was a stubborn as he was when it came to getting about on your own when injured. He watched her lean forward, her head blocked his view and then a hot tongue traced a path over his leg. Sucking in an unneeded breath Spike knew Asara was taunting him but that she was actually checking out the break. Her tongue was one of the most sensitive things he'd ever encountered; supple, strong, wet, hot. Spike broke off from that chain of thought as Asara raised her head.

"You should work out," she said. "It's not going to do any damage to it."

"I have been walking around," Spike had stayed still so he didn't have to leave Asara.

"Spar with Buffy," Asara suggested. "That'll help both of you."

"It would be a good excuse to kick his backside," Buffy commented from the other side of the room.

"You wish Slayer," Spike snorted.

"Gonna prove me wrong?" Buffy taunted.

"You're on," Spike grinned.

Asara yawned and Spike turned back to her. She leant into his chest, arms around his waist and Spike stroked her hair, cradling her head. Both heard Buffy leave and used the opportunity to reaffirm their ties. Asara tilted her head back and stared up at Spike.

"You scared me luv," Spike admitted softly.

"Not intentional," Asara smiled.

"No seriously," Spike cupped her cheeks between his hands. "I don't want to know what I would have done if I'd lost you."

"Gone home and looked after everyone hopefully," Asara answered.

"I'm not sure I could look at them and not see you, my failure to protect you," Spike's grip tightened.

"Hey," Asara whispered, seeing the look in his eyes. "You didn't fail. Nobody failed. Understand?"

Spike didn't answer her so she did the only thing she could think of. She kissed him. It was tender, loving and Spike returned the sweetness before breaking from her.

"Asara," Spike said roughly.

"I love you," Asara said.

"Oh god pet," Spike almost hissed. "You have no idea what you do to me."

Then Spike kissed her and it try to start as a gentle thing but Spike was too wound up, too emotional to control himself and it deepened. Asara left him pour everything he had into her until he was shaking before she truly answered him. When she returned the kiss it told Spike that she _knew_ it wasn't his fault, that she _knew_ he was strong and that she would always love him.

For the second time Spike broke away and Asara met his gaze. She had never seen the yellow eyes before her look so confused yet happy but, as always with them, was the want.

"I can't Spike, not yet," Asara sighed, miserable.

"I'm not asking you to," Spike answered.

"I know," Asara grumbled. "I want to, actually can but I won't be able to make it good for you."

Spike snorted,

"I don't think that's ever going to be a problem."

"Thanks," Asara smiled before mock frowning. "I think."

"Luv you are a fucking miracle in the bedroom," Spike stated.

Asara looked serious as she answered,

"Spike that was a very bad pun."

Spike grinned and kissed her again, keeping it as chaste as he could but this time Buffy interrupted them from the door by coughing.

"Are we going to fight sometime this century?" she asked when she had two sets of eyes on her.

Spike growled slightly and Asara grinned.

"I'm bloody coming Slayer. Keep your knickers on," Spike pulled his jean leg down, stood, kissed Asara on last time and followed Buffy out the door.

Asara watched them go and listened for the sounds of the sparring. When they started she levered herself to the side of the bed, swung her legs over the edge and stood. She got a close up of the floor as her legs crumpled under her, back still not completely functional. Gritting her teeth Asara crawled to the edge of the cot, hauled herself up and stood swaying.

"Walking, walking I can do," Asara muttered.

The only reason they hadn't left yet was the fact that Asara couldn't move properly through her own will power. Unable to lift her arms for balance Asara struggled to stay upright but somehow made it to the doorway. Leaning heavily on frame Asara watched Spike and Buffy spar in the clearing outside the cottage and smiled as she realised how very absorbed they were. Spotting one of the reasons she was walking Asara left the support of the door and made her way around the edge clearing, making sure she didn't get in the way of the fight.

"Asara!" Spike spotted her. "What are you doing bloody up?"

Spike ducked under Buffy's roundhouse kick.

"I wanted out," Asara answered.

"You're not bloody well enough yet!" Spike exclaimed, Buffy on the receiving end of a jab to the stomach.

"Spike," Asara warned as she ungracefully dropped to the ground.

"Yeah well you could of said something," Spike muttered.

Asara sighed as she relaxed in the patch of sunlight she had found. It felt so good to let the sun warm her through that Asara dozed, feeling better than she had for some time. Spike and Buffy worked until they were sweating before calling a halt, wiping themselves down with towels that Fxaul had brought them. Spike caught Buffy staring at him,

"What?"

"Still freaky weird that you're wandering around in the sun," Buffy commented.

Spike glanced up at the sky,

"It won't be around much longer."

Buffy sighed,

"I wish we could get going already. I know Fxaul's been real nice and stuff it's just that this place gives me the creeps."

"Right there with you Slayer," Spike muttered as he walked over to Asara.

"I can make it," Asara said abruptly.

"Luv," Spike sat down next to her.

Asara opened her eyes,

"No I mean it. We _need_ to get out of here."

Spike didn't dispute that fact he just asked how she intended to get down the two storey drop in the astral planes.

"With difficulty," she grinned before sobering. "I don't know."

"We'll manage," Buffy stated.

"Slayer stay the hell out of this," Spike snapped.

"The woman knows what she can do and if she wants to leave, we leave," Buffy shrugged.

Spike glanced down at the determined expression on Asara's face and then up at the equally unwavering expression on Buffy's face. He sighed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," he muttered before saying louder. "Alright so we go tomorrow."

Buffy nodded,

"Great. I'll go tell Fxaul."

Spike watched her leave whilst Asara watched him. She met his gaze when he turned back to her and caught the look of worry that flashed across his face.

"Roll over," Spike instructed suddenly.

Asara quirked an eyebrow at him but did as he said, knowing he was testing her. She rolled away from him, onto her stomach, keeping her shoulders as still as she could but Spike caught glimpses of pain flashing across her face. When she had stilled he pushed her top up so he could see her injuries. Spike traced the faint line across her lower back, the wounds edges still raised but healed enough to negate bandages prior to working his way up her body to her shoulders. Those wounds were worse than the back one and when he pushed down on her shoulder blade the whole bone shifted precariously but despite all this Asara was lulled into a light doze. His hands on her never ceased making her feel, whether it was love, need or simply calm.

Spike leant over her, lips going to her ear but Asara spoke first,

"Will I do?"

"Just about," Spike whispered. "When we get home I'm going to have to check you over much more thoroughly."

Asara shuddered slightly,

"Are you going to be gentle with me?"

"Only if you deserve it," Spike ran a finger down her spine.

"Ooookay," Buffy interrupted them. "If you two get groiny now I'm leaving you here."

"Why Slayer?" Spike sat up. "Oh I get it. You're missing out."

"Shut up Spike," Buffy glared.

"You could join us," Spike leered at her.

"No she bloody well can't," Asara prodded his side.

"Jealous pet?" Spike grinned at his mate.

"What'd'ya think?" Asara rolled onto her back then sat up slowly. "Course I'd be jealous. I'd be jealous of any woman, let alone one you used to love."

Silence reigned.

"Oh shit," Asara looked up at Buffy.

"Love?" Buffy squeaked. "Spike used to love me?"

"In a moment of insanity," Spike admitted.

"Moment my arse," Asara snorted before biting her lip. "I'll shut up now."

"When… when did you first realise?" Buffy asked weakly.

"Remember when Captain Cardboard nearly died because of his chip?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah 'cause you stole the doctor to get your chip out," Buffy argued. "Whoa. You're saying I try to kill you yet again and you fall in love with me?"

"I didn't exactly want to Slayer!" Spike protested.

"When did you appear on the scene then?" Buffy shot a puzzled look at Asara.

"A couple of weeks after that. Bumped into him in a bar, trying to drown himself," Asara smiled at Spike as she remembered first spotting him. She had never told him that she'd liked him from the first moment she'd met him but noticing his misery she'd hidden it well.

Buffy realised at that moment that she knew so very little about the couple in front of her. They helped her out, kept their part of town free from problems and they had even saved Dawn from the tower as she fought Glory. Spike had fallen from the tower, pushed by the scary little old demon but Asara had made the demon follow him.

"Look," Spike stood. "This isn't the time."

Asara climbed unsteadily to her feet. Down was so much easier than up. Buffy frowned then made up her mind.

"We are so finishing the conversation when we get back to Sunnydale," she announced.

"Can't wait," Spike muttered grumpily.

-

Buffy clutched the bag of herbs to her chest and watched the open plain with trepidation. Nothing moved out there but that meant nothing. Everyone hoped that they'd moved far enough away from where The Riddell's army was camped not to bump into any patrols but it was very likely that The Riddell had set up surveillance around the whole forest. The three escaping needed to be clear of the forest to open the portal because the tearing of the fabric of space would damage the trees if done within the forest. Asara sniffed the breeze, still unable to find a threatening scent and cast a worried expression Spike's way.

_Nothing we can do luv. We can't stand here all day._

They had chosen to travel during the day because the night offered no advantage to them. It could even take it away from them. In the day they may not be able to hide so well but Buffy could see better and it reduced the chances someone could sneak up on them.

Spike moved out into the clearing, silent and extremely wary but nothing moved. Asara followed him out, still unsteady but careful about being soundless and Buffy brought up the rear, glancing behind every fifth step. As they neared the place that they had come into this world Asara slowed and lifted her nose to the breeze.

_Spike there's a patrol coming. Get moving there's time to open the portal before they get here._

Spike caught Buffy's attention and mimicked throwing the herbs. She nodded and Spike gritted his teeth before he began speaking softly, trying to avoid the sound carrying.

"Ziffern edilloc arual ylevisolp."

Buffy open the bag and found the first herb. Taking it out she crumbled it at their feet.

"Zaremski yttik Suaemitab nibor."

The next was a powder she cast to the four winds, careful to get them in the right order. Asara was standing some distance from them, watching the next hill, sure of where the patrol would appear.

"Wasiak leinathan tiano Dnakmaras."

Buffy placed a thin, willowy herb at their feet and the first glimmerings of magicks moved.

"Kika citamgine cavanaugh thuomylp."

Buffy set another branch over the top of the first one and a wind so strong it nearly blew them off their feet sprang up.

"Correale ere sorca Earth!" Spike said the last four words.

Buffy dropped the last herb onto the two at her feet, jumped back as they exploded. The fire that started flared up a brilliant blue and the wind twisted it into a perfect circle that deepened into the familiar beautiful sight that they had hoped for.

"Asara come on!" Spike yelled, turning to his mate.

Asara didn't move.

"Slayer go!" Spike ordered.

"Not without you!" Buffy shook her head.

"We'll be right behind you," Spike told her.

Buffy grabbed his arm,

"Thank you."

Spike stared at her before gruffly shook himself free,

"Scat."

Buffy stepped forward and into the portal. Spike ran for Asara,

"Come on luv."

Then Spike spotted what she had been staring at. It wasn't a patrol. It was the whole army and the couple got their first site of The Riddell.

"Holy fuck!" Spike swore.

"You cannot escape!" a voice boomed across the valley.

Spike and Asara winced as the noise seemed to cut into their brains but Spike didn't stop to think. He picked Asara up, ignoring her gasp of pain and ran back towards the portal. The magick Spike had felt before on the hill as they had fled from the city flared into life around them but this time there was no life magick to protect them from it. Spike moved as if in deep water but he moved forwards nevertheless.

Asara watched over his shoulder as The Riddell appeared where they had stood moments before and the image would forever be burned into her mind. He wasn't a shape, he couldn't be described except in one way; terror. Everything you were scared of, anything that you could be scared of, your worst nightmare and things you couldn't even imagine, he was. Hope drained from Asara, Spike felt it and threw himself into the portal.

Time seemed to slow as the magick behind them fought to keep them from leaving but forwards they fell, straight into a ground covered in grass.

"What happened to the rocks and mist?" Spike asked.

"Spike!" Asara screamed, pushing him off her.

It was the middle of the day and the sun beat down on them, making Spike smoke. Spike yanked his coat over his head and looked wildly around for some sort of shelter. Asara would have looked too but she could see through the portal as it bent and twisted, The Riddell's magicks pulling it towards him. It began folding in on itself and as suddenly as it had appeared the portal vanished, taking a huge lump out of the surrounding countryside. Spike instantly dived into the newly formed crater, into a cave in its side and patted out a small fire on his hand. Asara looked around them.

"Where are we?" Spike asked. "This ain't Kanas."

"No," Asara agreed.

They certainly weren't in Sunnydale, there was no sign of Buffy and Asara stood to get a better view. Memories came flooding back.

"I know where we are," she said in a harsh whisper.

"Where?" Spike caught the barrage of emotions from Asara.

She climbed down to him,

"We're in England. We're in my parents territory. We're in the place I was banished from. We're in the place where if I'm caught I will be killed. I'm home."


	17. Destined By Fate Terrritory

**Title: **Chapter 17 Destined By Fate - Territory

**Disclaimer:** Have you noticed the number of times I've said 'mine' in this bit? Not that it is or anything.

**Notes:** I think this story is nearing the end of its life people. It's dying a slow death… Oh yeah and just a point… All the places named are real and for those of you who know where they are just forget the human presence! This chapter contains some pretty serious issues and I'm sorry if they upset anyone. To Angel Leviathan…I really _didn't_ mean to imply that I swear!

Spike stared at Asara, so many thoughts running through his head but he answered the one thing that troubled him most.

"This isn't home," Spike shook his head. "Home is back, heaven help us, in Sunnydale."

Asara regarded him with haunted eyes before speaking,

"That's where everyone I love lives yes but I grew up here, I love this place. It's part of me and will always be."

Spike didn't know what to say to that. He'd never been someone that could stay in one place; nothing had ever caught his attention enough to stay purely for that reason. Only people kept him in one spot and Asara was that reason for staying in Sunnydale despite his underlying hatred of the place. The pack didn't travel due to territory boundaries but Spike didn't truly mind now.

"Do you know what happened?" Spike changed the topic. "Where's the Slayer?"

Asara lost her haunted eyes and gained a troubled look,

"The Riddell's power. I think it disrupted the portal but Buffy was already clear so it just threw us off course. She should have travelled back just like normal through the planes to Sunnydale."

"And we ended up on Earth, just somewhere else," Spike caught on.

Asara nodded.

"So what now?" Spike asked.

"We wait," Asara sighed before curling up, head on his thigh. "Wake me in a couple of hours and I mean it this time Spike. Keep an eye open for trouble but they shouldn't come out to investigate 'til dusk has fallen."

Spike ran his hand through her hair as Asara dropped off to sleep, mind full of questions. He knew who 'they' were so he knew he was looking for similar shapes to hers but that was all he knew. She was hiding this part of her life from him, or trying to, but now they were at the heart of the problem as it were. There was no way that Spike would let it go now but he would wait until they were out of danger before he questioned Asara. He had to know what was going on, why she was troubled by simply being here. Oh granted she said they'd kill her if she came back but Spike could sense that it ran deeper than that. This was like a wedge between, stopping them knowing each other completely.

"Luv what do they do?" he whispered.

-

"Where are they?" Buffy yelled for the seventh time that morning.

She had arrived in the early hours of the morning in more or less where she'd left. The others had been there, waiting. Giles had explained that the portal would appear in exactly the same place as last time because the fabric of space would be weakened in that spot. The Scoobys, the pack and Angel Investigations set up a continuous, cycling watch over the cemetery where Buffy had been last seen. Willow, Tara, Yimila and Cordelia had been on watch when Yimila had broke off from the 'debate' she was having with Cordelia, sniffing the air.

"You know that's wrong in some fundamental way?" Cordelia pointed out.

"You _work_ for a vampire," Willow argued.

"Yimila?" Tara leant forward towards the other woman. "What is it?"

"Magick," Yimila answered. "Coming here."

"The portal?" Willow looked hopeful.

"I think so," Yimila nodded.

"About time," Cordelia muttered, fishing her phone out of her pocket.

Willow and Tara copied her and all three set about ringing people to spread the word. Yimila had a much simpler method. She tipped back her head and howled. Another howl answered her as the pack received her message and set off for the cemetery.

The pack arrived first, closely followed by Giles and Anya from the Magic Box along with the remainder of the Angel Investigations team. Angel had to stay in the car but he insisted on coming nevertheless, saying Spike would need somewhere to hide. Xander was further away on the construction site so he was the last to arrive and by the time he pulled up to the cemetery the portal was already open.

"Anything so far?" Xander asked as he jogged up to the group.

"No, not yet," Juidon cast her eyes over the pack.

Nerves were set on edge and it was showing in the pack as they paced backwards and forwards. They had grown worse over the four days that their Alphas had been missing, with added flares of tempers, whilst the children had grown quieter and more withdrawn, worrying the others.

Suddenly Buffy stumbled from the portal, falling to her knees, eyes squeezed shut. Xander and Juidon hauled her to her feet, taking her away from the entrance before seating her down. Juidon checked for injuries and found only old ones newly healed but whilst she doing that Buffy had been asking where Spike and Asara were.

"You mean you don't know?" Esster'd asked, confused.

"They said they were right behind me!" Buffy protested. "But I couldn't find them in the planes. The portal behind me closed up… they weren't there."

"You left without them?" Yimila roared, hurtling up to the Slayer.

Juidon caught her arm and stopped her with a shake of her head.

"Buffy what happened? Talk us through everything," Giles crouched down next to her.

Buffy explained how they'd got her out and how badly injured Asara had been. The pack had all started talking at once but Buffy calmed them by saying she'd recovered, was alive last time Buffy had seen. She explained about The Riddell, Fxaul and the portals, having made herself learn and understand it all. The portal bit brought her up short and she had started crying. No one had expected that from her but Willow hugged Buffy whilst staring at Giles over the top of her head. Giles cleared his throat,

"Buffy."

She looked up at him, cheeks wet.

"If what you're saying is true then we have to close the portal," Giles hated saying it.

Silence fell. Everyone knew it was only way but if they shut the portal they locked Spike and Asara out, leaving them to whatever fate that lay open for them. If The Riddell had them then they could already be dead, they could be being tortured. If they were stuck in the planes they would probably wander forever, lost and starve to death.

"We close the portal and then work out where our parents are," Lani said softly.

"We could wait…" Willow tried.

"No," Juidon shook her head. "Do it."

"No!" Buffy cried, grabbing Willow's are as she stood. "You can't! They saved my life. I can't leave them!"

"Buffy we have to," Giles pried her fingers off Willow. "It's too risky leaving the portal open if The Riddell is as powerful as you say. Nobody here wants to give up on Spike and Asara but they knew they might not come back when they set out to get you."

"They knew? Before they left?" Buffy stared at him in amazement. "And they still went to get me? But they hate me!"

"They don't _hate_ you Buffy," Juidon explained. "Asara doesn't like you because you threaten Spike and Spike doesn't like you because you threaten Asara but they don't hate you."

Buffy sat contemplating this. It fitted with the things she'd learnt over the past few days and suddenly Buffy realised that all this was new to her because she deliberately spent as little time with Spike, and therefore Asara, as possible. She let Willow and Giles go and watched them join Tara and Wesley in front of the portal. They began setting up everything they needed and by the time they started chanting Buffy had pulled herself together and stood. Following some inner urge she walked to the children sitting watching the group close the access to their parents.

"I'm sorry," Buffy fiddled with her sleeve.

"We know," Drusilla answered.

"You didn't ask for forgiveness," Sasha stated, curious.

"I'm not going to ask until I know what happened to Spike and Asara," Buffy admitted.

A wind swirled around them as the magick built and everyone watched the four close the portal. They all collapsed afterwards and people rushed to their sides but they were just tired and Xander suggested that they went home. At that Buffy's head shot up,

"Mom! Dawn!"

"They're safe Buff," Xander reassured her.

"Everybody has to come back with me," Buffy looked round the group. "We need to sort this."

The four worn out magick users were put in Angel's car and he drove them straight to Buffy's. The others walked back together, silent as they contemplated what could of happened to Spike and Asara. When they got home they found Joyce had come home from work and picked Dawn up from school with a 'family emergency'. The three Summers women embraced, even Dawn and Buffy were happy to see each other but after that the large group began discussing what could have happened to Buffy's rescuers and every turn seemed to get them nowhere. That's what set Buffy off.

"Where are they?" she yelled for the seventh time that morning.

"We don't know!" Yimila screamed, finally saying what everyone had been thinking for the past three hours. "We don't know," Yimila whispered.

Juidon acted quickly. The pack was about to lose it.

"Out! Now!" she ordered.

On automatic the pack flooded out the front door and onto the lawn. Juidon was the last to leave,

"I'm sorry."

"What's going on?" Willow asked.

Suddenly Angel growled,

"You smell different."

It wasn't a smart move. Juidon turned back to the group, eyes slitted, jaw elongated and she lifted her lips, revealing sharp teeth. Xander stepped between her and Angel and Juidon calmed herself slightly.

"See why we needed to leave?" she ground out just before she fled.

"What is she?" Wesley asked in the tense silence.

"Lost," Xander answered, glancing over his shoulder. "They've lost the two main reasons to be stable, protected, cared for."

-

Spike woke Asara a few hours before sunset and she stretched before switching places with Spike. She sat with her back on the far wall of the small cave they were in and he put his head on her thigh, sighing softly when Asara carded her fingers through his hair. He fell asleep under her ministrations and she loved the feel of his ungelled hair running through her fingers. It was surprising soft despite its decades of abuse.

When Asara was sure Spike was out of it she shifted her face, deepening her senses, knowing that when dusk came they would be at their most vulnerable. Spike still wouldn't be able to leave until full dark but the pack would be out just before then and they would come straight here to investigate the level of magick they would have surely felt. All she could do was pray because there was no power on earth that would make her leave him in the hands of her old pack.

Asara glanced down at Spike and wondered what she'd do if they were caught. She was not well enough to fight of the pack to protect them so that meant they'd be cast as the lowest of the low but he was a vampire. The way she saw it she had two options; she could blatantly display their bond, the smell would give them away anyway or he could go cold on him, throw herself into their mercy for his release. The first option meant that they'd been even more likely to do to him what they did to her but it was the way she'd react on a purely instinctual level. Option two would be harder to pull off but it might mean, a very small chance, that they'd simply throw Spike out.

Asara knew that if she was caught she'd most probably die, after a fashion. What would that do to Spike? Asara thought. She thought back to the last time she had contemplated this, as they stood before Wmor, and knew she'd never be able to cope without him. In some ways she hoped it wasn't the same for Spike because then he could live for the rest of his life, look after their children but if it wasn't then it'd break her heart.

Asara growled and rubbed her head, saying with feeling,

"We are so fucked!"

Hours past and Asara stayed in her deep, troubled thoughts until the last of the sun dipped below the horizon and darkness fell, no moon visible. After waking Spike she crawled out of their cave, not wanting to make eye contact with him, not being able to face him and his questions. Asara led Spike out of the ravine, senses on overdrive, face shifted, as she made her way out of the territory. They breached the top of a hill and Asara pointed down to the bottom.

"That wall is the boundary," she whispered.

Spike nodded, trying not to jinx them by thinking that they were safe but Asara proved him wrong when she glanced over her shoulder, saw dark shapes moving through the trees and grabbed his hand hard.

_Behind us. Trust me._

Spike didn't have time to think let alone answer when Asara pulled him down the hill at breakneck speed. He vamped out to be able spot the pot holes on the steep slope better, all the while wondering what would happen when they reached the wall at the bottom. Asara spotted more figures running towards them next to the stone wall and tried to go faster, closing the gap to the wall.

When she was close enough she changed her stride, preparing to jump, knowing Spike would spot it and hopefully clear it with her. Spike watched her leave the ground, two steps behind her when a black shape hit her hard from the far side. Asara collided with Spike, the figure knocking them both to the ground, snarling as it did so. Spike heard Asara growl back and the demon on top of them barked in surprise before Asara shoved it off. She crouched, teeth bared as she snapped and rumbled at the shapes surrounding them. Spike climbed to his feet, trying to avoid drawing attention to himself, understanding some of the language Asara was speaking. He had spent enough time with the pack to know that the animalistic noises were actually a basic language coupled with body posture and could understand enough to know that Asara was telling the others to back off whilst they were trying to work out who they were.

The moon appeared from behind the cloud that had been hiding it and cast a pale glow over the world, illuminating everyone enough so that indistinct shapes began clear. The shifters around them were the same species as Asara and all in natural form, posturing and baring teeth, mainly at Asara. One, clearly male, D'ewain stepped forward, swagger in his step and Spike could smell the pheromones pouring off him. Snarling his displeasure Spike blocked Asara from his view and the male hissed, hackles raised. Knowing he was walking on eggshells Spike was careful not to push his luck by getting too aggressive but he firmly laid his claim out for all to see. This confused the shifters as they could tell Asara was a D'ewain and he was a vampire.

Taking advantage of the confusion Asara tried to slip out of the circle but was noticed and attacked. Two tackled her and she beat them off, scoring ones face and biting the others foreleg, making them yelp. She had only lost one hand and face to the transformation and it was a sign to their attackers that she had Alpha status as only they could hold onto partial changes. The pack showed their displeasure and Asara and Spike had a hard time keeping their feet in the melee but somehow they emerged reasonably unscathed.

"That was a bit bloody pathetic," Spike commented, brushing mud off his sleeve.

Asara had to grin,

"They weren't really trying Spike."

"I know but even so," Spike shrugged before frowning at her. "Do they even know who you are?"

"It's been over three hundred years. Would you remember?" Asara asked, a sad note in her voice.

"You?" Spike looked her up and down, leering slightly. "I couldn't forget you."

A growl arose from the pack in response to his body language and words.

"Oh shut the hell up!" Spike snapped, temper rising. "Use the bloody Queen's English you tossers!"

"You have no right to talk to one of our own kind like that vampire," a gravely voice told him.

"I have more right than you do you berk!" Spike's slang got worse as he got angrier. "I'm Asara's bleedin' mate! What are you eh? Her soddin' sh…"

"Spike!" Asara cut him off.

"Asara?" someone asked.

Suddenly a shifter howled. An answer was not long in coming and Asara flinched, making Spike catch her arm and send her an inquiring look.

_That was my parents._

"Look, love to stay, meet the parents-in-law and all that crap but from what I've heard I don't want to meet the bastards," Spike glared at their spectators.

The pack shifted around them and vaguely reminded Spike of a trap jaws.

_We are not fucking staying!_

_What do you suggest?_

The pack barked and yipped around them as the pair planned but they never got further than looking for the weakest point in the circle around them when someone addressed them.

"You are coming with us. Please cooperate," the male from before stepped forward.

Spike punched him hard, knocking him to the floor and the pack was on them in a moment. The fight was brief and over when two shifters pinned Asara to the floor by her shoulders, which weren't healed completely yet. She didn't have the strength to push herself up with her arms and she couldn't find the purchase with her feet either. Snarling she struggled until she was panting and with a whine she looked for Spike. He was on his back, arms above his head, legs buried beneath at least six shifters but at her whine he twisted his head to look at her.

_I'm sorry._

_It's not your fault luv._

Some of the shifter changed back into humans so they could bind Asara and Spike's hands and feet. They were then carried like sacks of potatoes over a shifters shoulder, one apiece. Spike yelled his displeasure until Asara told him he'd be gagged if he didn't shut up so he shut up and watched the scenery pass by. He wasn't in the mood to appreciate the wild landscape surrounding them but he was doing his best to memorise it from his upside down position.

The journey took two hours and was in the opposite direction to the way that they'd come, crossing a moor which was remote and boggy before the climbed up into the foothills. The clouds rolled down around them and completely blotted the surrounding countryside and Spike began to doubt whether he could actually ever find his way out again. He could hear the sound of falling water, feel spray on his cheeks and cast a look at Asara who met his gaze, knowing he'd be full of questions.

**_That's Kinder Downfall. We're nearly there._**

They continued down through an impressive limestone gorge, cloud still rolling by and Asara and Spike were passed to new carriers for the last leg of their journey. Because he was being carried backwards Spike missed the imposing entrance to the catacombs that was Asara's old home. After about ten minutes walking and some undignified dragging Spike got his first look at the main cavern where they lived.

They were taken up to a small platform at the back of the cave, dumped on the floor and Spike took the opportunity to look around. They were elevated so that the entire floor, full of shifters, could see them and opposite was a larger ledge. He didn't get any further because he was suddenly hauled backwards, slammed against the wall and a collar wrapped tightly around his neck. It was a cold metal band studded with sharp spikes, on the inside of the collar, so that if he pulled against it, it would dig in and cut him. It was chained to the wall behind him before his bonds were cut and one shifter grinned at him,

"Welcome to the Devils Arse!"

Spike growled at him and the grin faded.

"I don't like you," the male told him.

"The feeling's mutual _mate_," Spike snapped.

An imperious bark sounded over the conversation, all noise ceased and every pair of eyes turned to the other platform. Two big shifters were now standing in the previously deserted area and regarding the gathered masses with something akin to barely disguised disgust. Spike met their gazes and his lip curled which clearly didn't please the female who barked again.

The shifter next to Spike gained a cruel look as he curled his claws before laying them just under Spike's collar who tensed but didn't give away anymore in terms of reaction. The male sliced his t-shirt in half, pulled that and his duster off and Spike realised they were being stripped. He shot a look at Asara and found her receiving the same treatment but his attention was rapidly brought back to his own body when the claws ripped open his jeans. Despite the razor-sharp edges on the claws both Spike and Asara were stripped without blood being drawn.

After the others left Spike went to Asara, or tried to. The chain pulled him up short and he whispered,

"Pet?"

Asara's head turned towards him and she stared at him before standing and walking towards the edge of the platform.

"Let him go!" she demanded, pointing at the Alpha pair. "He's done nothing wrong!"

The male laughed and said something in her native tongue.

"No," Asara ground out. "I haven't forgotten how to speak _properly_ but I'm using English so he can understand everything."

"What does the vampire need to know?" the female asked, distain in her voice.

"Everything I do," Asara hissed. "He is my mate and therefore under _my_ protection. Let him go!"

"Your mate?" the female said incredulously.

"Yes," Asara tipped her head to the side to clearly show off her claim mark.

Spike stood behind her, a shaking angry naked figure, watching her argue with her family. He had no doubt that the two on the opposite platform were her parents. Both looked remarkably like her and there was something in their attitude that spoke volumes about parental dominance.

"I can't imagine you've told him about your sordid little past," her father said, evil smile in place.

Asara clenched her jaw,

"What about my past do you think he needs to know?"

"Does he know why there is a death sentence hanging over your head?" her mother questioned as her father shifted into his human countenance. "Does he know what happened between you and your brother? Does he even know our names?"

"Your names mean jack shit to me," Spike stretched the chain to its full length.

Both watched as Asara's father made his way through the pack, it parting like the Red Sea in front of him, and up to them. Spike stood his ground but had to tip his head back slightly to keep eye contact. Hell he's big! Spike thought.

"Well," he growled. "Do you?"

Spike eyed him,

"No but it doesn't matter to me. There'll be a reason why Asara hasn't told me and that's good enough for me. There are things I haven't told her."

"Let us start with the basics then!" he barked. "My name is Mekhi and my mate's name is Sakura."

"Spike," he replied, somewhat dryly.

"Spike," Mekhi rolled the word round his mouth. "I think I may have heard of you. Hmm ran with Angelus… Ravaged Europe… Yes, yes I know of you." Then his gaze hardened, "Cannot say I was impressed." He turned to Asara, "You think you can impress me with this?"

"I long ago stopped trying to impress you," Asara admitted.

"That doesn't surprise me. You never showed the proper respect to your parents," Mekhi stood in front of his only daughter. "Well you've certainly grown."

Spike shifted a little closer.

"Quite a fine young thing aren't you?" Mekhi leant into her, hand reaching out.

Spike hit Mekhi hard from behind, knocking him to the ground, making sure they didn't take Asara with them but Mekhi had nearly one thousand years of fighting experience. He rolled Spike's lighter weight over and off him, grabbed hold of the chain and yanked Spike skywards. Blood immediately started to flow from Spike's neck but he let himself be pulled off his enemy, having made his point.

Asara tore his chain off her father and hustled Spike away from Mekhi. She checked his neck whilst he glared over her shoulder.

"Don't. You. Ever. Touch. Her. Again," Spike made his clipped statement into a threatening promise.

Mekhi sat up, chuckling,

"Well you've got him well trained."

Asara pointedly ignored him and leant in to Spike's neck, facing changing back its human guise to give her better access. Spike hissed as her hot tongue cleaned the blood off his neck in long, lingering strokes, starting at the lowest point the blood had run to up to the collar. His vampire healing meant he'd already stopped bleeding but he didn't stop her. She pushed her body up against his, craning her neck so her tongue could sweep under the collar. Spike's head went back, eyes shut, neck strain towards her and he grew hard, despite their audience. One hand was clenched in her hair, the other on the small of her back, holding her to him. She moved her mouth up and kissed him. Spike could taste his blood and he wanted hers so he sliced her bottom lip with his fangs. Asara moaned and her hips jerked appreciatively.

Suddenly Asara was torn from him and thrown across the ledge. Spike was ignored as Mekhi stalked over to Asara, fists clenched. Asara looked up at him and saw flashes of childhood memories and felt the old terror but now she had the courage to face him. She stood slowly, eyes locked on him, waiting for Mekhi to make the first move.

"You slut," Mekhi hissed. "I thought I'd beaten that out of you! You're not old enough to _be_ with a male!"

"He is my mate!" Asara shot back with equal venom. "Did you think I'd lie about something like that?"

"I don't know why you did it but you are lying!" Mekhi raised his hand.

"Back to the old ways now father?" Asara commented, slightly bitter. "Can't you see what's right in front of you?" She raised her clawed hand.

"Oh so you pull off an Alpha trick," Mekhi snorted. "You're not an Alpha and never will be."

"Oh I bloody beg to differ!" Spike growled. "She's an amazing Alpha!"

"What would you know about it _vampire_?" Mekhi didn't take his eyes off his daughter.

"Because _he's_ an Alpha!" Asara snapped.

"_He's_ a vampire," Mekhi stated the obvious.

"He's my mate, I'm an Alpha therefore he is," Asara stated flatly.

"And what exactly are you Alpha over? Certainly not D'ewains."

"I have one in my pack," Asara disagreed.

"One! Your pack is made up of you, a vampire and one other!" Mekhi laughed.

"No. My pack is some sixteen strong," Asara folded her arms.

Mekhi was silent for a moment before saying,

"So _what_ else is in this pack of yours?"

"People like me. Rejects, those who have lost their families," Asara answered.

"But not D'ewains," Mekhi pointed out.

"So?" Asara frowned. "Unlike you I'm not a bigot and a racist!"

The pack hissed and shifted. Mekhi narrowed his eyes and Asara felt a flash of fear. He turned and made his way back to Sakura and Spike took Asara hand, offering silent comfort.

"Let us have a story!" Sakura said. "Perent!"

An old, greying shifter made her way to the front of the pack and stood, slightly isolated, in front of her Alphas.

"Come up here Perent. Tell us a little story," Sakura looked across to Spike. "One I'm sure our guest will have never heard."

The storyteller climbed up onto the platform and cleared her throat,

"What story should I tell?"

"A true one, full of sordid little details. One that has been hidden," Mekhi told her. "My daughter's life."

Perent nodded and turned to face the masses,

"I will speak this tale in English for the benefit of our guest."

"Well let us get comfy then," Spike said sarcastically. "Can't have a good story without being comfy."

Spike sat down against the wall and pulled Asara close to him.

_This isn't going to be a true story is it?_

_As true as they see it._

Asara held Spike's hands between her own, transforming one back. She hoped that she could show him what she saw it as.

"One day, over three hundred years ago in the human year 1669, a female Alpha…" Perent was cut off.

"With names Perent! With names!" Sakura snapped.

Perent bowed her head,

"Sakura, Alpha female, gave birth to a litter of eight pups, five males, four females. They were all strong and healthy."

Spike glanced at Asara who nodded, remembering her first memories, the only untainted ones.

"I think our son should be here for this," Mekhi commented and a shifter disappeared into a tunnel.

Before long the shifter was back, followed by a large, but still not mature male D'ewain. Spike could instantly see the family resemblance between Asara, her parents and now her brother, though her brother would evidently grow to be as big as his father. Asara was bigger than her mother but was more slender than her father and brother. The new member of family sat down next to his parents, eyes locked on his sister across the room and Spike had never seen such evil joy light up in someone's face.

"But they were born at the time of crisis and war as the human population was just recovering from the Black Death and the neighbouring pack, Glozemy, was using their lessened presence to expand their territory. When the pups were just three hours old they attacked our borders, killing our patrols and driving deep into our heart. Sakura and her new pups were their main target as they were our future and she did what any mother should. Despite being incredibly weak she picked up her eldest pup and took him to safety, crawling through many small and dangerous passages. She had to protect Samhradh because he will be our next Alpha."

Spike worked very hard not to interrupt. He knew if that happened to Asara that she would stand by all of her pups, to the death, rather than leave any to the mercy of killers. The look on Asara's face said she felt the same and Spike squeezed her hand in sympathy and got a flash of her memory, seen from her viewpoint.

He saw a younger looking Sakura pick up Samhradh and weakly struggle out of the cave, the rest of her pups crying for her. The pups, Asara included, tried to crawl after their mother but they were too young to get far. The world suddenly tipped as Asara was knocked out of the nest by her siblings and down a slope, where she lay on her back legs frantically paddling the air to right herself. A shadow past over her and she fell quiet and still, not recognising the smell and watched her remaining brothers and sisters die.

Spike's head jerked as he came out of the memory and looked at Asara. She was motionless, just like she had been in her memory and Spike ran his thumb over the back of her hand. He made a small, grateful smile appeared on her face before he went back to listening to Perent.

"Sakura found her pups slaughtered when she came back but somehow Asara had survived and Sakura careful washed her, knowing she was terrified."

Spike got a blast from Asara showing Sakura mourning her loss but completely missing Asara as she lay there until she whined in one of the rare breaks. Sakura came to investigate and was so cautious, sniffing at her daughter and growling that Spike was torn between the desire to rip Sakura's head off and cry for Asara.

"From that day forth Sakura lavished attention on her remaining two children, devoting all her time to their upbringing…"

Spike missed the rest as Asara unintentionally flooded him with memories of sitting watching her brother being taught how to do things but not her. He saw how she was punished if she got something wrong but her brother was praised for doing something right. Spike could feel her terror when she shifted her hand and couldn't work out how to change it back. The terror was justified.

"…but Asara didn't show signs that she was listening to her parents. She was deliberately rude and provoking as well as hurting her older brother…" Mekhi cut across Perent.

"That is nothing compared to her later crimes!"

Asara's grip on Spike's hands became painfully tight.

_Whatever they say please show a strong front. Pretend it doesn't affect you._

Spike nodded.

_D'ewain's do not have human morals… It's not normal but sometimes parents use their rights to… demand things from there children._

"After a strike against a neighbouring pack we came back sorely wounded and Asara did nothing for us. She sat back and watched us struggle and when I demanded she wasn't helping us she told me she was waiting for the right time. I was justifiably angry with her and took her to one side, ordering her to tell me what she meant. The instant we were alone she became very flirty and began using pheromones to suggest things," Mekhi told his story.

_Asara?_

Asara waited until her father had finished that bit of his story before showing Spike what had happened. Her father had been right about the first part. An attack had gone very wrong and her father was very angry. Everyone had stayed out of his way but he hunted Asara down to vent his frustration out on her. Asara was well aware that a beating was coming her way but she was also aware that fighting was like an aphrodisiac for Mehki. When he'd found her he had been so angry and so hard Asara had frozen, unable to stop him grabbing her. He changed back into his even more imposing human form and shook her hard, demanding she did so as well.

"I don't trust those fangs of yours," he growled.

Asara changed, too frightened to argued. She didn't know what was going on but she could smell the arousal pouring off her father. One hand was wrapped in her hair, the other prising her mouth open.

Spike broke free of the memory, took one look at Asara's tear streaked face and was across the ledge before he formed a thought. The chain tore out of the wall, collar making his neck bleed with the force and he was tearing through the pack on his way, howling his anger. He was halfway across the cavern floor before the pack realised who he was aiming at. They converged around him and many got injuries from Spike's wrath but they pinned him to the floor.

"You fucking bastard!" Spike screamed. "How could you? She was ten years old! A bloody innocent and you tainted her like that!"

"Yet she's your mate!" Mekhi laughed. "How'd you like that? You bonded with damaged goods."

"I didn't know," Spike hissed. "And if I had known the first thing I would have done was come here and kill you."

Mekhi snorted,

"And you would have died."

"Maybe," Spike shrugged. "But I would have taken you to hell with me!"

"Tell me," Mekhi looked thoughtful. "Does she still give head?"

The rage that poured through Spike was enough that the shifters holding him twitched uneasily. The one voice that nobody expected to hear spoke up.

"Yes I do," Asara was standing at the full length of her chain. "And if I recall correctly it was the first sexual thing I ever did with Spike, the first time I made him come."

The room was silent and Spike suddenly had to be with Asara.

"Get the hell off me!" Spike growled at his captors, using his Alpha voice he only used when he was truly angry at a pack member.

The shifters reacted to the dominance in his voice without thinking about the source and let him go. Spike pushed his way back to Asara but when he got to her side he was at a complete loss at what to do. She answered that by turning to him and smiling.

"Thank you," she whispered, hands cupping his cheeks.

Spike wrapped his fingers around hers and replied with,

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Out of sight… not quite out of mind but enough to stop the constant pain," Asara admitted. "I'm not the only one in our little family that has such a past."

"I reserve the right to kill everyone who has hurt anyone in our family," Spike swore.

"Not if it costs you your life," Asara shook her head.

Spike regarded her for a moment before asking,

"Can I kiss you now?"

"Always," she sighed.

So he did. It was a tender, soft thing. A gentle meeting of lips before Asara deepened it, suddenly needing more, some element of comfort. Spike let her, for a moment, but he broke away before she took it further.

"I'm not giving them the best floor show they've ever seen," Spike didn't even look at 'them'.

Asara grinned,

"Pity."

"So you stand by her through this," Mekhi broke across their interlude. "What about what happened with her brother?"

"What? There's more?" Spike sounded incredulous. "Look forget it. I couldn't care… I don't want to hear it from you."

Mekhi opened his mouth but Asara cutting him off,

"So how do we get out of here then?"

"You don't!" Mekhi sneered.

"No I think we should give them a chance," Sakura narrowed her eyes in thought. "They have, after all, given us the best entertain we've had in some thirty years."

"What did you have in mind?" Mekhi asked, curious.

Sakura's eyes alighted on Samhradh,

"I think I have the perfect solution."

Samhradh caught on,

"Oh please let me mother!"

"That would be interesting," Mekhi mused. "Yes, yes I wholeheartedly approve."

"What's going on?" Spike demanded.

"Take this collar off me then," Asara folded her arms.

"Is this some internal family thing?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

"There is only one thing in the world that my brother would ever agree to like that; a fight to the death," Asara met Spike's gaze.

Spike grabbed her upper arms,

"But you're not fully healed yet pet."

Asara smiled,

"I have a secret weapon."

Spike frowned,

"What?"

Asara leant in and whispered in his ear,

"You."

Spike stared at her, uncomprehending as a shifter freed Asara and left again. The pack cleared a space on the floor as Spike stared at her.

"Just do what I ask," Asara pleaded before kissing him hard.

Spike wasn't quick enough to catch her before she hurried away to the circle. She strolled into the centre of the circle where her brother waited, already kitted out in his Alpha shape. Lifting her injured hand she studied it like you would look at an inanimate but interesting object. She transformed her hands and feet without a sound after that, her face slipping into its deadly countenance.

Spike expected some sort of signal to the start of the fight but Samhradh just charged Asara who dodged swiping at the passing body with her claws. Her brother had enough experience to arch his body out the way, turning on a penny's edge, coming back Asara. She rolled onto her back, feet shooting out and flipped Samhradh over her head, claws digging into his stomach. Samhradh landed, growling his displeasure when he found blood on his skin.

Spike found himself staring intently at Samhradh to pick up on any slight indications he might give away before a move. Then he realised he was forwarding all this information to Asara and grinned when he knew why he was her secret weapon. He watched with an intensity like never before and actually made Asara smile as she could feel it through their connection. Spike memorised each move in the fast and brutal fight.

Both Asara and Samhradh were bleeding from numerous cuts all over their bodies but neither was breathing heavily yet. Asara was outweighed by at least a hundred pounds and Samhradh had a longer reach as well but she was quicker on her feet. Samhradh knew that if could get hold on her, keep his grip and pin her he would win and he strove towards this goal with more determination.

Asara saw the flash of it pass across his face and doubled her efforts to wear him out. Her shoulders ached and her hand stung every time she lashed out with it. Her brother was a formidable opponent but she didn't want to kill him despite all the things he'd done to her. It wasn't his fault he was a product of his raising.

The fight got more and more violent until they were moving so fast their movements were blurs. Spike couldn't pick out anything distinguishable signs and Asara was fighting on pure sixth sense but she was at a disadvantage. Samhradh had been fighting D'ewains all his life, he had trained with them and he knew the specifics. Asara had learnt the vastly different skills of fighting anything and everything and that is why she lost.

She dodged a strike at her head but was completely unprepared for the wrist flick. She screamed in pain and her hands flew up to her face. Samhradh paused, assessing the damage before he made his next move. Spike felt pain and tried to control his mounting panic as she had her back to him.

_Asara?_

She straightened, dropped her heads and circled Samhradh enough so that Spike could see her face. He opened his mouth, shut it again, unable to find words in his shock. Samhradh's claws had ripped across her face from temple to temple, taking her eyes out. The skin was hanging from her face and her eye sockets were sunken, indicating that her eye balls had been popped.

_I need you more than ever._

Spike straightened and focused every fibre of his being concentrated on Samhradh. Asara let his vision flow over her and suddenly could see everything he saw. She strove to keep her back to him, so she didn't have to deal with crossed directions, but without blocking Spike's view of her opponent. Asara relied more and more upon his sight, her hearing and sixth sense as she grew weaker from blood loss. In the end she was not quick enough to evade his grasp and Samhradh flipped her over. Her back hit the ground hard, knocking the wind from her and Samhradh fought to bare her throat so he could rip her throat out. She could still see everything from Spike and the thought of That looks different crossed her mind as she waited for Samhradh to strike.

Spike howled his anger and grief, trying to tear through the pack all the time not realising he was screaming out,

"Save her!"

"As you wish," a female voice cut across the proceedings.

Time slowed and finally stopped. Spike continued to move forward, pushing at the now immobile shifters between him and Asara. When he got there he found a figure standing over them.

"You!" Spike exclaimed.

"Who?" Asara asked. "I can't smell anyone."

"The female Powers That Be thing," Spike answered. "What do you want?"

"I have come here to save you," she answered.

"That's rich coming from someone who ripped through her mind last time you saw her and was rooting for my poof of a grandsire," Spike snorted.

"I have changed my mind," she answered.

"Uh huh," Spike rolled his eyes. "So how do you plan to save us then?"

"I have stopped time for five minutes, all that I am currently allowed but I have left you free of its constraints," she explained.

Spike frowned,

"So we just walk away and effectively disappear?"

"Just so," she nodded and vanished.

Spike pushed Samhradh off Asara and helped her to her feet.

"Jesus your face," Spike whispered.

"Not now," Asara pulled on his arm. "We've got to get out of here."

"Hold on one tic," Spike shot off across the floor, gathered up their clothes and hurried back to her. "Can you tell me how to get out of here?"

"Yes," Asara found his shoulder and Spike walked under her instructions.

They tried to hurry through the twisting maze of caves and passages but five minutes was up before they got clear. Biting her lip she urged Spike to go faster and soon they were outside.

"Thank god it's still dark," Spike muttered. "Right," he dropped their clothes, found his ripped T-shirt and used it to bind her eyes. Next he gave Asara her duster and she pulled it on whilst he put his on. Spike bundled up the rest of the clothes, gave Asara them and picked her up. "Directions."

Asara followed a route in her head. They needed to get clear soon and find other people to stop the pack just taking them so she gave Spike instructions to the nearest village out of the territory. He moved as quickly as he could, glad of Asara's information because he would have got thoroughly lost and fried in the morning sun.

As it was dawn was minutes away by the time they got to the village and Spike still had to find an empty place to shelter, given that Asara was too injured to risk human contact, that and the fact that they were more or less butt naked. He managed to locate an empty holiday home and due to some nice legalities broke the back door down. Climbing the stairs Spike found a double bed in the bedroom and deposited Asara on it before closing the curtains against the swiftly rising sun. He then left to find something to bind her eyes with, something better than his torn t-shirt. In the end he had to tear down some curtains and shred a towel to make a bandage that stayed firmly in place but first he had to clean up the blood. He turned on the taps in the bathroom, only to discover the water had been turned off. Swearing profusely Spike located the water tank in the loft, ripped the main pipe off it and dipped several towels into the tank. Spike used the wet cloths to clean to dried blood off Asara's face, neck and upper body.

"This is a hell of lot of blood luv," Spike commented. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'll survive," Asara searched for his free hand, caught it and held on. "I think today proves that."

"Will you be able to see again?" Spike asked, unsure of her healing capacity.

Asara was unsure too,

"I don't know."

Spike concentrated on putting the patches of skin hanging from her face back into the right places and tried not to apologise every time Asara winced. He fell silent, finished cleaning and bandaging her up before he pulled her into a tight embrace, burying his head into the crook of her neck. Emotions vied for the main place in his body and he knew just how close he had come to losing her.

Asara wasn't immune to the feelings. The same ones coursed through her and she was suddenly overwhelmed. Her body shook and her hands pulled Spike's duster into little ridges as they tightened on his back. Spike pulled her as close as possible, fingers rubbing in soothing circles on the nape of her neck.

"Don't cry pet. It's over now," Spike whispered.

"Cry?" Asara's voice sounded bitter. "I can't cry Spike. I don't _have_ tear ducts."

Spike cursed himself for not thinking before he spoke,

"Asara I'm sorry I should have thought."

"What are you apologising for?" Asara drew herself back from his embrace. "It's not your fault I could be blind for the rest of my life!"

"Asara…" Spike said, confused. She had gone from upset to ragingly anger in a matter of seconds.

Asara threw her hands in the air,

"Jeez! The world is so goddamn biased!"

"Erm pet what is going on?" Spike frowned at her.

"I know you're frowning, stop it," Asara poked him, aiming for his shoulder but getting his chest instead. "If a man spent hours with a naked woman he'd be forgiven… no expected to be horny as hell but turn it round and what do you get? Men are completely oblivious to women!"

"Are you saying you're horny?" Spike asked, a smile cracking his features.

"The last time I saw you, you were naked, standing on that platform, blood on your neck, collar, hair messy, staring at me as if I was the last drop of blood in the world. What do you think?" Asara folded her arms.

Spike grinned,

"You like the collar?"

Asara blushed,

"I…"

Spike loved turning the tables on her,

"I'm still wearing it."

Asara groaned and bit her lip. Spike watched her tongue snake out and lick her lips as she tried to think of something to say. He saved her the problem by kissing her. It was passionate from all the emotions lying just under the surface of their beings but Spike broke off and regarded Asara. Her skin was flushed, lips swollen but the white bandage running across her face stop him from seeing the most expressive part of her face. Asara sensed his hurt and smile ever so softly,

"I love you. Today made me see it clearer. My past was filled full of pain, hate, anger, lust… anything but love. Even when I met some of the others I never truly let them in. I guess I was too scared but then you came into my life, in love with your enemy, hating yourself for an emotion you couldn't control and I was lost. You loved despite the pain it caused you and I simply hid. You showed me I could be brave without fearing the hurt. The hurt didn't matter because it was the journey that mattered. So you got hurt on the way? That's life and I needed to be shown that."

Spike gaped at her before clearing his throat,

"I think that is the most… oh hell it's the only romantic thing anybody has ever said to me and I think you helped me too. I was always going after people who were… above me and it always ended in bloody ruins, me underneath them. You didn't try to prove yourself, didn't try to put me down, you were accepting of who I was without expecting change. You, despite all you've said, laid your heart out for me and I could have crushed it." Spike paused before continuing, "Today showed me that you were the strongest person alive. To survive that, to want to live, to be open and caring, to love with nothing but your whole heart is absolutely amazing."

Asara was blushing by the time he'd finished but she managed to croak,

"Love me?"

"Willingly," Spike answered, leaning back into to kiss her.

-

Spike could hear voices. He tried to ignore them. It was the middle of the day; he was comfortable, warm and very tired. The voices remained incessantly constant and he raised his head from the pillow, careful not to disturb Asara who was curled around him, still sound asleep.

"This lovely, cosy house it right on the edge of a main walk into…"

"Oh bloody hell," Spike muttered. "We do not need this."

The front door opened and Spike knew there wasn't time to gather up all their mess before the viewers got upstairs so they had two choices. They could hide themselves but the probability of the landlord letting suspicious circumstances pass by without investigation were limited or they could stay right where they were. Considering neither had much in the way of decent clothing Spike thumped his head back on the pillow and waited. As they climbed the stairs Spike remembered the chain and collar lying on the floor and as much as he liked a good show that would be pushing their luck. He reached out an arm and scrabbled on the floor for the chain. His fingers brushed its edge and he dragged it under the bed. Hoping it was out of sight Spike curled back around Asara and feigned sleep.

"The bedroom faces south and has a stunning view of…"

Spike could sense three people standing in the doorway, two men and a woman. The woman started giggling and Spike tried not to grin.

"What is going on?" the landlord thundered.

Spike pretended to wake and looked up at them with a sleepy expression,

"Do you mind? Trying to sleep here."

Asara shifted in her sleep, her hand pushing Spike's head back down to the pillow before she muttered, without waking,

"Go back to sleep Spike."

"You have no right to be here!" the landlord squealed indignantly.

"Who put a bug up your butt mate?" Spike lifted his head again.

Asara started waking up and Spike nibbled his lip. The people in the door way couldn't see her head from where they were so they couldn't see the bandage. He bent down to her,

"Be right back pet."

Asara mumbled something but let him go. Spike swung his legs out of bed, grabbed the blanket off the bottom of the bed wrapped it around his waist before standing. The woman was staring at him with obvious lust, the man was trying to hold back a smile but the landlord was virtually purple with rage. Spike herded them out the door so they wouldn't disturb Asara but he didn't venture too far as sunlight streamed in through the windows in the other parts of the house.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" the landlord was still squealing.

"Lower your voice," Spike warned him. "I don't want to wake her up."

"Wake her up!" the landlord looked ready to explode and Spike wondered whether humans could spontaneously combust through anger. "I'm going to throw you out and call the police!"

"That wouldn't be a good idea," Spike folded his arms. "Look we were up all night…" the woman giggled. "… and we're both really tired. My ma…wife was hurt out on the moors and we're sleeping it off before we found a hospital. I _can't_ go out there in the day."

"Why not?" the landlord stared back belligerently.

"Because I have a disease called Xeroderma pigmentosum," Spike answered, silently thanking Juidon for the research into it.

"You have what now?" the landlord blinked.

"If I go into the sun it burns me," Spike explained.

"I don't believe you! I never heard of such a thing!" the landlord snapped.

"Just because you haven't heard doesn't mean it doesn't exist," Spike narrowed his eyes.

"I've heard of it," the other man offered.

"You're standing up for them?" the landlord gaped.

"They seem nice enough and I believe what he's saying," the man shrugged. "Leave 'em be and they'll be gone tonight. Won't you?"

"Yeah," Spike nodded. "Clear right out of here."

The landlord frowned suspiciously,

"I still don't know if I should…"

"Look we'll pay you the rent for a night and day and any damage we've done," Spike winced slightly, knowing that'd be costly but he just wanted them to clear off.

"Well," the landlord straightened. "Why didn't you say so before?"

Spike rolled his eyes.

"Did you say your wife was injured?" the woman asked. "I'm a nurse. I could take a look at her for you."

"No that's alright," Spike shook his head. "I'll take her to the hospital later."

"If you think it's that bad I should really have a look," the woman reached for the door handle.

"I said no!" Spike growled at her.

"Hey watch it!" the other man stepped forward.

"Drop it!" Spike blocked the door.

"Is something going on?" the woman asked, unafraid of him.

Spike gritted his teeth, opened the door a bit and called into the room beyond,

"Asara?"

"Wha?" her sleepy voice replied.

"These people here want to know you're alright," Spike locked eyes on the woman.

"I'm fine, whoever you are," Asara sat up in bed.

"I'm a nurse," the woman called. "Do you want me to check you over?"

"No I'm good," Asara knew she couldn't let her examine her.

"Are you sure? Do you need to talk about something?" the nurse deliberately looked at Spike.

"Look lady," Asara said, slightly exasperated. "I appreciate your concern really I do but I'm fine."

"See?" Spike glared at the woman.

"You would say that," she snorted.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Spike stepped closer to her.

"The person who hurts someone else…" she didn't get any further as Spike exploded.

"You think I _hurt_ my wife?"

The man stepped between them,

"Calm down mate."

"Don't you _mate_ me," Spike had just been through hell with Asara and wasn't about to let some little human woman accuse him of hurting her.

"We're just worried that's all," the man protested.

"Well there's nothing to be worried about," Spike invaded his personal space.

Suddenly the woman dived for the partially open door, Spike made a grab for her, the man grabbed him, pulling slightly off balance and he missed her. She pushed into the room and jerked to a halt when she saw Asara,

"Jesus Christ! What did you do?"

Asara twitched slightly,

"Fell over."

"It's alright," the woman hurried to her side. "You're safe now. He can't hurt you now."

"What are you talking about?" Asara questioned, confused.

"Does your 'husband' hurt you?" the woman gathered her hands in her own.

"What?" Asara exclaimed. "Are you off your rocker? Of course he doesn't hurt me!"

"It's alright you can tell me," the woman said in a soothing voice.

"Spike," Asara called. "Where did you find her?"

"She just turned up!" Spike argued, still trying to get rid of the man. He was like a tic or small terrier. He'd get thrown off but he'd keep coming back for more.

"Look," Asara turned her head back to the woman, just like she could still see. "I don't know who you think you are but _nobody_ has the right to tell me that my husband hurts me!"

"Then what happened to your face?" the woman persisted.

"A friggin' accident!" Asara pulled her hands free.

"I don't believe that," the nurse shook her head.

"I don't give a pair of dingoes' kidneys what you believe!" Asara exclaimed. "Go away!"

Spike got away from his bugging man and hurried to her side,

"How the hell can we make you go away?"

"Prove you don't hurt her!" the woman folded her arms.

Spike grinned wickedly,

"Easily done."

The woman was a little spooked to see an identical expression Asara's face and she fair leaped off the bed when Spike pulled Asara into an ardent kiss. She responded whole heartedly, slipping her tongue into Spike's open mouth and moulding her body to his, despite the awkward angle.

"I'll…er… just go then," the woman ran for the door, shutting it behind her.

The couple on the bed didn't notice her departure and the three other people in the house didn't leave it quickly enough to miss the moans from upstairs.

-

"I think we need to call home," Spike said afterwards.

"Good idea," Asara yawned.

Spike grinned before padding off naked to find the telephone. He didn't have to go far but he noticed that it was a payphone and all he had was a couple of quarters in his duster pocket. They were in England now so he could scrub that idea. Picking up the whole, heavy package he took it back to the bedroom and the cord just reached.

"Any ideas?" Spike asked.

"Reverse charge call," Asara gestured at him to make the call.

Spike did as he was told and got the woman on the other end to connect to Sunnydale, California.

-

Casve and Destch couldn't sleep despite the early hour and were sitting outside on Spike's bench, wrapped in each others arms, watching the sunrise. When the phone rang both sighed but Casve went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Will you accept a reverse charge call from England?" a bored woman asked.

"Erm I guess," Casve shrugged at Destch and put the phone on loudspeaker.

"One moment please while I connect your call," the woman disappeared and a few beeps sounded.

"Hello?" Spike's voice came through the phone.

Casve and Destch stared at the object in shock.

"Daddy?" Casve squeaked.

"Casve?" Spike asked before yanking the phone away from his ear when Casve and Destch screamed in delight.

Muttering he put the phone on loudspeaker so Asara could talk too.

"Casve? Destch?" she asked.

If anything the noise got louder.

"Des go wake the others!" Casve was shouting.

"Whoa girl calm down!" Spike instructed, grinning all the same.

It didn't do any good because it simply reminded her that he was there.

"Where are you? When are you coming home? Are you alright? What happened? Why didn't you come home with Buffy? How…" Spike interrupted Casve endless cycle of questions.

"We'll answer everything when everyone's there."

"Oooo okay!" Casve bounced impatiently.

The other four children came racing in and as soon as they were close enough they yelled,

"Mummy? Daddy?"

"Yes it's us," both Asara and Spike answered, smiles on their faces as they heard their children.

The whole lot of them screamed.

"Ow!" Spike complained.

"Sorry!" Sasha apologised, sounding anything but.

"Asara and Spike are you really there?" Juidon's voiced sounded across the void.

"Juidon? Oh god it's so good to hear you voice," Asara sighed.

"Oh god!" Esster'd whispered. "It _is_ you."

"Is everyone there?" Asara asked.

"Yes," everyone chorused, making the pair smile even more.

"We're going to answer your questions now, starting with Casve since she asked first," Asara said before ticking points off on her fingers. "We're in England because that's where we got dumped. We're coming home as soon as possible but it'll be at least three days, probably more. We reckon The Riddell's power distorted the portal so we didn't get to same portal as Buffy did."

"Are you alright?" spilled from everyone's lips at the same instant.

Asara nodded at Spike who sighed slightly,

"More or less. I'm fine but Asara is still recovering from her injuries from before but… she got hurt again after we got back here… I don't know…"

"We don't know if I'll ever be able to see again," Asara finished.

"Where in England are you?" Juidon asked softly, holding up her hand to make sure the rest of the pack was quiet.

"Derbyshire," Asara admitted.

"Was it… them?" Juidon closed her eyes, hoping for a no.

"Yes," Asara laced fingers with Spike.

"What… how bad is it?" Juidon gnawed her lip.

"I took a claw slash from temple to temple. It took my eyes out," Asara stated.

"Shit," Juidon swore. "I don't know if you can recover Asara. I've never heard of anyone getting an injury like this."

"We'll see," Asara shook her head when she realised what she'd said.

"Are you guys alright?" Spike took the attention off Asara.

"Yes," Yimila answered. "We're only suffering from uncontrollable bouts of shifting because we miss you so much."

"Bugger, sorry," Spike winced as he thought about it.

"We both love you all but we can't stay talking all the time… We need to find some clothes," Asara disclosed.

"Christ! What happened?" Esster'd exclaimed.

"We'll talk about it when we get home," Asara didn't want to talk about it with the children there. "We'll see you in a few days."

"Ok," the pack sighed. "Be safe."

"You too," Spike and Asara told them before saying goodbye and reluctantly cutting the connection.

"Home," Asara dropped her head onto the bed.

Spike rubbed her back deliberately not saying anything. Asara was soon asleep, still tired and it was the best way to heal her wounds. Spike wandered off, trying to find some clothes or something that they substitute for them. In the end he ended up with a sowing kit and, scowling at the jeans, began trying to stitch the tough fabric. Half way through he looked up at Asara and whispered,

"What are we going to do pet? If you never get your sight back how will you… we cope?"

Spike would never leave her but if she was blind it would change some of the dynamics of their relationship. He'd want to care for her and do things for her but she wouldn't want to let him. Spike knew full well that she would hate begin coddled and protected from the world.

Asara heard his words despite being asleep and a small frown furrowed her brow. She contemplated the questions and couldn't find the answers.


	18. Destined By Fate Journeys

**Title:** Chapter 18 Destined By Fate – Journeys

**Disclaimer:** Oh look this again!

**Notes:** Frotesh knows which bit is for her though it was a bit of challenge to write so I chickened out and just decided to let you come up with the image instead.

_That night_

"So this is the bill for the rent of the property," the landlord handed Spike a piece of paper. "This is the bill for damages." He gave Spike another piece of paper.

The first was a reasonable number but, if his heart beat, it would have killed itself when he saw the number on the second paper. He reigned in his temper before he killed the man… On second thoughts…

"Asara?" Spike called.

She walked slowly into the kitchen, one hand on the wall but successfully navigated the room without bumping into anything.

_You want to kill him don't you?_

_What gave you that idea?_

Asara smiled and shrugged,

"It's a little typical of you honey."

"You mean I should think of something different to do?" Spike asked.

"Yes," Asara found a chair and sat down. "Be inventive."

Spike pursed his lips as he stared at the man who shifted a little nervously but kept relatively calm. Business men nowadays were worse than ever before. So he couldn't kill him which meant terrifying him into letting them off was out of the question too, even if it was just on the principles of dignity. That left him with trying to rip the man off or actually paying and Spike flatly refused to do the latter and he doubted anyone who pay for them.

Suddenly he grinned,

"Can I make a call first?"

"Sure," the landlord nodded.

Spike crossed to the phone, picked it up, dialled a reverse charge number and asked for Angel Investigations, L.A.. Asara caught on and laughed,

"He'll love you for this!"

Spike grinned before turned his attention back to the phone.

"Angel Investigations. If you're looking for Wesley he's out right now," a voice told him.

"And why the hell would I be looking for that tosser?" Spike snorted.

"Because he's the one with English contacts," the male voice was slightly patronising.

"Not quite," Spike resisted the urge to smack the phone. "Look is tall, dark and forehead there?"

"Angel? Sorry honey he's out too," the voice was still horribly cheerful. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Not really," Spike sighed. "Just tell him I'm forwarding him a lovely pressie cause he should make some contribution to family life considering he is a great granddaddy now."

"Angel's got tiny kiddies?" the voice sounded mildly confused.

"Who the hell is this?" Spike frowned.

"I could ask the same question of you pumpkin," he answered. "I'm Lorne."

"Well I'm Spike so you can bloody well tell my poofter of a grandsire that he will help!"

"Spike!" Lorne exclaimed. "Last I heard you were stuck in some alternate dimension."

"As much as peaches would like that I'm happy to disappoint," Spike said snidely. "Look you gonna take this thing or not?"

"What is it?" Lorne asked suspiciously.

"A bill!" Spike said, exasperated.

"You reckon sweet cheeks here will actually pay it for you?" Lorne laughed.

"Make it his contribution to family life!" Spike snapped. "Tell him I haven't spilt any blood."

"I take it you mean literally," Lorne sighed. "You vampires are all about death and blood."

"'Ta mate," Spike put the phone down and turned back to the landlord. "He'll pay your bill for you."

Spike grabbed a spare piece of paper, wrote Angel's details down; number, address, everything and shoved it back at the man. He looked a little distrustfully at it and Spike growled at him.

"Ok," the man stood hurriedly. "Good, fine. I'll be leaving now."

And with that he hurried away.

"You really know how to sweet talk people," Asara commented.

Spike growled at her and she chuckled lightly. He felt so ludicrously grateful for the sound that he grinned like an idiot and yet again Asara caught him.

"I just _know_ you've got that smile on your face."

Spike didn't bother to deny it,

"How do you do that?"

"Practice luv," she mimicked his accent.

Spike chuckled,

"Now I _know_ you've been practicing that."

Asara stood up and held out her hand. Spike took it, raised it to his hand and kissed it.

"Time to go," she murmured softly.

Spike's eyes glinted,

"I like the Dodge Viper down the street."

"What colour?" Asara asked.

"Black," Spike grinned.

Asara tugged at his hand,

"What you waiting for?"

Spike laughed and led her to the car. They broke in using an old metal coat hanger and Spike killed the alarm, gunned the engines and roared down the road. Asara relaxed into the seat as Spike pushed the car to a hundred miles per hour, racing down the winding country roads, heading towards the motorway down to London. Once on the M1 Spike was soon doing twice the speed limit as he drove at nearly two hundred miles per hour, wanting to go faster but he'd hit the cars limit.

Asara trusted him explicitly to keep them safe. He had the reflexes to drive at this speed, smoke, yell at the other drivers and fiddle with the radio. Hell so could she but not being able to see was a definite downside to her driving. She actually felt better as she got to listen to some classics she hadn't heard in years and Spike was echoing her feelings by belting them out.

In just a little over an hour they had reached the outskirts of London and Asara knew that had been the shortest journey down to the capital that she'd ever been part of. Spike couldn't keep the top speed up through London's tight, busy streets but was still haring along them at breakneck speed. London wasn't a wise place to cut people up in. Spike got them shot at before someone called the police on him but Spike took little notice of them. Asara listened to the sirens and then the engine in front of them.

"Spike you do realise we're almost out of petrol," she waved her hand over her shoulder at the chasing cars. "They'll catch us if we just grind to a halt."

Spike glanced down at the needle hovering over the empty sign on the dashboard before back up at the approaching red light.

"Let's see if this doesn't stop them," he burnt rubber and raced up the wrong side of the road.

Just as he passed the traffic light he wrenched the steering wheel round, spinning them, missing the cars squealing around them as they tried to avoid them, before yanking it back. The Viper straightened and continued on its way with a scratch on its body, Spike howling his joy, Asara laughing at him. The sound of crunching metal and tinkling of glass came from behind them. The junction behind them was a mess of strewn cars. The other drivers had ploughed into each other and then the police had been travelling to fast to stop in time, adding to the confusion.

"Time to see a bloke about getting home," Spike weaved his way to Hyde Park.

Pulling up alongside the Park Spike climbed out the car and looked around. The street was clear of walking humans so Spike whistled a short tune and waited. Soon another whistle answered him and a long legged green demon came out to meet him.

"Spike!" the demon exclaimed, recognising him. "Long time no see."

"Need to talk to Tetra Pak," Spike got straight down to business.

"You've been away a long time," the demon answered. "It's Tetra Rex now."

"He's moved up in the world then," Spike accepted the change. "Still need to talk to him."

"See what I can do," the demon eyed the car. "What you got for me?"

"The car," Spike patted the roof. "Out of petrol and stolen."

The demon shrugged,

"Never bothered me."

Spike nodded,

"Deal then?"

"Deal," the demon agreed.

Spike opened the passenger door that he'd been leaning on and helped Asara out. She sniffed at the demon before moving past him, silent, leaving this up to Spike. The demon watched her carefully but when she made no move towards him, he turned back to Spike.

"Who's that? Last time I saw you, you were with that crazy bitch."

Once upon a time Spike would have killed the demon for talking about Drusilla that way but now he simply raised an eyebrow and replied,

"That's my mate."

The demon gaped a bit before turning to get a better look at Asara.

"Nice enough body for your tastes I suppose but she's blind," the demon snorted.

Suddenly he found himself pinned by Spike, back bent over the roof over the low slung car and Spike vamped out.

"Unless you've got something constructive, useful or complementary to say don't say a bloody thing," Spike growled.

"Whoa!" the demon held up his hands. "Didn't mean to insult anyone."

Spike glared at him but let him up.

"The police are coming," Asara spoke up.

"Alright," the demon pointed into the park. "You know where to go. I'll see you in a few hours after I've secured this baby."

Spike watched the demon drive the car away,

"I'm gonna miss that car."

Asara smiled at him,

"So where we going?"

"Special place just for Tetra Rex's customers," Spike answered, leading her through the trees.

-

"You guys stink," the demon told them as he pushed the door open.

"Thanks mate," Spike said dryly.

"He ain't going to like that," the demon tsked.

"Haven't had access to anything remotely resembling working showers for five days, walked across moors, fought, bled. I think we have every right to smell," Spike folded his arms.

The demon just pushed open a door and gestured to the room beyond,

"Go clean up. I'll talk to Tetra Rex."

Spike pulled Asara up with him as he stood and led her through to the next room. It was a huge, lavish bathroom suite with a large corner bath in one corner, a shower in another, a toilet and sink in the back corner. It was all decorated in a pale, soft blue tiles and thick, fluffy towels hung on the radiator. Piles of clothes were stored in the shelves running above the toilet.

"You've come up in the world too," Spike commented.

"Tetra Rex likes people to be clean when they come and see him," the demon explained. "I clean them up before I send them, he likes them and me more, therefore I get more work and benefits. I'll see if I can find some proper bandages for your mate."

"Thanks," Spike let the door swing shut behind him.

Asara had already started pulling off her filthy, torn clothes and Spike joined her, hanging up both dusters. She finished first and found the edge of the bath on her own. Turning the taps she tested the heat of the water as Spike put the plug before filling the bath. Spike found some bubble bath and oils and happily filled the water with them. The bath was big enough for both of them so Spike joined Asara in the foamy hot water, kneeling in the water so he could reach the improvised bandage. He unwrapped her eyes and bit his lip.

They had healed a bit in the day since their wounding but not enough to be able to tell whether they would ever heal properly. Spike picked up a sponge and gently cleaned her face, taking care with the three healing, broken lines running from temple to temple. The top line cut through her eyebrows and was the only unbroken one. The bottom one ran closely under her eyes, over the tip of her nose before starting again on her right cheek. The middle one dug deeply through her eyes, affecting her left more, burst the eyeballs and slicing up the lids. Her face was bruised around the wounds as well as swollen but Asara didn't know any of this. She could guess from the pain roughly what state she was in but the exact details escaped her so she found Spike's free hand.

Spike felt her fingers curl round his before she asked,

"Show me?"

He swallowed and let her see what he saw. Asara was silent as she regarded her face through her Spike mirror prior to turning in the water and giving Spike her back. He understood and pressed his fingers her shoulders, checking the stability of the bone underneath and Asara didn't wince.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about that any more," Spike tried to keep his tone light.

Asara inched herself backwards into his arms and let her head rest on his shoulder. Spike curled round her, arms round her waist, legs running down the outside of hers. They stayed like that for some minutes, holding each other in silence, offering and taking comfort from the other's presence, trying not to think.

"How do you know Tetra Rex?" Asara broke the silence.

"Old alliance," Spike answered. "I helped him with an enemy one time. Does a lot of teleportation round the world, big with the magicks but it comes at a price. He owes me a favour but I told him to hold it."

"So he can teleport us back home?" Asara began washing her feet and Spike's.

"Not exactly," Spike shook his head, washing Asara's bent back. "He only transports to places of the same name from where you started out. Something to do with magickal channels."

"Is there a London in America then?" Asara questioned.

"Somewhere I think," Spike frowned, thinking. "Just stops us worrying about money and the sun on commercial flights."

Asara nodded,

"Get us that bit closer."

She took a breath and ducked her head under the water between her legs, wincing as the soapy water ran over her wounds. Asara came back up with dripping hair and sighed happily, feeling clean before shuffling forward so Spike could dunk his head. He did it backwards, not being as flexible as Asara but they each got clean, helping each other with hard to reach places.

I wish I could see him. Asara thought, remembering what Spike looked like dripping wet, covered in bubbles. She ran her hand down his back that she was cleaning, fingers tracing each vertebra under the skin and Spike automatically and unconsciously arched into her hand. Smiling Asara inched forwards until her nose hit his back and she copied her fingers movements with her lips. A soft squelch could be heard as Spike squeezed the sponge in his hands, eyes shutting. Asara stopped when she hit the water line on his lower back and Spike whimpered slightly. Going back to his neck she repeated the whole process again with her tongue and by the time she got down to the water line again Spike was panting.

He'd thought she'd stop there but her tongue continued downwards, head disappearing under the water. Her hands grasped his hips for balance and Spike mashed the sponge into a small useless ball as she found his crack. Spike twitched when Asara blew bubbles at him under the water before she surfaced.

"I couldn't reach anymore," she whispered in his ear.

Spike spun round, slopping water out of the bath, caught her up and kissed her. His tongue delved into her mouth, finding hers and starting a battle that ended when Spike pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped his hands around her hips and lifted her up. Asara slid her legs either side of him and her back arched as he slowly impaled her on his hard length, no real foreplay. They both needed the feeling of each other too much. Spike hissed and gathered himself before lifting her again. Asara helped by putting her hands on his shoulders and rocking. She sank lower onto him and they both moaned in pleasure.

"So beautiful…" Spike panted.

Asara shuddered, fingers digging into his shoulders as she heard his words. She began to ride him, head thrown back, making her neck and breasts strain towards him. Spike ran teeth down her neck as he palmed her nipples and she could feel the heat building in her.

"Spike!" Asara gasped.

"Show me pet," Spike ground out.

"I…" Asara ground down once more before her world shook.

Spike was tipped over the edge by the sight of his mate shaking in pleasure and her grasping heat around his cock. He vamped out, calling out her name, but refraining from biting her bared neck. There was no way he'd let himself do that because it might detract from her healing and then she'd have less chance to heal her eyes.

"You two finished making a mess?" a voice said from the doorway.

Spike growled making the demon roll his eyes and step into the room, around the large puddle on the floor. Spike cradled Asara possessively to him, watching the other male put the bandages down on a chair.

"Tetra Rex will expect you to wear these robes when you meet him," the demon fingered some of the clothes in the shelves.

"So we got an audience with him then?" Spike raised an eyebrow. It had been quicker than he thought.

"Yes. This evening as you can't get there without going above ground and it is day time now," the demon told them on his way out.

Spike let Asara go when the door clicked shut and she climbed, a little unsteadily, to her feet. He left her standing next to the bath as he pulled the towels off the radiator before wrapping the largest one around her, using the corner to softly wipe her face dry. Asara wrestled it off him and Spike knew she was beginning to feel caged by his gentle protectiveness but he didn't apologise. You didn't say sorry when you didn't feel it inside.

Asara could feel the water around her feet and moved out of it so she could dry her feet. Having some idea about where the shelves were she made her way across the room, one hand out in front of her. She found the edge of the unit and traced it along until her fingers touched a piece of fabric but she knew she'd never be able to work out what was her size. Asara hated herself for her dependence on Spike. When she had fallen in love with him she had become dependent on him, craving him, needing his presence to stop her falling apart but this was different. Now she physically needed him to help her with the basic things she had mastered nearly four hundred years ago and it wasn't something she had ever wanted to give up.

Spike watched her pause in front of the shelves and knew that she knew that she couldn't do it without him. He caught a little bit a hate and despair from her before she clamped down on it and Spike wanted to kill something, painfully. Knowing that asking for his help would hurt her more Spike quickly crossed to her and searched for her size in the holes. He found it and pressed it into Asara's hands.

She accepted it and at that moment, for the first time, hating the fact that Spike could tell when she couldn't manage without a word from her. Dropping the towel to the floor she ran her fingers over the seams, slowly making sense of the material. Asara felt a separate piece drop out of it and land at her feet but she left it there whilst she worked on the part in her hands. Finally Asara figured it was a tunic of sorts and pulled it on over her head and got her arms out their designated holes. Bending down she picked up the other piece, guessing it was trousers of some sort and allowed herself a small smile when she was right.

Spike had dressed a lot faster and gathered the towels up before checking to see what medical provisions they'd been brought. A long white bandage lay curled up next to some soft cushion pads and pins to fasten it all together. He waited until Asara had slipped the soft cotton trousers on before saying,

"Come sit down luv. I need to bandage your eyes up properly."

Asara made her way over, kicking the chair slightly as she found it but Spike let her sit by herself. He picked up the pads and positioned them over her eyes. Asara held them still while Spike wrapped the long strip around her head, trying to avoid covering her ears too much. She slipped her fingers free before they were trapped and Spike pinned the bandage together. His fingers rested on the sides of her head for a moment.

"You done?" Asara asked.

"Yeah," Spike said roughly, straightening.

Asara stood and slowly made her way to the door, where the coats were, leaving Spike staring sadly at her back. He followed her through to the other room where the demon sat, watching Asara and Spike was about to tell him to take his eyes off his mate when he looked at her. Asara's attitude screamed hopelessness and defeat. The demon turned his gaze to Spike,

"She's going to have to change her manner. Tetra Rex will never do anything for you if she's like that."

Spike saw Asara stiffen at his words.

"He owes me a favour," Spike growled. "He'll do as I tell him."

The demon regarded him with thoughtful eyes.

"I brought you dinner," he gestured to the table.

Asara was already at the table as there was nothing wrong with her sense of smell and Spike joined her quickly. A large glass of fresh, warm human blood sat on the table next to Asara's plate of meat which very rare, bleeding as she bit it. Both ate in silence before Spike turned back to the demon,

"Anything we ought to know before striding into the lion's den as it were?"

"In general be polite, no swearing of any sort, try to refrain from being sarcastic."

"Oh joy!" Spike interrupted sarcastically.

"Yes," the demon nodded.

"You said in general," Asara said quietly. "So there are specifics?"

"Do not under any circumstances touch him or his Consort and I mean really," the demon eyed the pair of them. "Immediate death sentence."

"But if he asks or starts it?" Spike queried, stifling a yawn.

"Do what he says then," the demon laid out the rules.

Asara yawned, making a little burping noise as she did so and Spike blinked sleepily. He turned to look at Asara. Her head was dropping forward, her eyes effectively already closed.

"You drugged us!" Spike exclaimed, swinging to face the demon. "You bastard!"

The demon smiled,

"Nobody is allowed to know the way in to his lair."

Spike pointed at him, blinking hard,

"I'm going to kill you."

"Before you fall asleep?" the demon's smile grew. "Unlikely."

A thump sounded from behind them as Asara fell off her chair, asleep. Spike frowned. Grab Asara and run or… kick the crap out of the… the little shit that… drug…ged… us… He swayed slightly.

"I'm going to kill you," Spike promised.

"Like I said before, unlikely," the demon shook his head at Spike.

Spike bent down to pick Asara up and blood rushed to his head. His legs wobbled and he collapsed to his knees. Spike yawned, fought the urge to lie down and grabbed one of Asara's arms.

"It's a trifle sunny outside _vampire_," the demon calmly pointed out.

Spike frowned. He'd forgotten that it was day time. It was like trying to swim through a dark sea that was slowly thickening and dragging you down into its depths. Spike sprawled his length on the floor before giving one last pointless struggle and raising his head,

"You never told me your name."

"Oye," the demon replied but Spike was already asleep.

"They never believe me," the demon sighed, staring at his sleeping charges.

-

"I believe Div'lity has won that bet," was the first thing Spike heard as he woke.

Keeping his eyes closed Spike tried to work out who was in the room with him. He could feel Asara's heat on his left but he could hear at least fifty heartbeats around him.

"Come Spike we know you're awake," the same voice said.

Spike mentally sighed and opened his eyes. A blood red carpet greeted his eyes before he raised his head to see Tetra Rex. He was just as he remembered except maybe the air of easy authority. The rule suited him well. Spike checked Asara's deep breathing and assured himself she was alright before he turned to the demon sitting on the large carved chair at the end of the room. They regarded each other for a moment before Tetra Rex relaxed back slightly as if assured Spike wouldn't do something stupid. Spike on the other hand gave himself time to full come round, mentally rubbing away the last traces of the drug in his system. He casually glanced around the room, assessing the threats before finishing by letting his gaze rest on Tetra Rex's Consort. The female was reclining in a throne just like Tetra Rex's and according to his species ideas she was the epitome of breath taking beauty. Breath taking stink more bloody like Spike thought, remembering not to actually say it.

"So," Spike stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You got the throne then."

"It is what I deserved after all," Tetra Rex replied. "So Spike, tell me, what is it you want from me?"

"I've come to claim the favour you owe me," Spike stated.

"And what would you ask of me?" Tetra leant forward.

"Teleportation to America," Spike answered calmly.

"I gather you mean from London to London in that case," Tetra gathered the details.

"For the both of us," Spike narrowed his eyes.

Tetra Rex raised an eyebrow ridge,

"Do you really think your favour covers the teleportation of two people half way around the planet?"

"Yes," Spike refrained from arguing.

Spike heard Asara take a deep breath before her breathing returned to normal but Spike knew she was awake now. He crouched down at her side and ran his fingers across her cheek.

"C'mon luv," he whispered. "I know you're awake."

Asara raised her head and slowly sat up. Spike watched her silently.

"You would rather have the pair of you teleported to London than heal your mate's eyes?" Tetra Rex's voice interrupted their actions.

"You can heal her?" Spike asked, straightening.

"I would need to inspect her eyes before I could answer your question," Tetra Rex replied before swinging his gaze to Asara. "Step forward."

Asara stood and walked steadily up the red carpet, senses on overload so she didn't trip over unforeseen objects on the floor. Her foot came into contact with a step and she stopped walking, feeling Spike close behind her. She heard Tetra Rex stand and make his way towards her. His long bony fingers fiddled with the pins on her bandages, pulling them free before starting on the long white strips running round her head. She felt air brush over her wounds as they were revealed.

"Aspanine," Tetra Rex called.

A smaller demon appeared on the steps at his elbow.

"Tell me what you think," Tetra Rex stepped back to give him room.

The demon stood a step up from Asara, making him a touch taller than her. Grasping the sides of her head he tilted it back slightly and Spike could see the tension in Asara's body. Tension that doubled and curled like a spring at the small of her back when Aspanine firmly prised her eyelids open. He poked around her eyes and carefully inspected her eye sockets before letting her go.

"Her optic nerves are still attached so there is every possibility that she will heal herself but shifters, whilst they heal naturally, also need to put a certain amount of will power into it. The healing may take over a year on their own but then again they may never heal if Asara doesn't believe they will," Aspanine explained.

"But you can help her heal faster," Spike stated.

Aspanine nodded.

"Do it then," Spike waved his hand.

"Wait!" Asara exclaimed, turning to Spike and grabbing his arm. "That'd mean we'd travel on commercial flight and that's too dangerous for you! I won't have it!"

"Asara," Spike caught hold of her elbows. "There is every chance I can make a flight with no sodding problems but I am not going to risk you staying bloody blind. Got it?"

"I am not going to risk you on an aeroplane," Asara shook her head.

"Luv you're not gonna win this cause every time I look at you all I see your… face," Spike told her.

Asara chewed on her bottom lip as she thought.

"I can ride cargo. No sun there," Spike reassured her.

"Have you decided on your course of action?" Tetra Rex interrupted.

"No chance you can do both for us on the favour?" Spike looked up from Asara.

Tetra Rex regarded him from his relaxed position on the chair.

"Answer me this," he steepled his bony fingers together. "How did you arrive on this fair Isle and can you not simply go back home that way?"

"No," Spike was reluctant to explain. "We ended up here after some stupid sod messed around with a portal."

"What were you doing around that much potentially dangerous magick?" Tetra Rex asked.

"It wasn't our bloody fault!" Spike exclaimed. "The bloody Powers That Be and Sisters of Fate decided to argue over who would be their Champion and go rescue the sodding Slayer from an alternate dimension."

Tetra Rex straightened at the mention of higher powers,

"You were chosen to a Champion?"

"Not me," Spike glanced back at Asara. "The Sisters of Fate chose my mate."

Tetra Rex sat back in his chair, a thoughtful expression on his face. His Consort stood from her own chair and crossed to his side before leaning into him so no one but he could hear what she said. Tetra Rex kept his face blank but he didn't take his eyes off the pair in front of him. After some minutes he nodded and his Consort sat back down.

"In answer to your question no I will not heal Asara and teleport you both to your desired destination just on the grounds of your favour but," he held up a finger to emphasis his point. "Due to this rather unexpected interference by the higher powers I am willingly to do both for no cost except for the cancelling of my debt to you."

"Why?" Spike frowned.

"By doing both actions I will have done everything in my power to get you safely home," Tetra Rex explained.

"Then you get a foot in the door with the higher powers," Spike nodded his understanding.

"Very astute," Tetra Rex smiled. "Now due to the time zone differences between here and London in Kentucky, North America I should do the teleportation in an hour, leaving Aspanine enough time to heal Asara's eyes."

"Fair enough," Spike agreed.

Aspanine touched Asara's arm before leading her away through the double doors behind them. Spike kept staring at Tetra Rex for a moment until he suddenly turned and followed his mate out of the crowded room.

-

"Pet?" Spike asked tentatively.

He watched as Asara raised her hands to her face and run her fingers over her eyes. She spun to face him, eyes open.

"Spike!" she cried.

Spike stared at the blue eyes that he'd missed except they weren't focused on him and suddenly it hit him as why Asara had cried his name. She knew her eyes were there but she couldn't see through them, was still blind to the world around her. Spike grabbed Aspanine, hauling him off the floor by the lapels of his tunic, shifting into game face and slamming him back against the wall.

"You said you'd heal her," Spike growled, punctuating each word with a thump into the wall.

"She will be!" Aspanine protested. "It takes time!"

"How much time?" Spike pressed his face right into the other demons. "After we've been teleported back home? When we're the other side of the bloody world? When we're too fucking far away to complain? To seek the rightful vengeance for you royally screwing us over?"

Aspanine squeaked,

"No no! I Promise she'll be able to see a little before you leave."

"A little?" Spike exploded.

Aspanine knew it was a bad idea to be pinned to a wall by furious Master vampire out for blood over the injuring of his mate, despite the fact the all he'd done was trying to heal her on his kings orders, but didn't try to escape. He just hung in Spike's grip and waited.

Spike felt a pair of hands touch his back, run round his waist and a warm body mould to his back. The hands rubbed in soothing circles on his stomach and breath tickled his neck as Asara buried her face into it.

"Put him down," she whispered. "I can see blurred images, shapes moving. It'll come back."

Spike dropped his captive, turned in Asara's arms and tilted her head up so he could study her face. The blue eyes blinked at him and Spike hoped he could see slightly more focus in them.

"How many fingers?" Spike held up three.

Asara frowned at his hand or, rather, the pale pink blob that was his hand.

"Three?" she ventured.

Spike smiled then kissed her, pouring his tightly wound emotions into it; his anger at her wounding, relief that she was healing, love, need. When he broke it and Asara she looked thoroughly debauched, breathing heavily, lips bruised, eyes half closed.

"I've missed that look on you," Spike murmured.

Asara blinked, savouring the sensation as she looked up at him. A smile blossomed across her face and it made Spike want to kiss her again but Asara started talking before he could follow his thoughts through.

"Can we go home now?"

"Course luv," Spike nodded.

He stepped around her to her side so he could look down at Aspanine on floor. The demon eyed him warily.

"Ta mate," Spike grinned, throwing the demon more.

"You are welcome," Aspanine stood slowly.

Spike led Asara back the way they had come, towards the throne room but this time Asara could add fuzzy shapes to the smells. With his usual attitude firmly back in place Spike propelled both doors open and swaggered through, Asara right at his side. The world was coming back to its normal place, settling back down around them and it made feel Spike feel high.

Tetra Rex allowed himself a small smile at the vampire, noting the difference and remembering the William the Bloody of old. He was back though only in a way. The Spike of the past would have not hesitated to show his feelings but there would not have been such a notable difference in him when he was surrounded by so many demons who could use it against him.

"So I see you are ready to depart," Tetra Rex waved his server to one side.

"Ready and waiting," Spike answered.

"Well then I wouldn't want to keep you waiting," Tetra Rex stood.

Asara fought to focus on him,

"Thank you for all you have done."

"It was all done as a cancelling of debt as you full well know," Tetra Rex replied.

"It was the show," Asara nodded. "That is true, but there is always the subtle manipulations going on backstage."

Tetra Rex accepted that Asara knew he was doing this for his own gain before he raised his hands,

"I invoke Shakti Goddess of Primal Energy, Gilaran Goddess of Travelling and Devi Goddess of Existence. I call on you. I ask for your help. I seek your power to send these two beings through the channels to their destination. Answer my plea. I am your eternal servant."

His hands began to glow with power and the air around Spike and Asara hummed with energy. Asara tightened her grip on Spike's hand as the hairs on her neck stood up and he leant into her. Tetra Rex's chanting became a distant thing as the smells that didn't belong in the room became intense. Spike could smell humans, petrol but beneath that the smell of trees. To Asara the trees smelt more powerful and she could tell the difference between them, taste the wind on her tongue, feel the rock of mountains beneath her feet.

"Whoa," she muttered when it became apparent that there was rock under her feet.

"Christ that's not what I expected," Spike looked around.

They were not actually in the town of London but some distance from it on a mountainside, gazing down the valley towards it. Well Spike was gazing, Asara was squinting at the spots of light.

"So we what?" Spike pondered out loud. "Go into town, nick a car and drive home? Sunlight causes problems cause the car won't be proofed unless we find a vamp car but who the hell would have one in that town? It's bloody unlikely…"

"Spike," Asara interrupted him. "Shut up."

Spike turned to complain but when he caught the amused expression on his mates face he grinned before frowning,

"But we need to deal with these…"

Asara sighed and shut up him up by kissing him. Spike instantly grabbed her, pulling her to him, intending to finish what he'd started in back in England in Tetra Rex's lair. One hand wove its way through her hair and the other splayed across her backside, Asara copying him. He only broke free when he was sure Asara would look like she had before.

"So luv," Spike brushed a stray hair off her face. "Ever had sex in a tree?"

-

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into that!" Asara pick another twig out of her hair.

"Bloody good fun though," Spike surveyed the third car park of the evening. "Even if you do look like the saying dragged through a hedge backwards."

"That's cause I friggin' was!" Asara exclaimed.

Spike smirked and picked out a truck,

"If we disconnect the trailer then I can hide in the back compartment in the cabin during the day."

"Lead on O arborphile," Asara pronounced dramatically.

"What the hell does that mean?" Spike asked as he broke into the truck.

Asara grinned, ignoring him as she found the electrical cables connecting the cab to trailer,

"You clear of the ground?"

"Yeah," Spike answered from within the cab.

Asara yanked the cables free with a savage jerk and sparks bounced around. Spike had got her liking mayhem a little too much. The vampire in question joined her in lifting the trailer straight off the truck base through prenatural strength before they climbed up into the cab and Spike started the engine. The engine roared out its massive power and Spike ran his fingers over the dash,

"Always wanted one of these."

Asara shook her head as she climbed into the back and settled down on the bed. Spike would drive the night stints and Asara would drive in the day. Her eyes would be healed enough for her drive perfectly safely when dawn came.

"Spike?" a sleepy voice called.

"Yes luv?" Spike answered.

"You do realise that the tree was a Shagbark hickory," Asara commented.

Spike was silent for a moment before he laughed,

"So that's what the bark handles were for!"

Asara snorted quietly.

"Asara?" Spike eyed the rear view mirror.

"Yes honey?" Asara sounded half dead to the world.

"What does arborphile mean?" Spike asked casually.

"Someone who gets sexual pleasure from trees," Asara replied faintly.

She missed Spike's big grin as he realised what category he'd put them both in as she was already asleep. Spike drove into the night, heading west and back to their family.

-

Spike saw the sign and grinned. He loved this part. Tradition dictated that he run the damn thing over so just to keep the custom alive and kicking he'd flatten it again. There was a crunch as the front of the truck hit the sign before they bumped over it.

"You know what that means don't you?" Asara glanced over at him from the passenger seat.

"That people will think the sign smashing fairy is back?" Spike answered.

Did my mate and half the Scourge of Europe just call himself a fairy? Asara shook her head. "No. It means that we're home."

"Home," Spike repeated.

His hand snaked across the gap between them and tangled itself in Asara's. She squeezed it and watched the road as Spike turned into their street. They pulled up outside their house but both sat in silence staring at it.

"Why are we sitting here?" Asara asked.

"They're family," Spike tried to argue their case to move. "We've come home. We've bloody missed them so why are we sitting here?"

"In case we failed them?" Asara whispered.

"How would we have done that?" Spike shifted in his seat to look at her.

"Not we then," Asara sighed. "Me."

"Luv you're not making sense," Spike slid across the leather to sit closer.

"I was chosen to be a Champion," Asara tried to explain. "That makes me different… more expectations but I was already different. I shouldn't exist."

"Why does it have to be so sodding difficult?" Spike turned her face to him. "So you were chosen to be a Champion. So bloody what? That shouldn't rule your life, the life _you_ claim you shouldn't have. I, for one, am grateful that the Fates got it wrong. If they hadn't where would I be now? In love with the bloody Slayer!" Spike shuddered. "You were a Champion then when you saved me from that. Just because some high and mighty powers decided to give you the title doesn't change anything."

"Can we go in now?" Asara smiled.

Spike slid back across the seat to his door, dragging Asara with him, opened the door and dropped down onto the pavement. Asara was right behind him and together they walked up their drive. It seemed unusually quiet.

"Isn't there normally laughter and music?" Spike questioned.

Asara looked up at the house,

"Yeah."

Spike pushed the doorbell, having lost his keys somewhere along the way. They heard someone call 'I'll get it' and feet shuffle down the hall towards them. The lock clicked back and the door swung open. Esster'd stared at them.

"Who is it?" Juidon's voice called.

That snapped Esster'd out of her reverie and she lunged at her Alphas. Spike and Asara had to take a step back when she hit them but they hugged her to them.

"You came home," Esster'd muffled voice said.

"We came home," Asara agreed.

Juidon appeared at the end of the hall,

"Esster'd who.."

Asara and Spike looked up and Juidon came running down the corridor. Esster'd shifted to one side to let her in to the group and Juidon huddled into them. Spike and Asara held them for a moment before gently pushing them upright.

"Where is everyone?" Asara asked.

"Oh god!" Juidon realised they'd been hogging them.

"This way," Esster'd grabbed one arm each and led them down the corridor to their lounge.

The whole pack was in there along with the Angel team, who hadn't gone home under Angel's decision he wanted to make up with his errant grandChilde. Esster'd and Juidon went in first and left their Alphas standing in the doorway.

"Hi guys," Asara said in the silence.

Her words caused a small stampede as the pack rushed them, each trying to touch some part of their Alphas in reassurance that they were really there. Spike ended up having to yell for order above the bodies as Asara was pulled off her feet and down into the pack. The pack stilled, each, in some way, revelling in the fact that they had been given an order but gradually they pulled away. Asara sat up on the floor, smiling because two children had fought their way onto her lap. Spike had the other two wrapped around his legs and he rested his hands on their heads, ruffling their hair.

"Asara your eyes," Juidon was staring at her. "They're healed."

"More or less but that's not important at the moment," Asara looked over those she was sworn to protect. "Everyone here is good right?"

"We just missed you," Sasha whispered from her lap.

"We missed you too," Asara drew her closer, tears threatening to spill.

Spike heard the quaver in his mate's voice and shuffled awkwardly to her side, taking all the children to her. They wrapped themselves into a tight bundle and just sat there for a moment.

"We're home now," Spike lifted his head. "And we're staying forever."

"Forever is a long time Spike," Angel broke in.

"What are you doing here?" Spike glared at him.

"I decided that I wanted to get to know my family," Angel replied. "I thought that perhaps you weren't for real here, that maybe Dru had hurt you too much but now I see that you really love these people."

"Forever," Spike nodded.

Angel nodded back before saying,

"Thanks for the bill."

Spike grinned,

"Glad you liked it."


	19. Destined By Fate Elucidation

**Title:** Chapter 19 Destined By Fate – Elucidation

**Disclaimer: **Sad to break my heart but it's not mine.

**Notes:** Last proper chapter as there will only be an epilogue after this, I think… Sorry it took such a long time!

"I think, sisters, that it is time we paid a visit to the Powers That Be," Urdr put down her ball of thread.

Skuld set aside her scissors,

"I thought you said we were above gloating?"

"We are," Verdandi looked up from the Tapestry. "But even if we weren't we couldn't this time and you well know it."

The three sisters stood, formed their triangle and vanished. They reappeared amidst the Powers That Be who were expecting a visit from them. The recent events surrounding their champions had drawn them together and created conflict. Conflict hurt others that were not truly connected to them and the world fell into chaos, the one thing they were both trying to avoid.

"It has been a long time since the Loom Maidens have graced this hallowed place with their presence," a female corporeal body formed in the mist.

"But we all know why they are here," a male appeared.

"They claimed that their Champion could bring back the Slayer," another materialized.

"They were right," more emerged from the surrounding mist.

"Yet somehow their Champion required our help to survive."

"What does that mean for them?"

"Does it mean they turn to us in their hour of need?"

"Require a lesser being's help?"

"Stop this," Urdr ordered. "This time must be constructive."

"We know what you did for her," Skuld began. "Why did you do it?"

"No thanks or gratitude?" one asked.

"Why?" Skuld repeated.

A collective sigh ran around the room before a male stepped forward to speak.

"We did not interfere. Part of us is missing and she was the one that paused time when it stood still. We still do not know why she has done this and it…" the male stopped speaking, weighing up his options.

"A part of the whole is missing and it hurts you," Verdandi finished quietly.

The male nodded,

"It is troubling that she hid her plans from us."

"Time will reveal all," Urdr stated.

"True enough," the male nodded before drawing the conversation back to where it should be. "The path wasn't meant to run the way it has."

"The person walking the new road isn't meant to be in this life," Skuld agreed.

"We could change it all," he continued. "We've done it before."

"Unravelling and reweaving the Tapestry is dangerous, you know that," Urdr stated.

"You've done it before," the male stood firm.

"And if we did this, took time back, how far would we go?" Verdandi raised an eyebrow. "To the time when they met in the club? When her ship came to America? When she was born? Are you going to step in and stop it all?"

The Powers That Be remained silent.

"The Order of Aurelius has always been important, always will be," Urdr began.

"William the Bloody had an important future ahead of him," Skuld ran her cool gaze over the gathering. "He still does."

"But now events have been set into motion," Verdandi smiled. "The future has changed and we are not changing it back."

"You are asking us to change the plans for the future. William the Bloody was meant to close the Hellmouth with his sacrifice of death, thwarting The First. Now what is he to do?"

"Be… content about the way the path has turned," Urdr laced her hands in front of her.

"For turned it has," Skuld stepped in closer to her sister. "But how do you really know that is not the way it is meant to be?"

"You said it yourselves," Verdandi took up her position on Urdr's left. "Lesser beings."

Before the Powers That Be could even process the thought the Sisters had vanished back to their home. Silence reigned as the Powers That Be contemplated what had been said. No taking it back. What would do for their plans?

"Spike can I talk to you for a moment?" Angel asked quietly from the doorway he was standing in.

Spike looked up from watching his children playing a game, Asara suffering as she was the target practice and considered Angel. Without disturbing anyone he followed Angel into the next room and plonked himself down into another chair. Sitting opposite Angel regarded Spike until Spike raised an eyebrow at him with an expression of 'oh get on with it' on his face.

"You've changed," Angel said without presumption.

"That I have," Spike didn't argue. "What of it?"

"It suits you. I didn't think it would, when I thought about you with a family. You were always too restless, over-active even."

Spike waited for Angel to take the conversation where he wanted it to go. He wanted to talk, he could do all the leg work.

"It's Asara. I look at her and see a woman whose seen too much but she's hidden it," Angel paused thoughtfully. "Hidden it behind you. Anyone who can read her can see it."

"What did you first think when you met her? And don't give me any of the crap you just did," Spike waved his hand dismissively.

"Honestly?" Angel had a small smile on his lips. "Beautiful, strong, passionate and extremely happy."

Spike half smiled before it dropped and he became serious,

"Do you… Have you noticed a difference?"

"I'm not one to judge," Angel noticed the small frown between Spike's eyes.

"Judge or not. I know you've been watching her," Spike growled slightly.

Angel knew the growl was purely part of the demon possessive streak,

"She seems… less able to hid her feelings."

Spike slumped back into his chair.

"Spike what is this about?" Angel wondered if their sudden, silent agreement would let him push this.

Spike looked up from where he was picking the table cloth,

"I'd normally speak to Xander, god help me, about stuff like this."

Angel understood from Xander that Spike and he were friends now but hearing it from Spike's lips was a treat but he caught something in what Spike had said,

"Why not the pack?"

"An Alpha can't be weak, Asara would hate it if I talked to one of them," Spike sighed. "Xander knows her well enough to understand but sometimes he doesn't get the pack intricacies."

"So talk to me then," Angel said.

"The day that happens I'll…" Spike glared at him, defeated by his own need. "I shouldn't tell you."

"I won't say a thing to anyone," Angel promised.

Spike accepted it and started talking,

"The portal dumped us at her old home and her original pack caught us, tied us up. I think they were confused why we smelled so much like each other."

Angel nodded but kept quiet.

"I met her parents, brother," the muscle on Spike's cheek was twitching. "Got a history lesson about what her childhood was like." He met Angel's gaze and Angel could see the hatred written in his eyes.

"Spike…" Angel prodded.

"They abused her Angel," Spike's fist clenched, drawing the table cloth up. "Ignored her, beat her, blamed her, raped her, _touched her_."

Angel heard the hiss and knew Spike well enough to know that an explosion was due but the information was sinking in.

"How many people know?"

"In the pack… Juidon… maybe Yimila and Esster'd. Definitely not the rest," Spike shook his head. "She once told me that everyone in the pack had a dark secret, something that made them hide from other packs. I asked her what hers was and you know what she said to me?"

Angel shook his head.

"She said it was in the past and she didn't relive it so in the past it stayed," Spike slammed his hand down on the table, making the vase wobble. "I should have pushed, got her to tell me."

"Spike it wouldn't have been right and you know it. There was a reason you didn't 'push'."

"Too bloody selfish, didn't want to ruin anything," Spike muttered.

"No," Angel lent forward. "You love her."

"Did you know she got captured and made a slave last year?" Spike tilted his head.

"I heard about that from Juidon," Angel nodded.

"Did you hear she was raped then too?" Spike asked.

Angel blinked before softly saying,

"She's been through hell."

"She had nightmares for months after that," Spike ran his fingers over the table top. "Nothing I did made them stay away. I could hold her and keep her safe for the night but the next night they were back. They only went away when the collar came off."

"That's the perfectly normal reaction Spike," Angel reassured.

Spike continued like he hadn't heard Angel,

"I thought it was just the rape that she dreamed about but now I know there was something else. The rape nightmare was full of no's and screams to leave her alone but the other was different, worse. She begged, tears on her face, begged for someone… her father… not to do it before she begged for it not to hurt… not to hurt too much," Spike pushed into Angel's face suddenly. "She doesn't beg."

Angel's hands clamped down on Spike's shoulders,

"You going to run Spike?"

"No!" Spike denied vehemently.

"Then stop hurting yourself with all this," Angel forced him down into his chair. "Make the future yours, make it happy, help her forget."

Spike pushed his hands away and dug out his lighter from his pocket. Angel watched him flick it open, light it, close it before repeating the sequence, again and again.

"You not going to smoke?" Angel asked, curious.

"Gave it up for the kids," Spike answered absently.

Suddenly said kids came running by, screaming and laughing, Sasha out in front being chased by the others.

"Kids!" Spike yelled and Angel thought he was going to complain about the running. "No running with claws out!"

The clatter of claws on wooden floors stopped but the children carried on, disappearing into another room. Asara appeared in the doorway, leaning on the frame.

"You two ok?" she glanced between the pair.

"Just talking," Angel answered.

"What about?"

"You luv," Spike stood and crossed to her.

"Anything good?" Asara grinned.

Spike didn't smile as he clasped her face between his hands and her face lost the smile.

"I love you," Spike whispered.

"I love you too," Asara said in the same hushed tones. "What brought this on?"

"I'll always be here for you, no matter what. Nothing matters more," Spike ignored the question.

Asara's hands came up to clasp around his. His words made her inside bubble with happiness but she knew something was off.

_Spike what is this about? What's wrong?_

Asara got a intense mix of love, hope, sadness, anger and hatred through their link and she blinked.

_My family. This is about them isn't it?_

_Not your family anymore. Everything you need is here._

Spike continued speaking out loud,

"They are not worth bothering with, not worth you luv."

"They will always be there," Asara answered sadly.

"Not if I drop a nuclear weapon on them."

"Spike!" Asara gasped. "You can't! Wouldn't!"

"You standing up for them?" Spike snapped, not understanding how she could.

Asara laughed, a carefree sound,

"No love no. I meant you can't blow up the countryside I love so much."

"Oh," Spike opened his mouth to continue but he couldn't think of a suitable answer.

"What brought this around?" Asara shot a look at Angel.

"Nightmares," Spike suddenly said, knocking Asara off the conversation track.

"What?"

"Can you promise you aren't going to have nightmares again?" Spike asked. "Like before. I know it wasn't just the… capture."

Asara swallowed, knowing she should have told him, but she mustered her courage,

"Spike since we've come home I've realised something. Home is where the heart is, truly. This home I've made, given it life, literally, and I've come to the conclusion that, yes, I went through a rough patch to get here but it made me who I am and without that I wouldn't have you. Think of that," Asara shuddered. "It hurts inside to think of my life without you. I want this life."

"You're saying I'm worth all that pain?" Spike sounded doubtful.

"Yes. God yes," Asara whispered.

They moved as one and were kissing hard. Reassurance given and taken in one fell swoop. Spike pressed Asara back against the doorframe, hands still on her face, whilst he fought to make her forget everything except his love, need, desire for her. Asara's hands were on Spike's shoulders, arms under his, locking his body against hers. She let him lead the encounter but gave him the comfort he needed, letting him know that she was safe, happy and truly very deeply in love.

Eventually Asara broke away gasping as her body fought to remember how to breath. She tilted her head back to rest on the wood behind her but refused to let Spike go. Spike gladly stayed where he was, face buried in the crook of her neck, lips on her claim mark, kissing lightly. Asara shuddered every time he did that and the full body movement translated into Spike. He ground his hips into hers, tongue flicking over the mark.

Angel shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He had intended to leave when they'd started talking but he was intrigued about what they would say and they didn't seem the least put off by his presence. Then they had been kissing and Angel had been floored by the overwhelming pheromones pouring off them. His shift in his seat went unnoticed by the couple and he realised they were well on their way to having sex right where they were. Angel was saved by Esster'd.

"Guys," her voice came from the next room.

Nothing.

"Yo!" she said louder. "We're choking on the smell here."

Spike raised his head and growled at her.

"Don't you growl at me mister," Esster'd came round to where Angel could see her. "Take it out of the doorway and somewhere more private."

Spike growled louder.

"Be Alpha all you want Spike," Esster'd folded her arms. "But Angel's about to get a show."

Spikes head snapped back to Angel as if he was just noticing him for the first time. Angel saw that he was completely vamped out and the scent of Asara's blood hit him, trails of it just visible on her neck. Asara looked half asleep with her hair messed, lips swollen, head tilted to one side giving Spike better access. Spike sniffed at Angel and growled at him.

"Well what do you expect?" Esster'd shook her head. "Any self respecting person's going to get turned on by you two going at it like horny spring bunnies."

Spike snapped his teeth at her and she glared at him,

"Take Asara upstairs to bed and screw her into the mattress. Get whatever this is out of your system."

Spike seemed to consider this before picking Asara up and carrying her off like a marauding Viking. Esster'd watched them go before she snorted and parked herself in the chair Spike had vacated.

"Are they like that a lot?" Angel asked.

"What? Spike animalistic and Asara out of it?" Esster'd grinned. "Sometimes. Tends to be Spike showing his dominance times. It's the other way round too when Asara gets going."

Angel frowned at her phrase.

Esster'd laughed,

"Once Spike was winding another vamp up by flirting with his date. Asara caught him and I think she actually fucked him unconscious."

"Hard thing to do," Angel commented. "Master vampire with Spike's energy and getting shifter blood."

"Asara's just like him really," Esster'd was still smiling. "Want a little relax?"

Angel did a double take at her,

"Come again?"

"More than once?" Esster'd flashed him a flirty smile. "I like your style."

Angel wondered what world he'd fallen into as Juidon walked through the room. She paused, sniffing the air.

"Send them upstairs?" she questioned Esster'd.

"Yep," Esster'd nodded. "Trying to get there myself."

Juidon rolled her eyes before studying Angel,

"You look confused."

"I am," Angel agreed wholeheartedly.

"Alpha pheromones tend to make the rest of the pack horny," Juidon explained. "Some of us are monogamous so we refrain from jumping the nearest body. Some of us aren't." And with that she left.

"Let me guess," Angel turned to Esster'd. "You fall into the second category."

"Willingly," Esster'd wiggled her eyebrows at him. "What'd'ya say?"

"I can't sleep with anyone in case I lose my soul," Angel told her bluntly.

"What's that got to do with it?" Esster'd frowned.

"One moment of perfect happiness and I turn evil," Angel explained.

"I think you're giving me too much credit there," Esster'd smiled. "I'm… well I'm aiming for perfect but it won't be. Most times aren't. Completely rule Spike and Asara out of that equation."

"I don't know…" Angel considered his options.

"Oh come on!" Esster'd pleaded. "I'm a horny woman saying to you can we have sex now! What else do you want? Do you at least find me attractive?"

Angel looked at her closely. Esster'd was about Buffy's height with medium length light brown hair, big brown eyes and a mocha skin complexion. He did find her attractive even though he normally went for blondes.

"Are you asking for a one night stand here?"

"If you want that sure," Esster'd shrugged. "But if you want to make a go of it properly I'd like that too, just as long as I get sex now."

"Why don't you find some guy out there if you're not bothered?" Angel was curious.

"Humans can't keep up, most demons don't do it for me," Esster'd answered. "For a horny woman I'm picky."

Angel smiled at that and thought about the offer.

"You can visit anytime, any of you," Asara told the Angel Investigations team.

"Thanks," Angel nodded. "It was really nice being here."

"Makes you forget we came here to kill you," Cordelia remarked.

Spike rumbled in his chest but a prod from Asara shut him up. The pack and team said their farewells before the team climbed in the car. Angel hesitated and Esster'd smiled at him, reassuring him.

"I've got your number, you've got mine," she called.

"Angel you get anything else?" Gunn grinned at his boss.

Angel glared at him.

"That'd be a yes," Cordelia nodded knowingly.

"Nice one!" Gunn gave him the thumbs up.

Spike eyed Esster'd,

"You slept with him?"

"Yeah so?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Have fun?" Spike asked cheekily.

"All four of you are overly noisy," Yimila commented, making everyone laugh except the four in question.

Asara unconsciously touched her bitten neck and Spike ran his fingers over another one, hidden by her clothes. Esster'd exchanged a heated gaze with Angel before he climbed into the car.

"Safe trip," Asara waved at the car as Angel started the engine.

"Bye!" most of the pack chorused as the car pulled away.

"See you guys later," Juidon broke off from the group and followed the car down the drive.

"Where you off to?" Asara asked.

"Rupert had a rare text on mystical medical combinations. I'm going to check it out," Juidon called over her shoulder.

Esster'd and Asara shared a look before racing after her. Juidon stopped when they caught her and both women grinned at her.

"Happy huntings," they gave a traditional farewell.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Juidon feigned ignorance.

"You spend so much time in his company," Asara smiled at her friend. "You look good together."

"Go for girl!" Esster'd gave her a cheeky grin.

Juidon glanced between them,

"I wasn't sure I should. He's a mortal."

"Enjoy life whilst you can," Asara shrugged. "Met anyone else recently?"

"No," Juidon admitted.

"We're here for you," Esster'd hugged her prior to pushing her down the drive.

Juidon laughed at that and ran off. Esster'd and Asara slapped hands gleefully as they walked back up the drive. Spike caught Asara up in a hug, spinning her round,

"What was that about?"

"Juidon likes Rupert Giles," Asara grinned.

Spike blinked setting Asara down,

"A bit bloody unexpected that. You mean the Watcher's going to get laid?"

Asara laughed,

"Everything working out perfectly!"

Spike grinned at the woman he loved,

"C'mon pet. The kids want us to cook 'em dinner."

"Oh god!" Asara groaned. "Please don't make me! You know I can't cook!"

Spike wrapped an arm around her shoulders and steered her inside. Soon the house was full of laughter and music again, just as Asara had said it should be: Perfect.


	20. Epilogue

**Title:** Chapter 20 Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Buffy and its affiliates are not mine.

**Notes:** Different style because I thought it was a neat way to wrap it up and Frosteh (sorry I spelt it wrong before) suggested it too. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It makes this all worthwhile!

25th April 2022

Today marks the day that I have been recording for ten years. Ten years! So much has happened or so it seems to me, yet father commented the other day how quiet life had been. If he is not out killing something or preventing another apocalypse he is not happy.

Our pack has grown to thirty two members and we have had to buy the surrounding houses to keep the pack close. We still do not live like the other packs, little structure but enough to keep stability and order. Harmony Juidon called it the other day. From the thoughtful look upon her face I believe she was reliving some past memory that was not so harmonious but it did not stay for long. We are working on making the past stay gone and our new role as Guardians of the Hellmouth has helped.

Mother and father are still going strong and have proved to be highly stable pair of Alphas. They barely speak out loud to each other now because their mental link is so strong but you can see by the look they give each what is passing through their minds. They are still very much in love and have lost even more of their sensibilities about showing it. Sunnydale police are still looking for the culprits of an indecent exposure scene in the mall.

Yimila took it upon herself to help the new arrivals settle in as we are accepting the waifs and strays of all communities. She has grown a great deal in twenty years and is beginning to keep her infamous temper under better control. Helping those that have been what she has helped her understand anger can be eased into passing.

Over the years Juidon has grown closer to Rupert… It is so hard not to call him Giles! It is a meeting of minds rather than a physical relationship but it suits both of them and Juidon spends as much of her time sleeping there with him as she does sleeping here. The Scooby Gang, though much older now, still teasing call them the dusty old book duo.

Esster'd is still the carefree, if slightly over exuberant, person she always was. The unexpected relationship she started with Angel has had a rough ride. Both of them have tried dating others but always come back to one another. Esster'd knows it is not perfect but I do not think she wants it to be. Their major problem is the distance between them as Esster'd will not leave the pack and cannot stay with Angel in Los Angeles because she would be in another pack's territory. Angel will not leave his city now, he has grown too attached but he spends at least a week out of a month with us, much to father's chagrin, though I think he does not truly mind anymore.

Casve and Destch have barely been apart in all their time here and now have gone into business together. The pack makes enough money to back a new venture. Fronting as a sweet shop that actually does decent business Casve and Destch are using their degrees in Psychology and Psychiatry to help troubled youngsters. Word spread through the younger community in Sunnydale that there was someone to listen to their stories no matter how bad and most children get the help they need. Casve and Destch love their job even though it is hard at times and it brought to light what happened to mother in her childhood. She met one of their worse cases whilst helping out and it broke her barriers down enough that she admitted her past to the little girl, Casve and Destch. The little girl, Sarah, connected to mother in a way that meant mother marched straight into court and got her a better place to live.

Sasha has grown into a beautiful young woman, much like mother, smiling and happy. Her success at degree level has meant she is over confident. She is strong and has natural Alpha tendencies that have convinced her she is invincible. I know mother worries that one of these days Sasha's solo hunts are going to get her seriously hurt or killed. The pack is not well liked in Sunnydale due to our connections with the Slayer and as Sasha is heir to the Insiown female Alpha position she is doubly in danger but Lani keeps her safe.

My older brother is an almost perfect replica of Angel but has a strong tan from spending most of his time outside. He is a loner within the pack and father in particular fights to keep him with us as he is known for disappearing for days on end without word. He can beat everyone in a straight fight except mother, father and Yimila but it will not be long before he can beat her. He is exceptionally strong and many demons fear to face him in battle because he comes across as cold and brutal. It is not a surprise, yet is, that he now has a degree in History and Politics.

Will appears perpetually young. He hasn't lost the innocence of youth and thinks the best of everyone even when they are being abusive to his face. I envy him for his ability to stay calm in all situations and it is a leader quality inherited from our parents but he does not live in the real world. Mother reckons he will be an author or poet which makes father wince and shake his head. Will has a degree in Sociology and English.

Buffy is now officially the oldest living Slayer and is still going strong. Since her mother's death she has raised her sister Dawn, averted hundreds of apocalypses and found a job that works around her night life that she enjoys. Dawn is now a young lady with a rebellious nature that she has used to great effect as an artist and father gave her enough money to see her through her art course. She is now living in L.A., not far from Angel, working to set up her own gallery.

Xander and Anya got married two years after we were born and we were all invited to the wedding. Father declined to be best man alongside Willow but enthusiastically set up the reception afterwards, got everyone thoroughly drunk, even the demons Anya had invited, and people mingled without noticing. Anya is currently pregnant and overjoyed at the prospect whilst Xander slides between elated to anxious. Father reassures him he will be a great father and I think Xander believes him. I certainly do.

Willow and Tara are probably one of the most steadfast couples I've seen. Both witches are powerful and balance each other as Willow is raw power but Tara holds the reigns, Mother Earth. Giles… Rupert has run out of things to teach them and they constantly amaze him with what they can do. Rupert himself as taken a more sedentary role in life now. He leaves most of the running of the Magic Box to Anya, though at the moment he is doing more of the work as Anya is resting due to her pregnancy. He and Juidon are currently writing on a book together about demons and inheritance laws as both are trying to understand the existence of my siblings and me.

And myself. I have been thrilled with all sorts of learning that I have done. Knowledge seems to be the very fabric of my existence and I have been given every opportunity to study anything I want to. As a child Juidon and Rupert taught me anything they knew about as I was so curious and I admit somewhat persistent. I have a degree in Biology and am currently studying Geography. If I did not feel so guilty about using my parents money I believe I would study everything I could so I am planning to get a job after I finish this course to fund my future studies.

A curious thing occurred to me the other day and I have yet to mention it to anyone. I received a letter in the post from Quentin Travers, a highly placed Watcher, asking me whether I would document my findings throughout my lifetime and pass them along to him. As I am already recording important events as I see them, and will continue to do so for as long as I am able, I am curious to see what Mr Travers would want with such information. I have written back to him asking as such and am currently waiting a reply. Rupert would be better able to explain the inner workings of the Watcher's Council to me and I plan to see him tomorrow.

I am also conducting another secret activity. My parents seem to be leading the most extraordinary lives and I have begun to record as much as I am able. Neither of them are suspicious when I asked them question about their past as they attribute it to my natural curiosity and I have learned much. What they consider important is very different to what I consider important and that surprised me. Both remember little events like watching us eat ice cream for the first time but both dismiss world saving deeds. Love, it seems, changes your perspective on life. There is one person in particular I would love to talk to about her views on my father, the woman I was named after, my grandmother. I have been warned about her madness and strength but from what I have heard she treats family with great care and attention. All this will have to be done later, for now I am content to stay here, as there is much I still can learn. Where better to further my education than on a Hellmouth that draws beings to it with its power?

Drusilla (Keeper, Insiown pack, Sunnydale)


End file.
